Multidimension: Threat of the Black Demon (Dismissed)
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: Collaborations of (some) Authorians. Credits for them. The story which starts when the Oracle summoned them with the same signature of the Authorians from their own origins of different 'stories' of Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Together, they will battle against Black Demon in the Hyperdimension Neptunia, the Ultimension.
1. Prologue

**Hello to every Authors that is reading this, especially to my fellow Authorians.**

 **This is just the collaborations of some of the Original Characters of my Authorians (with their permissions, of course). This maybe like a canon story so be wary. I will try to add some Neptunia contents.**

 **Thanks to Zergface for beta readings this.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 **(Dimension: "Hyperdimension" - a dimension series of Neptunia)**

 **(Place: "Lowee; Basilicom" - the turf of the Goddess of White: of Serenity; of Lowee, Lady White Heart)**

 **(Time: 5:47 PM - Date: 8/26/XX)**

In the basilicom, is what appears to be a woman, humming a happy melody as she skipped through the snow around the sanctuary of her goddess White Heart. She has a fair and healthy white skin. She's wearing what appeared to be nurse type gown, and also a white long dress that reaches the snow-covered ground alongside a frilly headband with a blue cross.

Along her path she spotted two people in pink and blue, where both of them are familiar to her. She smiled. Playing in the distance are the well renowned Lowe CPU Candidates, the White Sisters, in human form known commonly as Ram and Rom. Beside them is Mina, who is trying to get away as quickly as possible because there's a lot of snow flying onto her outfit, it doesn't help that her hat did _nothing_ to protect her. The woman happily approached the trio as they continued to fight the opposing team.

"Mina-san! Please hide!" Rom helplessly cried out, worried for her Oracle.

"Mina's a cheater! You've already lost 24 games ago!" Said Ram as she throw three snowballs at the team opposite her. Lucky for her, only one hit her whereas the others were blocked by towering snow blocks.

"Who said that _I_ wanted to join?!" Mina helplessly ducked under the large wooden plank conveniently placed nearby, shielding her from the countless snowballs being thrown at her.

The woman from before tried to approach the three and was about to call out when a snowball whizzed to hit the woman on the face. The woman instantly caught the snowball and giggled, throwing back the snowball. It hit a boy wearing what looked like a wooden helmet and knocked the poor boy clean onto the ground. His teammates dragged their fallen companion into cover.

The woman only sweat dropped as she tried to smile. She proceed to call the trio. "Mina-chan! Ram-chan and Rom-chan!"

The trio looked back to see the familiar woman. "Shana?/Miss Shana?" At the call, the twins had to stare for a short moment before returning back to the battlefield.

The woman, Shana, ducked beside Mina. "So, what's the problem?" She asked the Oracle. Mina sighed in sadness.

"Well, I can't just go home without these two." Mina said. "But I've been trying to end this game for nearly an hour by now." She finished, exhausted.

"Mina-chan." Shana said as she pat the Oracle's shoulder and smiled. The Oracle looked back at her, confused before watching the woman stand up, packing together a well made spherical snowball in hand.

"Wait, you're going to join?" Mina asked, shocked.

Shana nodded as she pulled back her arms, ready to throw the snowball. She looked back to the Oracle. "Besides, it's fun to be a little child once in a while." And she throw the snowball at the other team.

Her snowball soared through the air, a head popped out wearing what appears to be a helmet in the team's defense block and Shana's snowball struck the boy as it disappeared behind the block.

The twins looked at the nurse for a second, admiring her snowball prowess. "That's so cool..." Rom said as she tucked together her own snowball.

"I'm gonna get more kills than you, Miss Shana!" Ram challenged with a playful grin plastered on their face.

The nurse smiled warmly, while Mina sighed and groaned helplessly.

 _Several minutes later..._

Finally the war ended after countless strikes were thrown at one another, the cold winds swept across the battlefield where two stalwart teams fought to win for tomorrow.

In the end, _the twins won_.

"We did it Ram!" Rom cheered happily.

Ram grinned. "Another hard-fought victory!"

They cheered their victory as the other team of boys and girls came out of their white graves and approached the duo.

"That's so unfair!"

"Heck yeah, the lady just popped out of nowhere."

"No papers onions."

The last comment made everyone roll their eyes in both confusion and disappointment.

"Now now, my children." Shana walked towards the pouting children in front of the twins. "It's true that it is unfair, believe me. But tell me," she kneel down. "Did everyone have fun?"

"Yeah!" As one, they shouted with glee.

"Then, go." She stood up. "Your mommies and daddies are waiting." The children happily skipped away and approached to their own parents.

Shana smiled at the warm scene. She watched the children hug their own mother and father before continuing on their day. Something inside her felt slightly jealous at this scene.

"Shana?" Mina's voice called out to her.

The nurse snapped back to reality, only to find Mina beside her.

"Y-Yes?" She replied, stuttering.

"Something the matter?" Mina asked, concern in her voice. Shana glanced at the twins who were enjoying their own talk. She then looked back at Mina and noticed her concerned look.

"Aww, my best friend, worried about me?" Shana stated cutely, blunt as always.

Mina staggered as pink stained both of her cheeks. "I-I am, just, uhh..." She looked away awkwardly. Her blushed turning red with each embarrassing seconds passed.

"I'm fine, Mina." Shana reassured the Oracle, not noticing Mina's embarrassed face. "Besides, it's, uhh..." Shana thought trailed off.

"What?" Mina asked, curiously.

Smiling, Shana slowly turned her back. But she looked back at the Oracle before saying. "It's complicated. But let me tell you tell you, I have many stories to share." And then off she went.

The Oracle didn't know it at first, but only after Shana left did she notice her right arm stretched out towards the nurse, as if she wanted to stop her from leaving. She felt confused. Until something tugged at her cape, breaking her train of thought.

"Y-Yes, Rom?" It was Rom.

"Um, why are you stretching out your hand at Miss Shana?" Rom asked innocently.

Mina sighed, looking back to see that Shana is already gone from sight, probably she is around the corner now. "I don-"

"Mina! Rom! Let's go home! I can hear Blanny shouting our name!" Ram's voice caught their attention who is now running back to Basilicom upon saying those words.

"W-Wait Ram...!"

* * *

 _(Time: 6:31 PM)_

"Hm. Hmm. Hmm~"

Shana hummed under the cold winter skillfully cooking her steak until it was ready to be served for her inside her own house. The smell of such well cooked meat lingers the air, captivating the air with its sweet delight.

The nurse placed her own meal on the table, and her utensils besides her plate. A clear glass of water glistened under gentle fluorescent lights, hanging from the ceiling. Shana looked around the room. Her blue tiles, her sky colored walls. A simple room with her own belongings and all what she needed for daily life. Beside the wall, there's a sheathed weapon tucked in a white colored sheath made of leather. Around the corner was a living room. She looked up and saw the sunlight draped across her dinner room.

 _A blue sun._

She smiled, as she always wanted to see one. But scientifically, it's impossible to see. Unless you wanted to be blind for eternity. That thought brought her mood slightly but she continued on, nonetheless. Looking back at her meal, she started to eat it.

In the living room, a black mist formed. It slowly expanded. The air was destroyed as unknown particles packed together. It turned into what looked like a whirling pool of darkness, and it rotated slowly.

But just then, a black hand shot out of the black hole and grabbed the side of the hole. Another arm shot out, grabbing the opposite side.

A pair of red, sinister eyes appeared in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Shana was happily enjoying her own meal… but she could feel that something was off. She couldn't smell anything, she can still sniff but found nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed but she shrugged it off and continued to eat.

Until she heard something break in the living room, forcing her to jolt in surprise. The lights from the living room was gone.

As fast as she could, she ran towards the sheathed weapon, grabbed it and pulled out a rather long katana from the sheathe. She glared at the darkness with a bitter caution.

Then she stepped forward.

But before she can even move another inch, she saw the darkness _swirling_ , seemingly pointing a **deadly** weapon at her. She couldn't move as the deadly weapon slowly inched towards her.

A bright colorful light engulfed her as the darkness disappeared as something roared in pain from the living room. The light continued shining and after a minute, the light dimmed and disappeared.

There's no Shana. No occupant anymore.

For she is _lost_ from the dimension.

* * *

 **(Dimension: "?" - ?)  
**

 **(Place: "?" - ?)  
**

 **(Time: XX:XX ZZ - Date: YY/YY/YY)**

"Where the heck am I?! And who are you?!" A voice of a young man captured her ears. She sniffed. Her eyes were shut tight.

She heard a snort near her. "Me? I'm just a guy with an ordinary head." Another man, she supposed.

"What. Is. This. Place?!"

"Dude! Can you all shut up?"

"Um, excuse me? Miss, where am I?"

"How do I know? I appeared from these bunch of idiots. Well, you seem nice. So I'll let you 'play', for now."

All of them has the same voice of a young man except the last, it's a female voice. Although Shana didn't know but she actually shivered at those words, especially the last sentence. Sounds perverted.

"Shh! All of you shut up!" She heard a young man hushing everyone.

"What?/What now?" Came the other's groans.

Then silence, she's nervous. Until she heard a shuffle and shifting near her. Something tapped her head, and she ignored it, thinking it was nothing until another thing poked her again. She was about to open her eyes until something poked her again but harder.

I winced. "Ow!"

"Oops!"

"Oh ho ho! You hurt the poor girl!"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

I opened my eyes and saw some young men along with another girl arguing to this young man. She saw another person behind who seems quiet but actually wanted to chuckle at the scene.

"Um, hello?" She greeted, immediately regretting it as everyone shut up and look at her. Since she started these, she might as well go with it.

She cough. "W-Who are you? Everyone?"

"Hi, miss, I'm Shade. Nice too meet you." A rather looking nice young man wave at Shana as she waved back smiling. The boy has fair skin and black hair with some white strands above his ears. His eyes were different, a red on the left and blue on the right. He appears to be wearing a white battle robe with several black detailings as decorations, a grey pants and a pair of black boots. After a closer look, there's a silver necklace with two different wings attached to a yin-yang sphere, a black wing on the left and a white wing on the opposite.

Suddenly, Shana had to stop herself jumping from her seat and go hug the boy, a motherly feeling bubbled up inside of her.

"Excuse, you're staring a bit creepily at him." Someone said.

"E-Eh?" Shana recoiled in surprise as she looked to the owner of the voice. There a young woman with fair skin and messy black hair that reaches her shoulders stood. Shana also noticed that some of her hair at the end has a neon green highlights. She wore a green bandanna around her neck, dark grey long sleeved shirt and a white hooded vest. She has black cargo pants along with matching army boots and fingerless gloves. She also has a holder looped around her belt to hold her ammo. "Name's Eliza Alcazar, miss." The girl, Eliza, smiled.

Shana smiled back and nod at the girl. And then she awkwardly looked at the males, except the one she really wants to hug,Shade.

"Yo, name's Azure." Said a young man as he stood up. The boy wore a black zip-up hoodie that had the Planeptune symbol on the right chest over a black compressed long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans and black boots. He had messy black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, and dark purple eyes. "Nice to meet yah, pretty young lady." He smirked.

"Th-Thanks..." Shana forced a smile as she tried not to blush. Azure sat down on his seat.

"I'm Andrew Apel McIntosh." She looked to the other young man. He has a fair skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a blue jacket with blue circuits and a white t-shirt underneath his jacket and a long jeans and paired by a brown boots. "Nice to meet you." He greeted kindly.

Shana nodded as she gave him a smile.

"Cameron. Cameron Wallis." Greeted by another brown haired guy. This one is taller than the rest. He has fair but a bit tan skin. He's wearing the a white sleeve T-shirt and a long brown pants and a pair of brown boots.

Lastly, The quietest one stood up, catching everyone's attention. "Troy Kirin Sonar, but please call me Eevee." He wore a white overcoat with green flames on the back over a black shirt as well as navy blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore green fingerless gloves and a brown scarf around his neck. He had brown spiky hair, and his eyes were different colors (his left eye was green and is right eye was blue).

Everyone looked back Shana. She smiled nervously, still not use of attention. "I-I'm Shana Sheavenby."

Then they all averted their gaze from her to their surroundings.

"Where... are we?" Everyone said, almost synchronized.

The most noticeable feature they can tell is they're in some sort of field. However, the grass, instead of green, was all golden-yellow. Shana touched one blade to try and feel its surface. Her eyes widened.

"It feels like gold but very soft." Eevee muttered as he knelt and felt the grass.

"I don't know where we are." Azure looked above. The sky is purely white with orangish clouds. "But it's definitely we're not in Gamindustri anymore."

"You know Gamindustri?" After saying that, everyone looked at one another. Confusion plastered on their faces.

Eliza clicked her tongue. "Seems like we're in the same dimension but different plane."

Cameron looked at the girl. " What do you mean?"

"She means that." Andrew butted in. "We're all in the same Hyperdimension but different life."

As soon as everyone heard 'Hyperdimension', their eyes shot open in shock. Shana stand up. "So you mean...!"

"Yes, you all belong in Hyperdimension." They heard a voice a few meters away from them. They all looked behind them as they saw a tall and lean man. He wore a silver-rimmed, green-tinted monocle on his right eye, with a crosshair ornament dangling from its attached string, an unzipped black hoodie, underneath is a yellow polo shirt, maroon red slacks, and black shoes. He's holding a yellow book with a bold orange word 'Sekaishu' in the front on his left hand. The book glowed yellow but not blinding the group. On his left hand, he's holding a white ballpen.

"Welcome to Authoria, original characters of Authorians." The man greeted with a smile. "I am the _Oracle, Middonaito Shi_."

* * *

 **Credits:**

 **"Shana Sheavenby" - my OC, no story of her.**

 **"Azure" - an OC of MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon, from _DeltaDimension Neptunia: Gods Console War_.**

 **"Troy Kirin Sonar/Eevee" -** **an OC of** **Authorian - eeveeboy359, from _Pastdimension Neptunia._**

 ** _"_ Andrew Apel McIntosh" - ****an OC of** **MAuthorian - Remited, from _Hyperdimension Overclocked: Birth Of A GPU._**

 **"Cameron Wallis" -** **an OC of** **Authorian - ButterHunter, from _HyperDimension Neptunia, Volume C._**

 **"Eliza Alcazar" -** **an OC of Authorian- NepNeko, no story of her.**

 **"Shade" -** **an OC of Authorian - Shade of Aletheia, from _HDN : The Last Ancient._**

 **"Middonaito Shi" -** **an OC of OAuthoria - The Oracle.**

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter, leave a review and mark that favorite and follow the story.**

 **~A**


	2. A1, P1 - Welcome to Ultimension

**Hello guys! Welcome to the second chapter of Multidimension: Threat of the Black Demon! And welcome to my always-in-time partner, Davoh Printz!**

 **Davoh: Hello guys!**

 **Some of you may know he's Unknown Instinct whenever we review a story. He's just a human, for now. I know this chapter is not that long but I'm already done with this one and the next chapter, I'm still reading it to see if I have some wrong spellings or grammars. Please give me insights! I needed it badly. Now, Davoh?**

 **Davoh: Well, it's not the first time I've been here in this story. Anyway, I will start this story... now!**

 **Eins.**

 **Zwei.**

 **Drei!**

* * *

 ** _Arc One, Part One: Welcome to Ultimension_**

* * *

 **(Dimension: "Authoria" - ?)**

 **(Place: "?" - ?)**

 **(Time: XX:XX ZZ - Date: YY/YY/YY)**

 _(Play BGM: Megadimension Neptunia VII - Planet's Obyssey)_

The group stared at the new person, Middonaito Shi, for a short moment until Azure stepped forward. "We're in what?"

Middonaito simply responded with a smile with his eyes sending a message that he's serious.

"Let us go back!" Cameron suddenly shouted as he stood in front of Middonaito. "My friends are still out there! I've been to Ultradimension already, so if you're an Oracle, then you can-!"

"I was expecting one of you to ask me that." Middonaito didn't let Cameron finish, and looked at him with a calm expression. Then he turned his gaze to the others. "It is fine. In your own dimension, I've made a duplicate of your entire existence."

"Duplicate?" Eliza repeated as she entered the conversation. The Oracle of something turned to the woman as he nodded "So you're saying that, in our dimension, we're still the same? Personalities and stuff?"

Middonaito simply nodded in confirmation. Cameron looked a bit miffed, still unsatisfied. But before he could speak, Middonaito raised a finger from his right hand. "Cameron, I know it's not enough of an explanation, but a vague one that is clear enough." The Oracle lowered his hand at him before turning to everyone.

The group had widened their eyes in shock. "H-How did you-?!" Cameron stuttered out, but quickly shut his mouth, as he felt a chill go down his spine.

Middonaito was glaring at him. However, it was for a very short second until he blinked, and Middonaito was calm again. The Oracle sighed. "I'm a bit short tempered...forgive my glare, Cameron." He was still looking at everyone as he said that. "Come on, follow me." He turned around as he started walking away.

The group hesitated for a few seconds before looking at each other and followed Middonaito. Although Cameron was holding his plasma gauntlet, as if saying he wouldn't hesitate to raise his gun at Middonaito if things went down south.

Eevee, Andrew, Shade and Shana were silent the whole conversation. They couldn't help but shiver when Middonaito glared at Cameron before blinking.

Andrew, looked at his wrist until returning back to the front, until something slapped him in reality. "Xelor?!" He almost shouted, but he closed his mouth quickly as everyone looked at him except Middonaito, who only gave him a quick glance before turning ahead... Andrew nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Xelor? Who's Xelor?" Shade asked with Shana standing beside him.

"It's my friend." Andrew simply said.

Eevee raised an eyebrow. "It?"

"Yeah, he's a watch." Andrew said while pointing his wrist.

"That's cool." Shade complimented, sounding innocently amused. "I've never heard of it before. But I can tell it's cool, or that's what Lady Neptune would say."

Andrew smiled at him. "Thanks." And then they all heard a whistle. Looking back in front they saw Middonaito several meters away, looking at them.

"Damn." Eliza said. "He's _that_ stealthy?"

"Actually, no. We're just not paying attention." Eevee answered her question. Eliza sighed as she nodded. Everyone followed the Oracle.

As they all walked, a certain nurse, that was quiet and couldn't help but mesmerize the unknown peace of the atmosphere. She was ahead of everyone as they all talked to themselves, getting along as friendly as possible. In front of her is Middonaito, she wasstaring at the man's back far too long, she was aware of that, but it's her habit.

Middonaito could still feel Cameron's glare at him behind his back, ever since he glared at him. It's not Cameron's fault anyway. Middonaito might have overreacted, it can't be helped since he's a bit short tempered. But what's nagging him about is the person that kept staring at him, the one that kinda looked like a nurse.

Amidst of thought, looks like everyone having a good time in the back.

Several minutes had passed yet everything around them was still the same. Then, Eevee decided to break the silence.

"Mr. Middonaito?" He said as everyone stopped on their tracks. "How long much longer until we arrive at our destination?"

Middonaito only put a finger on his chin. That caught Cameron's irritation.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Cameron's voice still has his doubt.

Middonaito put down his finger from his chin at he looked over at Cameron. "I believe not, Cameron." He started. "Because I know that we've arrived a century ago in this place."

That caused the group's eyes to widen in shock. "C-Century?!"

"You don't know how much time was wasted in Delta Dimension!" Azure snarled. "Bring us back, or else...!" He threatened as he glared at Middonaito. Azure tried summoning his weapon, however...

 _[Azure - Spirit Heart, CPU of DeltaDimension - Act: Hostile - Summoning weapon...]_

They saw bright yellow words appeared above Middonaito. Then another appeared.

 _[Allowed: Yes or No]_

The word 'No' turned red. Suddenly, Azure felt himself gone limp for a second, but he quickly regained himself. He looked at his hand and tried to feel something, trying to feel his surging power. But, he felt nothing. His eyes widened in shock.

"Faith Shares: _762,641,729,_ has been **sealed**." Middonaito said calmly, something formed in his eyes as large white circles with a letter 'A' symbol in the middle. Those eyes shone over Azure. "That is about a 3/4 of your power, you are one of the deadliest Gods before Xazathra and Infinity and the strongest is Hellend."

"Bastard..." Azure snarled at him. He can still feel some power, but barely any. Middonaito smirked. "My friend, your power would destroy the other undisturbed multiverse. So I had to seal your powers to a possible way." The Oracle said, earning a gasped from the others.

"H-He can destroy a _m-multiverse_?" Eliza stuttered out. "Did I-I hear that right?"

Middonaito turned at them. "He's far stronger than all of your powers combined, that is, in your perspectives, Original Characters"

"Our perspective? What the hell is with the fourth wall break there?" Eevee asked, crossing his arms.

Middonaito decided to shrugged off the second question. "To your perspective, he's stronger when I say multiverse." He said while looking at Azure. "But for me, I just saw him destroy the stars."

"Stars?" Azure said while trying to stand, confused by the Oracle's words.

Middonaito opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut as the symbols in his eyes glowed brightly, forcing everyone's instinct to cover their eyes.

"What is that bright light?" Andrew said, as Shade and Shana step back from the intensity of the light.

"Oh my, I'm a bit late. Well, I'm going to send you to your destination now, Original Characters." The voice of the Oracle resonated through the light. "Ultiverse No. 1 - Ultimension."

"Wait, you could've sent us anytime you-?!"

Then, a bright light envelope everyone.

Middonaito watched the light dimmed until it dispersed into pixels. "I just hope they can acquire their trusts before the **threat** appeared."

* * *

 _[Welcome, to Gamindustri]_

 _[There are seven nations ruled by their goddess, or god in the last selection, known to be as CPU, or Console Patron Unit, followed by the NPG, Nation's Patron Guardian, except the last two]_

 _[Planeptune, the Land of the Purple Progress - Ruled by: Purple Heartress] - NPG of Magic_

 _[Lastation, the Land of the Black Regality - Ruled by: Black Heartress]- NPG of Bravery_

 _[Leanbox, the Land of the Green Pasture - Ruled by: Green Heartress] - NPG of Judgement_

 _[Lowee, the Land of the White Serenity - Ruled by: White Heartress] - NPG of Trickster_

 _[Eden, the Land of the Yellow Morning - Ruled by: Yellow Heartress] - NPG of the Seven Sages_

 _[Monster City, the Land of the Faithful Monsters - Ruled by: Orange Heartress] - [No NPG]_

 _[Lastly...]_

 _[Redisheds, the Land of the Red Bloodlust - Ruled by: Lord Crimson Heart] - [No NPG]_

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter, leave a review and mark that favorite and follow the story.**

 **~A**

 **[Beta-read by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon, parathethesis commentary also by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon. Now offical Beta for Multidimension: Threat of the Black Demon]**

 **UPDATED: November 12, 2017**


	3. A1, P2 - Meet the NPG of Planeptune

**Halo fellow Authors and especially to my dear Authorians! Nothing much to say other than my brainstorming ideas and tons of 'without ending' stuffs that is completely inevitable!**

 **Davoh: Let's commence the story!**

 _ **Eins.**_

 _ **Zwei.**_

 _ **Drei!**_

* * *

 _ **Arc One, Part Two: Meet the NPG of Planeptune**_

* * *

 **(Dimension: "Ultimension" - a dimension series of Neptunia(?))**

 **(Place: "Virtua Forest" - a famous forest that is always picked by every starting scene or whatever)**

 **(Time: 12:00 NN - Date: 9/23/XX)**

 _(Play BGM: Hyperdimension Neptunia - Lite Light)_

"Ow..."

Several groans and moans of discomfort filled her ears as Shana tries to open her eyes. She managed to open her eyes for a small of amount before closing her eyes tightly because of the light.

"Where... are we...?" She heard Andrew's voice before it trailed off, sounding weird. Shana opened her eyes, as well did the others. And what they saw made their jaw dropped.

It was Planeptune, but... is it just them, or did Planeptune become bigger? There are also several small islands floating around Planeptune and some above of the tall purple buildings. But what the most shocking thing they saw was...

A train.

No, scratch it, a _flying_ train, or at least what they can see.

The train-like vehicle moved around Planeptune like a giant serpent dragon. And it suddenly stopped above a large building on the rooftop. The entrance door of the train opened as they saw several people walk out. Shana and Eliza, about to look away in fear that the people will fall but to their amazement, they saw the people stepping on the air as purple sigils formed at their feet as they all stepped down on the building.

"Is that a robotic worm?" Shade said, looking at the train-like vehicle with confusion and amazement. "I don't think it'll be that big."

"That's a train!" Azure pointed out. "No, a flying train!"

"That was already pointed out four paragraphs away." Eliza told him with a stoic expression. Azure rolled his eyes out at that comment.

Meanwhile, Cameron was trying to find his eyeglasses that suddenly fell from his face because of shocked state. After recovering from his shock, the slightly blurred vision is the first thing he noticed. "Where is it?" He said under his breath.

"Here." He heard as something appeared in front of him. It's his eyeglasses. He quickly grabbed his eyeglasses. It's quite clean, like, he can see clearly now. "Thank you..." He started as he slowly stood up and noticed the person. "Shana?"

The nurse slightly blushed she smiled. "You're welcome."

Cameron smiled back as he turned back to the scene. Meanwhile, Shade was pointing out something extraordinary. "Everyone, look!" He pointed above.

They look to where Shade is pointing out and saw a large TV hologram, with a familiar person in it.

"Is that... Miss Neptune?" Shade said, a bit of confusion.

In the hologram, they only saw Neptune, in her Purple Heart state, face. There's something, changed. Her power symbols in her eyes, instead of bright blue, it was purple. Her hair bangs was neatly arranged on her forehead, it was in a single ponytail behind her head. She has a soft and calm expression. That's all what they can tell.

"Yeah, it looked like Purple Heart, but..." Eliza said as she trailed off. Then, they heard a loud voice coming from the TV hologram, with Purple Heart's voice.

"My faithful denizens of Purple Progress, Planeptune." Neptune said through the hologram. "I, your Goddess, Purple Heartress are hereby to say that, in this coming month, that our Lord, Master Crimson Heart, said that there's a game that will be participated in five groups each nation. He wished that everyone will be participated to his request."

"Wait, what?" Azure said, a bit confused about Purple Heart's words.

"Purple... Heartress?" Cameron asked.

"I see." They heard Eliza talked. "We're in a different dimension."

"This cannot be Ultradimension, nor Heart or Zero." Eevee said analyzing the surroundings. "We're definitely in Hyperdimension, however, it's different."

"I'm so damn confused." Cameron said.

Shana looked at everyone's confusion and bowed her head down as she sighed. 'If there is only someone who could helped us.'

 **Hello?**

All of them stopped talking for a second. "Did someone just call us?" Andrew said.

 **Yes, in fact, it's me!**

Their eyes widened in shock at the recognition of the voice. "You...!" Azure yelled out to the sky, gripping his fist.

 **Yes, Azure, it is I, Middonaito. I'll be your guide on your journey here in a completely different Hyperdimension Neptunia you once knew. Welcome to Ultimension**

"Ultimension?" Everyone almost said in sync.

 **Hmhmm...yes, but if you're asking how, that's for you to find out**

Cameron looked a bit flustered. "Then how do we know what we're doing?"

 **Like I said, I'll be your guide. But there's things you all must learn yourselves. Firstly, let me start. There are major and great changes in the game series. Well, after all the games.**

"Fourth wall breaker aside." Eliza whistled out that paused the Oracle's voice. "Where are you anyway?" She asked.

 **I am in your minds, Original Characters**

"It's actually weird if you call us that." Azure sighed.

"It's cool. You're like Kotone and Kurokami, then?" Shade said. Then, he quickly clamped his mouth shut after saying that, earning attention to him.

"Kotone and Kuro?" Eevee said.

 **Ah, you see, Shade has two spirits in his head from his own Hyperdimension where he can talk with them in his heads. *chuckle* They are actually perverted, the black one that is**

Then they saw something popped out of Shade's chest, a ball of white energy and another ball of black energy, it glowed bright as two figures formed. Two girls, one on the right have white attire while the one of the left has black attire.

"Hey! We're not perverted!" The white one said, before looking around. "Wait, how did we get out?!"

 **That is my doing.**

"Grrr!" The black one growled angrily. "Alright buddy! Where the heck are ya at so I can-?!" And~ the threats began, and it resulted in Shade and Kotone trying to stop her.

Andrew heard something beeped on his hand, raising it up on his face as he saw a watch with an angry emoticon in it. He gasped. "Xelor?!"

"Yes, yes." The watch angrily beeped. "That freaking guy nearly destroyed me!"

 **Accident~**

The Oracle's voice only made the watch's emoticon turned in looked like a furious look. "Accident?! You nearly destroyed the red wire!"

 **I have repaired it.**

The banter continued on. Meanwhile, Cameron, Eevee, Eliza and Shana could only sweat dropped. Meanwhile Shana smiled at the lively scene.

But first things first, they must introduced themselves.

It was getting hot since it's just one o'clock and the Oracle (or what he's doing at least) forced the spirits back inside Shade's body. And Xelor was put to sleep by the Oracle. The Oracle said that they should find a hotel to stay into. And they don't need to worry about the payment, the Oracle said that he can handle it. They were surprised to find out that they already have a reservation of a large dorm with seven rooms for a year. Yes, a year. it costed about 50,000 credits, which they didn't have any credits to pay with, but the clerk assured them that they already paid and welcomed them. (A YEAR for 50,000 credits? Must be PurpleNeps Hotel.)

There inside, they quickly talked to each other, they told their stories and backgrounds, until everyone could feel that their stomachs in growling. They all laugh. (Apparently, that's Gold to them)

"Wow. I can't actually believe it." Cameron said, sitting on a couch, holding a glass cup with a pineapple juice in it. "You really do give us surprises.

Cameron looked around the room. There's a balcony with a open/close window glass, giving them a beautiful, buzzling view down below. The walls were decorated in lilac flowers with some other decorations. The floor is black and purple triangle shaped tiles. The sofa is purple with lilac pillows, the curtains from the large window plane is bright colorful purple tied to not block the view.

He saw Eliza and Shana talking on the kitchen as they prepared dinner, honestly, he wants to help but they insisted that they will do it. There on the other side of the sofa, was Azure with his head on the pillow while watching the TV. On the balcony, outside the closed window glass he can see Eevee with Shade, talking. They most probably wanted to know more about each other. Andrew, on the other hand, was talking to his watch on the corner. (Hey, he could be making a very important call, ya make it sound weird)

 **Oh please, it was nothing. In fact, this sort of this is nothing to me.**

Cameron raised his eyebrow. "Who are you anyway, and how are you so strong?"

"Yeah." He heard Azure spoke. "You're like some sort of god of fate."

 **I'm beyond the Gods of Fate, Azure. I'm the Oracle of Authoria, more than an Oracle you know.**

"You forgot to tell us, what is Authoria?" Cameron asked.

Ah, you see, Authoria is a kingdom, like in fairy tales that are most commonly known. But imagine a kingdom of Heaven, picture it and that's what it looks like. We're also what we called ourselves as 'creativity'. We are able to create a bunch of stuff in our minds. (You mean the thing called...THINKING?!)

"I see. What's Ultiverse anyway? Is it like, let me guess, an ultimate universe?" Azure assumed.

 **Correct. Ultiverse is not part of the other multiverse, but rather, it's the universe that is around Authoria. Example, remember where you all were at before coming here in Ultimension? That's one of the Ultiverse planets, the Archlight's plane**

Azure scratched his chin and nodded before returning back to the TV. Cameron on the other hand, asked more. "So, um, can you give us more of a...uh...hindsight of this new Hyperdimension?"

 **Okay then. You see, this dimension is Ultimension. Among all dimensions that surrounded Authoria, Ultimension is the closest dimension. There's, like I have stated before, a major change. The first, is the dimension expanded, along with the continent, so have the other nations. Why? Because Hyperdimension and Ultradimension merged into one, thus the dimension became much bigger. And because of that, the Zero dimension, where Uzume lived in, was shaken and was pushed back. However, the dimensional plane of Zero dimension cracked and was on the verged of destruction. But thanks to the participations of all goddesses, they made a Share Bridge between the merged Hyper and Ulti and Zero, thus saving the monster citizens. On the contrary, the Heart dimension fell and was destroyed. But the ones who survived happened to be Gold Third, and two pervert robots we know, except Anonydeath. (Okay, now how, in what way, did this change their names to Heartresses...?)**

Everyone must have heard that, because they we're in the living room. (He can speak through their minds, so...)

"It's a good thing the people we know survived." Eliza breathed out a sigh of relief.

"The problem is, will they know us?" Eevee said, just as he said that, a blue transparent hologram appeared in front of him. "Huh?"

"Huh?" All of them had a confused face.

 **You see, here in Planeptune, there's a super high tech security system which gathers personal information. There's gonna be tons of questions you all must answer on that hologram (Oh no, suddenly figuring out where you aren't creepy at all.)**

"Why don't you do it for us?" Azure said, turning off the TV. (Where's the source of the hologram again?)

 **I have no idea of what you all would answer, so you all have to do it on your own. Or maybe you're all just lazy like Neptune. (Not inaccurate for Azure...)**

Angered by his words, they were all determined to do it themselves. They all nodded as they all turned to their holograms, as what appears to be a personal info fill-ins, such as 'Name', 'Age' and etc...

This is gonna be a long night.

...

After that whole ordeal, Everyone was pretty tired, especially when Shana and Eliza left the kitchen and the delicious stake burned. The two apologized and then made another one. Luckily, they were able to make faster thanks to Cameron that they finally accepted his help. After eating dinner, they all proceeds to their rooms to sleep quickly because of fatigue and a extreme headache.

* * *

 _(Time - 9:30 AM)_

Cameron woke up, going out of his room and noticing it's empty on the living room. The sunlight inside the room slowly expanded, as the sunshine tried to wake up the sleeping people from the nation. 'Guess I'm the first person to wake up.' He thought as he started to walk to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to him, there's a raven haired woman sleeping peacefully on the sofa, hiding her from the view because she's lying down.

As Cameron walked towards the bathroom, he nearly jumped in surprise after he heard someone talked.

 **Oh, yeah, before I forgot, I also put all your clothes on your room**

Cameron hissed. "Seriously dude. You're gonna give me a heart attack. And will probably give a game over screen, but this time, no romantic music background." (Dying is romantic?)

 **Sorry for your lack of self awareness?**

Cameron rolled his eyes as he entered the bathroom. Just as he entered, a raven haired girl woke up from the noise. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake herself up. She let out a yawn, before blinking. Then she remembered something. 'I forgot...' She thought as she stood, her raven hair messed up with some bangs framing her. And a single standing strand with a curl end on her head. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and small light blue shorts and white socks. She stretched a small bit with her arms and walked towards her room.

Meanwhile, Cameron was done showering and started covering himself with a towel until he heard the door opened. (7.4 seconds. I timed exactly how long he was in the shower for.)

There standing outside is Shana, holding a towel in her arms. She and Cameron stared at each other with a surprised expression until Shana's eyes darted below. Then her face slowly turns from pink to beet red. (George Takei, Get in here now!)

"W-Wait, I'm just-" Cameron started to explain as he raised his hands in defense but it only made things worse because he's holding a towel and let go of it and fell on the floor.

 ***whistle* I didn't know this will happened (~!)**

A loud scream was heard and followed by a strong slap that boomed the air. (Physically, I think that would break his neck)

Everyone woke up, or maybe even the whole nation, from that noise. Eliza was the only person interested at what happened whereas everyone shrugged it off after hearing the explanation, from Cameron, because poor Shana was still in her room 30 minutes had passed since that incident. (Why is it that Locks aren't a thing? This is a question that needs answering! I mean, what the hell?!)

Well, aside from that and their daily routine. They all decided to leave together to roam around Planeptune. But not without filling their unfinished Biohologram. (Just fill it with false info, works every time, no one can tell the difference. Seriously, just put glasses on and you're like Batman, no one can tell you're Bruce Wayne.)

* * *

"Hmm..."

Neptune is silently playing on her owned portable console. She used this free time before getting to work after lunch.

"Good morning, Onee-chan!" A happy voice called out behind her. Pausing the game as she looked back, she saw Nepgear approaching towards her carrying a tray of something in it. Neptune's eyes turned into stars at the sight of her special food in the whole universe, none other than the... puddings.

"Thanks Nep. Jr.!" Neptune quickly got one and a small spoon and quickly eat the pudding in less than five seconds before sighing in content but noticing more puddings drive her more as she proceeds to grab another one.

Nepgear smiled at her big sister before looking up at her game. Her eyes looked surprise after looking closely at the game. "Four Goddess Online 2?"

"Yep!" Neptune chirped. "Leanbia is been bugging me to play that game and challenged her to see who's better in gaming."

(So Dimension merging...changed their Names in general..?)

Nepgear nodded in understanding. "Can I join?"

Neptune quickly gave Nepgear another controller that already attached to the console. "I'll take player one, you'll take player two. We're in a offline mode because this game prohibited on playing two players in online." Neptune explained getting a nod from Nepgear. (Pretty sure RPG's are Single Player...)

Meanwhile, a certain fairy on a book was staring at the glowing purple Sharicite. Around the Sharicite is four long six side purple crystals orbited around it. She was observing the Sharicite like everyday life. Behind her is Magic.

Yes, Magic, a well-known former CFW and second leader of ASIC but now the NPG of Planeptune. (She died in every ending in the game by the way)

"Why did you come here? Magic?" Histoire asked.

Magic bowed her head. "Lady Histoire. I have already spotted where several creatures packed together northeast of the city near the Virtua Forest. I already informed the Guild about and set the warning level to Hard." She said, while pausing for a bit. "And I will also watch the guild agents that will come in the area if everything goes to south to their plan."

"I see." Histoire said, turning around to Magic. "Please also inform that Neptune must create find a group of strong individuals for this upcoming game that Lord Crimson Heart made."

Magic bowed her head. "Yes, Lady Histoire." And then she left.

Histoire stared at the door for a few seconds before looking back at the Sharicite. She watched in silent as she observed the Sharicite rotates while the crystals orbited around the Sharicite.

Then seven holograms popped out in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. She tapped the first hologram, and it showed a picture of a person. She moved to the side where there's a name. "Andrew McIntosh?"

Then she looked to the others. "Cameron Wallis..."

"Eliza Alcazar... Troy Kirin Sonar... Azure... Shade... and Shana Sheavenby." She said one by one after tapping the hologram. The she tapped more of their info, showing something interesting, their abilities.

(Azure A.K.A Batman, that's what Azure really put down.)

"They are... such interesting individuals." She swiped the holograms in the air as it moved to the side. Then another hologram popped out.

 _[Planeptune Groups Participants:_

 _1 - First Group - Applying...  
2 - Second Group - Empty  
3 - Third Group - Empty  
4 - Fourth Group - Empty  
5 - Fifth Group - Empty]_

Histoire pressed the 'Second Group', and a word 'Empty' appeared. She then dragged the holograms of the seven people into the Second Group.

 _[2 - Second Group - Processing... Participants completed]_

Histoire smiled as she closed the hologram and disappeared. She smiled at the Sharicite as she turned around and floated away and then she left.

A few seconds after she left, the Sharicite turned purple. (I smell plot)

* * *

 _(Time - 12:35 PM)_

Well, this is weirder than he thought.

Honestly, Shade had no idea in Gamindustri is going on.

Kotone: Is it just me or everything is spinning?

Kuro: That's a portal?

He and the others were standing in front of a swirling circular hole. Shade has yet to see things in his own Hyperdimension. She had seen Ayumi created like this circular things, or at least what he thought, because those circular things just popped out of nowhere in front of Ayumi.

In front of him, is a portal.

"I swear we took an elevator yesterday." Andrew tried to remember if he remembered any sort of portal. But none came to his mind. Behind the portal is the elevator but the portal is blocking their path.

I see, it's just a shifting of transportation. Many people actually woke up late in the work, to avoid being late, Nepgear created a newly hardware portal that could instantly teleported you to where you wanted to go

"Miss Nepgear created this?!" Shade said, shocking at Nepgear's invention.

Exactly, but it has its own limit. It only works only in day time and will quickly disappear after the sun was eaten in the horizon. Everyone who hadn't make it in time while staying in the portal ended up in a different place. Worst case, they might ended up in the middle of the ocean at night somewhere not far from Planeptune's border lines. Luckily, the coordinates where they at was easy to find since it's under Planeptune continent grid

Cameron inwardly winced at the thought. "That's sure is bad."

"That's a worst." Eliza told him.

Kuro: Can we just leave already? I'm a bit impatient.

'Just wait until Mister Middonaito says for.' Shade thought to the dark spirit goddess.

Okay, everyone, just step inside the portal and I'll do the job. There's a surprise waiting for all of you there

Everyone looks confused at the 'surprise' but they all stepped into the portal. At their first step, they quickly thought they will float but, they feel a hard ground instead. Stepping forward together, and another one until they're on the other side. They look around to see the entrance of the hotel with a familiar clerk on the side.

"Huh. It's cool." Azure mused, while looking back at the portal. "All of my portals in Delta Dimension are usually teleporting to other dimensions." (Like any other dimension ever? You have Warp Points and you're impressed with portals?)

Eliza looks quite impressed. Eevee on the other hand is grinning in amusement. Shana was, as always, the quiet one. Although Shade noticed she had a troublesome look before entering the portal.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice grabbed their attention in front of them. Standing in front of them made their eyes go wide in shock.

"I'm Magic, the Nation Patron Guardian of Planeptune." The person introduced. (Still no explanation on how she's alive, but that's just me)

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter, leave a review and mark that favorite and follow the story.**

 **~A**

[Beta-read by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon, parenthesis commentary also by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon. Now official Beta for Multidimension: Threat of the Black Demon]

 **UPDATED: November 18, 2017**


	4. A1, P3 - The CPUs of Planeptune

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Arc One, Part Three: The CPUs of Planeptune**_

* * *

 **(Dimension: "Ultimension" - a dimension series of Neptunia(?))**

 **(Place: "[Unknown] Hotel" - a hotel)**

 **(Time: 12:40 PM - Date: 9/23/XX)**

The atmosphere turned sour and heavy despite the area being lively in the lobby. If one could looked closely, the air between the group and the woman, who had an inhuman skin color named Magic, was thick and one could literally see small sparks under their glares. But Magic looks calm but sinister glare in her eyes while Shade looks confused. The rest glared at Magic with intensity that could definitely destroy a rock.

Luckily, a certain oblivious person broke this pressure.

"Magic?" Shana said, breaking the silence. "Is that you?"

Magic's glaring eyes softened when she directed her eyes to the raven haired woman. "Do you know me?"

Shana happily skipped forward. "I do! You're one of my best friends!"

Magic's eyes narrowed before widening in realization, she sighed. "Did you come from another dimension? From your tone, it seems like you know me, but from your own Hyper Dimension, correct?"

Shana's eyes turned white as she sweat dropped. "E-Eh?!" Then she rubbed her head, closing her eyes and sighing in process. She looked up again at Magic. "Wait, how do you know I'm from another dimension?"

Magic put a finger on her chin. "There are many people that come from different dimensions, and they don't know how to go back to their own dimension so we help them return... or perhaps you come from a different Hyper Dimension." Magic gave Shana a sympathy look. "But this dimension is not Hyper Dimension; but Ultimension."

Shana's eyes couldn't be more shocking.

Meanwhile, as Magic and Shana comfortably talked to each other, the others behind didn't give a damn penny of appreciation from Magic.

"What is Magic doing here?" Eliza hissed. "We should call Lady Purple Heart right away."

"I wish I can agree with you." Azure looked around, the people were rather calm. "But I think the Magic we know...doesn't fit entirely to the person we truly know."

"So the Magic in this world became a good person?" Eevee asked. 'If so, then she's like the Magic back in my dimension.' He silently thought.

Andrew shrugged. "Maybe. But even though, it does not mean she's not the heartless Magic-"

"…!"

The group...heard a giggle.

Slowly, their attention turned around back in front. They watched Shana and Magic enjoyed their girl talk...and they witnessed Magic smile and giggle while talking like a normal human.

Cameron gulped. "I don't want to be rude, but that's creepy...or is it just me not used to seeing Magic like that?"

The males and Eliza nodded in confirmation.

After a minute of girl talk, Shana finally noticed them. "Oh, guys!" She approached them and leaned forward with a pair of sparkling eyes. "Histoire called us and said that she wants to see us."

"Well, if Middo-" Andrew talked casually, only for his mouth to be clamped closed by Azure as he covered Andrew's mouth with his hand. "Well, even if we're familiar with this place a bit, we have no idea where the Basilicom is."

Everyone tried to retort and wear a confused face but after Azure gave them a 'talk' eye followed by a wink, they got the idea. "Ooh, it's an honor we will meet the Oracle of Planeptune, Lady Magic." Shade is the first person to react.

Everyone nodded at this. While it was happening, Magic was observing them and she instantly knew they were hiding something. That word 'Middo' still in her mind. Suddenly, there was a shadow looming at her vision, and found out that it was a hand. She looked beside to the owner to see Shana waving her hands in front of her. Then Shana pulled back her hand with a smile.

Although Magic had no idea, she smiled. "Then let's go." And so, she escorted them out of the hotel to the famous Neptower.

'That's the second time I smiled without knowing...' Magic trailed off in her mind but she decided to shake that off and continue to focus in front.

* * *

 **(Place: "Planeptune; Basilicom" - the turf of the Goddess of Purple: of Progress; of Planeptune, Lady Purple Heartress)**

Arriving at the Neptower, they saw several guards in the front gate equipped in purple armor holding long guns with a blade attached to its barrel and dogs wearing the same armor type of that guards but style dog armor.

"You probably already know this." Magic halt them as she turned to stand in front of the group. "Welcome to Planeptune, home of our Goddess, Lady Purple Heartress."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but mind telling us why 'Heartress' instead of 'Heart?"

"Let Lady Purple Heartress answer your main questions." Magic dropped the question quickly. "But I can answer some."

Shade raised a hand. "Yes?" Magic said.

"Um, what is that in front of us?" Shade pointed at one of the guards. Magic looked back and then turned back at Shade.

"It's a 'Life Visor', but many people called it 'Personal Visor'. It was invented by Lady Purple Sister herself." Magic said before she turned and started to walk towards the entrance. "It is a device that tells a person's information, from personal to everything they've done, like work. It also counts everything the person had done, for example, how you breathe, your expressions, there's also a bar that tells how much energy you have left in your body. It's a wonderful invention, indeed."

The group looked at each before in awe before nodding and followed Magic. Which she made a quick salute at the guards who also saluted her back as well. "They're the group ordered by Lady Purple Heartress. I shall escort them to the goddess." Magic said to the guards as she proceeds to walk forward.

The group, on the other hand, was stopped by a guard with a dog beside him. "Please stay still for security measures and countermeasures. Be cooperative." The dog started to sniff at them as it walked around them one by one. Then it barked at Cameron.

"You seem to be holding a deadly weapon, young man." The guard pointed out.

"It's an arm cannon." Cameron showed his weapon. He narrowed his eyes at the guard. "You're saying that like I have malicious intentions."

The guard nodded as he pulled out a purple pistol and pointed it at them. The group nervously looked at the guard. "You're seriously not gonna try to kill us, right?" Andrew muttered.

Unfortunately, the guard pulled the trigger.

...

Nothing happened and the group, cowering on the ground like mittens who saw a dragon from above. Meanwhile, several guards found this funny, except the guard in front of them who just clicked the trigger of the pistol.

Instead of a bullet, a blue laser popped out and the laser expanded the line and scanned them.

"Hm. You're all free to go." The guard clicked the trigger again and the blue light disappeared, the laughter of the guards behind him slowly dissipated but the chuckles could still be heard.

"Silence." To the guards, Magic's soft voice sounded like a roar amongst the laughter, and in an instant, the remaining laughter and chuckles quickly stopped just after she ordered. Although some guards bit their lips to stop chuckling.

The group slowly stood from the ground. They all glared at the guard in front of them who just shrugged his shoulder as he brushed off their glares and turned around to face Magic. "Except a hidden deadly weapon, that I suppose is for emergency uses, nothing suspicious so far."

Magic eyed the guard before nodding, then she looked at the group. "Come and follow me."

Several footsteps are the only sound could be heard from the purple hallway that is lit in blue lights and dark purple royal rags on the floor. The thus named NPG of Planeptune, guided the group towards the room where... Purple Heartress is.

"Even if you all know Lady Neptune in your own dimension, in this dimension, she doesn't know any of you." Magic spoke without turning around. The group looked at each other before nodding.

They all stopped in front of a large purple doubled-doors with golden frame and a Planptune symbol between the middle of the two doors. Magic stood to the side as the group stopped a few meters away. The NPG faced them, "I required your utmost cooperation of respect. For the the presence of respect in front of a goddess is absolute and must be followed." She emphasized the word 'utmost' with a fist.

"Even if we're in a different dimension, she's still the Magic I know " Shana said quietly to herself with a smile. The rest nodded in affirmation. Magic grabbed the knobs of the doors, and with a firm grip, she pushed the doors and it opened flawlessly.

The room is mostly decorated in purple colors, save with some blue ones. There is also three pillars at each side that reached the ceiling. But in front of them is what caught their eyes the most.

There were three chairs- no, more like a throne, to their respective. A purple with silver decorations. There's three thrones and three figures sat there, whom they know quiet well.

From their left, sat a familiar blonde fairy that is seating on her open tome. However, this time, she wasn't floating. There's someone holding her tome. And it's her, just bigger that looked like late teens and look much more of a woman than the one they know. She's wearing a fancy long sleeve purple dress. Her azure eyes were slightly brighter than before and she's smiling at them.

From their right, is a familiar tinkering candidate. Nepgear, in her CPU form. She had her smile but her aura is quite composing compared to a carefree Nepgear. (Inaccurate persona info)

But among them all. Another woman sat in the middle of a throne-like chair. They all can tell that it is her. This is Neptune. In her HDD.

She sat there with her right leg over her left with a warm smile on her face. Her features, instead of a messy bangs, it was now neatly arranged with a small curl at the end and her hair, instead of braid, it was in a pony tail. Her lips is purple. Her leotard suit is still the same however there's an extra purple cape on her back.

"Woah." A single word/thought came out of the groups' mouths in a shock. Eyes widened as my pupils shrunk.

They heard separate giggles in front of them.

"Lady Histoire, Lady Nepgear and Lady Neptune." Magic kneel down in one leg in front of them, suddenly, her scythe materialized in front of her and laid there on the ground.

The group watched Magic do this. Until Shade and Shana lowered down and knelt as well. Like Magic, two weapons materialized in front of them. In front of Shade is a sword. It was rather a long sword honestly, probably almost as tall as him 5'4". It was a black sword with edged side, the hilt and the guard of the sword is white, the hilt covered in white bandage.

In front of Shana, is a katana in a sheath. The hilt of the katana is simple white and it's the only part that can be seen, for now. The sheath is also white, save or a small blue sun in the middle.

The others looked at each other before nodding and each one slowly lowered down and placed a foot forward as the other leg in kneeling position. Just like they anticipated, their respective weapons appeared in front of them.

Azure's weapon is also a sword in a black scabbard. The sword looks like a regular one, it is a one handed sword with a black metal hilt. It had a guard on the right, but no guard on the left.

Eliza's weapon looks like a halberd. A long black halberd with purple spiral designs and its blade is big with a drawing of a dragon on the blade.

Andrew's weapon is a purple katana with a black hilt.

Cameron's weapon looks like a blue, sparkling diamond sword with black/purple flakes around the blade.

Eevee's weapon is a long orange sword. Nothing else but everyone could feel that it radiates a hot air.

All of them knelt in respect. Magic stood from her position and motion to the group to stand. As everyone did, their weapon that magically appeared is gone. They all put their gazes in front.

(What was the point of security if they get their weapons anyway?)

Neptune's arms pressed on the armrests and slowly stood from her seat. She clasped her hands and smiled at them. "Let's end the formalities. Dear Magic, kindly lead them."

Magic nodded and motion the group to follow her, which they all did.

* * *

Upon arriving to Goddess-knows-where, they were led by Magic into a fancy living room. The aura here looks calm and much more relaxing. A purple sofa with matching colors of paired pillows but lighter color. A purple, blue, white carpet in front of the sofa with a large TV, connected to it is a kitchen with tons of utensils and stuff.

And another person who is sitting on the sofa. He has a snow white hair with large bangs that covered her right eye, and said bangs has strands of black, sky blue, green, purple and red strands. He wore a jet black zip-up hoodie, that was half zipped up, showing his white undershirt. Said undershirt had a red stripe in the center going pants with white stripes going down the sides. He wore purple fingerless gloves with a pair of matching purple boots. Finally he had a black chocker with a red pearl in the middle.

The group noticed that his eyes were closed. However, he doesn't seemed sleeping but rather, meditating...or something.

Shana turned to Magic who gave her a questioning look and quickly got it. The NPG stepped forward in front of the group while standing beside to allow them to greet the other person. "This person here is Eric, he was also here because he was called." At the sudden mention, the other person, named Eric, turned to them. Eyes still closed.

Eric stood from the sofa and faced them as he smiled at them. He raised his hand. "Name's Eric. Nice to meet all of you." He reached forward his hand.

"Greetings, my name is Andrew."

"Hello, I'm Shade."

"Yo, Names' Azure."

"Shana is my name."

"Cameron Wallis."

"I am Troy Kirin Sonar, but please call me Eevee."

"Eliza, badass." (Accurate)

The group introduced themselves one by one to Eric with a shake of his hand. "And with that, the introductions are over...oh, The Lady is here." Magic's voice interrupted their finished introduction as they all turned to the side.

There on the door stood Neptune, in her human form, with Nepgear beside and Histoire. But this time, there was no big Histoire can be seen. They instantly wore a puzzled look at Histoire.

"If anyone will ask, the one you all saw in the Throne Room is just a hologram of mine." Histoire raised her open palm in front of her when she noticed Shade was about to ask a question, and that instantly shut Shade's mouth. Probably his gonna-be question was answered. By Histoire's tone of voice, she probably had said that many times to others, except the CPUs and the NPG.

"How do you know, Miss Histoire?" Shade tilted his head in amazement and confusion.

"Just got used to it, dear." Histoire smiled. Nepgear and Neptune entered the room. While Nepgear go to the kitchen to prepare some snacks, Histoire said that she will return in the office to the work. Surprisingly for all them, except Magic, Histoire didn't shout at Neptune who remained standing there in front of the group and the new person.

"Now's the protagonist of protagonists shall declare her words!" Joyfully said by a perky CPU to them as everyone sweat dropped to her usual fourth wall breaking. Then she looked at them as her eyes narrowed but her big smile was still present. "I chose you all to participate in this upcoming Tournament event!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nepu?!"

* * *

Apparently, the sudden declaration wasn't supposed to be that surprising. What made everything in chaos is... their complaints! At least most of them.

Azure was slamming his head on the concrete floor and mumbling about something 'I haven't training myself for years...' or 'Curse you Middo...' or something along the lines. Surprisingly, his head doesn't bleed already but it showed red and swollen. (Inaccurate, he's trains all the time!)

Andrew meanwhile muttering random nonsense as his watch, Xelor, scolded him for the same reason like Azure.

Shade just sat there, confused and began asking questions to Shana what is Tournament. Meanwhile, said Shana's brain must have malfunction because she keeps opening her mouth and closing it after. (Please let Shade stay innocent forever.)

Eevee and Eliza met their faces with their open palms and shaking head.

On the side, Eric, made a smile. Although it twitched for a second there, like holding something back.

"Is this really the grout of guys Histoire chose as the participants?" Magic whispered to Nepgear as she eyed everyone. Nepgear already put out some snacks and cookies and some Nepish crackers.

The Planeptunian CPU Candidate gave the NPG a nervous laugh. "I guess they are." Observing the 'chaotic ' scene before them.

"Don't underestimate them Magic." Neptune's voice rang their ears as the two turned to the CPU who's looking at them with her usual goofy smile fist hands on her hips. "Like the ol' says, 'Stupidity can be your greatest weapon'."

"Said by a person who's stupidity raised by ten." Magic retorted bluntly at the now downcast expression CPU. The said CPU looked up at Magic with a teary expression and began muttering things like 'How could you hurt the Nep heart?!' or 'You might be the eggplant cheerleader!'

Nevertheless, Magic paid her no mind. Nepgear sweat dropped.

"Alright, Neptune, please guide-" Suddenly, the fairy on the tome enter the room and stopped what she is saying as she analyzed the scene.

"Hello Histoire. Neptune already informed them about that they're the new participants and, well... That didn't take it well." Nepgear give an awkward smile to the fairy.

Histoire sighed deeply and was about to shout at Neptune, but even then... "Nevermind, Nepgear. I shall handle this." Then she turned to white haired young man. "Eric, was it?"

The young man, name Eric, noticing the tome and faced her. "Yes Lady Histoire?"

The tome looked at him with a hint of saddened expression. "Mister Eric, I'm afraid you're not part of their group. Your positioned is in number three. You will meet your teammates on the third hallway from the guest rooms." Histoire then turned to Magic. "Please guide him."

Eric looked a bit sad but he made it up quickly with a smile. "It is fine Lady Histoire, I don't even know if I could deal them anyway." Eric looked back at the group before turning back at the tome.

"Hey!" Cried out by Azure, Andrew, Shade and Shana, hopelessly as Eric nonchalantly shrugged at them. Eevee and Eliza rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, mind telling me their names?" Eric asked, mentioning his teammates.

Histoire pondered to that question but she just smiled at him. "Meet them personally, act like yourself to them."

"Okay then." Eric turned away from the tome and faced the group, who are all now in good condition but their faces radiates gloomy atmosphere, well, except Shade, Eevee and Eliza. "It good meeting you guys for a short while, I'll be taking my leave." He raised a hand at them and waved a goodbye before walking away to the door and left.

Eliza looked a little confused. "Wait, he's not part our group?"

Histoire nodded. "Yes. He belonged to Group 3 that we organized. Your group, however, belong to Group 2."

Eliza nodded in confirmation. Histoire turned to Nepgear and asked her to guide the group to their room. The group one by one followed Nepgear on the hallway.

Histoire remained silent as she turned to the remaining occupant in the room. "Neptune, you're audibly quiet."

Said Neptune was crossing her arms on her chest, her smile was still there. She was silent after Magic pushed her off and still complaining after that, however, she stopped when Magic left and just watched the whole ordeal. She shrugged at Histoire. "I don't know Histoire, I just felt something about the group and the other guy."

Histoire looked confused before getting her idea. "I see. I also felt it. That Azure person, I can feel the share energy inside of him. Yet I felt that his capacity to the shares is blocked... Or he's hiding it, and it's perfectly stable. And Andrew, it's strange that his watch could talk, but I also noticed the watch was trying to connect itself to our Sharicite. That boy, Shade...did you feel yourself get stronger?"

Neptune nodded. "Yeah, I felt a bit of a rush and excitement in the Share Energy flowing in me." She said rather seriously.

"Also, that man, Eevee, I felt his breathing was a bit irregular and when my ears analyzed his breathing process. I found out that he's lungs was on on." Histoire said.

Neptune looked shocked. "On fire?!"

Histoire shooked her head. "Not literally, more like, he breathed out hot air. The carbon dioxide he's breathing out is above average. At best, he might be a fiery beast. And that girl, Eliza, she looks normal."

"But I also noticed that she's holding something back." Neptune added. "I don't know what it was but it's not in terms of power like God Eater."

Histoire didn't look surprised at Neptune's keen observation. She simply agreed. "That young man, Eric..."

"Oh you mean the mysterious man in the book?" Neptune grinned. "Just let it be, I will solve the mystery, as the protagonist of all protagonists!" Neptune said with energy.

Histoire shook her head. "What are your thoughts to the woman, Shana?"

Neptune put a finger on her chin. "She looks like... A supporter?"

"Supporter?" The tome raised an eyebrow. The CPU seems struggling to come up with words to the person but she shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't read her."

"Eh? You as well?" Histoire looks rather surprised. Even her cannot peer to the woman's strange aura.

The CPU nodded. The tome just shook her head.

Meanwhile, the two were overcome by sleepiness and decided to leave it for the day. Tomorrow, Neptune will meet the participants in the training grounds.

* * *

 **(Place: "Planeptune; ?" - ?)**

 **(Time: 7:83 PM)**

Everything in Planeptune looks so lively and brightly colored city. Purple buildings overcome the view of the other colors around. Flashing sponsored videos of brands of products or games that caught the people's curiosity and interest. Malls crowded, the highways and roads looks like a nerve of the city. Almost everything around, crook and cranny, of Planeptune city, is filled by bright and lively aura.

But do not forget the dark alleyway. There, a man slumped on a nearby trashed of every disgusted kinds. The man was covered in bruise and some wounds, he was notably ugly due to his beard and creepy face but his expressions is filled with horror as if he seen the depths of horror. He was wearing a black jacket and a grey t-shirt and a jeans, his tummy is fat.

"P-Please... I b-beg f-f-for my l-life..." He stuttered so badly he was panting hard. His sweat bathed his cold skin as it brushed to the cold breeze, much to the man's chagrin. His body giving up from the intense bruises and wounds he was constantly receiving. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Aww~ You are giving up already? Dog?" A shadow loomed above the man with a widest grin plastered to its face. It showed a figure of a very tall woman but to the man, he saw a monster.

A monster he must go away. But inevitable do so.

A monster that made him begged for his life.

A monster that broke him.

A sadistic monster who is also a CPU.

The tall woman stood above the man, no, the prey, the poor worm who was trying to escape her bird nest. Behind the woman is two Planeptunian soldiers clad in purple camo and a word 'PLAT' on their armored vest. Both soldiers carried a large but rather, not so 'heavy', rifle gun with purple dots on the barrel. They also, have a expression as if they also saw a monster but fortunately for them, it wasn't directly to them. They pitied the man the woman is currently 'slaughtering' right now, but they could do little to help the situation or else, they might disturb the 'monster' who is 'eating' her 'prey'.

"Boys." The woman flicked her fingers, not turning around. The soldiers knew they were mentioned and saluted the woman and without a response, left the place, leaving the woman and the exhausted, frightened man.

"P-Please, I beg of you..." He coughed. Feeling a pair of eyes coming from the monstrosity before him. He gulped nervously.

"This is gonna be fun." The woman cracked out a giggle, but to the man, he heard a frightening laugh. Which was disturbing.

Suddenly, the lights behind the woman, slowly flickered and slowly dimmed down. The man began to panicked at this. Once the light disappeared...

...so do hope he survives as well.

He started to cry like a baby who witnessed his candy fall on the ground, but this time, it's not his candy that fell, it was his life.

"Let's see~" The monster's sadistic voice purred over the man with intense frightening tone. He witnessed the small light disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **I will give a bucks to whoever knew this person is. Much to my delight if someone can figure it out (it's quiet obvious).**

 **You might have noticed the Neptunia's canon characters was a bit OOC, it was supposed to be because it's from a different dimension.**

 **Said Middonaito wasn't there in the text lines because we're not in the group's POV, or group of view, I don't know.**

 **Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review, favorite the story and follow it** **(if some didn't).**

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter, leave a review and mark that favorite and follow the story.**

 **~A**

 **Beta Read by: _MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon_**


	5. A1, F - A Tragic Training

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Arc One, F: A Tragic Training**_

* * *

 _(Play BGM: Planeptune Theme)_

 **(Dimension: "Ultimension" - a dimension series of Neptunia(?))**

 **(Place: "Planeptune; Basilicom")**

 **(Time: XX:YY - Date: 9/24/ZZ)**

 **It was such a wonderful day, isn't it? The windy breeze of the dawn, as the king of the sky started to rise from his slumber, bringing forth the light of total tomorrow. From the horizon, the sun started to shines over the city of Planeptune. Suddenly, just after the light touched the metallic object of the tallest building, it instantly go bright and all the buildings around slowly came to life. Upon closer look, several men, women, family and friends started to appear on the sidewalks. Right- ...guys?**

 _(Record Scratch, BGM: Stop)_

The poor narrator was giving description of the settings to just notice that no one is giving him an ear to listen. Meanwhile, the group was in the separate room but lay in a different angles of their position.

 **RIGHT GUYS AND GALS?!**

The group's content smile as they snore quietly as their peaceful expression laid free. On the left room, where the girls slept, Eliza was sleeping on the left side when suddenly her eyes shot instantly opened with a scream.

"AHHH!"

"Awieeeeee!"

As Eliza screamed, the poor girl beside her instantly woke up as well. Shana instantly grab her pillow and buried her head under it. As Eliza, stopped screaming, she started to calm down.

"OW!"

"Who in the asshole woke the eff us like this?!"

"You're not making this better!"

Eliza then heard the snarls and growls from the other side where they are. She didn't wish to imagine what's happening.

"What the- Middo?!" Yelled by Cameron's voice that is muffled by the wall.

 ***laugh* Getting a punched after waking up, cool.**

Theeen the boys started to yell angrily at the unseen owner of the voice. Eliza didn't heard Shade so maybe he's not minding it. She turned to the side and apologized at Shana which Shana accepted albeit pouting being waking up early in the morning.

* * *

 _(Play BGM:_ _Hyperdimension Neptunia V - One,Two,Three)_

Everyone was in the room, wearing a sour expression even after their bath, the boys couldn't get _worst_. Shana is tapping a soft cotton on Cameron's swollen cheek as the young man winced.

"Sorry." The nurse apologized. Cameron sighed.

"It's fine."

Azure had guilt look on his face as he watched Cameron. "I'm sorry for punching you, bro."

Cameron gave him an assuring smile. "It is fine, not a big deal, it's not your fault anyway."

Azure sat on the wooden oak chair while Cameron sat on a long purple couch. Far right side of Cameron is Andrew, he is in fact groaning. Shade sat on the floor with a cute but tired face. Meanwhile Eevee is looking above the city on a glass wall. Eliza was nowhere to be seen but they all saw her in the kitchen from the other room, safe to say that's making a breakfast because they can smell delicious aroma in the air.

"There, it's fine. Just to deal with the swollen cheek Cameron, please hold this." Shana pressed gently the cold compress on his cheek.

The brown haired lad winced a bit before calming down, he look to Shana as he grab the compress, "Thanks, Shana." He said with a smile and small blush.

Shana removed her hand just as Cameron grab the compress. She blushed with a pink cheeks and smiled back. "No problem."

She stood from his side and turned around to go to her room.

Andrew's audible groaned, this time, a bit louder, catching everyone's attention. "Say, mister Middo, why did you wake us up."

 **Look at the clock everyone**

They all did, and shrugged it off. Then it downed to them all. Andrew is the first person to react.

"11:30 AM?!" He nearly shouted.

"It is?!" Eevee eyed the clock. "Then we have to hurry, didn't Lady Neptune told us that we're gonna meet her at the Colosseum?"

The boys looked at one another. 'Oh no.'

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Eliza had heard their conversation with her ears. She then thought of something.

'Guess I have to use 'this', huh?' Eliza sighed as she thought a plan on how to get to the place faster, however, a bit chaos will have to endure.

 **I'm waiting, Eliza**

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 _(BGM: Continue_

In the Colosseum, the area was huge than before and the walls are built much better and stronger with several guards equipped in advanced armor and carrying rifles, mini guns and snipers and all sorts of dangerous military weapons. There in the Colosseum are several training grounds with training dummies, from range to close range. However, these dummies are holding a weapon each with each different types of weapons from swords to axes to spears to halberds and sorts. Also some training dummies holding some small range weapons like pistols and very few dummies have held a weapon rifle. The most noticeable of all is a large purple cube that is floating few feet away from the ground with nothing inside.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

Near the training grounds, there stood a small stage with several people.

Neptune, in her HDD, waited for the last group to arrive. All the groups are here, waiting for her to announced the training. She is pouting cutely as she tapped her foot several times from the... air. She looks like walking on the air as if it was a ground.

The tome meanwhile took care of the groups that are patiently waiting for the last group, the tome looked closely at each one and some of them looks clearly impatient but tried to bear with it a bit longer. All of them looks worthy enough, despite some appearance that is weird enough and hard to describe, surely they can left a bite mark rather than bark. Although, each groups has the maximum of seven members each, two members in a different group seemed to be pair so it was eight. Eric was on the third row of chair and just simply smiled at the tome with a respect bow.

The first group sat on a grey colored chair, the second were light purple, the third were blue chair, the fourth sat on the purple chair and the last empty row of chairs that is perhaps for the last group, is pink.

The Planeptune's CPU watched the entrance of the Colosseum to see a signs of the last group she just met last night. But she saw nothing but her guards walking every sides and corners of the Colosseum that passed by.

"Onee-chan, it is 11:58." Nepgear, in HDD, reminded her big sister.

The CPU Candidate was standing beside her older sister as she also waited for the last group.

The CPU of Planeptune seemed to perhaps ignore the Candidate since she didn't reply but after a few seconds, she sighed. "I guess it's time to start, no need to start waiting."

As she said that, a hologram appeared in front of her with a title name 'Second Group' with the pictures and names of the seven members. A red button with a word 'Disqualified' is written. As she was about to place her hand on the button, she suddenly heard a loud voice, or rather, a scream.

 _(Play BGM:_ _Megadimension Neptunia VII - Brave Dance)_

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the waaay!"

"Waaaahh!"

"This is too faaast!"

 **That's awesome!**

Something suddenly whisked past them and landed in front of the empty row of chair and it ejected a large smoke. Unfortunately, the four groups have to moved away and cough a few times.

"Wha-What happened?!"

The CPUs quickly turned around looked at the smoke. Neptune floated closer at the smoke and swiped the air quickly, by some unknown force, the smoke dissipated in a matter of seconds. And it revealed was the group that was almost get qualified.

"Oooh, that hurts..." Shana whined as she rubbed her head. She wore a white long sleeves dress and unfortunately, the dirt on the dress destroyed its appearance.

The guys seemed to be stuck on the ground, or specifically, their heads is _stuck_ on the ground. Eevee, Azure, Andrew, Cameron and Shade were all stuck and it seems Azure was more **determined** to get his head off the ground at all cost because his head was perhaps buried a bit deeper than the other guys.

"That was a piece of cake!" Eliza grinned _happily_.

Her hair looks a bit messy and sticking out, but she's the one standing amazingly straight among the rest.

Back to the hotel, since they all feared that they will be late and was now accepting of being disqualified. Eliza found a solution on how to get faster. However, the price is their risked. The other members seemed to worry about this but nonetheless accepted Eliza's plan. And so they are all on the rooftop with a canon and Eliza said they all must enter in the hole of the canon, shockingly, they all fit in the small hole. But it downed to them, why there is a canon?! Unfortunately, after knowing where the heck they are in now, Eliza had already set the ropes on fire. And just as Azure stepped out, he was still brought along in the sky.

And here they are.

Everyone sweat dropped at the 'entrance' they just made. The guys seemed was now clawing their ways out and soon after, their heads came out finally of the ground.

"FINALLY!" All said in one sync. All of their faces were blue before inhaling an abundant _amount_ of air as their faces' color returned to normal and sighed out in content.

Since they are all here now, Purple Heart started to announce the training. After the announcement, they all lined up to their respective training grounds.

Eevee observed the place, it's entirely different from the Colosseum back in his Hyperdimension where it was torn, but here the place was rebuilt and made look much better than before. The dragon warrior looked back his gaze in front.

"Alright, move!" A solder with a blue cap with a Planeptune symbol motion the first person of every groups to move forward.

"Good luck." Cameron gave Eevee a pat on the shoulder. Everyone gave Eevee a pat, except Shana. She was staring at them behind but it was unnoticeable that she wore a rather worried expression.

The dragon warrior, smiling, at the encouragement that he received. Then he took a stepped forward, just like every first member of the other group.

"Heh, this guy looks rather weak to me." Said by big guy with a huff, his tone sounds arrogant. He is wearing a complete set of iron armor. He was on the right side of the training ground where Eevee was. The big guy, part of the third group, then raised his right arm as a small light formed on his palm and morphed into a weapon and the big guy grabbed it. It formed a rather big war hammer. Just like the big guy's iron armor, the weapon is also entirely made up of iron with few silver detailing the hammer head.

Eevee stared at the big guy's helmet through the two holes were he guessed that the big guy's eyes. Despite being huge than an average muscular person and probably taller than Cameron if it weren't for the armor and the way this man talked to him was rather intimidating, but Eevee hardly fazed by the man's gigantic figure.

The dragon warrior scoff before looking away at the man as a green fire formed in front of him and it spin, and while it spin, it soon turned into his orange sword. He quickly grab the sword's hilt even if it still spinning until stopped when he finally grabbed the hilt. He did a few practice swings and stopped when he lowered his sword.

Surprisingly, the big guy clapped his iron hand guards while still holding his big war hammer like it was a feather. "Nice entrance, kid. Let's see your style then."

Just like him and the big guy, the rest showed their entrance uniquely. From the sidelines, the NPG of Planeptune ordered the first member of team one to take his turn. The guy, which was the left of Eevee's team, took the turn and didn't hesitate to the metal dummy wielding a sword. The guy did some impressive feats such us back flipping with his weapon on his feat while sending barrage of attacks at the metal dummy and parried back the dummy's sword.

In the end as the guy stopped attacking because of exhaustion, a purple hologram appeared on top of the already destroy metal dummy. It shows a number of:

 _(BGM: Stop)_

 **[78,253 Total Damage, 3 Skills Used, A+]**

Eevee watched the guy as he sweat dropped. That was totally a bit over powered. But nonetheless, the dragon warrior didn't faltered.

 _(Play BGM:_ _Fairy Tail-Theme Song)_

"Mister Sonar, it was your turn." He heard Magic's voice as Eevee stepped forward. Staring intently at the metal dummy that is holding a sword. He gripped the hilt of his sword as suddenly covered in green flames.

 **"Berdeng Apoy!"** He shouted as he slashed the air vertically and a green flaming energy wave zoomed towards the dummy without a single thought and it left a green flame on the air. The attack connected to dummy as it fried the dummy and made a big cloud of smoke, but it quickly dissipated showing the metal dummy was still completely fine.

"Skills already?" Eeved heard the big guy's comment, who sounded a bit disappointed. "Show me your style now." He ordered.

Eevee turned to the big guy and give him a glare but he quickly returned his gaze in front and dashed forward to the metal dummy and swung his sword to the metal dummy.

Meanwhile, Eliza observed Eevee from behind. She and rest were listening to the events happening in front of them but they didn't join. She watched the dragon warrior with a keen observation.

"Where was his flame coming from?" Eliza wondered with raised eyebrow. She watched the dragon warrior did a precise, and perhaps, fatal thrusts at the poor metal dummy who did its best from blocking and retaliating Eevee's destructive attacks. The flames always appeared on the young man's sword, and she wanted to know where it came from.

Eliza was quiet sure Eevee is the most strongest among them, or at least the one with a leader-type power. She could considered Azure to be the strongest but when she remembered back where they all met Middonaito that he locked almost all of his power. She feared what could be stored awaiting to them from said CPU of Deltadimension but she tried to ease her worries up.

Back to the dragon warrior, every time Eevee did a barrage of attacks at the metal dummy, not only damaging the dummy but also making the dummy in green flame as it quickly dispersed for a few seconds.

After many quick successions of attack, the dragon warrior panted as he wiped the eyebrow from his cheek. Truth to be told, he gave his best and sent few Berdeng Apoy at the dummy. He could try another skill, which he is about to do.

 **"Dragon's Hell!"** The dragon warrior's fist is coated in green flames and he punched both fists on the ground. The ground rumbled for a few seconds as a large green pillar of flames bursted out under the metal dummy, doing a large damage.

Since beyond exhaustion, Eevee raised up his hand, signalling the time's up of him. Then a purple hologram appeared, showing:

 **[95,547 Total Damage, 2 Skills Used, S]**

Nevertheless, Eevee smirked, guess that being an S guild agent weren't for a show.

"Mhm, bravado. Not gonna lie, you have a nice passive." The big guy complimented.

NPG Magic motioned for the third person, which was the big guy. The big guy raised his mighty war hammer as it was made of feather and gave a small war cry as he ran towards the dummy.

The big guy's attack, which they thought to be heavy and slow, was quiet surprisingly fast. When he managed to smashed the dummy, it was clear as they, the dummy didn't survive. Just a minute straight, the big guy wrecked the poor dummy like a scrap of metals. A hologram appeared and it shows...

 **[202,564 Total Damage, No skill used, SS]**

 _(Record Scratch, BGM: Stop)_

"202,564?!" Everyone _almost_ popped their eyes out of their sockets. This guy is a bit overwhelming. The big guy didn't used a skill and has an SS.

"Heh, hardly an effort." The big guy said before turning away.

The rest of the third teams sweat dropped. But they nonetheless continued the training.

* * *

As this happened, Purple Heart happened to be watching the training inside of a room or sort off.

Both sides of the wall, floors and ceiling is purple. She was seating on a black swivel chair. In front of her is a purple metal desk with two holograms in front of her. One was showing the training, the other had a face of a person.

"Huh, that was rather shocking." Noire, in her HDD, sweat dropped with her eyes wide after watching the training individuals, especially the third.

While from our perspective, Black Heart is facing Purple Heart, there's a connection that also let her know what is the other side of the screen. Although the CPU of Lastation witnessed the strength of the said individual, she will not falter. "In any other way, my groups were still superiors." Black Heart scoffed with a pride and confidence in her tone.

Purple Heart turned from the left screen to her fellow CPU with a wry smile. "Oh Noire Noire, dear me, is that a challenged I sensed?" She smirked as she crossed her arms on her chest.

The Lastation's CPU smirked proudly and puffed her chest with a fist. "Hm. I can tell much that my groups are stronger than any of yours, Neptune."

Purple Heart gave her a confidence smirk. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

 _(Place BGM:_ _Hyperdimension Neptunia V - To Hell)_

Eliza ran towards the metal dummy that brandishes its sword from its metal arm. The bandana girl let out a smirk and spin her halberd above her head like a wheel and jumping up in the air. As she descended quickly, she bring down her halberd with a cry. **"Pressure Slam!"**

The metal dummy raised its sword while holding the grip with two hands and blocked Eliza's attack. The two were in a lock sword as sparks flickers between their deadly weapons but Eliza is still wearing her smirk.

"You're so wrong struggling against me, scrap!" Eliza shouted in excitement as she pressed harder, eventually the ground below the metal dummy exploded as the metal dummy was pushed down in the ground.

"Hmm, her sheer pressure is what makes him stronger each struggle of the enemy." Azure said as he analyzed Eliza.

"She's getting stronger the more she felt the target struggled, at this point..." He continued.

"The metal dummy will surely be destroyed." Azure's statement ended by Andrew.

Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted and a large gust of smoke flew up around from where Eliza is. Everyone instinctively raised their arms in front of their face for cover.

The column of smoke slowly dissipates as they saw a hole from the ground, a large but slightly deep hole. No metal dummy in sight, and even Eliza.

Just a few seconds after that, someone flew out of the hole and landed a few meters away in front of group two. Eliza wore a grin and happy expression. Then a hologram appeared above her.

 **[12,075 - 33,642 - 54,962 - 70,762 - 81,632 Total Damage, 1 Skill used, A+]**

"Woohoo! That was nice even if it is less than a minute of a fight." Eliza chuckled.

Azure could only roll his eyes.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 _(Play BGM: Critical Mass - Fatal)_

Azure stayed a bit too far from the metal dummy, while seemingly in deep thoughts. Behind him is Cameron, Shade, Shana, Andrew while Eevee and Eliza is seating on their group seats.

He clenched his hands, trying to feel hos power. He felt, some of it. 'He truly did seal my power. Simple but useless.' He smirked ad he tried to get more power but he felt nothing. 'What?! Hey, you truly overdid it!' Azure yelled in his mind.

 **Oh? Did I? I thought you can at least get some 3% of your shares because I only put one out of my _millions_ of seals.**

'Just ONE?!' Azure was shock. He fought many evil deities and monsters and he already experienced many seals that sealed his power away profusely but he managed to overcome it. But hearing someone, saying that he only used one seal out of millions? That's totally broken.

 **Stop thinking things, you can _I_ read AND see what you all think. Right?**

There's a noticeable teasing tone in the Oracle's voice. Azure shook his head. "Just leave me alone." He quietly said to himself before looking straight at the metal dummy.

"Mr. Azure, do you wish to continue or not?" NPG Magic said sternly.

Azure nodded. "Very well, you may start." Magic said.

 **"Gran Indaka."**

Faster than anyone could even notice, Azure was already in front of the dummy and sent barrage of punches to it. The poor metal dummy reacted instantly when it felt Azure was in front of it but it's too late as Azure continued to pulverize the dummy.

The air behind exploded and shockwaves formed each punch Azure sent to the dummy. The metal dummy was helpless under Azure's might. The boy stopped as he pulled his fist and sent his last punch straight through the dummy's chest and past through the other side.

A few seconds of silence lingered, and the cracks from the metal dummy glowed softly and fell pieces by pieces on the ground. He straightened himself and looked up.

A hologram appeared above him.

 **[98,764 Total Damage, 1 Skill used, S]**

"Huh, guess my physical in my normal form is still in me, huh?" He said as he turned around.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 _(Play BGM:_ _Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong)_

The brown haired lad named Cameron positioned himself in an assault stance a few meters away from the metal dummy. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as charged forward.

Upon closing distance, the metal dummy slashed vertically at Cameron but he simply block its attack and raised his left arm where his arm canon are.

 **"Blasting Canon!"** He shouted as his arm canon shot a large beam in a point blank range at the metal dummy and it received the attack helplessly as Cameron backed away to avoid getting hit.

He watched the small smoke dissipated quickly and noticed the metal dummy seems fine except having its body in burnt like a barbeque. The metal looks not so pleased.

He aimed his arm canon at the metal and held his left wrist with his right hand. **"Explosive Blasters!"** Then his arm canon shoots out ten black spheres to the metal dummy and exploded like a chain reaction.

The brown haired lad maneuvered around to the side just in time to avoid the deadly blade of the sword that came out from the smoke. Looking back in front and his eyes widened in shock. The metal dummy is crawling its upper body with its single arm fast! The lower body is torn along with the other arm.

The metal dummy's body jumped forward and lunges at Cameron. But Cameron made a smirked and pulled back his diamond sword and, with a yell, thrust his sword forward in time as the metal dummy lunged. The blade appeared jutting out from behind and the robot slowly was destroyed. Then a hologram appeared above him.

 **[78,957 Total Damage, 2 Skills used, A+]**

Why did it felt like he's not yet in his full power?

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 _(BGM: Continue)_

Andrew pulled out his katana and instantly moved in the action. He threw his katana and the weapon spins around towards the metal dummy that simply dodged to the side. Andrew dashed forward as the metal dummy prepared to attack.

Suddenly, a katana hit the left leg in the knee point from behind of the dummy, rendering it useless as the dummy fell forward. The katana is still spinning but Andrew grabbed it by the hilt and slashed at the metal dummy as it was thrown away, skidding on the rough surface of the ground.

Andrew didn't give any chance to let the metal dummy back up as his katana glowed in soft light then it stretches its length. Then his sword looks 5 times longer than his original one!

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Shade commented, admired by the weapon's length.

Andrew raised his katana up in the air. "Take this! **Enerblade!"** Then his katana turns into yellow energy and he brought it down at the metal dummy at long range and it exploded the ground.

The smoke dissipated slowly as the metal dummy was instantly half and Andrew's katana turned back to normal. But he slowly placed it back his sheath, and slowly until his weapon was covered, the metal dummy exploded to pieces.

"Too cliché, Author." Cameron said wryly.

 _(Record Scratch, BGM: Stop)_

 **Indeed so**

H-Hey!

...then a hologram appeared above Andrew.

 **[80,346 Total Damage, 1 Skill used, A+]**

* * *

Shade lifted in front of his face his black-bladed sword with a tight grip.

Kurokami: Grr... Just destroy that metal dummy already so that I may release for you my power and loosen up my angered mind!

Kutone: Kuro calm down.

"Come on Kuro, Mister Middo is just letting us know each other. For the others sake as well" Shade said

Kurokami: Huh?! That stalker?! He's a son of a- ***

Kotone: Uhh? Kuro? Are you okay? I don't understand what you saying...

Kurokami: ***?!

Kotone: ...what?

 **I removed her speech since she's incredibly annoying... and cute.**

Kurokami: ***?!

Kotone: E-Eh? Kuro, calm down!

As the spirits mind themselves, Shade was focusing his way at the metal dummy as both slowly closed distance to one another. They stared at each other's eyes, at least for Shade. And the metal dummy raises its sword above its head. The blade gleaming under the ray of light as Shade merely had a usual passive look.

"Shade! Watch out!" Shana called out from behind. Then the dummy's sword brought it down to give Shade a deep wound. However...

 _(Play BGM: Pokemon Reborn OST - Gym Leader Shade)_

 **"Swift Strike."**

Shade slashed his sword from the side of the dummy and to the other side and continued giving uncountable slashes at the metal dummy. The latter's sword was still up in the air as it stood there getting slowly beaten up.

Then Shade delivered a slash from the shoulder down to the other side of the dummy's torso. The metal dummy twitched and then it knocked back away several meters away from him. The dummy skidded away and it appeared worse than it was before. The metal dummy twitched but then stayed down for a few seconds until a hologram appeared above the boy.

 **[85,376 Total Damage, 1 Skill used, A+]**

"All he did nothing but slash and slash!" Azure looks flabbergasted. While his own punches had a special effects like exploding the air behind the dummy. To Shade, there's no effects but rather a quicker and less violence fighter.

Meanwhile the spirits inside Shade's mind is fuming in anger, at least for the dark spirit.

Kurokami: ***?! ***?! ***?!

Kotone: Eep!

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 _(Play BGM:_ _Seven Deadly Sins Battle Theme)_

Shana stood in front of the metal dummy meters away from the latter. It was not noticeable but she's afraid. It's been a long time since she used her katana and only used it in desperate way. Of course, she never really used her weapon in a violence way or used it against the monsters, or rather she didn't even fought a monster before.

In short, she's inexperienced. She could be a hindrance if in front lines. But... she can't show her weakness to the others.

"Wait, where's her katana?" Azure asked as he finally noticed that the nurse wasn't holding any weapon at all. "Isn't she had a katana, if I remember correctly, yesterday?"

Cameron remembered a white sheathed katana after kneeling in front of the CPUs. "You're right, maybe she's not drawing it out yet."

Azure shrugged. "Maybe."

"No. She isn't gonna draw out her weapon."

The two young men turned their heads to their left and saw Eliza with her right hand on her chin over her left arm, seemingly in deep thoughts because her eyes is narrowing. "Unlike all of us, we didn't hesitate drawing our weapons because we knew we're gonna do our best to beat the metal dummy faster, the better." She pointed out.

Andrew walked to Eliza's right side while his hands clasped together from behind. "Maybe Miss Shana have her own way."

"Let's see..." Eliza muttered under her breath.

Back to the nurse, she pulled back both her arms. A strong breeze flew by as the place grew silent.

Suddenly, a strong wind wrapped around her arms together and it formed a tornado-like around her arms. It keep on forming around her arms until it became thicker but the metal dummy didn't budge and still continue walking towards her. Her raven hair is still surprisingly didn't swayed around despite the strong winds, as if her power couldn't affect her.

Eevee's power is truly _precise_ and _quicker_ than any of them, plus the incredible heat of his green flame added to that danger that could probably melt the strongest metal in less than a minute. Eliza is most likely a tank. Her sheer pressure increased with each struggles of the enemy. Truly, that every seconds of your life under her is _inevitable end_. Azure was definitely inhuman, in some way. His strength, probably, lies truly on physical attributes and _brutish_ amount of power. Considering he made several holes in the dummy's body and exploding air. Cameron was an agile and quick thinker of his action, will not lose opportunity and used it _wisely_ enough to end the fight. And surprises can be pretty good to him by his arm canon. Andrew on the other hand is almost like the combination of Eevee and Cameron but he rather do it in a straightforward way and some heroic _cliché_ ends at the fight. He can be suitable if he flank from behind of the enemy. Then we have Shade, he is pretty much an obvious one. He is _too_ 'innocent' to make his movements go unnoticed but he can be deadly, if it is safe to presume thanks to his spirits.

In less than a full sentence, they're pretty much melee type.

Shana, on the other hand, can be quite different. She might not be strong like the others. But let us see her books.

 **Nice narrator  
**  
Everyone slowly noticed that the dummy is now moving closer and just a few more steps it will be in its sword reach. But after stepping its right foot, it stopped.

"Huh? Is Miss Shana a magic user?" Shade asked in wonder.

Eevee meanwhile was quiet since awhile, there's a green fire on his palm then he watched the fire was covered in wind and instantly disappeared. He pretty much finally guessed the woman's power.

'An element that is also _anti-element_? Interesting.' Eliza mused as a smile creep her lips.

Meanwhile, Shana is in deep thoughts while glaring at the unmoving bot. Then with enough power, the strong winds stopped and the tornado-like winds around her arms quickly morphed into a giant, transparent white hands.

"Whoa!" Azure recoiled back after finding one of the fingers of the 'hand' is close to him and wished to avoid it. Just like him, the others backed away also.

"Goddess of Element - Wind Clap!" Shana shouted before slamming both hands to the other, in short, she clapped loudly. Then the giant hands clapped as well and it perfectly hit the metal dummy. And with a loud bang, the place exploded but not in the worse way like the others, more like, more columns of smoke appeared the others. Less destruction, however, greater annoyance.

"Is everyone alright?" NPG Magic's voice resonated somewhere within the smoke.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

Everyone groaned in discomfort. Some strong and big guys/gals remained firm on their place with struggle. Unfortunately for most of them, they were either get thrown off by the wind or knocked to the side. Luckily, no one was injured but everyone could tell that its dangerous.

The large column of smoke was alarming as the emergency team ready themselves if things go south. And Purple Heart stayed from midair, watching the columns of smoke that slowly disappear as her hands on the hilt of her plasma weapon.

The tension and commotion slowly calmed down as the smoke disappeared completely, not all but most of the smoke has disappeared. In the center, where the explosion was...

"What. The. Hell?!"

"This is must have some kind of sick joke?!"

"That is OP as eff!"

Truthfully, the metal dummy is still standing and it looks like nothing had happened but it just stood there motionless. While Shana is panting hard and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Then a hologram appeared above her.

 **[90,613 Total Damage, 1 Skill used, S]**

"That one attack? Wait, the metal dummy isn't destroyed!" Cameron wake up from his shock state and noticed that Shana 'won' but the metal dummy looks so fine and there's no scratches, or at least that was he noticed.

"She destroyed it from the inside." Eliza grin, truly amused. If one could look very closer, despite the distance and nuisance of the smoke, Eliza's eyes were sharp as a hawk. She noticed the metal dummy's eyes and was, now, only empty sockets with few wires sticking out.

Suddenly, someone shouted. "Look!"

Everyone now heard this, their eyes widened in shock when they all noticed the metal dummy's right arm. That right arm held in a tight grip of a black hilt, a black hilt with a long blade of menacing edges.

Shana looked up and widened her eyes. The arm slowly brought down and she tried to get away by stepping aside to avoid the fatal blow…

Shade shouted. "Miss Shana! Look out!" He stretched out his arm.

But of course, only dodged the fatal blow.

The sword was brought down and it slashed the nurse from right shoulder across to her chest and down to her left lower torso, tearing down her dress in half. Her eyes remained wide open and mouth agape.

"Crap! Call an ambulance!" Eevee instinctively shouted for a help as he turned around. Azure and Cameron and Andrew run towards the bloody cover of their nurse and tried to lift her up but NPG Magic stopped them.

"You can't lift her, do the blanket drag." She said with stern and concern in her voice. The three boys looked at each other before being shoved away by the group of ambulance.

Neptune watched it from the sky with a **grim** expression.

* * *

 **Okay, maybe I lied. This is different from the sneak peek I posted in previous chapter. Well, I already deleted since it's kinda put me to the edge.**

 **To my fellow Authorians, I hope you like the BGMs I've put. Honestly, I'm not good at BGMs, especially if in battle. I only like the Fairy Tail main theme though.**

 **Hope you still like this chapter, leave a review and mark that favorite and follow the story.**

 **~A**


	6. A2, P1 - The Fury of the Sun

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part One: The Fury of the Sun_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension - a dimension series of Neptunia(?)**

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

 **TIME: 4:30 PM**

In the hospital adorned with white and purple walls with furniture of the hospital needed; for both medical and emergency. There's a group seating on the purple chain outside of a certain room beside them. All was quiet to them except for footsteps of the nurses or doctors passing by with their own patients.

The group consists of six people, maybe eight if you count the one standing.

All of them had a troubled looking face, a shadowy expression lingered over their upper faces making them unreadable what their faces is making at the moment. But it is safe to assumed that it is because of the transpired events happened just a few hours ago.

Except that one of them is not fond of this pressure.

"Come on, what's with the gloomy faces everyone making of?" Neptune asked, an oblivious toned her expression. She do knew _and_ saw it by her two eyes the grim event and she was also angered to herself to why she didn't moved right at the moment before the terrible truth collided. But she also knew that getting over sad looks will not help anything at all.

Nepgear turned her head to look at her big sister as she gripped the edge of her dress by her right hand. "Sis, is that they're sad because of Ms. Sheavenby's current state." She shook her head in disbelief, thinking that her sister is not carrying to the others, only added the fact in the Coliseum that she simply stood there on the air.

The CPU of Planeptune quickly raised her hand in defense. "Hey hey, I'm all yert worried about Shana as well. But giving her sad expression will only give her lower lily rank points."

Before the CPU Candidate could say anything, they heard a loud sigh. Turning their heads to look at the owner, they noticed Cameron lifting up his face and giving a small smile. "While Lady Neptune's meta jokes are extremely annoying-"

"Hey!"

"-I guess she do have a point. Getting sad over Shana will her sad as well, right Shade?" Cameron said. The aforementioned name turned his head and looked at the brown haired man and simply nodded. Then their attention turned to the young boy who is lowering his head with a shadow covering his upper face.

Among them all, Shade is the one closest to Shana, and seeing her in such a state could say that he is definitely affected the most dearly. No one may know what they're on about, but they saw several times already the closeness of their 'nurse' to the young boy. It was very clear how upset he was.

Eevee simply tightened his fist and stayed quiet. Eliza is frowning but a sad facade takes off her angry expression. Meanwhile, Azure and Andrew simply stayed quiet with their faces worried.

But after Cameron saying those words, their lips curved to a smile. At least, the one you could tell that they're in a average mood.

The seconds ticked off in silence. Then the door they're waiting to open has done the deed. Out a came a tall woman with a blue hair tied in a bun with a purple net. Dressed in a long, purple dress lab-coat with her hands in white gloves stained with some blood.

Shade is first person who stood and faced the doctor. "Is Miss Shana is okay, Doc?"

The doctor shook her head and sighed sadly. "I'm afraid she must stay here in the hospital. Fortunately, she managed to avoid the fatal wound. We managed to stitched her wounds but we had a hard time because of the bleeding and we're surprised that she wasn't in a blood loss. She is gonna staying here for a week, I may say. The wound is way too deep, and if she didn't move..." The doctor paused before continuing. "Anyway, she's stable but unconscious as of right now."

Everyone breathed out their bubbling stress. The doctor excused herself and left, then she were followed by a few more doctor after they left the room.

"One week..." Eliza repeated the doctor's deadline. "The competition will start after three days, she won't make it in time."

Azure groaned. "So, should we quit?" Then he turned around to face the two CPUs. "Should we?"

The CPU Candidate remained silent. However, the CPU replied with a sad tone. "Sadly, yes."

Everyone looked down, the disqualification is truly bad. If it only weren't for Shana, they would've continued.

"But! There's one more chance to proceed."

Everyone's attention was caught surprised by Neptune who is wearing a smile while her hands on her hips. "It maybe against the requirements, I will ask Lord Crimson Heart himself to let my groups proceed in the game."

Nepgear is shock by her words. "W-Wait, Onee-chan! Aren't Lord Crimson Heart is strict to his requirements?"

"If I have to beg, so I will." If might be everyone's imagination or they saw Purple Heart instead of the perky CPU. But they were worried over a small fact: It's just a competition, a tournament game only to show who's nation will Lord Crimson Heart is proud of to be in ruled.

"Wait, how does this 'Lord' Crimson Heart important to all of you? Why 'lord' instead of lady? Because that is understandable." Andrew voiced out his confusion.

Neptune was about to asked why they didn't knew until she remembered what her NPG told her: From the other Hyperdimension. She sighed. "Okay, I'll explain but let's visit and see Shana if she's a-okay and not in a coma."

Everyone nodded as they entered the room... with someone, a young man to be specific, at the right corner, leaning his back on the wall. He is staring right at the purple stripe white walls blankly, while ears listened closely.

"Shana..." He spoke after a few seconds of silence.

Meanwhile, inside of the room, the group surrounded a gauged Shana who is, like the doctor had said, unconscious. Her expression are stretched out to visibly noticed her shock and fear. After giving a silent prayer (that Neptune suggested and all of them were surprised), they left the room and walk to the left hallway.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Basilicom; Neptower**

 **TIME: 5:00 PM**

 _(Play BGM: King Crimson Devil's Triangle)_

The remaining six members of the group sat on living room's extra chairs as Nepgear left to get some snacks.

"Okay." Neptune breath it. "Did you already know that Lord Crimson Heart ruled Redisheds, correct?"

"Yes." The group replied.

"Did you already hear... that he had ten CPU Candidates? His _children_ to be exactly." Neptune said simply with a neutral expression, but for the group, she had dropped the bomb. A tsar bomba to be exact.

"Wha-?! W-W-Wait?! _TEN_?!" Andrew yelled in shock.

"I'm perfectly fine if it's two or three or four but TEN, that was way too many." Azure said with plate eyes.

Eliza put a finger on her chin after her shocked. "Wait... ten, is this 'Lord Crimson Heart' really loved his wife _that_ much?"

"You pervert!" Everyone yelled with a blushed at Eliza, as the latter only sweat dropped at their reaction. Until they noticed Neptune said something.

"His children?" Cameron said, now facing Neptune. "They're not his little sisters?"

Neptune shook her head. "No, they're not his little sisters. They're supposed to be called CPU daughters but without place for the CPU Candidate, all of them took the position at the same time."

"What's their name?" Shade said, sounding much better, or at least curiosity got him.

"I don't know all of them since they're not fond of people, especially new ones. And they're super strict at their implementing rules and regulations. That's why they ruled a golden heart but iron hand at the same time. Only two CPU Candidates are well known, they were Ruby Heart and Amethyst Heart." Neptune stated.

The group nodded in understanding, then Eliza asked a crucial question. "Then, who and where _is_ the mother?"

Neptune stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering her question. "She's dead..."

 _Gasps!_

"...she was just a normal human that Lord Crimson Heart wed. After many years had passed, despite her growing age and already unappealing looks, he didn't leave her side that is until she grew old and die right in front of him and with their daughters after her last breath." Neptune said, feeling hurt at the facts she said. "And because of her death, Lord Crimson Heart barely talked to everyone. Even in his daughters. And when we heard he will finally go out, we liked to welcome him back by creating the tournament. Lord Crimson Heart loves fighting, even if it is violence which is pretty scary."

"That man must be a man made out of war itself, huh?" Azure said, truly interested at the CPU. Neptune simply chuckled. "Oh you wouldn't know until you know when his nation rises."

"What happened?" Cameron said, intrigued at that part.

"Redisheds, the land of Red Bloodlust, just only appeared after a few years ago, they were extremely a weak nation back then but we allowed them to be in the competition. We thought at first that they quickly will fall. But after the people knew about the new nation, different people from around the Gamindustri, they all visited the place and lived with it. Just like its name, Lord Crimson Heart is a very strong man but very evil in his rule. He managed to rise his nation against us that we all thought that we must bring him quickly or at least lowered down his cruelty. And we fought him but he didn't lay a finger to us despite making us the one who wants to end his tyranny." Neptune said with a sad smile.

Azure moved closer to the conversation. "So, uh, what's next?"

"It was just a fake news." Neptune sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "People were mislead that Redisheds is truly now ruled by its title of bloodlust, and their CPU is no difference but worst. We've been played by someone. And because of us, the four CPUs that attacked an innocent CPU without even fighting back, was arrested for our crimes while they also looked for the mastermind of these messed that we created."

"Ow, that's totally bad." Azure pitied them. "Man, once I met that guy I will punch him and send him rocketing in the air."

Neptune looked at him. "That's the sad part, even now, we have no lead to whoever the mastermind of these fake news is."

"So, the crime against you is still on court?" Cameron asked.

"No, not anymore." She smiled. "Despite losing many shares for what we've done and ended up being a shameful and sorry excuse of a CPUs, Lord Crimson Heart didn't leave us behind bars and he helped us proven that we're innocent all along. And in the end, we were left free but our guilt ate us all."

Just as she said that, Nepgear entered the room with a tray of pudding in hand. She then sat beside her sister and put the tray on the table in front of the group.

"Sis..." Nepgear moved closer to Neptune as she wrapped her arm around her with the CPU sniffling.

"So," Eliza started. "You all started calling him Lord because of that? Are you sure you're all not under a monarchy?"

"Huh?" Nepgear and Neptune stared at her with a puzzled look. "Lord is Crimson Heart's name. He is 'Lord' not a literal lord we 'served'." Neptune said.

The group sweat dropped, they were all mistaken all this time?!

"Anyway, tomorrow, the training will continue so please, be careful." Neptune said as

The group nodded.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

 **TIME: 12:00 NN**

 **(Eevee's POV)**

...

I don't have words after stepping upon this building- no, this is not even a building anymore.

This _is_ a continent.

By far the largest I had ever seen in my life, an arena the sized of that of a nation was so wide and big to give more space for the combatants.

And now, I'm currently standing over a purple hologram with a picture of Planeptune logo on it.

"And we announced you. From Planeptune, he is said to be a dragon-like person because of his unnatural fire that even melted that of a metal quicker than lava! Let's give it up for Troy Kirin Sonar or most commonly known as Eevee, the Dragon Warrior of Planeptune!" A loud voice of the announcer boomed before a loud cheer of people flared up outside.

The hologram suddenly moved and it lifted me up for the whole world to see. I'm in the east position. Three holograms with different colors appeared in front of me: green, black and white.

During three days of training to the bone. Yes, to the _bone_. It was that the second day the metal dummy had turned into a massive threat and making us released our true power. I had a hard time on my own as the metal dummy was superior than before, eventually forcing me released the lava and melt it fast.

Now, I'm about to show it.

"From the black of the south. The Lastation's proud fighter who is said to brawl against the six headed Fenrir by himself and won away unscathed! Meet Vinous 'Malicious' of Lastation!"

The black hologram changed as it formed an image of someone. A young man stood straight with a confident smirk on his face as his silver eyes narrowed and a black hair. He wore a black coat with a hoodie and a simple white shirt. Long black pants completed with a pair of white sneakers. But the noticeable thing is that his arms are entirely made of black metal, on the palms of his hands is three white dots.

' _Brawled against a six headed Fenrir, alone and unscathed?!'_ I thought, surprised. _'That's nothing compared to the ENDs in my dimension, I think?'_

"From the green of the west. He stood over, not as an writer of his favorite novel, but as a competitor who will seek a deeper meaning for his novel. Leanbox's greatest writer, Artolomeo the VII!"

The green hologram popped an image as it shows middle aged man... seating on a chair. He is very muscular. Those huge, muscled arms looks like can crack a large stone without breaking a sweat. He is wearing a rather small green overcoat that covered his back, under it he wore a long, black sleeves shirt. He had a green collar around his neck. He also wore a gray pants with a pair of black shoes. He wore an expression of (should be) intimidating but the way his large smile stretched seems like he's a good person. Maybe.

"And lastly, from the white of the north. A person born in cold flesh, hunting against monster and killing it on the way. He was known as the Avalanche, Ambon!"

Then the white hologram flipped around and now, there's an image of a... young kid?

"Now, now, don't let appearance fools you everyone." The Announcer added to reassure the viewers.

The young kid has no feature, or maybe it only hides over a white, fluffy hoodie. He wore small, brown leather armor and grey long pants while he was barefooted.

I didn't know why but the way I glared at this child is something understandable: stronger than me. Maybe his title brought deeper meaning, whatever it was made of snow or not. This child is gonna be my main enemy. I'll simply knock the kid down.

"And the fight will... BEGIN!"

The cheers boomed around as I jumped.

 **(End of POV)**

* * *

 _(Play BGM: Planeptune Theme)_

Eevee runs around the small forest while checking out for some danger up a head. After finding none, he moved out of the forest and ran further away from the forest and to the the grassy plane. Then he heard a loud explosion as he see in the distance a small column of smoke. Curious if there's a fight going on, he runs towards it.

Upon arriving, it was that Lastation's fighter and Leanbox's writer. The Dragon Warrior watched the 'Malicious' fighter fights the defending Writer.

"Heh, I adore a lot young boy~ You'll make a better character for my novel." Eevee heard the muscular man and made a wink at his opponent. Vinous give him a disgusting look.

"Would you just stop with those disgusting words?" Vinous said viciously as he gave a punch at the arm of the large man and jumped away as he dodged the larger man's other arm when it tried to grab him.

He smirked, "You sure thick, big guy?"

Artolomeo pucked his lips out and made a pose. "Of course I am, it is said that muscles are stronger than your power."

"Oh yeah?" Vinous made a crack from his metal arms and it glow a soft orange. "Let me try these to you, **Barreled Smack!** " He then dashed as he closed his distance between the Writer quickly. He pushed both of his fists and explosion happened afterwards.

As the smoke slowly dissipates, Vinous is found grinning while standing alone. "Smithereens from existence! This is the Lastation's-"

" **Pretty Words**."

Vinous felt something incoming above him and he instinctively jumped away to see a leg trying to axe kick him. He widened his eyes to see Artolomeo standing tall, on his right arm is two fists dented. He looked at his arm before smiling. "Aww, I can't write properly anymore if my arm is numb."

"Hah! Serves you right! As if I ever-" Vinous quickly shut his mouth before feeling a burning sensation to his left and narrowly dodged a cross-shaped fire slash coming at him, making him fall on his butt.

"Hm?" Artolomeo looked over to see Eevee holding a pair of black and white swords. The Dragon Warrior decided to join the battle by interfere the fight to grab their attention, looking around, he noticed that one of them had yet to arrive the battlefield.

 _'I'll think of that kid later.'_ Looking at Artolomeo and making a stance as Vinous stood from from ground as he glared at Eevee.

"Hey! You bastard!" He shouted angrily. "Don't you make me interrupt my speech for my beloved Lastation!"

Eevee raised an eyebrow at him. _'Is he seriously still thinking of that despite his life in danger?'_ Such devotion, Artolomeo 'aww'ed him.

"My, my," Artolomeo said as he turned to the person he mentioned, meanwhile Vinous looked at him with a disgust look. "Now come on, don't give me that look. We're friends! _Best friends!_ "

If Eevee can read Vinous' mind, he pretty much would see the surrendering Vinous just to get the hell out of this place, or get away from Artolomeo specifically.

Vinous had a grim look on his face while Artolomeo had a twinkling grin... Maybe Eevee may as well get this opportunity as distraction.

His grip on his swords tightened as his right hand was coated in green fire, he throw his two swords in the air as it catches the two attentions as they look up. While they look at his sword from above, Eevee punched the ground.

" **Dragon's Hell!** " He yelled as the ground underneath the two rumbled. They barely had enough time to dodge as the pillar of green fire covered them, and they came out of the fire with a few mild burns. But other than that, they seemed fine.

Vinous scoff as he wipe off the dusts on his coat. "That's warm. Not too hot though." He commented.

Artolomeo flicked his fingers as he slammed his fist on his open palm. "Ah! You hot, I'll take you first!"

Surprising Eevee, he found Artolomeo running towards him at a fast pace. He quickly prepared his stance again as he charged at the Artist.

He noticed Artolomeo's hand were covered in yellow, feeling an attack will occur, he prepared his own attack as he coated his swords into orangish-yellow flames.

" **Beautiful Words**."

" **Fire Dragon's Fang**."

Artolomeo raised his right hand and was covered in yellow light while Eevee's swords was already raging of fire and positioned it from below to attack upwards. Just as their attacks were about to collide, they heard someone muttered.

" **Snowy Freezer**."

Their hands were covered in hard snow as both stopped their attack and back away to narrowly dodged a volley of snowballs. They backed away a few more steps away before shaking the hard snows off their hands. Looking over the person, they saw the kid stretching out his arms before hiding as he put his arm behind him.

"Hmm." He hummed with a feminine voice... wait feminine voice?

 _'A girl?_ ' Eevee mentally slapped himself. Well, how did he know when the kid's feature is shadowed by her hoodie? Well, he guessed that she's a 'boy' because of her style.

"What if it is the infamous Loweean, Avalancher." Vinous grinned as he approached you all. "I'll make sure you fall down to your own snowy pit before you freeze my arms!" He pumped his metal fists together and made a stance.

Artolomeo avert his eyes from me to the kid. "I would love to take care of Mr. Sonar as an example of my figurines." Then he crouch knees before making a serious face. "But I guess that had to wait."

Eevee shuddered at the thought of him of his own figurine before shaking his head and looking at the 'dangerous' kid, Ambon. He made his stance.

And the war rages on.

Vinous jumped to the air and he pulled back his right arm. "Take this, Avalancher! Let's see who can make a much destructive avalanche!" Then he dashed himself down towards the kid tried to punch her. The said kid didn't budged from her position as suddenly a shadow covered her.

Vinous saw the shadow covered Ambon just after punched and it make a small shockwave. It was a giant hand made up of snow.

 _'Where and when did that snow came from?'_ Eevee thought, shockingly. He noticed Artolomeo ran straight towards Ambon as his hands glowed soft yellow then it morphed into a bright yellow bracers.

" **Words Impact, Bold!** " Artolomeo leaped towards the kid as he pulled back his right bracers. Ambon raised his left hand.

" **Lie Waste**." She said and hummed as snows appeared below Artolomeo then he was instantly covered in a pillar of snow. Turning her attention back to Vinous to only noticed a metal fist coming right at her which her expression didn't change before making a duck and Vinous was sent flying on his own.

"Ah! Damn it!" Vinous cursed as he landed on the ground facefirst before making a pained voice.

The pillar exploded as snows scattered everywhere to see Artolomeo continuing his attack. With enough distance, the Artist thrust his bracer towards Ambon with an intent of killing blow. The Avalancher didn't have time to dodge in any way as she watched her impending doom.

Eevee watched in the distance with a narrowed expression before closing his eyes. But then he heard a...

 _EEUUMM..._ _BYUM!_

" **BEAM PUNCH!** " Eevee opened his eyes to see Vinous punched the air with his left metal arm covered in yellow energy. Then a big beam exploded from Vinous' punched that targeted both Artolomeo and Ambon. The former noticed this with surprise in his eyes. However the latter took this as an opportunity. Then they were covered by the beam.

The Dragon Warrior eyes widened in shock as Vinous stopped the beam before making a victory shout. The ground where the beam straight towards the opponents were scorched out and a small crater formed. There, Artolomeo laid in the middle, with several burns and most of all: unconscious.

Eevee noticed one specific detail. _Where is Ambon?_

It was Eevee who noticed a white blur coming from behind of Vinous who is still having a victory shout. "Hey! Behind you!"

Vinous did had enough time as the white blur slammed right in to her, upon closer look is it a giant snowball. Vinous was sent flying away a few meters from his former position. He tried to stand up to only see Ambon in front of him. _'How did she-?!'_ Vinous thought.

A large snow formed above Vinous as its shadow covered him entirely. "Have a cold sleep, less 'Malicious'." Vinous heard a soft but sinister voice, it gives him a chill up his spine before the large snow formed into a fist that faced him from below and it fell on him, knocking him out clean.

Eevee made his stance as the Avalancher slowly faced him. Despite the distance, the Dragon Warrior could feel the cold piercing gaze of the girl. Then the Avalancher started to walk towards him, slowly, the place darkened as clouds covered the sky and something fell on Eevee's shoulder.

 _'Snow?'_ Raising his head, he noticed that it was snows indeed that are falling around him. A sudden cold breeze broke his thoughts as he looked back at Ambon, who is a few feet away from him. "You're dangerous, must be defeated." He heard her says. "I'll give you my **everything**."

The Dragon Warrior felt a strong gust of cold wind covered around him as it turned into a snow tornado. He lifted his swords to block the strong winds while he put his feet firmed on the ground, trying not to get carried away by the winds that constantly slamming around him. He could feel his body going numb with each slam. Then his right hand formed a green flame.

Meanwhile, outside of the raging tornado, Ambon simply watched with unreadable expression because still of the shadow covering most of her features.

" **Dragon's Hell!** " She heard the Dragon Warrior shouted as the tornado melted as a pillar of green fire appeared where Eevee was.

There, still standing, the Dragon Warrior. He then charged forward and sent several slashes at Ambon who blocked it by the snow swords in front of her. But the snow swords melt quickly as Ambon jumped back but Eevee didn't give her a room to think and continued sending several slashes at her. The Avalancher expertly dodged all his attacks but then Eevee made a dirty move. He hesitate his last attack that Ambon lost her balance and he slashed to her neck.

At least not to her neck directly but the tie to her hoodie. The said hoodie slowly fell on the girl's back as it shows a snowy, white hair that tied into a bun with a pair of white eyes. Her teeth clenched, in anger as she glared at him.

"You wanted this hard, huh? Then I gladly end your life!" She shouted as her eyes glowed bright light and she stared up in the sky. " **Cold Blood!** " Suddenly the clouds parted away from each other as a light from heaven shone over them, then a giant pack of snow slowly descended to them.

Eevee widened his eyes before he make his swords covered in yellow flames and the two swords merged into one. Forming a single blade that is much longer than a normal sword, the blade colored orange with strong heat emitting from it. He braced himself as he pointed the sword from the falling giant pack of snow.

As the giant snow fell on Eevee, the ground shook after impact. Slowly, the clouds in the sky disappeared as the sun came out to shine over the field. The sunlight slowly melted the snows that had been scattering around into water, drenching the ground. In the middle of a field, it showed a lying Eevee, still holding his merged sword, on the ground. Ambon was standing there, looking at the wet and unconscious body of a Dragon Warrior. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Where do you... think you're going?" She heard Eevee says as she looked over her shoulder to see him getting up slowly.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

 _(Play BGM: Fairy Tail - Emotional Theme)_

A loud cheer erupted from the Planeptune side as the Lowee was silenced after seeing the Dragon Warrior slowly standing up. Then, Eevee eyed Ambon. "Thanks." Ambon raised her eyebrow. "For your water. **Flater!** "

Suddenly, Ambon felt around her getting hotter as the drenched grass burned and was scorched as the remaining water instantly turned into a greenlava. The sudden heat made Ambon sweat beads by beads, her eyes widening in shock. Turning to face the Dragon Warrior, she noticed him raising his sword up in the air.

Suddenly, the green lava floated around in the air and moved towards Eevee's sword. "The _Sun's Fiery Might,_ just like what it's called, a strong heat equal to that of the heat of the sun."

Around them slowly gets hotter as Ambon looked up to see the sun above, was shining brightly... and hot. The lava covered the blade of Eevee's weapon. "Take this, **Fiery Fury Slash!** " Then the Dragon Warrior slashed the air and sent a yellow burning slash towards Ambon. The girl had no magic to summoned to block the attack because of the intense heat. She promptly closed her eyes as the attack inched on her.

A loud explosion occurred as Ambon was sent flying out of the large smoke with several burns around her body. Her leather like armor was burned and only left with a few fabrics covering her body. She fell on the ground with a painful thud, and unconscious.

The Planeptune roared in victory as Eevee stood there, panting hard but a smirk formed on his face.

And the victory assured for the batch two of the fight.


	7. A2, P2 - Bang!

**Enjoy reading!**

 ** _Arc Two, Part Two: Bang!_**

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension - a dimension series of Neptunia(?)**

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 **TIME: XX:ZZ**

"Shit!" A voice cursed by a tall woman who slammed his fist on the wooden table as it made a crack. "That bastard managed to defeat Ambon!" She said with an angry tone.

"I wouldn't be mad." A much calmer voice spoke behind the woman. "Ambon probably deserves it anyway, no need to cry over spilt milk."

"Yeah, and besides," Said by another woman. "We had to keep an eye on all of them. Luckily our main target is on its own so it's easy to kill, we have to cripple the rest first."

"Oh yeah?" The tall woman rolled her eyes. "Just how can you do it? You do know you can't stand a chance once the CPUs knew you, it be over the dead body before we even see you."

"Do not worry. You have my back."

"Huh?! Do you think I _will_ help you?"

"Since when you didn't?"

"..."

"Good, and oh," The third woman said, mentioning the one behind the tall one. "When will that big guy operate?"

"Oh, don't be a hustle to him. I got him around my wig~" Replied by the woman, with a teasing tone.

"...right. Just don't overdo it."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

 **TIME: 5:00 PM**

"I can't wait!"

Eliza cheered in anticipation as she stepped out of the room and jumped on the purple hologram that softly glowed before it moves towards the door.

"We have our second combatant from the Batch Two of Planeptune! Let us meet the Woman of the Gravity itself, Miss Eliza Alcazar!"

A loud cheer erupts as Eliza grinned while she waved her arm around to the large crowd that beamed at her. She simply grinned as she looked them as the purple hologram she was standing on stopped and three different colors of holograms appeared right in front of her.

"Now, to Lastation. Many people said he is an intimidating person so they respect him, in terms of battle issues. But if you talk to him without those, he won't even hurt a butterfly! Let us meet, Stemier the Vulture!"

The black hologram popped an image. It shows a tall man with a big, brown feathery overcoat that reaches all the way on his feet and a red scarf around his neck that passed don't down to his chest. He's shirtless, showing the world his packed muscles with several scars on it. He also wore a black ripped jeans and a pair of black shoes on his feet. He wore a dark blue bandana around his forehead and narrowed pair of yellow eyes.

 _'I wonder how will he able to object my slam.'_ Eliza smiled at the thought with anticipation. _'Only one way to find out!'_

"And from the Leanbox. They have a mighty warrior but not clad in armor but an adventurer! Frilly Frolic!"

The green hologram flipped vertically as an image of a slim, blonde young man appeared. He has a fair skin but thin masculinity. His eyes were dull brown with his expressionless gaze, his jaw is pointed. Messy blonde strands of hair lay loosely in front of his face as most of his hair hang on his shoulders. He wore a black hoodie jacket with a grey polo shirt underneath and a green shorts that barely reaches his knees and a pair of sandals.

Most of the crowd snickered belonged to the different nation at such an appearance and funny name but everyone in Leanbox remained silent. Eliza's grinned dropped with a frown.

"And from Lowee. She is a summoner, yes, _she._ A summoner of monsters using snowy magic. Meet Snowy the Trooper!"

The white hologram spun around for a single second with an image. A petite woman who's noticeable is her tall and slim figure with a rather cute smile adorned her lips on her face. Her white hair tied in buns with side bangs. She wore a white dress with unattached long sleeves, exposing her bare shoulders to the cold element. She also wore a long, white skirt with snowflakes around it, a knee-high white socks with a light blue sneakers in her footings.

Many men on the crowd said 'aww'ed before getting a, unfortunate, slapped in their faces. Even Eliza is having a second doubt about attacking the woman. That is, until behind of the woman rose a giant snowman with an angry look at the hologram. Despite being made up of snow, it shows an intimidating aura.

Eliza _gulped_.

"Round two... BEGIN!"

* * *

The fair skinned girl traversed to a new place, a forest. She passed through several icky situation and places that unfortunately passed her way. She is currently holding a small light metal bar in her right hand.

Ten minutes had passed, she had yet to hear a fight occurring, or if there's already a commotion going on. Despite the eerie silence save for some annoying crickets, there's no out of ordinary yet in the place. So far so good she only see small animals like white bunnies, polar bears and some-

...

Wait a second, she tried to recollect her thoughts. _'Polar Bear? Since when did I noticed it? In a tropical forest, no less.'_ She thought as she looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened in shock to see several trees fell one by one and a cold shiver run down her spine. Reacting to instinct, she quickly look in front of her and maneuvered her way in the forest while glancing over her shoulder to see the sudden deforestation trailing on her. She quickened her speed as she finally reached the clearing with several trees still around.

Looking back, the trees that fell one by one stopped as small smoke simply comes out. Eliza step back a few steps as she held her long metal bar... Long?

Then a shadow shifted inside of the smoke as a pair of yellow, glowing eyes appeared. It didn't move from its position as the smoke slowly dissipates. Eliza hoisted her metal bar over her shoulder as she narrowed her eyes at the Vulture.

The Lastation's combatant simply stared at her with no expression. The Woman of the Gravity clicked her tongue, "Are you going to attack or what?"

"Clearing, not safe." She heard him said in a robotic way. "Must be, surrounded."

"Surrounded?" Eliza said with a puzzled look. She looked around and found nothing sort of out of the ordinary, nothing but tall trees. She then turned to the other side of the forest only for a black flashed appeared and see Stemier.

She nearly tripped her footings in surprise. _'How did he get here so fast?'_ She looked over her shoulders to looked behind, only to find empty where the Vulture before at. She turned her face back in front of her too see him still standing on his position, without movement or any engaging act.

She thought for a second before walking back, she watched him trailed his keen eyes on her until she almost reached the other side of the forest. Then, in an instant, she saw him moved so quick and fast that she had a hard time following him with her eyes.

"What-?!" She started but she felt a dangerous feeling from behind.

" **Bullet Thin**."

A soft but with killing intention made its way into Eliza's ear as she instantly leaned to the right but she winced as she felt a hot stinging pain in her right cheek. She quickly scrammed away from the side of the forest. She felt a painful throbbed from her cheek. She shakily raised her hand to touch the wet part and looked at it in front of her face. It's a blood.

She focused her attention back to the enemy and glared. Stemier simply looked at her with his cold, piercing yellow eyes. He simply remained there on the position like nothing.

 _'Damn.'_ Eliza thought as she sighed then lowered her metal pipe and closed her eyes. Then, she opened them with a renewed confidence and a smirk curved in her lips. "Guess it's time for me to shine."

She grabbed her metal pipe with both hands, then the pipe softly glowed a green color. " **Swat Pak!** "

Then she positioned her pipe in a baseball formation then she swing... the freaking long pipe?!

She swung her long (long long) pipe in front of her. The the forest's trees instantly bent as if a miraculous force did it... Or let's simply say that the other side of the forest is **completely** turned into a bending position.

Then she hoisted back her 'normal' length pipe. The green glow finally disappeared. Eliza looked around the place, or rather looking at the Vulture.

Meanwhile, up in the sky... Stemier sighed as winds continued to hit him from all sighed as he looked up in the sky. Then he screamed. "FFFUUUUUUU-"

Anyway, Eliza whistled at what she had done. "Whoops, maybe I overstepped it." Then she let out a snicker before proceeding to walk away.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Well, that was surprising.

Eliza was simply walking quietly on clear field when a ball of white almost fell on her head as she sidestepped. Taking a closer look, it's made up of snow. Speaking of snow...

...there's hundreds of 'em in the sky!

"Eh?!" Eliza sweat dropped at the sudden number of snowballs floating in the sky but she noticed that they all simply floated there. Then, she felt a shook from the ground and a loud 'bang!' sound. She nearly tripped over her feet after the loud sound. Curious, she quickly runs towards the origin.

After stepping on the top of the hill, she saw that weird guy from Leanbox, Frolic, and that cute lady, Snowy. There's a pile of snow scattered around Frolic while he simply stood there, staring blankly at Snowy. The Loweean combatant wasn't pleased by this.

"Hey!" Eliza heard the white haired woman yelled. "It's hard making Polar Golems and Polar Revenants you know?!"

The person she just yelled at was simply passive as usual, pouting angrily at the man. She raised her right hand.

" **Polar Orbitals!** " She shouted, then few snowballs from above descended. Then the snowballs exploded in white smokes then a bigger versions of snowballs appeared but with blue dot in the middle with two white orbitals rotating in different ways and all pointed to Frolic. But then Snowy waved it around in a circular motion them back to the air. " **Polar Cyclone!** " After saying it, a strong cold wind mixed with snows formed around her as mini-tornadoes rotated around her. Despite the strong winds, Snowy's attire didn't budge a slight movement because of it while the air arouns howled stronger than before.

But she didn't stop, she then lowered her right hand in front of her as she pointed her hand to Frolic. Then her left hand, grabbed her forearm. " **Polar Tyrants!** " Then her hand glowed white-blue then strange creatures made up of snow with devilish blue eyes glared at Frolic.

But despite the giant snowballs, the immense howl of the cyclones, and monsters formed with an intimidating aura. Frolic hardly flinched, or if he really flinch at all. His attire only flaps because of the strong winds. But so far, his position remained intact of that place.

Then the blue dots in the giant snowballs glowed bright then shot a large white beam at him. The cyclones tore through the ground and rage towards him. The monsters crawled in a frightening way towards him. All came together at once. But before one of the attacks hit him…

" **Boom**."

A loud bang resonated again, the same of that sound from before. Then, Eliza witnessed the best thing she had ever seen, or at least what is _best_ for her and, she might added, the _coolest_ thing. Ever!

All the attacks (included the 'skill' monsters) that was sent to him exploded all together. The snows scattered everywhere, near or far. A few more seconds after the explosion, everything around is messed up of snows. Frolic remained the same, well, except a single thing. Just three feet away, a wall of snows surrounded Frolic, about five feet high. But he simply ignored it and continued staring where Snowy is, or was before he was surrounded by a barrier of snow. The said person was fuming in anger at the moment.

Meanwhile, Eliza is, whose metal pipe embedded at the ground while looking in front of her, jumping up and down at the scene.

"That's cool!" She shouted with a tight fist, due to her yelled, Snowy, the one that's closer to her, heard her. The Snow Trooper of Lowee turned her head to Eliza with a puzzled expression before lightening up.

"Oh! You must be the Gravity Woman we heard about!" Snowy turned to Eliza and shouted at her from afar, her expression from fuming rage then to excitement at seeing Eliza.

Eliza grinned at the recognition. "Yeah, it is I." Then she started to walk towards to the side. "Can I join?"

If you look above, they formed a triangle. Well, Frolic seems not interested but Eliza saw him climbing out of the snowy barrier. He slide on the snow and stood quiet fast.

Snowy noticed him as well as she smirked. "Finally, someone decides to move."

Then the three of them ready their stances.

Eliza lifted her metal pipe above her head. Then said metal pipe glowed green. Snowy spread out her arms and white smoke pop around her then several cat-like monster made up of snow appeared. Then she raised her left hand as a single snowball from the sky descended towards her, the snowball glowed for a second before it dropped something: a lion made up of snow. Frolic did nothing, but his eyes finally dwelled around the two.

"Attack!" Snowy yelled and then the group of cat-like monsters separated in half and turning to Eliza or Frolic. But the lion stayed beside Snowy. Eliza prepared to dodge, block and retaliate.

She avoided the first monster that is lunging towards her then stabbed it from behind using her pipe, the monster turning into a pile of snow, then she turned around and swung her pipe horizontally on the second one as it knock to the side and had the same result as the first. She raised her pipe to block as another monsters jumped at her and it only bit her pipe, she pushed the monster to the side then slammed her pipe on the monster instantly killing it. She clumsily stood up but recomposed herself quickly. Now glaring at the monster with a serious look, she charged towards the monsters.

Her metal pipe suddenly extended to a lengthy degree and swung it in front of her, the length of the weapon reaches half of the flocks of the monster and instantly destroying them. Then she swung again to the second flock and same result happened.

After that, she looked over to Frolic to see him standing on his position. Eliza sweat dropped. _'Did he really killed them all that easily?'_ But wait, she didn't heard a bang before. So does that mean he defeated them with physical attacks?

Then, her eyes slightly widened when she heard a giggle. But not a kind of giggle, but a sadistic sound kind. Looking at Snowy, Eliza saw her laughing in a _creepy_ way as she sat on her snow lion. She shivered down her spine to five large creatures made up of snow behind Snowy. The monsters looks like a gorilla, a giant cyclops, a eagle, a venus-like monster and a literal man made of snow.

"Fufu~ It's kinda tiring to make my pawns, you know?" Snowy muttered but loudly enough to be hear. "Well, no things go easy." Then she sighed.

 _...!_

The creatures altogether suddenly moved, from either Eliza or Frolic.

Eliza turned around her heels and started to run away. She felt the ground shook beneath her feet and then she jumped as she avoided a large hand from a giant gorilla that trying to slam her. Upon landing on her feet, she turned around as her metal pipe glowed green.

" **Smack!** " Then she swung her pipe horizontally and tore the gorilla-like monster in half. The upper body flew a meters away from the lower half. But instead of turning into a pile of snow, the lower and upper body of gorilla stayed the same. Her metal pipe glowed green as it returned from its usual length. She saw confused to see that it didn't turned into a pile of snow, then she noticed that she was covered by a large shadow, she looked up to see a big foot from the gorilla.

Reacting by instinct, she quickly run to the side and jumped forward as she avoided the foot. She looked back to the lower body to prepare another attack. But surprisingly, the lower body turned into a pile of snow after its foot slammed to her former position.

She saw the upper body crawling towards her as she turned her body to the monster. She raised her pipe and prepared to strike in vertical position. Her metal pipe glowed green again as it instantly extended by six times longer than the original pipe. She brought down her pipe and it reached all the way on the opposite side of the upper body. Then the body turned into a pile of snow as her metal pipe also returned back to a normal length.

She heard a howling sound in the sky, she raised her head and she saw the snow eagle soaring above her but below of the floating snowballs in circular motion repeatedly. After looking at it for a few seconds, she raised her metal pipe and it glowed green. The metal pipe extended towards the sky, but when she was about to hit it, the snow eagle descended towards her. She tried to move her pipe to hit it but the snow eagle nimbly dodged out of the way and it maneuvered around the pipe. Eliza's eyes widen in panic to see it opening its beak to attack her.

No! Not attack her, probably _eat_ her well and alive.

Using the smallest amount of time, she let go of her pipe and jumped to the side, avoiding the impending death from the snow eagle's beak. After backing away several steps, she saw her, was now in usual length, rolling on the side. She was about to get it when she felt something coming and quickly dived right towards pipe. Looking back to see a giant fist hand on the ground where she was formerly at. Raising her head up to see a giant man made up of snow kneeling down in front of her.

" **Boom**."

A very loud 'bang!' sounded in the air, the sudden sound made Eliza closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears as echoing pain vibrated in her ears, almost making her ear drums destroy in the process as painful headache strikes her. She also gritted her teeth hard and pushed herself on the ground.

After several seconds later, the sound finally disappeared but the remaining sound echoed in her ears but it quickly dissipated and silence finally lingered. But after a few more seconds, she slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands on her ears. Her vision is slightly blurred but with a quick shook in her head, her vision returned sharply as before. Observing her surroundings, a pile mountain of snow was in front of her, just looking at it she sweat dropped.

It was at first her mind was still hurt about the loud sound, but things began to clear when she saw the great pile of snow in front of her. _'Wait, isn't the literal man made up of snow kneeled at me?'_ She thought, she started to look behind and only saw piles upon piles of snow. Then she saw two people on top of a larger pile of snows, probably larger than the one behind her. Upon closer look, it was Frolic and Snowy.

However, Frolic is holding Snowy by the neck in the air with only one hand. The latter was still struggling futilely as she tried to kick him but with her energy fading fast, her kick was light as a feather. She tried to claw his hand off her neck but it seems like he simply tightened it. Finally, her hands dropped to her sides as she stopped moving. But before she could lost her final bit of consciousness, Frolic let go of her and threw her to the side and, because of the hard impact, knocked her unconscious.

Eliza's eyes widened in surprised, questions flooded her mind on how he defeated a OP-looking girl that easily. But considering Frolic can made loud explosion made up of sound, she guessed that maybe it's a tie.

The problem is that, if Eliza _can_ outmatch him.

Finally noticing her presence (despite their distance), Frolic turned his body to face her. He glared at her from afar and started to walked down the mountain of snows. His sandals were instantly buried in the snow but he quickly lifted his feet as if nothing happened with each step he took. Meanwhile, Eliza is brainstorming her ideas about defeating him. Oddly enough, she wore a rather calm but noticeable worry expression.

 _'I'm sure he can use a very loud sound.'_ She thought while eyeing the man she aforementioned. _'But his movements is gonna be my problem, I had yet to see him move.'_

True, because of Snowy's monsters that are very strong, her attention remained on the monster completely. It means that she was focused on Snowy rather than Frolic, which she could've considering she saw what he _did._ It shouldn't be surprising. And now that she fought a much larger foe, she was completely focused into it. And if she put a deeper thought, Frolic didn't use his attack quicker than before. If so then he put a thought then, or maybe he put up a fight before throwing that very loud sound.

Just remembering it, her ears twitched painfully for a small second making her wince. Just thinking about it just makes her brain messed up from the ringing headache.

Looking back at the man, she noticed that he was nearing her place already. She grabbed her metal pipe and made a defensive stance, her eyes sharply analyzed his movements while the said person simply stared at her blankly.

Her eyes were so focus but, why did she heard him talking despite a few more distance? It's understandable if shouting but she heard it loud and clear.

 _"_ ** _Pray_** _for your safety."_

Her eyes widened when she finally noticed, that her enemy, is already in front of her.

* * *

 _A few minutes before..._

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Arena - CPUs' Sidelines**

Purple Heart watched the fight proceeds, her purple, ponytailed lie loosely on her left shoulder. Her arms were crossed over her well endowed chest as she stood over a purple hologram with a Planeptune symbol. Her expression is serious as her eyes glued on the 'TV'... well, it wasn't even have parts of a TV. She is staring at the purple HUD with the fight of Snowy, Eliza and Frolic.

On her left is NPG Magic, while on her right is... B-Sha?!

"Hell yeah! That girl is gonna get a price!" B-Sha energetically said, or yelled. She wore an expression of glee. "My brand new weapon has a price to be paid and will be selling soon!"

And started spurting out random nonsense.

The purplish-ash skinned woman looked at her friend, yes, _friend_. "B-Sha, please tone down your voice. We're just behind Lady Purple Heart." Magic nudged her by the shoulder, her scythe behind her back.

But the energetic Sha of Planeptune grinned at Magic. "Oh come on, at least compliment our selling achievements!"

"More like YOUR achievements." Magic deadpanned.

While B-Sha pouted and argued back at Magic, Neptune ignored them as her mind was focused on one thing. Not in the HUD that the fight is going on but rather a person whom very familiar to her. She cannot show that confusion to anybody or they might go wary because of this so she tried to accept that maybe the person she saw wasn't the same as before.

But the person said her name... and Purple Heart _undoubtedly_ thought that it was her.

"Neeeeeppy?" A certain drowsy voice said behind them. "Are you heeere? It's daaaark..."

B-Sha and Magic instantly shut down their bickering as they looked back, the NPG was the first who react. "L-Lady Iris Heartress? Are you there?"

After Magic said that, B-Sha ran towards the drowsy goddess of Planeptune. Here came, Plutia.

"Hellooo Magi-chan, B-chan, Nep-chan." Plutia smiled happily as she said their name, although Magic blushed slightly and cough on her fist.

Deciding to come straight, Magic asked. "Why are you here Lady Iris? Are you here to watch the fight?"

Plutia hummed with a nod before walking forward with B-Sha trailing her. She stopped beside Purple Heart.

"Neppy... _are you ignoring me?_ " Plutia said, her questions have noticeable edge in her tone but she still wore a happy expression. That tone of voice finally put the first CPU of Planeptune out of her stupor, turning her head to look at her and said.

"E-Eh? Oh sorry Plutie, I'm just in deep thoughts."

Truth to be told, she indeed heard Plutia but the gears in her mind still continued, promptly forgetting the second CPU of Planeptune, this also was miffed by Plutia in a wrong way. But luckily, Purple Heart said her reason.

"Ooh? I see..." Plutia put a finger on her chin as she hugged her Neptune-like doll on her petite chest. "Is it... aboooout that girl in the hospital?"

Purple Heart looked at her with a surprised expression before nodding and closing her eyes in the process. "Indeed, I don't wish to know that she is the same person _we_ knew before."

Plutia could only nodded her head, meanwhile Magic and B-Sha stayed silent.

"But if she is." She opened her eyes, her white symbol shone brighter than before. "Then I have no choice but to do _it_ to her." She said with a small anger in her voice and sharp edge in her tone.

* * *

 **Hello my fellow Authors and, especially, my dear Authorians.**

 **It's not usually me to spilled the beans, unlike before when I first published my story, but this isn't a 'bean' where you just give a water and grown instantaneously and it reached up to the sky. No, it will take some time.**

 **Okay, start with the next chapter I'm gonna add some small secrets that is barely able to notice by some of you readers (unless you're a diligent reader). For example:**

"Have you seen my pen?" Neptune asked Nepgear in confusion after looking around her living room.

Nepgear shook her head. "No, I haven't, sis. Why though?" She asked, curious as to why her sister would asked something do unimportant.

Neptune fidgeted around hoodie for a second before smiling at the CPU Candidate. "Nah, maybe I already forgot about what I'm supposed to write."

 **There, that underlined. I know probably some of you will think that maybe there's something in that underlined words. Well, honestly, they're not part of the main plot but a side plot, that could potentially be part of the main soon after finding the secrets out.**

 **Welp, anyway that's it for today. Favourite and follow the story! Don't forget to review as well, suggestions and critics are available.**

 **~A**


	8. A2, P3 - Force

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Arc Two, Part Three: Force**_

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 **TIME: 6:00 PM**

Eliza grunted in pain, her right arm showed bruises and is bleeding purposely from a large wound on her upper arm. Her hooded vest was gone and her fingerless glove from the right hand is torn. She is gripping her metal pipe from her left hand tightly to overcome the pain from her right arm.

In front of her, there stood Frolic. The sun was already eaten by the horizon and night slowly came, enveloping the sky in a bright night sky. The combatant of Leanbox only stared at her silently, his dull brown eyes bored down upon her existence, as if he was mocking her by simply through a stare.

She didn't know what happened but she heard it. Every time her ears caught a sound, he always appeared in her blind spot. Her first theory was to test if she can follow his movements.

But she didn't theorize about death and life situation.

 _'So fast!'_ Eliza thought as she gritted her teeth, coughing a small blood as she panted. She couldn't tracked Frolic's quick movements, or rather, sound movements. That's what she called, considering that every time she heard a sound, even a blow of a wind, Frolic always appeared suddenly out of blue.

Eliza tried to raise her pipe and it glow green, signalling to change the length of said pipe. She knew she had done this several times already but she couldn't help but still try the impossible, even if crazy it sounds.

"AARGH!" Eliza yelled as she swung her pipe across Frolic. The pipe instantly changes its length and it stretched towards the target. As Eliza yelled, Frolic also jumped to avoid the pipe and instantly disappeared. Narrowing her eyes, she gripped her pipe and quickly started to rotate around, trying to hit the target around her.

 _'This is bad, I must defeat him quickly.'_ Eliza thought worriedly until she noticed that there's a shadow above her. Looking up slowly as her eyes widened in shock, she saw Frolic in the air and then she heard him muttered.

" **Boo-** "

" **Clearing Bullets!** "

Frolic stopped muttering to see at the corner of his eyes hundreds upon of hundreds of feathers coming to his position. One feather managed to nick his left cheek as he disappeared thereafter.

Eliza was confused as she saw Frolic appeared a few meters away from her while looking in front of her, not to her, but to a different direction. You saw what makes your eyes widened in shock.

"Hey! You're already in the sky!" Eliza protested as she watched Vulture stepped on the ground. "You're supposed to be dead now."

"Foolish woman." Stemier the Vulture said with noticeable irritation in his voice. "Is my title Vulture is just a word? I'm adapted to the heat of the sun and even if I was in the sky, I can fly."

He emphasized the word 'fly' by spreading out his coat-like feathers. Eliza sweat dropped at this, _'I didn't notice that...'_

At first, she thought that Stemier was simply imitating in the real Vulture but she didn't know that it will be real, after he showed how he fly that is.

Stemier returned his gaze back to Frolic who is staring at him intently, the Vulture glared at Frolic back. Eliza looked back at Frolic and, although not looking at Stemier, said, "You can talk properly now, what happened in the forest?"

"It was nothing, my senses of hunting a prey often starts at the edge of the forest." Stemier said, taking an assault stance. "And because it's night, there's no need to hunt if your prey is in your front."

Eliza nodded at his explanation. That would explain his strange and weird movements back in the forest. There's one more thing she needs to clear, "You're not going to attack me?" She asked, raising her guard.

Stemier shook his head, "No. Until I killed him, then I wouldn't worry about you. But as much as I wanted victory for Lastation, I would quit the fight." He said as he glance his yellow eyes at her before looking back again. "Besides, you're not gonna last and it'll be a waste without your full power fighting you after him."

Eliza was about to retort when she heard a wind blowing past at them and her eyes widened in shock. "Watch out!" She shouted when she saw a shadow looming over Stemier.

 _...clank!_

She covered her arms to brace an explosion of sound. But nothing came, only a sound of a metal clanking. Curious, she lowered her arms slightly, to her amazement, to see Stemier raising a dagger above his head. There's another weapon that is locking his dagger: a short sword, and its weapon is holding by Frolic.

"I've been watching you from above, Mr. Frolic." The Vulture says. "I do know you have a weapon, I just couldn't believed why you don't wanted to end the fight yet." While he said that, both warriors struggle their strengths to overcome one another.

Finally, Eliza heard Frolic talked. "Don't bother thinking things, Vulture. Because creatures like you doesn't deserves beside Lion and Hawk!" Then he raised his other hand and open his palm. " **Boom**!"

A large, devastating sound boomed around as the earth cracked below their feet. But unlike before, Eliza didn't hear any painful sound despite that she is close to the source and it should be ten times worse.

Even the Vulture hardly flinched, Frolic's eyes widened in shock. Stemier grinned at his reaction. "Surprised? Well, you're power is incredibly tricky. I supposed the length of your sound has limit."

Stemier pushed Frolic away as he stood while the Leanbox's combatant took a few steps back. Stemier's held his dagger in front of his face while Frolic held his short sword from his side. He wore an unusual angry expression, unlike what Eliza saw before a blank expression.

"You're always far from your opponents, for some reason, I don't know. But what I do know is that you must be away of the person. Thanks to the natural sounds, you'll able to dodge and avoid an opponent's attack and can even appeared near them by surprise and attack them with your weapon. When you're a few distance after dodging those attacks, you will attack them with your sound." Stemier grinned as he explained Frolic's tactics. "You couldn't use your skill at Snowy when you fought her giant monsters, because you're having a hard time. Getting between them will be hard as you have to estimate the distance between the two, and that's when you use years your skill to blow the two up. I saw you turned to Eliza but you decided to go to Snowy first because of her minions is a complete nuisance in your concentration."

...Eliza never really thought of that.

As much as she was a cunning person in the group, she couldn't focus altogether at once. Now, as Stemier mentioned the distance, she slowly recalled the scenes.

 _Frolic is staying far from Snowy as he uses his skill against her monsters, then if what Stemier said is correct, then he also made his way between her and Snowy without getting near the two. She also remembered every time that, even if she's in deep focus, she finally saw Frolic was already in front of her. On a deeper look, does a sound really that sharp? No, Frolic was holding a weapon the entire fight against Eliza. And whenever the latter tried to attack him by growing the length of her pipe, he always appeared above her, several meters up from her._

Eliza opened her eyes, thanks to Stemier's explanation, she now understood Frolic's tricky tactics. "I'm gonna admit to myself, that was an impressive tactic." The raven haired girl said in amusement.

Stemier glanced at her for a few seconds before nodding as he looked back at Frolic. "Guess the only thing to do is..."

Then Eliza stomped her foot forward as she instantly appeared in front of a shocked Frolic. "...to decapitated!" She finished the Vulture's words.

Her metal pipe glowed, not the same soft green anymore, but darker shade. Then suddenly, a curved blade formed at the end of the pipe. Eliza swung her weapon to Frolic's left side.

Instead of a forced of an impact, Frolic felt his left body tore as his skin and muscles on that part convulsed and pain flooded his mind. He was quickly thrown a few meters away from Eliza, he cried out in pain as he put a hand on his left side to feel a warm liquid. Lifting his hand up, it was his own blood.

Looking back at Eliza, he now noticed that her weapon was no longer the same pipe. It was now a halberd. There's a crimson liquid on the blade which he quickly thought his blood. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stand while he put his hand to his wounded side.

Eliza's black orbs that are her eyes darted to Frolic's wounded side that she had just inflicted to him. Upon noticing his said wound, something familiar crossed her mind.

She cried out in pain as the large wound from her side finally kicked in. She stabbed the ground with her long halberd as she grabbed the pole for support as she dropped to her knees. For some reason, her adrenaline kicked in after finding out Frolic's tactics that made her forgot her wound from her right after arm.

She guessed that she finally reached her limit after that surprise attack against Frolic. But maybe that's what she feels.

Frilly Frolic stared at Eliza's pained expression before chuckling. "Guess that's the end. It's too sad that you two finally noticed my first skill." As he said that, he also tried to maintain his balance as he stood on his two feet.

Stemier raised an eyebrow at that statement. "What do you mean-?" Before the sentence kick in, he looked over to Eliza and quickly shouted. "Ms. Eliza! Quick! Run-!"

" **Boom**."

A loud sound suddenly exploded forcing Eliza to shut her eyes tightly and tried to cover her ears as she tried to withstand both her gaping wound and the painful ringing of the sound. Slowly, the sound lowered its volume as silence lingered.

"It's a sorry he didn't survive, he's very clever." Eliza heard Frolic said those words, her eyes softened as she opened them slowly. She first noticed Frolic was still standing from his place, but instead of facing her, he is facing to the side. Curious, she followed his gaze to see Stemier.

Stemier was frozen in his position. His eyes were wide open in pure shock. His outer attire was gone and only left him with few clothing. He dropped to his knees and fell forward, his eyes suddenly gone dull as his body fell on the ground.

Eliza covered her mouth in shock. Frolic simply grinned as he turned to the last fighter. He covered his left side with his left hand as he raise above him his right hand, then a short sword materialized in his hand. "It's time to settle this."

Eliza, meanwhile, was staring down on the earth with a blank look. She suddenly felt herself light, as in, she felt herself moved without feeling something heavy. She looked down to her body to see herself glowed dark green. She placed her foot forward with ease as she stood up, looking calm after that pained expression.

Frolic's grin dropped instantly when he noticed Eliza stood without a problem, she even lifted her heavy halberd using her right hand despite having a gaping wound. But if you looked closely, the skin slowly reformed fast and began to cover her wound. She's regenerating.

"It's been awhile since I used the Force." Eliza muttered with edge in her tone as she angrily stared at Frolic. Her expression was calm but she was angry on the inside. Her sudden intimidating aura made Frolic closed his mouth.

Then, he let out a smile. Then formed into a grin, then he started to laugh, a maniacal one. After laughing, he glared at her with his disturbing grin. "Then I'll make you explode!"

He dashed forward with his short sword. His grin never disappear in his face but Eliza simply stared at him. Then she raised her halberd up in the air.

" **Gravity Force**." She muttered as she brought down her weapon just as Frolic was in front of her.

Zooming out, there's a small explosion happened then suddenly a gigantic crater formed around the field, the trees was instantly turned flat as several large rocks flew up in the air. The ground shook hard as the earth rumbled.

The earthquake slowly stopped. Zooming in, Eliza was standing on a ground, near the very center of the crater. Looking down, she saw Frolic lying down and was filled with bruises. His eyes were white and wide. In short, he was knocked out _instantly._

The woman gripped her halberd as she raised it above her.

Then the Planeptune roared in another victory.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Virtua Forest**

"Hey Nepsy, do you really know that this is the place where that group appeared? Uzume said it's kinda fishy." Uzume, in Orange Heart form, said to the older version of Neptune.

"Are you doubting me?!" Adult Neptune gasped as she looked at Orange Heart with a shockers. "I know those group appeared here because the Author had said it-"

...ahem.

"-and because Croire said so." Older Neptune added quickly to avoid a confrontation from the unknown entity in her meta jokes.

Uzume looked around the place with her unusual serious look before closing her eyes. Then she opened them again.

...

 _'H-Huh?'_ She said in utter confusion as she looked around. _'Where am I?'_ Her soft expression turned into worry as she looked around.

Everything around her is white, and that's only it.

"Oh, if it isn't the one and only, Orange Heartress." Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, she instinctively flew past away quickly with her microphone in hand. She looked down to see a tall man wearing a unzipped black hoodie with a yellow polo shirt underneath. On his face he wore a silver rimmed, green tinted monocle.

Orange Heartress glared at him with caution as she held her microphone close to her mouth. "Who are you? Are you the one who send those group in Ultimension?"

The man let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes. He mused, "Clever young star you are, Miss Tennouboshi."

The Orange CPU gasped and started to demand an answer, bur before she can ask, a bright light covered her.

...

* * *

...

 _Wha...?_

...U...

 _It hurts, that's the thing telling her mind was._

 _..._ Uz...e...

 _Is that... a sound? She asked to herself, she didn't know where she was. The place was..._ ** _indescribable_** _. She can't tell if she was surrounded by the light or dark. It just felt that she can't explain where she was._

...Uzume...

 _She heard it, from where?_

Uzume... Uzume...

 _She saw something, a speck of light._

Uzume!

 _Then the light boomed towards her as she was covered in bright light._

* * *

She was freaked out. Super duper _pudding_ liciously freaked out.

She was just thinking what to say to Uzume to convince her to believe her that the group that had joined in the competition are from this place. It's because Croire had said it.

"Hey, what's going on there?!" Yelled Croire from Adult Neptune's hoodie pocket, the purple haired girl panicked around.

The older version of Neptune ignored the tome and currently was freaked out when she tried to wake up the now human formed of Orange Heartress. She was surprised when the goddess transformed back but started to freak out after she fell on her back and was not even breathing!

"Oh no! Come on Uzume!" Adult Neptune cried out as she looked up in the sky while she held her dear friend from the rough ground. "Please don't give me your worthless Game Over screen! Not now!"

"Shut up Nepsy..."

She heard someone muttered! She heard a _mutter_! And the good thing was, it was just below her.

"Uzume?!" Adult Neptune looked down at her with now a gleeful expression as the red-head girl rubbed her temples. "I knew you're just lagging at your game!" She said happily.

"I don't know what you are saying." Uzume deadpanned as she looked at Adult Neptune with a blank expression, before noticing their current position.

Adult Neptune was holding her from both sides as she looked down at Uzume. Her meta joker friend was beaming at her with a happy expression. Then, the red-head finally blushed.

"Wh-Why the heck are you holding me for?!" Uzume helplessly cried out as she tried to pry off Adult Neptune's arms.

"Booh, you're no fun..." The purple haired girl pouted as both women stood from the ground as they brushed off the dirt and dusts that are clinging to them.

Remembering their task, Uzume whirled around her. "Okay, let's go back to Histoire and report what I'd seen!" She said with a wink.

"Yay! Pudding!"

...

 _'Why did I have to get stuck with these idiots?"_ Croire thought helplessly in the Nepbook as she sighed while shaking her head. Turning her head to looked over her shoulder. _'I guess, I've grown pronto anyways.'_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

"So you're Shana..."

The raven haired girl yelped in surprised as she groaned painfully at the sudden shift of her body.

"Oww..." She whispered out.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't surprise you like that Miss Sheavenby." The voice said.

She turned her head to look to the side to see a tall, fair skin and handsome-looking man. His light, unkempt, brown hair, a pair of crystal clear eyeglasses over his chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing a purple suit with a green tie and a white uniform underneath his suit. He also wore black pants and a pair of black shoes.

The raven haired girl, Shana, blushed at the stranger before shaking her head and asked a question. "Um, w-who are you and why are you here?"

Hope he doesn't mind her stuttering. Shana can't help it around strangers. But she can be sometimes blunt as always to the people she very well knew.

But since they're in the different dimension of Hyperdimension, there's a big difference between. And who know what happened before.

In short, she stayed quiet all the way.

Lying down on the comfortable, hospitable bed with fluffy white blankets covering all her body except her head was oddly satisfying since she never tried to sleep very well due to her work as a nurse back in Lowee.

...

Speaking of back, her expression turns sad.

"Hello?" The man flicked his two fingers in front of Shana. "Are you there?"

"Kyah!"

That wasn't nice! Not at all.

Groaning in pain once again, she moaned out her short remorse. "Same question please..."

The man sweat dropped at the casual reply before looking around the room, finding a plastic chair, he grabbed the chair and placed it a few distance away from Shana's bed as he sit down on it.

Hearing the man's movements, the (stupid) girl looked back at the man. Both stared at each other a few more seconds before they blushed. The man coughed his voice as his gaze changed direction before saying. "I'm Ganache, Director of the Lastation's Agency of National Defense. Nice to meet you... Miss Sheavenby, was it?"

Even if his answer is right to the eye, he needed confirmation. Because you never knew, it was very close.

Shana nodded her head lightly to avoid more pain that are already coursing through her body for the second time. Then she muttered something

Hearing her muttering something, Ganache turned back his gaze to her. "Yes?"

"N-Nothing!" Shana said quickly just as she was asked a question. This brought suspicious eyes from Ganache before sighing. "If it's okay, can I asked you some questions?"

Tilting her head in curiosity, forgetting what she did a few seconds ago.

"It's okay, as long as I can tell." Shana replied, slightly nervous at her tone.

Ganache smiled, "Don't worry, it's simple."

* * *

 **Anyway! That's all for today folks and I do always hoped you enjoy reading this new chapter!**

 **I already put one secret here, and if anyone can find it, I will give her/him a recognition in the next chapter. Everyone have three guesses down in the review~ (If a Guest, please write your name)**

 **About Ganache and Uzume and Adult Neptune appearance, I will let everyone one know that they're still part of the Ultimension.**

 **Regardless of my Multidimension story, I'm gonna continue my '** **Authoria - The ReCreation'** **to give more lore to our group.**

 **See you later, smash and leave a review, favorite and follow the story!**

 **~A**


	9. A2, P4 - The Blades of the Vortex

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Four: The Blades of the Vortex_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

 **TIME: 10:00 AM**

"..."

...

"Hush..."

...

"Would you please shut up? I'm trying to think."

One person could definitely say that Azure was talking to someone, be it that or they will think he is crazy for talking in the air.

The CPU of Deltadimension ignored the odd stares left to him by his fellow friends. Although, he still noticed the same stare that Shade gave to him after a certain incident during Eevee's competition.

 _(Before)_

 _Inside Shade's mind, the two spirits were talking something, the dark one seemed to be fuming in rage._

 _"I knew it!" Kurokami yelled as her fists clenched tighter around her hands. "That guy has also spirit in his head."_

 _Kotone tried her best to calm her friend down. "Er, even if we knew, please let us not sorted this out through violence."_

 _"Do you remember how that bitch shoved us away from his mind?!" Kurokami couldn't help but raised her voice to her friend as she glared at the never ending darkness in front of her._

 _The Angel Spirit Goddess tried to retort something by opening her mouth but decided not to as she simply said. "Please calm down Kuro."_

 _The Demoness closed her eyes as she breathe in and out to calm her nerves and helped her own self to think clearly, fortunately, that she managed her temper down easily thanks to the comfort of her friend._

 _"Thanks, Kotone." Kuro muttered, opening her eyes as she looked at her opposite spirit, patting the Angel Goddess who in returned beamed at her._

 _"You're welcome!"_

 _They stayed for a moment in silent as they stared in the darkness until Kotone thought something, "Let's see what Shade is doing now."_

 _"Hm, good idea." Kurokami agreed, but before any of them take a step forward..._

 _They heard another pair of footsteps, their eyes widened in shock to see a young girl with a_ _long, black raven hair. She has black eyes, and a black gothic dress. Has a black choker on as well. And she was also barefooted._

 _The sudden appearance of another being stopped walking and stood a few meters away from them, while Kotone had a shocked look, Kurokami's blood is boiling in rage at the person's sight._

 _"You...!" The Demon Spirit Goddess hissed at the young girl._

 _The said young girl glanced at Kurokami, "You should be considered that you're all lucky, if Azure is not only friends to the likes of you people, I will not hesitate to purge you all to darkness." Despite being a child, her voice was sounded like that of a matured woman. She emphasized her words as she raised her palm in front of her face and purple fire coated her hand._

 _Kotone narrowed her eyes in worried and concern, her right hand glowed softly as she readied her staff. Kurokami, on the other hand, was trying her hardest to calm herself down. "What are you doing here, the Devil?" She try to spit out despite after saying that word._

 _The young girl smiled at the name as the purple fire in her hands disappeared and dissipated in the darkness. "You still know me, despite both of us not knowing each, or maybe we're just related, Satania's daughter."_

 _"Don't you dare say my mother's name." Kurokami said, her angry tone disappearing as her face turned serious. Slowly, black aura started to form around her._

 _The young girl, frowned at the sudden change of mood. She shrugged her shoulder with a nonchalant look before turning around. This brought confusion to Spirit Goddesses, while Kurokami's aura disappeared as well._

 _"Just hinder to say my appearance, for the time of my announcement is yet to come." The Devil said._

 _They watched the young girl's figure slowly eaten in the darkness. When she was finally gone, Kotone looked at Kurokami, the latter looked back to her as well._

 _"She was one of the five Ancient Demon Goddesses." Kurokami muttered as she avoided her friend's gaze. "She's the Devil, the other four are unique ones, I can only remember is her and the Succubus."_

 _Kotone stared at her with her eyes before turning bright as she smiled at Kurokami, she approached the Demoness before hugging her figure._

 _Kurokami hesitated at first before wrapping her arms around Kotone, backing her appreciation._

* * *

"I'm booooooored!"

The young girl moaned loudly out her boredom as she laid her body down to the soft yellow grass as she stared blankly at the white sky with few yellow clouds.

Just near her is a tall figure of Middonaito, he simply sweat dropped at her. "Ah ah ah, no can do, pretty lady."

"Pedophile." The young girl bluntly stated while not looking at him, the Oracle flinched at the word.

"No I'm not, Miss Devil child." Middonaito coughed as he recomposed himself. "Besides, it's not my fault you need to stay in that form."

"But I wanna go back to Azure's body! He needed my power!" Yuroka argued.

Middonaito shook his head in denial. "His full power is surely easy for Ultimension to contain, but I can't give it back to him, not yet at least." He said while glancing down at gothic dressed girl before looking at the side.

"Besides, we can see how strong Azure anyway without a power, that way we could see if he really can absorb you." He added and his tone changed. The Devil child didn't replied as she simply stared in the sky, and tried to talk to Azure without getting inside his body.

* * *

 _"Azure! Help me!"_

"About what?!" Azure slapped his face.

 _"This pedo is chaining me down. He won't let me get inside you!"_

 **I would like to rephrase that statement... and silence, the Devil child!**

...

"What happened to her?" Azure sweat dropped as he grabbed the dark hilt of his regular-looking sword. Inspecting the sword as he started to walked in the hallway towards the other side.

 **I muted her**

"Good, that's a relief." The CPU in human body sighed. "It's now my turn, I hope that the amount of my power is still enough to prove in my battle."

 **I hope you can**

"You're sounded unsure..."

 **Beats me, let's just see**

"Alright, here goes nothing." Azure said as he walked forward.

* * *

"And now, let's begin the third batch! In Planeptune, a man who's power is nigh powerful enough to pulverized the Elite dummy in a matter of a second, let's give an applause for, Azure!"

The announcer roared the combatant's name as the purple hologram with Azure in it, there he stood with his serious gaze in front of him. Like before, three different colored holograms appeared in front of him.

"Next is from Leanbox, he's a very big and very tough guy, that even the mightiest sword had no effect on him! But his devotion to Lady Green Heartresses will admit his weakness, let's meet Stoneliege Armoredgado!"

The green hologram flipped to show a large, bald man with a very long black beard. He's showing his fierce look as he let the world see his thick packs of muscles from his body and his arms. He's only wearing a overcoat that barely covered his back, and he also wore a simple black with lightning striped shorts while he's barefooted. His fierce black eyes glared in the screen.

' _What's with Leanbox's weird people?'_ Azure raised his eyebrow at the weird combatants coming from Leanbox, although weird, each of them showed noticeable amount of strength, especially the previous fight, so he may have a right of opinion but he won't judge them easily, now that he doesn't have his full power to him.

"And from the Lowee, the once commoner turned into a powerful mage and now the Forefather of the Mages in Lowee, all of that by simply through determination to achieved such thing, and now standing here in the arena to show the world how to battle against the blowing winds of Lowee, let's give it up for Guiborne!"

The white hologram formed a picture and it shows a tall man around mid 30s having a calm look, he had a white slicked hair and his left, grey eye remained open while his right one was closed and a large scar across it. He is wearing a black jean-like overcoat with his arms inside while the edge of his overcoat is flapping behind him. He wore a black t-shirt with Lowee symbol in the front of his chest. Lastly, he wore a white pants and a pair of sneakers for his footings.

 _'He's a mage?_ ' Confusedly wondered by Azure as he analyzed the second opponent, but his focus quickly diverted as the announcer continued.

"And the final combatant came from Lastation. They said that they will fight for what's right for them, let's summon down the Twin Blader - Twile and Dera!"

Then the black holographic spun around and then stopped as an image formed. In there are two people standing, both of young women. They looked like a twin, both had a medium-length, black hair. The shape of their pretty faces were identical, both had a chocolate brown eyes and pink lips. They were holding hands and they both wore the same identical prideful look, even their clothing are the same. A black, key hole sweater with a black choker on their neck. They wore a long skirt and tight leggings, they also wore black shoes. A few accessories adorned their looks, such as the large, half-crescent moon headdresses

The only difference between them is that, the choker in their neck had their respective names, the one on the left is Twile, while the one on the right is Dera.

"I feel bad for those girls." Azure sighed as he face palmed, contemplated about hesitating to attack them. _'Maybe knocking them lights out is sufficient...'_

"Let the battle BEGIN!" The announcer boomed as the crowd from all over the respective nations cheered.

As the announcer finished his final opening, the hologram below Azure faded away and he descended on the earth fast.

* * *

The atmosphere of the surrounding areas was calm, perfect day for a nice picnic. But this place is not for a relaxing day, this area is a battlefield.

As the father Sun made his way to peak of the sky while bathing the nature below him with his light, trees covered Azure's hidden figure from one of the trees, away from a large open field where he, presumably, thought the area was where Eliza and Frolic fought.

There's no crater around, everything was normal, as if the previous fight didn't happened at all. But Azure already learned this thing, every lands, areas, corners around Gamindustri's map grid is under what he could remembered as 'Land Regeneration'... or reconstruction of land itself.

It was a baffled thing to know, he couldn't help but stare at the place where the crater 'should be'.

But other than that, he's waiting for a combatant to appear and he will ambush them quietly. As much as he preferred an open fight, he will finish this fight fast so he can ventured around Planeptune after this.

...

Wait...

...

Wait...

...

Wait... for it...

...

Wait... for... it...

...

"Come on!" Azure complained angrily, "Just do the plot convenience already!"

S-Sorry!

 _(BGM Play: Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II ost 01: Absolute)_

Anyway, after saying that, he felt a three presences coming straight towards his location: One was behind him, the other two are at both sides. He looked to the side of the tree to see the approaching presence behind him. Upon closer look, it was the twins from Lastation, they were walking closer and closer to his location

"Hey! Do you think this is where that cute boy is hiding?" The left one asked her twin, Twile, her name according to the choker.

The other twin nodded. "Hmhm, we're gonna make him ours and he will be our slave!" She shouted with dignified tone as she smirked at her twin. Meanwhile, the person they were talking about had a face that seen many horrors beyond imagination.

 _'Shit!_ Azure only thought as beads of sweats streamed down his face, his back was now hugging the bark of the tree he was previously leaning into. His eyes darted back and forth to look for escape. The thought of capturing by those pretty girls could only mean one thing...

...and it's gonna be rated M if I should say it!

While Azure finding a escape, Guiborne, the combatant of Lowee, wandered in the straight path he had find. For some reason, he was forced to move here. He didn't know why.

His grey eye remained looking straight all the while his overcoat continued to flap despite that there's no wind blowing around. His gaze mainly focused on the road ahead.

A _'click_ ' sound could be heard as he stopped, then he lifted his right hand put them on his ear. Another same sound could be heard.

"I'm ready, Milady." He muttered in a straightforward tone. A silence was lingered as he simply nod at whoever is talking to him. Then he finally lowered his arm and continued to walk, now, with destination.

Back at Azure...

"I swear I saw this bush moves." Dera said as she eyed suspiciously a peculiar bush that is standing in the middle of the clearing. It was a large bush, probably could fit a person or two or three but the twins have no idea if it really could fit though.

Twile put a finger on her chin as she looked at the bush closely, then she thought an idea. "Oh! I know! How about we hide in this bush and wait to see if that boy will come out!"

Hearing this best(?) plan, the other twin nodded merrily at Twile. "Sounds like a plan! Let's go!"

Then both jumped in the bush.

...

...

The sun was beautifully shining over the bush, its endless glory bathed the nature with light.

...

"LET ME OUT!" Azure's voice could be heard inside the bush as the said bush was stretched out as if something, or someone, was trying to get out of the said thing.

A loud girlish scream was followed, "Is that the cutie? Oh my goddess, he is the one!" Twile's voice could be heard.

"Catch him!" Dera's voice said with enthusiasm.

The bush could be seen moving around and being stretched several time without breaking... Meanwhile, both Planeptunians and Lastationites sweat dropped at the scene.

Somewhere, the huge figure of Stoneliege towering over the normal trees, he looked like a giant. His footsteps brought small quakes around him as it left large and dented footprints on his wake. His fierce expression never changed as he looked closely around him, a careful and mindful tactic to be prepared around him.

But so far, minutes passed, nothing sort of yet had happened, except when he heard a loud scream somewhere but he ignored it. Despite the danger have yet to occur, Stoneliege never take his enemy way confidently. He will give his best even if that person looks like a fly to crush only.

The trees that are blocking him fell easily at his humongous steps. Then he stopped when he heard a shift. His eyes moved to the side as he felt a presence nearby.

Quickly turning around, he raised his huge arm as he blocked a weapon. Looking closer to the weapon, it looks like a curved cutlass. Then he turned his gaze to the owner of the weapon and it turns out it was Guiborne.

"So it wasn't a bluff," The combatant of Lowee muttered with a cold tone as his weapon, a cutlass, tried to cut through Stoneliege's thick skin. "You are worthy of your title, in Leanbox only."

The aforementioned person let out a large grin at his opponent as he tried to push Guiborne away. "Heh, I felt that mister. But sadly, your weapon are not enough to cut through my skin."

"Oh?" Guiborne raised his eyebrow as he noticed his opponent's arm softly glowed then his huge arm turned into a metal. "Interesting." He complimented as he jumped off of his enemy.

Instead of retaliating back, Stoneliege watched Guiborne took a few steps back. The giant lowered his arm as he remained his grin on his face, "Heh, let's see who the two of us will remain standing in this fight." Stoneliege excitedly said as his other arn that is not metal popped several veins.

Guiborne raised his cutlass in front of him, "Wish granted."

Yelling a war cry, Stoneliege charged as he throw his huge fist at Guiborne but the mage lifted his hand as a wall made up of howling wind blocked Stoneliege's punch. Then the combatant of Leanbox clasped both hands and raised both arms, as he did that, three grey orbs appeared above him. Then one turned into green.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

" **Smash!** " He cried out as he slam down both of his hands but Guiborne managed to dived out of the way as his wind wall was decimated in an instant by Stoneliege's brute strength as his attack connected to the ground and the ground exploded as a large but short quake rumbled. The giant man looked to the side to see Guiborne, holding his cutlass. His cutlass glowed softly as he muttered.

" **Cricket Slashes**." Then he started by swinging his blade in the air as small, several slash waves formed and it quickly zoomed towards Stoneliege.

The giant man was startled at the sudden slash waves as he raised his huge, metal arm to block the attacks. While he did that, he started charging towards Guiborne. But the mage quickly left his position as the giant man charged towards the rows of trees and it was destroyed in the process, he stopped and turned around to look back at Guiborne. Stoneliege's huge arm was still unscathed despite those attacks. Then the combatant of Lowee continued on swinging his cutlass and sending small slash waves at Stoneliege.

" **Smash!** " He cupped both of his hands and tried to slam his hands towards Guiborne but the mage effortlessly dodged the attacks out of the way, as the giant man did that, Guiborne noticed the orbs above Stoneliege the whole time. The second orb then turned into a green.

Guiborne stopped his previous attack as he kept on attacking and tried to keep piercing through the giant's thick skin, while Stoneliege also kept on retaliate his opponent and blocking attacks.

Guinborne slid in the ground with ease as his hands was covered with howling winds. The his cutlass glowed. " **Sonic Slashes**." He said as he send more and more small slash waves but it was faster than ever before. Stoneliege had no time to block a fast attack and he was thrown over as he skidded back.

Grunting in pain, he stomped his feet to the ground and forced his body to stand up. Then he jumped in the air high up with his hands clasped together. " **Smash!** " He yelled as he slowly descended towards Guiborne.

The mage looked at Stoneliege as he flicked his fingers then he crossed his arms in front of his face, then howling winds formed around his arms. " **Whirling Vortex**." He pulled back his arms and thrust forward as he send a whirling wind. Its cold air whistling around as the trees swayed at the strong gustiness.

 _(BGM Play:_ _Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 02: Voltage)_

The combatant of Leanbox was slowly pushed back by the wind, despite as a heavy man he was, this wind is pushing him back. He struggled to fight back but no more he can as he was thrown in the air and landed on the ground harshly as he skidded back.

"Grr, some cheap attacks." Stoneliege growled, he slowly stand from his position as he looked at Guiborne that is approaching towards him slowly. The giant man let out a grin as he was covered in green aura, the orbs that are previously all grey turned into green and it goes inside Stoneliege, this sudden act stopped the mage from his tracks as he watched the giant's changed form.

"I will make Leanbox the strongest nation." Stoneliege said in much deeper tone.

Guiborne stared at him for a few seconds before kneeling down his left foot and his grip at the hilt of his cutlass tightened. "But Lowee will be wiser than a brute like you."

Meanwhile, Azure was running for his life, no, for his _existence_! He was panting hard as his stamina tried to keep up with him, behind him is the flying twins that are trying to catch up to him.

"Wait for us cutie! We're not done yet with you!" Twile shouted.

Dera joined in the shout. "Yeah, we're almost finished!"

"Like hell I will!"

Azure yelled back without turning around, he keep on jumping, running or anything just to get away from the Twin Blader. At first, the twin was having fun chasing him until slowly, they grew bored. While Dera looks bored, Twile was thinking something.

Then her expression brightened as she whispered something in the ear of her other twin. Dera was confused at first before having the same expression as well after listening to what Twile whispered to her. The two nodded at each before flying on higher altitude and they shouted their first 'attack'.

" **Row Man, Catch!** " They raised their arms, with their left and right hand still intertwined, and two large circles formed. Then they throw the two large circles and with long strings connected to the circles and are holding by Twile and Dera respectively.

Azure, was still running, watch the circle catch a tree, and needless to say, the tree was instantly lifted up from its roots. He winced at the thought of him happening that.

Besides, that only fuels his determination to RUN!

"You don't need to tell me twice narrator!" Azure wailed out hopelessly as he ducked, dodged and jumped the white circles while running away to furthermore as tried to increase the length between them.

"Hahaha! Here we gooo!" Twile jubilee laughed as she threw her 'rope of slavery' to Azure who simply roll to the side and keep on running.

Dera shared her twin's merry. "Let's catch the cutie!" She said as she threw her own circle.

Little did the three know, they were coming closer to the fight of the raging giant and the howling mage.

" **SMASH!** "

It was at that moment the three stopped after that cry, and the ground instantly flew up as if something large had fallen at the epicenter of it.

"KYAAAAH!"

The Twin Blader was instantly slapped on the small land they were on, they were startled and shocked that are readable to their faces. Azure, was surprisingly, still standing.

He watched the ground he was on slowly getting higher and higher altitude and some rocks, trees, small grounds flew up in the air as well. Looking over the sudden shockwave, he saw two figures fighting each other.

 **Ah, I see that you can still do some feats, color me impress**

Azure grinned. "Heh, I've never felt this excitement for a while now since I became a CPU." He said to the air as he crouched slightly, his heart beating fast as he can feel adrenaline coursing through him. "It's kinda good to be back at the time where a hardcore training I had before."

The idea formed of jumping off the island, even for a normal person think it is a suicidal act, Azure didn't cared. As he was about to jump, a tornado suddenly formed in the middle of nowhere. And the ground he was on slowly getting spin around and getting drag in the said tornado.

Azure looked around as the wind intensely blew around him hard, he sharpened his gaze as he was about to enter the windy vortex.

"Dera! Just hold my hand!" Azure heard Twile's voice and he looked over his shoulder to see Twile gripping the tree branch with her other hand holding her twin's hand.

Dera was freaking out for her life as she shook her head. "Please hold me tightly Twily!"

"I'm trying!"

Twile tried to pull her other twin with her strength but the wind around them kept on hitting them at both sides. As they grew closer to the vortex, the wind started to grow stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, a small rock flew in the air and hit Twile's head. She recoiled in pain as her grip in the branch loosened.

"Ow!"

"Twily, don't-"

But it was too late as Twile's grip was completely removed. As if time was slowed down as the two slowly grew distance away from the ground. And finally, they passed to the edge and begin to fall.

"Gotcha!"

"Eh?"

Twile's and Dera's voiced out their confusion when they suddenly impacted to something, they felt someone wrapped their arms around them, securing them closer to the person. But before they can look at the person, they'd entered at the scale of the tornado.

From below at the very center of the eye of the storm, Stoneliege, whose form changed, he's now wearing a complete set of chainmail armor, covering his head to toe. He wore a big gauntlets with a large blade at the back hands. The mage, Guiborne, floating in the air.

The now armored giant brandished his gauntlet blades as it made a sound, jumped towards Guiborne and throw a punch to try to impale the mage with the blade of his gauntlet. Unfortunately, the combatant of Lowee nimbly dodged the blade and narrowly dodged the giant's whole body. He turned to Stoneliege and he lifted his hand in front of his fast and a transparent sword made up of wind materialized, he thrust his hand forward as the sword whisked towards the giant.

The giant impacted the ground and he raised his gauntlet to block the attack and pushed it off effortlessly. Looking up at the mage, he pulled back his arms. " **Giant Chant!** "

He punched the air as two orange orbs formed and launched itself towards the mage. Guiborne merely stared at the orbs as several transparent swords materialized behind him, then it moved beside him and launched towards the orbs.

The two orbs made a contact and it made a small a explosion, then suddenly two more orange orbs past through the smoke and towards the Mage fast. The combatant of Lowee was surprised and raised both of his arms to block the attack. Luckily, he was able to avoid severe burns however marks appeared around his arms, especially his arms.

He was thrown back in the air and also to the scale of the vortex, luckily, he managed to stopped himself and stayed afloat in the air. He glared at Stoneliege who was roaring in short victory, he opened his palm as blue cutlass formed.

" **Cold Slash-** "

" **Demon Slayer Exploding Hammer!** "

Before Guiborne could end his attack, he noticed a light formed at his right. However, he doesn't had enough time to look as he was instantly engulfed in blue explosion.

Meanwhile, Stoneliege was surprised to see a large, blue flaming fist coming right at Guiborne before it exoloded upon contact, covering Guiborne in a cloud of blue and dust. Before he can do anything, he saw three people entered (or exited?) the scale of the vortex from above. Upon looking closer, it was Azure with two (lucky) young women holding both of his sides.

"KYAAAH!"

"Hiyaah!"

Azure shouted with glee as he stretched both of his arms and legs in excitement, meanwhile Twile and Dera was screaming their lungs out. They are all slowly rocketing down to the ground. The (lucky) young lad looked over Stoneliege and he made a grin.

"Hold tightly girls! I'm gonna go...!"

"Please don't tell me you're gonna plummet down faster!" Twile begged.

"Good guess!"

"OH NOOO!'

The twin screamed their dismay as Azure maneuvered all three of them towards Stoneliege. The giant was confused at first before he noticed that they're going to land on him.

' _Crap...!'_ Stoneliege cursed in his mind and had no time to dodge to the plummeting trio. After impacting, a large cloud of dust exploded around.

Meanwhile, from above, Guiborne was coughing hard. He was covered in bruises and several mild burns around his body. The smoke was quickly disappeared because the wind around him formed and dissipated. He made a hoarse cough, which is not okay. Then he glared below to look at the cloud of dust that slowly disappeared, from above, he can see the three new people...

...over the fallen Stoneliege.

He was shocked, his face contorted into pure confusion. "How did they-?!" He said in disbelief.

Guiborne observed the new trio, the two girls that looked like twins and another person that is a young man, they are look like yelling at the young man while he scratched the back of his head. They didn't even know that they're standing over a body.

The mage cooled off his growing temper as he slowly descended at the group. _'I need to find out where that power is that from one of them.'_ He thought as he slowly formed a plan.

Back at the trio...

"Muuu! Please don't do that again!"

"You stupid boy! You're going to kill us someday."

"Hehehe, sorry girls."

Azure casually talked at the two girls despite the fact that he was running away from the two last few minutes ago. The said two girls were complaining at him for the lack of, let's say, 'kindness' towards them. Both was pouting angrily at him while Twile sat on the ground and Dera was standing,

The clothes of the twin may have an issue, for their skirts were now torn and one wrong move could finally see their undies. Their half-crescent moon headdresses were tilting beside their head while their hair are pretty much messy and all over their faces, but judging their expression, they little less cared at what's their current condition already.

"Yes, be sorry for us pretty girls!" Dera pouted with a small blush as she closed her eyes and huff at him then she averted her look at Azure. The boy could only chuckle at her awkwardly.

Dera's other twin, Twile, nodded at her twin's sentence and then shot glared at Azure. Noticing this, he wink at her which made her threatening glare disappeared and changes into a embarrassed look.

"If it's okay, youngsters, to join in your conversation."

Their attentions were quickly panned away towards to the owner of the voice, looking up, that where they thought they've heard. There in the air, a few feet away from them, is Guiborne the Mage.

"Oh hey there Mister...?" Azure suddenly trailed off as his expression slowly turned into slight confusion.

The look on the combatant of Lowee remained coolly calm as he put a hand on his chest. "I will tell you my name if you perhaps forgotten, Guiborne is my name. The Forefather of the Mages in Lowee."

"Forefather?" The Twin Bladers looked at each other with noticeable confusion on their faces before looking back at Guiborne. Meanwhile, Azure was smiling.

"Then, you know perhaps the last girl who called herself as the Mage as well?" Azure asked.

"Yes, I knew her," Guiborne nodded at Azure then he diverted his gaze at the two girls, he made a small smile in respect at them before looking back at Azure. "She was one of my pupil, she's quiet excellent at making her own creativity, right?"

"Yeah, she was, unfortunately, she wasn't that strong in physical combat, relying mostly to her magic." Azure stated a fact, which made his smile becoming noticeable.

The slick haired man raised his eyebrow in slight confusion at where the conversation going, but decided to go in the flow. "Sadly, that was true. But I'm still proud of her because she allowed herself to be in a tight battle."

"So, since you're her master," Azure finally let out a smirk, slowly raising his hand beside him, a soft glow slowly forming. "Are you the one who created this vortex?"

 _(BGM: Stop)_

Guiborne felt the tone of the boy slowly got to the edge, the Forefather Mage could tell that this boy was asking for a challenge. He spread open his arms and made a small smile, "Feel free to see, how strong... _I_ really am."

 _(BGM Play:_ _Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 03: Fate)_

Then a blue cutlass appeared above him, Azure looked up, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he finally noticed where they are.

The Twin Blader leaned on each other's back as both of them glared at the position they were in.

They were all surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of blue see-through swords, and wind started to howl stronger against them at all sides. The whirling vortex seems to be getting wilder any seconds now.

"I was about to use this against Stoneliege since he's the stubborn one, but maybe it will perfect to you." Guiborne calmly said, at the sudden stated name, Azure looked down before him to see that he and the Twin Blader was on the body of what appeared to be a giant covered in armor.

"Not only you knocked Stoneliege clean by sheer plummet but you also passed through the scale of my storm." The Forefather of the Mages stated as Azure's glare and his connected. The boy pulled out his sword and gripped the hilt in front of him, his focus only towards the man.

Then Guiborne reached out his blue cutlass from above and grabbed its hilt.

" **Cold Slash Technique**..."

Then he brought his weapon down.

" **...Blades of the Vortex**."

* * *

 **Hello guys! Wazzup everybody!**

 **I guess no one finds out the small secret last chapter but that's okay, it's understandable anyway. Not many are interested. *shrugged***

 **Anyway, it might take me awhile to update the story. I won't dive in the details but what I'm currently using is not my personal laptop, I don't even had laptop in the first place, just borrowing. So I'm gonna wait the perfect time to use Young Master's laptop because, first of all as a maid, I don't wanted to disturb Young Master.**

 **And to also finish my four chapter story of "Fallen Planeptune".**

 **Anyway that's all for today, and I hope you like this chapter. Leave this story a favorite, follow and a review! See yah** **!**

* * *

 _ **PS: Shout-outs are available to me! Only for the story, I love sponsoring other people's stories, even if that story is long gone hiatus or not continuing anymore.**_

 **Shout-Outs**

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Ten Thousand Year King  
**_ **\- by LanTheKing  
(Sponsored by: MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon)**


	10. A2, P5 - The Delta

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Five: The Delta's Rage_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: Lowee**

It was a fine day in Lowee, an unusual weather of both winter and autumn didn't bother the citizens the least, as if it was their lives gotten used to it.

From the south, a humongous tall walls surrounding the nation. It reaches about 50 meters or more. A wall made up of simple cobblestones but I wouldn't judge. Below it, a white gate stood decorated in yellow and orange leaves. At the entrance and exit of the gate are two guards blocking the mighty gate.

They stood taller than the 10 meters gate, covered in fancy light blue with yellow and orange armor from head to toe. The shoulder guards are bulky. They held sheathed swords. Inside the gate, a snowy road could still be seen and it stretches out towards the city.

On the road, we could see two women walking towards the gate, one had the appearance of a looking-graduated young woman and the other one was a woman with a blue hair tied in a single ponytail dressed in a light blue dress with a long and baggy sleeves.

Both of them seemed to be enjoying each other's company as it could be seen that they're talking to one another.

"I see," Mina sweat dropped at the woman as she kept her small smile, she didn't want her friend to be disappointed. "So, you tried to take the patient right away because you heard she was sick?"

"How could I not?" The blue haired woman mused as she stifled a giggle. "I know it might be bad to rush patients right away because they might be hurt but that's what I'm grown to anyway." She smiled.

Mina stared at her friend, she was beautiful as the only thing Oracle can say and think. She let out a smile at the woman, although it didn't came unnoticed.

"What are you smiling at?" The woman asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion but her smile remained on her face. "Is there something in my face?" That's when her smile dropped as she placed her fair skinned hand on her cheeks.

Mina let out a small laugh a she waved her hand in front of her face. "It was nothing, don't bother it." She then looked back in front. "We're near."

The blue haired woman pouted at Mina at the answer she wasn't satisfied. But the topic quickly dropped after Mina said her sentence. The woman looked back in front to see the big and tall guards blocking the exit of the nation.

The two stopped a few meters away from the guard, then said guard moved his head to look down at the two. Then the sockets where the eyes would be in the helmet glow a soft yellow.

"Greetings, Oracle Mina." The guard spoken in a deep-like resonance voice, like a voice in a deep abyss of the water.

The Oracle of Lowee, Mina Nishizawa, looked at the guard's glowing eyes. She now wore a serious face. "Loweean Guard, I would like you to open the gate for the person standing beside me may leave the nation freely."

The guard didn't answer the Oracle's words quickly, he stood there silent before saying. "Thine free open to leave."

Mina smiled as she looked back at the woman, then the woman looked back at her with a smile.

' _I will finally meet you, my long lost daughter.'_ The woman thought, a single tear rolled over her cheek. A happy and nostalgic memory played her mind.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

" **Demon Slayer Infernal Barrage!** "

 **"Inhumane Blast!** "

Azure yelled as he reflected all nearby transparent swords and slashed the air several time as he sent 12 flaming blue orbs at the swords. Half of the orbs made an explosion and a cloud of smoke formed, then the other half of the orbs came out and sent towards Guiborne but he cut all the orbs with his cutlass and the orbs disappeared without exploding. After that, several more transparent swords launched itself towards Azure who gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile the girls, held each others hand (like what they did all the time ever since last chapter) and placed their other hands in front of them. A grey transparent shield formed around them as the swords stabbed the shield but they didn't flinched even if the blade almost made contact with their skin. Then the shield glowed and it released an exploding energy that scattered around, striking the transparent swords that Guiborne's tornado made. Despite the decreasing amount, the transparent kept on coming.

"Girls! Cover my back! I'll deal with this guy!" He shouted towards the direction of the girls without looking at them. Meanwhile the girls looked at each other before nodding and looked back at Azure.

"Okay, cutie!"

Azure slightly blushed but he shook his head as he looked to the side to nod at them and jumped straight towards Guiborne.

Several transparent swords emerging from the scale of the windy vortex, but all of them was destroyed by the Twins blasting beams as they helped Azure from behind. The Forefather of the Mages in Lowee narrowed his grey eye at him, now that Azure neared him, be pulled back a fist.

"AAGH!" Azure yelled as he threw a punch towards Guiborne. But the latter raised his cutlass the block the punch and managed to push him backwards. The man snorted, "Hm? That's all-"

His words are interrupted when he saw Azure pulled back both of his fisted hands. " **Gran Indaka!** "

Then he throw barrage of punches at Guiborne, the man had no time to move away and simply blocked all the punches. The air around them exploded as Azure's punches wreaked havoc against Guiborne's cutlass, trying to destroy it and to finally hit Guiborne. But the Forefather's weapon didn't even crack at the punches it received.

" **Cricket Slash.** "

Azure heard Guiborne muttered, but he didn't saw him moved but he felt a very sharp pain to his left side promptly making him cried out in pain. The white haired man took this as a good opportunity to attack back Azure but the boy quickly parried his cutlass but he was knocked below due to the force of the attack.

Grunting in pain, Azure looked up from the ground to the air to see Guiborne going straight down at him. He rolled to the side to dodged the Forefather's cutlass. But the man did not stop as he chased Azure who kept rolling and tripping down as he keep his hardest to try and dodged the man's attack. He saw from the corner of his eyes the two girls destroying the transparent swords that constantly came out of the scale of vortex. But the swords seemed endless and it only focused to the two which they struggled and fought back.

Azure returned his gaze in the front as he placed a hand on his left, lifting his hand up to see blood. Shocked, he saw a blur.

"Don't break your eyes on me."

By some fate, Azure quickly raised his sword in front of him to blocked the blade of the cutlass closed to his face. He also saw Guiborne calmed and cool face staring at him as he put more pressure to his weapon but Azure doubled his efforts as well.

Guiborne stared at him before sighing and his right leg suddenly glow light blue. Azure noticed this but he had no time as the Forefather kneeled him in the stomach.

Azure gasped out as blood flew out of his mouth as his strength on the sword fades out, Guiborne didn't hesitated to throw him to the side and Azure's body to the side. The boy stopped rolling as he placed a hand on his stomach where the man kicked him. He lifted his head up to see the man standing over his fallen body. Guiborne's right leg was covered in ice with spikes jutting out.

"I guess I must defeat you quickly," Guiborne raised his cutlass above him. "There's something that myself must kill you at all cost, and I never doubt myself."

Meanwhile the Twin Blader saw Azure and Guiborne, Twile yelled. "Hey-?!" But what she's about to shout was interrupted as she turned to the side and parried another transparent sword. She pushed the sword and cut it in a half until it dissipated but another one came. The energies of the two girls was slowly depleting.

Back to Guiborne, he brought his cutlass down to bring the killing blow.

...

...

But his blade met with another one.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Arena - CPUs' Sidelines**

Purple Heartress's eyes widened in shock as she felt small surged of shares flowing around the area.

"Is this shares that I'm feeling?" The NPG of Planeptune, Magic, asked to no one. She felt the presence of shares around.

"Hey, I felt it too!" B-Sha said, confused. "Just where is that coming from?"

While Magic and B-Sha tried to pinpoint out where the shares coming from and the center of it, Purple Heartress stared at the hologram screen before her blue eyes turned to purple ones, with the power symbols still there.

"P-Planeptune?!" Purple Heart cried out in surprise when she felt something familiar. "What is it that you called me?"

Magic and B-Sha stopped their search when they heard the CPU cried out.

"The Land of Purple Progress," Magic said quietly, "She's conversing with Lady Purple Heatress."

B-Sha stayed silent as she looked back at the hologram screen with a deep look.

Back to Purple Heartress, her hand was suddenly lifted up. She wasn't controlling her own body, she simply watched as her arm extended towards the hologram screen and pointed at Azure that is pinning down by Guiborne.

"Him?!" Magic said, confused as to why. "But I didn't felt any shares when I neared that person."

"It doesn't matter," Purple Heartress stated, her purple eyes turned back to her normal blue ones. "That person needed to put into custody for further notice, Magic."

The NPG of Planeptune was slightly surprised at the CPU's order but promptly obliged as she left quickly with a nod.

 _'I should've expected this,'_ Purple Heartress said as she eyed the screen with focus. _'If there are people that came from another dimension, one of them is a CPU.'_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

Guiborne's eyed widened in pure shock as he watched Azure blocked his cutlass, using his _hand_.

"Hehehe," Azure darkly chuckled as his form covered in black aura, his upper face completely covered in black shadow. "I wouldn't let Azure died that easily."

Guiborne suddenly felt a heavy weight that slowly overcome him, he jumped away backwards as Azure slowly stood up. _'That power just now! It's similar to the CPUs' but why its presence felt so unnatural?!'_ The Forefather thought grimly as he raised himself above the earth.

He observed Azure weird movements, as if he was controlled by something sinister. The black aura continued to oozed out from his body. Guiborne observed closely as Azure a kneeling stance with his head low. Then the boy jumped towards Guiborne.

 _'Fast-?!'_ Guiborne had no time to raised his cutlass as he was rammed by Azure's headbutting him in the stomach at full force. The Forefather gagged out and spew out blood from his mouth.

When that happened, the vortex that surrounding the group suddenly stopped and slowly dissipated into a strong breeze. It was so sudden that even the transparent swords surrounding the twins are started popping like a balloon.

"Wha-?! What is happening?!" Twile asked, suddenly confused and shocked.

"Twily! Look!" She looked to the side to see Dera pointing something from above, her gaze followed where her other twin is pointing at. To her mild surprise, she saw Azure covered in black aura and was fighting at Guiborne.

But that wasn't that surprised them, what's surprised them is how Azure reacting.

"Is this all you've got?!" Azure shouted with malice, his grin expanding as he continued to land blows after blows at Guiborne. "Such a weak, feeble creature! How did Azure be defeated by something like you!" He spat out.

The Forefather, meanwhile, tried his best to block all the punches being thrown at him but sometimes some fist connected and sent him flying. He cannot retaliate for the boy was faster than he could imagine. Not only that but the man can't figure out what's wrong in the boy's head, he was playful and arrogant brat and now he became a monster-like attitude. As if the boy was being controlled.

 _'Then that's it!'_ The Forefather angrily thought as he stopped and was instantly covered in hexagon-shaped ice. Although it happened, 'Azure' didn't hesitate on continuing to punch the ice.

Before 'Azure' could make a crack, the ice exploded in a strong cold breeze. The 'boy' was thrown in the air as he skidded in the air, stopping a few meters away from a steaming cold smoke.

"You are a fool to fight with me," A voice growled within the smoke. "My title as a Forefather wasn't simply a title."

Then the air was cut and dissipated to the sides, revealing a new figure of Guiborne. He was covered in ice from his lower torso connected to his sleeves and covering his arms. The toenails and fingertips turned into a claw. His bare upper torso is exposed revealing his muscles. In his feature, his right face is covered in ice but with darker blue shade that extended with one curved horn. His 'eye' on the frozen part is lighter shade of blue. His left face is still the same: grey eye and white slicked hair.

'Azure' merely stared at Guiborne wordlessly, or at least he stared considering his upper face is still covered in black shadow. His unusual grin still remained in his face.

"It wasn't my intention to release this power," Guiborne said, his voice is deep like a growl. Half of his lips are moving while the other half are covered by a frozen half-mask. "But I'm not the person to be fall down rather easily, not when only my reputation but also for Lowee."

Then he pointed his pointy, frozen finger at 'Azure'. "You, whoever creature you are inside this boy's body, I shall force you out of his body by any means necessary without killing him." He said grimly at the 'Azure' that is front of him.

Guiborne, was already expecting it, heard 'Azure' small dark chuckle then it turned into a full-blown laughter, a maniac laughter. But the now transformed Forefather didn't fazed at his laugh, he lowered his arm as he watched the possessed boy continued to laugh.

"Hahaha!" 'Azure' laughed out. "You think you can beat me?" He suddenly stopped laughing and asked, with the same wide grin. "I'm far from done, old man."

It was a small silence, the Loweeans and the Planeptunians watched and observed with fear and concern in their eyes from the hologram. Their incredible power and strength was unmatchable.

Then suddenly, Guiborne and 'Azure' disappeared, but if you look closely. The two were throwing punches at one another. Their par at one another is almost equal. 'Azure' tried thrown much stronger punches that apparently can send shockwaves. Meanwhile Guiborne, he retaliated back by kicking and clawing 'Azure' with his frozen limbs.

'Azure' threw a jab at Guiborne's face but the Forefather swatted his hand away and tried to grab the boy by the neck. 'Azure' simply ducked to dodge the hand and he grabbed the frozen limb with his two arms.

"Take this!" 'Azure' said as he started to pull the Forefather's arm, trying to break it into two. But Guiborne didn't let him do what he wants so his other arm made a soft glow and it morphed into a large blade.

Guiborne raised his now bladed arm to try and cut 'Azure' off of him. But to his shock, the boy simply smirked and leaped away from him as the blade missed him an inch.

And the Forefather cut his own arm.

 **Too avoid making this story to rated M because of gruesomeness, we like to give a small not-so sensitive details... Moving on!**

Needles to say, Guiborne cried out in pain as he tried to overcome the pain. His bladed arm morphed back into his frozen limb as he clutched his other arm which only left is the upper arm while the lower arm fell on the ground.

"Gehehe, stupid human," 'Azure' darkly snarled with his malicious grin still plastered. "It's so saddening that you are too quick to be killed, despite in your much stronger form."

Then the possessed boy raised his fist in front of him, the wind roared around him and stopped as black and purple flame appeared and coated his fist. Guiborne's eyes widened in shock and fear as he tried to stay floating in the air while clutching his now half limb, the ice covered the bleeding part to avoid blood loss.

"How painful is this fire, do you think?" 'Azure' said as he started to walk closer to the Forefather. The latter didn't do anything but just simply watch, beads of sweats fell from his chin.

But before 'Azure' managed to come closer at Guiborne, he stopped as his grin disappeared. It was a very nick of a time that Azure stopped...

...or else he was going to be _beheaded_ by a purple, plasma blade.

"Please surrender immediately, CPU." Purple Heartress said harshly with an edge to her tone. She stood tall beside 'Azure', she is holding her plasma blade while facing in the front. But her blue, cold eyes stared at the corner of her eyes where she could see Azure.

From below, the shocked Twin Blader stared at the scene before them.

"W-What was Lady Purple Heartress d-doing here?" Twile stammered. Fear and confusion evident in her face. Her other twin shared the same expression.

Guiborne sighed in relief and silently thanked the Goddess of Planeptune by saving him. Though he was disappointed because it wasn't his goddess but he nonetheless he was still thankful. He continued to watch the possessed Azure and Purple Heartress.

The boy frown as he scoffed, turning his head to side to look at Purple Heartress. Although not eye contact, the goddess could feel the piercing gaze of the boy. "What makes you think I'm going to surrender?" He spoke with malice but a much softer and quieter tone unlike his maniacal laugh.

"Because you're power is the same as us, goddesses," Purple Heartress said. "Or should I say our _Chaos Forms_."

The boy didn't meek and stayed silent before sighing and raised his arms. Then suddenly, the black aura started to disappeared and the boy went limp and began falling. The shadow on his face disappeared, now with the boy's tired-looking face. Thankfully, the twins caught the boy right away before he collided to the ground.

"I guess that was it, huh." The twin heard a rough and big voice as they turned to look in the front to see Stoneliege unscathed and standing all mighty. "Imagine my surprise, that boy knocked me out clean." He laughed merrily.

Guiborne closed his eyes and face palmed. Meanwhile, the Goddess of Planeptune stared at Azure for a few more seconds before a hologram screen appeared in front of him.

"This fight will be draw." She said.

* * *

 **Didn't expect this, did you?**

 **Well, it depends anyway to my move if I wanted a short hiatus or just continue on with the plot.**

 **Next chapter, I will be a mean cliffhanger to each scenes.**

 **~A**


	11. A2, P6 - Reasons

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Six: Reasons_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: PCO - Patron Capital Operation. Located in the very middle of the Gamindustri map line.**

 **Oh if any of you are wondering where "Gamindustri Main Arena" is, it's between Planeptune and Lastation.**

 **TIME: (Unknown)**

 _(Play BGM: Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 05: Scene)_

The room was made up of purple, black, green and blue steel. The room was empty save for a white table with six chairs surrounding it but four chairs are in occupied

"I guess that settled it." A slender woman with a straight, white hair that reached her hips. She wore a black tight, skin suit that covered the rest of her body with the exception of her head and neck. She also wore a black, mechanical boots with flames imprinted on it. Her eyes shone a green teal with a power symbols. "No wonder you're too confident, Planera."

"No shit," A shorter petite woman cursed. The woman had a light blue cow lick hair with long side bangs that reached her chest. She was wearing what resembled to be a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. She also wore a thigh-length leggings. There's a shoulder guards made of up dark ice and had a blue visor on her eyes. Her pinkish red eyes with a power symbols shone. "That combatant nearly killed Guiborne which is against the rule."

The Goddess of Planeptune, Purple Heartress, looked at her fellow goddess: Black Heartress and White Heartress. The former was narrowing her eyes while the latter was having a cold look. "It wasn't my intention, White. Forgive me." Purple apologized. She was seating beside White Heartress with Black Heartress beside the former.

The Goddess of Lowee scoff, "I'll pass this for now, I'm not losing my faith to my people anyway."

"My, my," A mature (and voluptuous), tall woman murmured in amusement. Her green hair was flowing freely from her back. She was wearing a green tight body suit that covered all her body with an exception of her head, the same style like that of Black Heartress. A green, soft and fluffy, scarf wrapped around her neck. Her purple orbs that are her eyes with white power symbols shone. "I'm surprised you'd managed not to jab right at Planera, maybe your threat subsided." She mused.

Planera, or should we say Purple Heartress, sweat dropped at the green haired goddess who then gave her a wink before looking at the smaller goddess. "I-Is that true, Loweea?"

White Heartress, now named Loweea, frown as she snort. "It was, loud and clear from Leanmia. Even if I did, my anger wouldn't disappear anyway."

Planera winced as she made a weak smile before turning a look at the white haired goddess who's crossing her arms while eyes closed, in deep focus perhaps.

She tries to call her. "Lastana?"

Just as her name being called, Black Heartress (or Lastana) opened her eyes quickly as she darted her gaze to the Goddess of Planeptune. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking anyway?" Planera asked, curious.

Before Lastana could reply, she was stopped by a voluptuous woman responding to Planera. "Ah, maybe she's thinking about the two girls. You know, the Twin Blader? Apparently, she didn't want them to join but she was forced so she was contemplating about the children."

Angered not only by interruption but also wrong assumption, Lastana pouted at the green haired goddess. "That not, what I'm thinking about Leanmia."

Leanmia, the Goddess of Leanbox, made a small smile. "Oh? What was it?" She asked.

Planera watched Lastana sighed as she looked to the side.

"Lord says he's gonna come here."

That simple statement turned the atmosphere around to lowered down. Planera, Leanmia and Loweea wore a face of shock.

"W-W-Wait?!" The Goddess of Lowee stuttered badly. "When?!" She nearly shouted.

"First of all," Planera calmly said after recovering from her shock. "How did you know it?"

"Yes, that's the question." Leanmia nodded. Her small smile turned to a grimace.

"Ruby Heart said it." Lastana replied, before putting a finger on her chin. "I think he will arrive here by now."

Before anyone could say, a bright red light covered the room. The four goddesses closed their eyes and instinctively put their arms in front of their faces to block the light. The light slowly subsided... to reveal another person, _opposite of their gender_.

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune - Main Custody**

 **TIME: 5:23 PM**

The time was gradually turning now to dusk as Azure sat on the chair with his hands tied and covered in black metal with a hologram in front of it that shows finger prints. He is currently in the dark purple room where the metal door with no handle is at the far corner. A smooth table, made up of wood, in front of him with another chair on the opposite side of his.

Azure made a unamused look as his eyes narrowed at the person seating on the chair opposite of his side.

Nepgear gulped under his gaze, despite being the one chained down helpless, the aura of Azure is yet to dismissed thus making him intimidating. The Candidate of Planeptune swallowed all her nervousness as she tried to overcome her fidgetiness. "S-So, you're a CPU? Of what dimension, exactly?"

Azure stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying with a straight body position, his intimidating gaze changes to that of a neutral one. "Deltadimension was the name of my dimension."

"How did you get here?" Nepgear asked, getting a bit confidence.

"Uhh, honestly, I don't know." Azure made a nonchalant shrug before making a small smile. ' _What the hell? It's not what I'm thinking?'_

 **Nah ah ahh~**

 _'... I forgot...'_

"Goodness," Nepgear put a hand on her chest in surprise when she heard another voice. "Is it Author-san or Narrator-san?"

Azure then looked at the Candidate with a look that said 'did you just grow two heads?'. Nepgear noticed this and raised her hands in defense.

"Eh?! I-I'm just- uh... it's j-just..." She stammered badly. "I kinda got used a-around Onee-chan." She reasoned out.

Azure nodded and he looked up at the ceiling. There, a circular lens staring right at him. He stared at the lens before sighing as he returned his focus back to Nepgear.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Hotel - where the group stayed.**

Eevee and Eliza could be seen resting and sleeping on their respective room while the other three people stayed in the living room.

"I hoped they're alright." Andrew sighed as he thought the two injured people with a worried expression.

Shade stared sadly at the floor. "First, it was Miss Shana, and now it's Mister Eevee and Miss Eliza."

Cameron made a sad look as he looked back each of his new friends. Now it just reminds him his own dimension where he carried on his own sufferings: alone and no one else. But then new people started appearing, maybe, just maybe... it'll be worth a shot for him to stay here longer.

"Hey," Cameron softly called out his two friends. "Let's not think negative here, okay? We can do this." Then he made a fist and a smirk. "We know we can."

Shade and Andrew looked st Cameron's eyes to see his unyielding determination: of acceptance of the transpired events. The boy, Shade, smiled warmly with an encouraging look while Andrew let out a small smile and a chuckle.

 _(Play BGM: Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 19: Sa Ku Ra ~In Full Bloom~)_

Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 15: Decision)

"Guess you're right, my friend." Andrew complimented, as he raised his own fist. "We shall stand together."

"To one another." Shade said, now more confident. "We will work together." Then he raised his own fist.

Cameron looked at both of them with now a grin. "Let's show Gamindustri the fight we can unfold."

Then the three made a brofist.

Meanwhile, Eevee and Eliza, was still awake, heard them. Both smiled at the conversation.

Back at the custody where Azure was, he looked back and made a smirk.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Archlight Plane**

"This form is more amusing than I thought." A petite woman said, looking amused.

She was wearing a white jacket with a shorts and a single white stocking on her right leg. She wore a white gloves and her hair is black and tied into a twintails completed with a blue necklace. She have a well-defined body of a lady-like.

"Say, is this form comfortable?" The woman smirked at the two new people as a golden book with a letter A symbol softly glowing. "Mister Mars, please stop staring."

There a few meters away from her are two opposite genders.

Mars growled angrily and blushed in embarrassment as he looked away while the blonde woman beside her glanced at the man with slight disgust in her eyes but she quickly put back her gaze in front of her.

"Tell us why we're here, whoever you are." The woman demanded an answer while looking around the calm atmosphere with those golden grass and glowing yellow clouds under the white sky.

"Ah, where are my manners?" The woman from afar giggled. "My name is Middonaito Shi, I am the person who sent you two here, Mara and Enyo."

Then the the woman looked straight at Mara and gave him a sharp gaze. "Or should I say, Vedrahkaal."

The name caught Mars and Enyo's attention quickly. The blonde woman, Enyo, managed to response quickly. "H-How did you know about Mars' name?"

"Oh?" Middonaito think as she put a finger on her chin and then she shrugged. "It's just my own mind, don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm going to bring you two, somewhere."

"What do you mean bring us somewhere?" Mars angrily growled as he gripped his axes and it slowly glowed red. "If you don't returned us to where we were..."

Middonaito rolled her eyes at the brown, scruffy haired young man. "I have no reasons for you two to return back to your dimension."

Enyo glared at her with a fierce look as her form glow green while Mars also gave Middonaito a bloody look.

"...return us to where we are..." Enyo snarked with cold and evil intent in her voice.

"...or we'll send you straight to hell!" Mars ended as he dashed towards Middonaito, holding his axes above him to cut the target in half.

Enyo turned into her Raven form and flew above behind Middonaito and dived straight at the back with her beak gleaming towards the blind spot.

And both attacks connected.

Suddenly, Mars sent Enyo's Raven form in the air as the latter was rolling and skidding on the rough grass as it let out a shrieked pain. "Enyo?!" Mars shouted in shock.

"Ooh," Mars heard a voice of a woman beside him. "A friendly fire, not good Vedrahkaal."

"Stop saying that name in front of my face!" Mars growled as he swung his axe to the side but no entity made its contact.

"I'm sorry, but I will tell you why on the way Mars and Enyo." Mars looked back in the front to see Middonaito holding Enyo's unconscious form. Suddenly the man felt guilty at what he did at Enyo and he shook his head. ' _I'll apologize later after she woke up.'_

"Please, don't cause ruckus in the place I'm going to put you two." Middonaito said as she stopped in front of Mars, with her eyes serious. "If you will listen, then in time, I will return you two back to where you two belong."

Mars stared at the woman with a doubt before sighing in acceptance. "Fine, I hope this trip was quick."

"Then please, don't struggle." She smiled and suddenly threw Enyo in the air. Mars instinctively jumped to catch the blonde woman and started to fall down...

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

...but he never felt the ground. Looking below, Mars saw a city he won't forget.

Lastation, the Land of Black Regality.

However, one thing he noticed.

"Oh no." Mars said as the gravity kicked and he turned his body, while holding the still unconscious Enyo around his arms, towards the Basilicom.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

 **TIME: 7:51 PM**

The sound of a peculiar room, where a single occupant was sleeping, except for a quiet breathing coming from the girl. Her face was contorted to a very peaceful one. She looks like a young girl without any trouble. A window on the wall showed the cloudless, with few stars twinkling here and there, sky.

Just a several hours ago, before she went to slumber, a doctor came inside her room. Shana was delighted to know that she will be back to normal just a few more days. All her fatal and not-so fatal wounds are healed, the only things that she needed to worry is the small fractures that had yet to repair entirely.

Outside of the room, Ganache was looking inside, staring at the sleeping young woman. Of course it wasn't his intention to stalk to young woman so a few seconds stare is enough as he looked away, his eyes trying to find something that could attract his attention. He pondered something in his head as he pulled out a device with a small button with a symbol of Lastation in it.

He pressed the button as the hologram popped in front of his face. He clicked on the empty screen randomly, or at least that's what we thought. Then several details started to appear one by one. He swiped away the unimportant details as something caught his eyes: A call.

Curious, he pressed the 'Receive' line. After it, an image of a woman popped in the screen.

"Hi honey!" The woman greeted Ganache with a sweet tone and happy expression. "Will you come home here?" Her voice filled with optimistic and hope, something akin to that exciting person waiting for something.

The brown haired Director sighed sadly as he carried a weak smile, his mood was going high when he immediately see her but that mood went down at the words he was about to say. "I... I'm sorry my love, you see, Lady Black Heartress decided to give me a project about this new visitors that came from another dimension."

"I see," The woman's voice was now quiet, her tone was sad despite her face trying to be cheerful. "It's been two days since you'd visited here, it's getting lonely." She admitted.

Ganache made a sad smile as he replied, "Don't worry my dear, I'll be with you soon after this. I will treasure it when I get back there. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Try not to get sad, or else I won't give you a mango!" Ganache made a smirk as he winked.

"M-Mango?!" Suddenly the woman became very happy and energetic. "Okay! Okay! I'm smiling! Here!" She tried to show him her biggest smile she could mustered. The cute act melt Ganache's heart to an extent of abandoning the job and instead go to where his wife was.

"Be sure to wait for me, my dear."

"You got it, honey! I love you! Nighty night!"

The call hanged up just as it came. Ganache's happy expression is visibly noticeable as he pressed the button of the device and the holograms disappeared. After that, he put it back to his pocket.

"Oh, it's you Ganache," The Director of Lastation's Defense tensed slightly as he turned around quickly. He sighed in relief to see the person.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, unintentionally." Histoire apologized as she held her tome in her hands. The blonde little girl looked with Ganache, but the man cannot be fooled by such appearance, despite having a now new body, he can still see the mature thinking of the Oracle of Planeptune.

Ganache put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "It was nothing actually." Then it clicked to him. He immediately straightened his body and bend forward his upper body. "Greetings, Lady Histoire."

"Just call me Histoire, we've greeted many times without working hours." The Oracle giggled at Ganache's respective behavior.

The Director straightened back his body as he relaxed. "Forced of habit, Histoire." Then he asked. "So, why are you here, if I may ask kindly?

"I was watching the viral news about the boy from the competition," Histoire started. "I was about to call for Neptune but Magic had told me not to worry about it. Well, since all the work are done. I visited here for the said patient." She finished, before glancing at the door beside Ganache.

Understanding what she meant, Ganache stepped aside as Histoire thanked him. She opened the door slowly and quietly as to not make too much noise and entered the room with the door closing behind.

The Oracle of Planeptune scanned the room first before walking towards the sleeping beauty. She watched as the young woman heaves in and out the air before placing a hand to her forehead.

 _'I'm sorry Miss Sheavenby for invading your personal mind,'_ Histoire made a sympathy look. _'But if you're really the person that Blanc was looking for, then I had to be made sure.'_

And then Histoire's eyes glowed softly as well as her vision turning white.

* * *

 **DIMENSION: (Unknown)**

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 **TIME: (Unknown)**

 _(Play BGM:_ _Light Music - soft, uplifting, work, focus)_

 _"Ah she's such a cute little baby, isn't she?" A beautiful woman with a wavy white hair and a pair of crystal blue eyes appeared to Histoire's vision. Then another person appeared beside the woman._

 _It was a tall man with a black spiky hair that reached down his shoulders. He wore a sweet smile and a pair of black but happy eyes. "Yes she is, my S."_

 _That's all what Histoire could see in her eyes._

 _The woman looked at Histoire as her pair of small arms trying to reach out for the woman but with vain. The woman quickly understand what she meant, she only giggled as she placed a hand on Histoire's head which she only let her grabbed her fingers by the baby's tiny hands._

 _"How long since my sister left, A?" The woman, S, glanced at the man beside her before focusing back at Histoire._

 _The man looked confused before smiling back. "Ah, little F, cannot be forgotten."_

 _"Is that a pun?"_

 _"Nah, I'm just kidding. I believed she's still wandering around the city of Redisheds and Voidious." The man suggested._

 _"Goodness," The tone of the woman was noticeable, it was concern and with slight fear. "Shouldn't be that she's the one taking care of little Shana's nation?"_

 _The man shrugged, "I don't know. T is always nowhere, meanwhile N is staying at Earthenious as of now. I don't know where K and Q are but I think they are in Redisheds, probably dating."_

 _"Hmm," S nodded, still focusing at little Histoire who's happily playing with her fingers. "Where do you think is O?"_

 _"Oh him?" A made a thoughtful look before replying back. "I think he's with the Chaoserns."_

 _"I see."_

 _That was all Histoire see before her vision turning white again. After a few more seconds, the scene changes into a new one._

 _She was inside of some sort of a living room. The room was cozy and mostly covered in red and black decorations with a weird symbol on the wall._

 _This time, unlike to the two persons she saw before, this one she can see clearly._

 _The handsome man had a pale skin with a fearsome look standing tall in front of her. His black hair with red bangs covering his left face. He wore a foreign outfit that fit to be looked like a prince because of the noticeable things that Histoire can identified: A red curved horn-like crown with a floating red eye on top of the young man's head. Although the Tome can tell that the young man had a very strong influence, she wasn't sure._

 _"Shana, where have you been?" He asked, his tone lacked of lively sound. He stared at her with those dull red eyes, as if he was bored to her existence. His lips turned to grimace, he look so unamused._

 _Histoire shyly looked to the side as she tried to reply... But she couldn't hear the words she's saying. Her lips are moving but no sounds came._

 _However, the young man nodded in 'confirmation'. "I see, please don't get for far too long."_

 _Then after that, she saw the young man smiled before her vision turning white. After a few more seconds, another scene appeared._

 _(BGM Stop)_

 _(Play BGM: Kindred's Humming Song)_

 _She was now... in Lowee. She was seating on a smooth wooden bench with a lamp post beside the bench, illuminating the small area as snow continued to fall._

 _"Mina?" Histoire said, she can now hear herself saying something._

 _She looked to her side to see Mina Nishizawa looking back at her, the Oracle of Lowee wore a happy expression. It is noticeable when she looked at Histoire._

 _"Yes, Shana?" Mina asked, smiling gently._

 _"I... have to confess something..." Histoire said, biting her lip as her nervousness increased gradually. What she was about to say could be hurtful, and worst, painful for both of them._

 _Confused and curious, Mina's smile dropped as she asked. "What was it?"_

 _Histoire slowly gathered her wits together to calm her wrecking nervousness at what she was about to say. "I am... I am...-"_

 _ **DEAD**_

 _Then a pair of red eyes appeared as it glared at Histoire. She can see it, those pair of red eyes showed her how diabolic and evil those are. A scene played with uncountable corpses laid down around the said thing before throwing something, a pitchfork to be exact, at her._

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: Planeptube Luberg's Hospital**

 **TIME: 8:02 PM**

Histoire gasped out as she let go of her hand on the still sleeping woman.

The Planeptune's Oracle's azure eyes shrank as her eyes widened in shock. She started to break into a cold sweat as her whole being shake, the unfathomable fear crawling to her being.

Similar to a dimension scale chaos that happened long time ago…

She then glanced at the young woman. _'What on Gamindustri did this child experienced?'_

The only thing she can do was to keep this horrifying secret, for herself. She already saw many terrible things and many of those are totally not something you would know.

But the memories she gathered from the woman proven to be far incomparable than the evil thing she ever knew.

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **Enyo and Mars (Vedrahkaal) were Bluebottlejr's submitted OCs.**

 **If some of you wanted to submit an OC, I will think about it. Because I have many OCs in mind for this competition that wouldn't pressured me to look back and forth and analyze because I have it already in mind.**

 **This is Ance, leave a favourite, follow or review.  
**

 **~A**


	12. A2, P7 - The Yellow Combatant

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Seven: The Yellow Combatant_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 _(Play BGM:_ _Gamindustri - Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Re;birth 3 OST Extended)_

The fight had stopped for a few days due to the last competition, Guiborne was save against blood loss but he's confined in the hospital within the walls of Land of Serenity, Lowee. His students, especially Snowy, were worried about their Forefather's health but the doctors reassured them that he's well and fine. Maybe several days would be a wait until his arm reformed into an ice.

Stoneliege, meanwhile, had returned back to his business in Leanbox. He was still ol' jolly big man despite losing.

The two twins - the Twin Blader - returned home to Lastation with their parents waiting for them (although at first, they were reluctant because their 'cute boy' wasn't with them). And lastly, Azure was between the eyes of the security and in custody of Planeptune Headquarters.

The rest of the competitors that had yet to participate were given a free, few rest days for them to prepare.

And that few days are officially ended.

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

 **TIME: 8:34 AM**

 _(Play BGM: Megadimension Neptunia Victory II music: Blue Moon)_

"I'll be on my way, Miss Shana." Shade warmly said as he lifted a smile. "It's my turn now now in the arena, good bye."

"Bye Shade!" Shana cheerfully said as she returned a wave of her hand and a kindhearted smile at boy before he turned around the corner and left. His footsteps gradually become inaudible as he distanced himself from her room.

Shana looked at the door for a few seconds before turning her gaze back to her blanket covered, lower body. She lifted the soft blanket and peek inside. Her lower torso was pretty much healed and stable already for her to move normally but she must not tax her body too much as her doctor said.

 _'Maybe... I can still join the fight...'_ Shana thought, with her eyebrows lowered. Dropping the covers back to covering her body, she laid her upper body on the large and soft pillow. During the weekdays she was confined, she have no things to do but lied down and wait and watched the fight unfold to her eyes from the hologram that appeared whenever the fight is about to start.

Then weekends came when her body became stable enough, she can finally stand but she still needed a hand for walking. Luckily, Ganache was there to help her outside. Although, she still don't have any idea why the Director was still here but she doesn't question it deeper. And a few more days came, she can now walk perfectly with a few runs here and there, but she must not tax her body, or stretch it even, to avoid the stitches breaking off.

During those days, where she needed a break, she watched her three fellow friends fought hard to the end just to be a winner. Maybe the third one had an issue but Shana didn't care all the bad stuffs lingering around the air. What she just seen from the three was their strength, their will and their determinations.

 **She might be cliché but this is Shana**

"Eh?!" Shana yelped in surprise as she looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "W-Who's there?" She uttered, slightly creep out.

It was a few seconds of silence before it clicked inside Shana's head. She instantly recognized the voice, "Is that you Mister Middonaito?"

 **Middonaito's fine, how are you Lady?**

"I'm fine, thank you." Shana smiled.

 **Good, be prepare for your turn after Cameron.**

"What do you mean?" Shana tilted her head in curiosity, oblivious to the Oracle's sentence.

 **Prepare for the fight.**

"Oh! I see." Shana said, now back to her cheery self. "I'll do my best!"

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

Shade fidgeted nervously as he tried to focus ahead and act tough, he knew he fought many things, even to his fight against Ayumi and his fellow Ancients. But there are many others he had yet to fight.

Fighters that are perhaps were powerful as Azure's fearsome opponents, except the twins.

He don't know what's his enemy gonna be but he hopes he can get over this.

"To Planeptune who had yet to lose in batch two, please to meet the boy who swiftly defeated a metal dummy, Shade!"

Then Shade was carried over by a purple hologram that is under his feet and lifted him up for the Planeptune side to see and to cheer. He looked around as he nod as his attention was grabbed by a different colors hologram: black, white and green...

However, there's another one, yellow.

"Oh, looks like there is a challenger in the fight!" The announcer said loudly as the crowd's curious voices echoing in the air. "Let us meet the others first before meeting the yellow challenger."

Then the announcer continued. "Now, to Lastation, he is said to be a mechanical man. His power comes within his mind of creating simple but deadly things, please to welcome, Doctor Regalio!"

The black hologram sparked a light before an image form. It shows in the image a short and fair skin, looking-old man staring at Shade with a passive look, a brown scarf around his neck. The eyes of the man is black. He wore a white lab-coat the same of his size with a white uniform and a black pants completed by a pair of black boots.

"Then to Leanbox, let us meet the nation's greatest scriber, Romeo the III - the elder brother of Artolomeo the VII!"

After mentioning the second sentence, the crowd gasped as they looked closely to the green hologram that flipped horizontally as an image appeared. It was like Artolomeo but wasn't as muscular as him. It showed a younger man with less muscle but with a posture that he had battled several times before. He had a pair of green eyes and a green choker around his neck, he wore a green over overcoat with his hands inside the coat and black pants completed with a pair of black shoes.

He is holding a half hurried black sword in his hands. His expression is the same as of that old man: Passive.

"And to Lowee, we shall greet one of the Forefather of Magic's strongest student, let's applause for, Genie Jr.!"

The white hologram spun for a few seconds before it stopped with an image now on it. It showed another young man who have a white hair and a pair of blue calm eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a white t-shirt and white pants completed with a pair of black sneakers.

"Ow! If everyone is wondering about who's the yellow challenger," The announcer suddenly said. "I was asked by the CPU of Eden herself, Lady Yellow Heartress, personally through Webnep to hide the identity of the challenger that came from her nation. Oh lucky!"

The announcer made small happy noises before continuing, "Anyway, that is only what Lady Yellow Heartress said before she left. Goodluck to the competitors to the new challenger! And the battle will begin... NOW!"

As the cheer roared once again, Shade jumped off the hologram before descending to the ground and will have no fall damage afterwards.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena, somewhere...**

"Hm Hm Hm Hmm~"

A low, melodic voice hummed in the air coming from a cute, little girl with her eyes close.

Her brunette hair is almost the size of her body and worn in two pigtails with two bells holding each one. Her long bangs frame her face and she has two un-even cowlicks. On her head she wears a yellow cat eared hat on her head with a tiny kitty face, single stitch, a daisy, and few brown stripes on each ear.

She wears an outfit resembling a school uniform. It consists of a white top with red bow-tie and green collar with green lines. The skirt matches the neck, and she also wears black flats with green socks, and a big white bow where her yellow cat tail comes out.

She is seating on a yellow slime(?) cat-like thing that seems to be fluffy and squishy as the little girl keep on bouncing on it as moved towards their destination.

"So, I guess men are my targets, nyu." She stopped humming as she said those words. "I wonder what they can do, nyu."

* * *

Shade calmly walked around the grassy plane with few trees around. He have a strong feeling that his opponents, or one of them, will come here. So he waited on his spot.

Looks like fate was on his pocket when he spot a figure coming in fast, not in his direction though. It's the combatant from Leanbox, Romeo the III.

Observing closely, Shade could noticed that the combatant was looking for something, or someone, as well, because he keep on glancing around him as he made a short pausr before running around again. Shade sighed as he readied himself, he held his black sword in his right hand.

Then he stepped out of the shadow he was hiding in.

Romeo immediately noticed his presence and quickly put a fighting stance, a green, jagged edge daggers materialized in his hands. "Well look who's here, Planeptune's combatant, was it, Shade perhaps?"

Shade positioned his sword in front of him as he put a fighting stance as well. "That's my name, Mister Romeo."

"Exchanging names done." Rome let out a smirked. "Wanted this fight quick?" He suggested.

Shade suddenly grew uncomfortable at the opponent's words. ' _Quickly? What does he mean by that? Is he in a hurry?'_

Shade reply, "Sure."

 _(Play BGM:_ _Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 OST: Criminal Attack)_

Shade didn't noticed it but Romeo made a small grin, "Well then," Romeo said as he threw his dagger up in the air.

Shade glanced up at the dagger as he watched it stopped in midair before slowly falling down. Then he turned back to Romeo to see his left empty hand raised in the air. A cold shiver ran down to Shade's spine as he took a unnecessary step forward.

" **Falling Blade!** "

That sudden unnecessary step was a lucky fate for Shade when Romeo brought down his hand.

 _'What was that just now?'_ Shade thought as he looked back, to see the blade was deep buried in the ground.

"Oh?" He heard Romeo's voice with confusion in his tone. "Did I misaimed? I'm pretty sure it locked to his head."

Shade looked back to see Romeo holding another dagger, he's flipping it up and down and expertly catching it by the hilt. Then he stopped doing that as he redid his stance. "Fine then, maybe this will end."

Shade steeled his will and made up a stance as both engaged in a close fight combat.

" **Swift Strike!** "

" **Strong Words!** "

Shade quickly moved in front of his opponent to deliver a quick cross slash but Romeo managed to block his attack with his teo daggers as he retaliated back by thrusting his daggers forward which Shade narrowly dodged the blade and made a step back and dashed towards Romeo again to fight him, the combatant of Leanbox did as well.

The grass from below them was instantly cut in a half as it flew up in the air and gently carried by the winds as both combatant made a 'make one move mistake, and you're dead' fighting way.

Sword and daggers continued to keep clanking sound in the air, both sides longed for victory but Shade does not care the prize.

 **"** I will end this!" Romeo said as he threw his daggers in the air and pulled out another dagger behind him but the blade is now black. " **Falling Blades!** "

Shade immediately dodged the daggers that descended so fast, he winced as one or two nicked his arms but he nevertheless dodged all of it. Sudden he heard movements to see Romeo running towards him, unprepared to block, Shade tried to dodge.

As if the time slowed down, the black blade dagger made its way closer and closer to Shade's face. But before it made a contact, a small red dot appeared between them.

 _(BGM Stop)_

 _(Play BGM: Eden - Neptunia+Dubstep)_

Then both combatants were blasted away from an explosion as small cloud of smoke and dusts lingered around the air. Shade coughed out the air that irritates his throat and covered his face and his mouth with his arms. His black sword with a white bandaged hilt was lying on the grassy ground. The smoke slowly dissipates.

Shade reached out for his sword and held it on his right hand. He looked around to find his opponent. Surprisingly, Romeo is not in sight... or anywhere. He looked around him to try to look for any weird, sudden movement. But a thick minute of silence lingered longer as Shade slowly dropped his guard.

' _That explosion,'_ Shade pondered.

Kurokami: From what I gathered from our fight against Ayumi, I'm pretty sure someone did it.

' _Right, it must be someone's doing beside Romeo.'_

"All of you men are stupid, nyu." A cute voice said behind Shade. "Maybe you're an exception, because you survived, nyu."

Shade spun around to see a little girl holding three yellow strings connected to the three body separately as she dragged them on the grassy ground.

The boy's eyes widened in shocked after he took a closer look at the body. It was the three combatants from Leanbox, Lowee and Lastation!

"Wha-?! How?" Shade asked in shocked as he turned to the little girl.

"Greetings, nyu." the little girl greeted Shade, ignoring his question. "I'm Brocolli, nyu. I'm the Challenger - Combatant of the Yellow Morning, Eden, nyu."

* * *

 **I know this was kinda short but... the next chapter that includes Shade Vs. Broccoli chapter is a long a battle.**

 **Also, Happy New Year everybody! (Advanced Happy New Year to others!)**

 **~A**


	13. A2, P8 - The Dark

**I'm gonna answer this Guest review.**

 **The ONE - Oh thank you for liking this story so far! Finally a well organized criticism, I was actually waiting for these type of things for a long time ever since I started posting the chapters, you're the first person criticize my story. And I'm sorry about the hidden things that I said, I'm just _way_ too excited, hehe. Oh! As to why some people, or perhaps even the goddesses, called 'Lord' as 'Lord Crimson Heart'? Not gonna spoil, but it's actually part of the plot! I'm actually not the only person thinking about these, I have three other friends (IRL). And the 'Lord' name is what we four thought, we actually thought about that one long since we can't come up with other original names other than the cliche names such as 'Crimsonor' or 'Deathro', or maybe we just don't like those names. I also like your grammar, if you have an account, you can accompany my other Beta Reader as well whenever he was busy. Just talk to me through PM, if you don't want your name not to be in public, then I'll just use this 'The ONE'. Hope you reply back!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Eight: The Dark_**

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

The sun started to reach the peaking altitude in the sky. It's a light illuminating around the whole place. Over the plants and trees and grass, little the natural do was to put shade and shadow from below.

A bead of sweat rolled from the right side of Shade's face as he narrowed his eyes at the small but powerful opponent, Broccoli. The heat around didn't do any better either at the tension.

Broccoli dropped the string connecting to the three fallen warriors of the different nations on the ground, filled with bruises and scratches with some small wounds here and all over their bodies. They were all unconscious, and badly beaten. As if the three was fighting a strong monster.

It was in front Shade.

"What are you going to do now, nyu?" Broccoli said, starting to get bored at Shade staring at her. "Am I really the scary for you to fear, nyu?" She bluntly stated with her dark chocolate eyes staring right back at him.

Shade farrowed his eyebrows and his lips thinned, with his sword tight as he started to form a plan. _'Kuro, Kotone, I need your help for this.'_ He thought, asking for a help from his two Goddesses Spirit friends that are in his mind.

Kurokami: Don't worry, we're already on to that.

Kotone: For now, just distract her Shade. And please don't get hurt as well.

 _'Sure, I will_. _'_ He thought as he let out a smirk, noticing by Broccoli. But she didn't question it.

"If you're gonna stand there, then I will start to move." Broccoli said as her slime(?) cat-like ball glowed and the little girl was surrounded by a transparent yellow barrier. " **Barrier Reflect.** "

Then Shade watched Broccoli raised her arm in the air and open her palm. " **Yellow Explosion**."

Shade noticed a small red dot appeared in front of him, his eyes widened in shock and in realization.

 _'This is-?!'_

The red dot promptly exploded, encasing the small area with a small cloud of smoke and dusts. Then the cloud dissipated when a small yellow ray past through it... Shade is no more in sight.

"You men are really stupid, nyu." Broccoli said, inside of her barrier. She looked up to see a figure falling straight to her.

"Haaa!" Shade yelled as he held his sword and dived towards at Broccoli. Then when closer range, he thrust his sword forward and tried to stab through the little girl's barrier. The barrier let out small yellow sparks against Shade's black blade.

 _'This barrier... it feels like it won't let my blade through!'_ Shade thought as he tried to put more pressure by the result is still the same. He then noticed Broccoli raising her index finger and pointed it at him. His eyes widened slightly to see a yellow orb formed at the tip of the little girl's finger.

" **Halfmoon Slash!** "

Good thing he managed to act quickly and made a full 180 degree swing against the barrier and the blade let out a half-crescent slash wave as it knocked away the barrier along with Broccoli inside it.

Shade softly landed on the ground as he watched the yellow barrier smashed against the tree. Although he put a lot of power there, Broccoli was unscathed inside. _'If I only can find a way to destroy that barrier_. _'_ He thought.

He looked around him to see the three fallen combatants from different nations. He gave them a sympathy look before looking back at the unscathed Broccoli.

"Impressive, nyu." The little girl said as she made a small smile while bouncing towards Shade inside of her barrier. "I'll try not to call you anymore stupid, you are quiet smarter than the men I've met before. Keep this compliment good."

Then her eyes slowly glowed red, not in a predatory style, but of something else. "That is, if you can still keep up."

Shade made a cold gasp as he nervous eyed the little girl.

Kotone: I have a bad feeling about this...

Kurokami: Don't you dare struggle or block whatever she's gonna throw at you Shade! I can feel that she channeling something.

Kotone: Try to avoid it, please.

Shade made a small smile and his expression turned into a worried look. _'I'll try, Kotone and Kuro.'_ He thought as his concentration was back.

Broccoli simply stayed there, with her eyes still glowing red. Suddenly, the slime(?) she was seating on let out a soft glow and began covering Broccoli's feet until all of her body. Not in a disgusting way, it's like making a fusion. Broccoli's body was still there, although now, all her appearance is yellow except her eyes. Needless to say, Shade was surprised at that.

" **Shallow Strings.** " Before the boy could react, several strings came out of the barrier and launched itself towards Shade. He easily dodged the strings. Unfortunately, he narrowly dodged the second strike.

On the third strike, he raised his sword to block three strings and for some small thing pushed him a few meters before he fought back. Then he felt something launching itself towards his position before jumping to the side as the strings came forth.

 _'They're so fast!'_ He thought as he made a small run while eyeing the movements of the string. _'Well, I'll use mine as well!'_

" **Crescent Slashes!** " He stopped running and faced the strings as he started slashing the air swiftly and sent several crescent shape slash waves at the strings. The strings was instantly cut into pieces as Shade's attacks passed through them.

He looked back at the barrier covered Broccoli to see her standing up. She pointed her index finger at him, as a yellow orb formed. Then a small beam was shot towards Shade. The combatant of Planeptune raised his sword to block it, but to his shock when he saw Broccoli started to fire more beams. The first beam made its contact to his sword and that pushed him away. _'Strong!'_ He thought.

He tried his best to fight back against the barrage of beams that are heating his sword. He winced at some beams grazed his skin from his sides, giving him small bruises. After the barrage stops, Shade quickly kneeled and burried his sword in the ground halfway.

" **Guardian Field!** "

Broccoli sent another barrage of beams at the unprotected Shade... then suddenly the beams bounced off Shade as he was covered in light purple color. The beams then came bouncing back at Broccoli's direction. Some beams missed but most of it hit Broccoli's barrier she was in now.

Shade panted slightly in slight exhaustion as he looked at the barrier Broccoli was in. His face made a shock expression to only see a small, crack formed in the barrier.

"You're good, nyu." Broccoli complimented, eyeing the barrier. "Not everyone can make a crack at my barrier, nyu. Well, except the NPGs and CPUs, nyu."

Then she looked back at Shade, "It's your turn, nyu."

Shade glared at her as he steeled himself and dashed towards Broccoli. He then thrust his sword forward at the barrier when in range, targeting the small crack. His attack made its way as he tried his best to pierce through the barrier but to no avail. Having enough, he jumped in the air at the higher altitude. Then his black sword glowed.

" **Moonlight Slash!** "

After gathering enough energy, he made a full 180 degrees swing and send a large slash wave at Broccoli. The attack connected to the Yellow Combatant's barrier. The area around Broccoli exploded and made a small quake as Shade carefully dropped on the ground, with a satisfying grin.

 _'I think, I got her this time.'_ He thought.

Kotone: Don't be too confident, Shade!

It was at then the smoke around Broccoli quickly dissipated. It showed Broccoli... without a barrier.

"I guess I'll try going hard on you, nyu." Broccoli said, as she started walking towards Shade. Her red glowing eyes shines slightly brighter. "Try dodging this, nyu."

Before Shade could make a response, Broccoli's eyes sent out a red beam and flew so fast towards Shade. The boy have no enough movement as the attack closed its distance between them... the beams whipped to his sides, missing him by a few centimeters on the skin. The red beams made its way in the sky and disappeared, shortly after it, the sky turned dark as an explosion occurred as red lights build in the sky.

The explosion sent rippling shockwaves that knocked some trees and all the clouds dissipated instantly.

The light slowly turned back to normal as the red light disappeared. The aftermath of such beams caused a storm scale-like disaster that surrounded Shade. The boy looked around in pure shock and unable to move in... fear.

"I missed, nyu." Broccoli tilted her head with a puzzle look. "Or it was intentional, nyu."

Shade looked at Broccoli, with something different at the boy's expression. Broccoli saw it, his blue innocent eyes turned red suddenly. His expression turned unreadable and his red eyes turned dull as he stared Shade. The Yellow Combatant felt something wasn't right as she readied herself, _'I have a bad feeling about this, nyu.'_ She thought, making a serious concentration at the boy.

Shade made a small clumsy walk towards Broccoli, the weird movements gave the little girl a confused look. Shade then raised his black sword in the air while he is walking.

" **Crescent Slashes**..."

He muttered as he slashed the air and sent several half-crescent shaped slash waves at Broccoli's direction. The Yellow Combatant retaliated back by firing her signature yellow beams. But suddenly, Broccoli noticed that her beams... were being outmatched!

She winced in slight pain as she felt a slash wave graze her left leg, making her fall to the ground with a cry of pain, her concentration to the yellow beams slipped away from her mind as the barrage of slash waves attack her.

There, Shade, simply watched his attacks keep of attacking Broccoli until all the slash waves disappeared afterwards. A large cloud of dust and smoke formed on the area. The boy continued to stare at the cloud of smoke before walking towards it slowly.

Kotone: K-Kuro! Y-You- urgh...! It hurts!

Kurokami: I'm sorry Kotone! He was under control of his fear! I tried to control it...!

The two Goddess Spirits, especially the former, was struggling on to something inside Shade's mind. But the boy didn't react in the slightest at the call of the Goddess Spirits. He kept on walking towards the cloud of smoke that was slowly decapitating with each seconds passed. The looked in his eyes are scary as his unreadable expression faced the smoke.

When he was a few steps away, the cloud of smoke suddenly expanded and the boy stopped as the smoke surrounded him from all angles.

Back at the sidelines, the screen shows a large cloud of smoke as the audience tried to find the boy but in vain.

"Uh oh, looks like smoke is getting in the way." The announcer said. "Don't worry, we can still see inside of it using the Led Vision! Enjoy!"

The screen then glowed softly then a colored figure appeared in the center of the smoke with another colored figure but smaller than the first is near the first figure, preferably the first figure is Shade while the smaller figure is Broccoli.

Back to Shade, he looked around him, blind for any fatal attacks that could come. But even still, his expression remained the same. He looked to the right and raised his sword to his left. And suddenly, he felt a pressure to his sword. He looked at it and saw a small smoke that instantly disappeared. Then he quickly moved his sword at his back as he felt a pressure.

He saw yellow dots formed a few feet away in front of him, then suddenly, the dot grow and turned into a plasma launching itself towards him. He calmly stared at it before swinging his sword fast in front of his as he cut the plasmas in half. The halves quickly disappeared. But after that, several more dots appeared, this time, he was surrounded by plasmas.

" **Guardian Field**..." He muttered quietly as he stayed in one place as the yellow dots turned into plasmas and launched itself towards him. Just as it expected, all the yellow plasmas launched altogether and got repelled altogether as well.

As that happened, the cloud smoke quickly disappeared as the plasmas disappeared afterwards. Shade looked around and finds Broccoli, unlike before, she wore an expression of anger.

"My mistake, nyu." Broccoli muttered under her breath. "Then I have no choice but to make this faster then." Now, her tone turned serious, with the 'nyu' was gone.

Shade merely stared at her before launching himself to the sky as he stared down from below. He eyed the little girl before his eyes widened slightly to see Broccoli jumped faster towards him. Broccoli was holding what appeared to be a small, yellow plasma sword.

"Say your prayers to Lady Yellow Heartress, **Lightning Edge!** " Broccoli yelled her skill as she struck down at Shade. It was for an instance, the area grew dark and a bright flash of yellow lightning fell above Shade. And after a few seconds, the area go back to normal as Shade fell towards the ground faster than eye could follow and a small crater formed around him.

Broccoli soundlessly stepped on the ground after descending and walked towards the edge of the crater. She looked over the crater to see Shade in the middle, unmoving, surrounded by small and medium size rocks. Broccoli stared at the boy before slowly raising her hand in the air.

Time seems go slow suddenly... the Planeptune side gasped in shock.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena, NPGs Side**

In a dark room with only two beings can be seen.

"Bah!" A loud voice boomed as a large robot, larger than an average human, was seen in front of a large hologram, showing the current fight that is going on between Shade and Broccoli. "I should've participates! The Planeptunian combatants are strong! They could be a opponent for me to JUDGE!" The robot roared the last part

The robot had a green neon light around his armored, robotic body. He was holding a long green spear on his left hand. After saying the last statement, a strong gust of wind imitated from here as his lights shines brighter than before.

"Quiet down, will you?" Another robot as tall as the first one but with a thinner body and a lizard-like tail was on his back. "Your brutish never seem to disappeared."

The second robot had a bluish-light color around his body. A large, chunks of snow and ice could be seen floating around him. Closer look, there's several small vents around his back as cold wind seeps out of it.

"What was that?! You ventilating error?!" The green lights robot angrily/tauntingly at the second robot.

The other robot didn't seem please at the call but he retorted back. "What you said? Mr. LOUD speaker?" The robot tried to let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, that's it you-"

"Can you two shut up for a moment?"

The two robots who are near death threat was immediately stopped by a much superior voice that silent them, they looked to the side to see another robot with black and white lights around his body. The third robot appeared to be taller than the second robot but less size than the first one. He appeared to be crossing his arms as he walked towards the two, a large sword in a brown sheathe was strapped behind his back.

"Bravery," The first robot said as he faced the new robot, named Bravery, while also gaining distance from the second robot. "Where ya' at searching-for-worthy-opponent?"

Bravery didn't seem to take that insult seriously as he wordlessly stood beside the two. "Seem like the Yellow Morning have finally take their move. What are your thoughts, Judgement? Trickster?"

The large robot, Judgement, hummed strongly with excitement, "A small pawn from them can be my opponent! As long as they satisfied me like this little kid."

However, the second robot, Trickster, shook his head. "Nah, I don't like fighting in a ravish way, I'll be happy if the Edenians will be my 'close' friends. Especially the little girls ~"

Judgement looked at Trickster with a noticeable disgust as the latter was imaging things. Bravery simply looked at the two before dwelling in the thought.

"Our warriors had finally risen up." Bravery said.

* * *

 **Back at the fight...**

Broccoli immediately ducked down as she also dropped her arm the moment she ducked, a blade could be seen cut some of her hair. But she was immediately sent in the air by a cold and howling wind, surprising her in the process.

Then three shadows of the fallen warriors she had just defeated appeared above her.

" **Icy Crush**."

" **Shattering Wind!** "

" **Crisping Fire!** "

Three attacks of ice, wind and fire combined together in a perfect way and instantly zoomed towards Broccoli, who had no time to escape or even block as she was enveloped by three strong attacks.

A loud and strong explosion followed afterwards.

Several seconds later, a figure could be seen flying out of the cloud smoke. A small figure that is the little girl, Broccoli, she was unconscious and covered in small bruises. The slime(?) ball could also be seen falling beside Broccoli. Before the little girl could touch the ground, a fast moving figure quickly caught her on the ground.

"I wasn't expecting this little girl to be that strong," Romeo the III panted with a grin plastered on his face as he stood a few meters away from the other two. "But then again, morning is brighter than the future."

"You betcha!" Dr. Regalio said as he crossed his arms, his old voice sounds weird to hear what youngsters would say. "That's why I'm not surprise to see a younger child to be stronger than the culture generation."

Genie Jr. remained quiet as he wordlessly put Broccoli around his neck as he hold the slime(?) ball in his hand. He wore a passive expression as he looked to the two.

Dr. Regalio suddenly said, "The boy!"

Romeo and Genie nodded as they ran towards the crater. Said in the crater appeared the still unconscious Shade.

The doctor from Lastation could only twitched his lip. "Well, finally, Planeptune lost."

"But I'm lucky that I didn't fight this man for long period." Romeo said as he sweat dropped with a nervous smile, a scene forming in his head of how strong Shade really is if he was in Broccoli's position.

"Anyway, Genie, place miss Broccoli besides the Planeptune Combatant." Dr. Regalio ordered to Genie, who didn't reply but followed the order nonetheless.

"Now we can finish this fight without any hindrance," Romeo smirked as he was covered in green light. "It's been a long time since we three connected our fists."

"I will still win over you two." Dr. Regalio said coldly as fire covered/ his arms instantly. "My Pyro will melt your determination."

* * *

 **Hi everyone... I know it was kinda late but the hiatus that I'm having right now is not about the story, it's about myself actually.**

 **I don't wanted to explain it but let's just say I experienced something... i** **t was one of my trauma.**

 **That's all that I can say, I find myself just floating with ideas that I want to put in the story. But I might be late to upload the next chapter about it so I'm saying this so that you don't have to wait if my story updated or not.**

 **Also, I have a new story in my profile, it's a crossover story of** **One Punch Man** **and** **League of Legends** **. If any of you readers knows these then I recommend you to check it out. It's just an effortless story but I'm beginning to like it slowly because of the support so I'll put an effort to it. (To also help me with suggestions because I have no idea on what to do, a family-friendly suggestions please)**

 **That's all for now, leave a review and mark both favorite and follow for the story, it'll help greatly. Authoria log out.**

 **~A**


	14. A2, P9 - Visage

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Nine: Visage_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: PCO**

The four goddesses of the different nations watch the fight with different expressions, but the purple Patron goddess let out a heavy sigh after seeing the boy in the screen unconscious for so long. The goddess of Lastation quickly noticed it and let out a confident smirk.

"Looks like Planeptune finally loses," Lastana stated as Planera glanced at her with a sly smile. "What's with that smile? Ticked off?"

"No, you're just infuriating to see when you're so confident." Planera said. "I just wanted to tickle you again."

At that moment, Black Heartress blushed and quickly hugged her sides and bat the purple goddess a cold glare. "Don't you dare do such embarrassing things, _again_."

"Haha, you're cute when you're angry." Purple Heartress let out a small chuckle at the black goddess who only pout at her in return.

"Would you two stop lovey dovey already?" The irritated Loweean goddess cried. "If you two couldn't just take that arouse then go somewhere private."

Something in the statement or suggestion of Loweea gave the two goddesses of both Lastation and Planeptune a nasty idea, Lastana is the first person to react it, she didn't like it and embarrassingly replied. "W-W-What do you mean 'a-arouse'?! We would NEVER do such thing!" She stammered out

"You're too blunt Loweea!" Planera sweat dropped.

The white goddess gave the two a confused look before glancing and nudging the voluptuous goddess known as Green Heartress, the latter glanced at her with a questioning look. "What are these idiots saying at?" Loweea asked, pointing at the two.

"We are not!"

Leanmia looked at the flustered Planera and Lastana with a raised eyebrow before making a smirk, her expression changed. The two goddesses of purple and black shivered in fear as to what the green goddess' plan forming in her head. The Patron of Leanbox looked back at Loweea and replied, "Oh, they are happy to do so, in the bed specifically ~"

"LEANMIA!"

Ignoring the outburst of the two goddesses, Leanmia looked back at the screen with a victorious smirk plastered on her face. Loweea eyed her a few seconds before sighing, then looking back at Planera and Lastana who were at the verge of exploding in crimson cheeks. "Ah, I see, what I mean is that if you two wanted to fight then go somewhere else."

The goddesses let out deep, heavy sigh in realization.

"Seriously, you two are perverts."

Lastana didn't take that nicely but Planera shook her head.

"I believe we should discuss about these," Loweea suddenly said, silencing the Lastation's patron. "Should we? Mr. Azazel?"

The petite goddesss turned her white metal, swivel chair to the side. There, she saw a fair skinned, young man standing a few feet away with a carefree smile plastered on his face. A black chair smoothly brushed to the side, a handsome look is very noticeable to his face. He wore a yellow business suit with white uniform underneath and long white pants completed with a pair of yellow shoes.

"Please, Lady White Heartress, Ernest is fine." The young man, Ernest, humbly lowered his head in respect of the deity.

The other three goddesses turned their respective metal, swivel chair with their signature color.

"Lastana was informed that Lord is the one gonna come here." Loweea said with a serious tone. "So, why does one of the Three Oracles of Redisheds came here for?"

"Oh?" Ernest let out a surprised look before making a surprised expression. "I'm sorry, I came here with a different purpose. I, also, was not informed that Lord Crimson Heart is gonna come here. Does he have anything to do in this meeting?" He asked.

Lastana decided to answer his question. "No, I believe not. But Ruby Heart said that he was gonna come here.".

"Mhmm, strange." Ernest put a chin to his cheek before making a thoughtful look. "I see, so that's the reason why I saw Lady Ruby Heart left early before."

The Oracle of the Redisheds make a small smile before a red hologram appeared in front of him. The goddesses exchange glances before looking back at Ernest who seems to be occupied in the hologram.

"Ah, looks like Lord Crimson Heart cancelled his aforementioned meeting with you four." Ernest said before flipping the hologram and showing it to the four goddesses. In the hologram is a group of words with a symbol of Redisheds.

The symbol is a 'R' with a black power symbol surrounding it. On the symbol is what appeared to be a message, saying:

 _"Dear ladies whom I wished to meet, I am sorry that I, perhaps, will not arrive today there, just reminding you four so that you won't wait for my presence to arrive. I have an errand to do somewhere here in my nation. Thank you, ladies, for your consideration. - Lord"_

The four goddesses let out a sighed, although Black Heartress let out a pout. "Men, they're so dramatic over simply things."

Planera smirked as she glanced at the white-haired goddess. "Someone missed Lord~"

Lastana looked at her and gave her a glare. "Shut up Neptune! You're taking this so confidently."

Before the purple haired goddess could retort, Ernest let out a fake cough through his fist to grab the attentions of the goddesses, luckily, it did. "I may take my leave, ladies. Excuse me." Ernest said as he was covered in bright red light before disappearing on the place where he was a second ago standing.

Loweea rubbed her forehead irritation, "I never get this stress before, I guess I need that relaxation in Lowee again. Hope the autumn comes soon."

Leanbia perked up at that statement and excitingly exclaimed. "Leanbox had the nice shores for people to relax! Some of floating islands became a tourist because of its waterfalls that came from nowhere."

Loweea raised an eyebrow at that suggestion before nodding. "Maybe I could try." Although it wasn't noticeable, her left eyebrow twitches when the green goddess' chest bounce

Planera let out a chuckle before looking at Lastana. "Hey, Lastana." She called out.

"Hm?" Black Heartress looked at the purple goddess with a curious and confused expression plastered on her face.

"Mind we go at Eden? Let's meet Peashy there and Arbore." Planera invited with a smile.

Lastana nodded... then the two laugh as the word 'Arbore' swirled around their heads.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Eden, the Land of the Yellow Morning - Eden Basilicom - Somewhere around...**

"Achoo!" Wheezed by purple-like ashe skin woman as she sniffed.

"Bless you, Arfy." The pink robot said, seating on a swivel chair with a large computer in front of him.

"Shut up!" The woman snarled before pouting. "They're talking about that stupid nickname again..."

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

"Shadey! You had me worried there!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry Miss Shana." Shade let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head.

He was inside of a room with white walls but a single, purple horizontal stripe. A white bulb light on the ceiling and a window on the side and a door across it. A few ornaments and designs are around the corner along with a small table and a pair of chairs. He was lying on a white bed, covered in bandage with a green glowing symbol of what appeared to be a Leanbox symbol.

He was regenerating quiet faster than Shana because of the glowing symbol that is called 'Runes'. A type of stronger, and faster regenerating rune that came from Leanbox.

He is in a seating position, in front of him is a holographic screen and in the screen is appeared to be Shana who was furrowing her eyebrows at him through the screens. Both of his sides were the two Goddesses Spirits, namely Kurokami and Kotone. The former was not in a good mood and was not looking at the screen or even part of it whereas the latter is along with Shade, looking at the hologram screen, specifically, to Shana.

Being lectured by Shana was already tiring for the blue eyed boy who only apologized repeatedly at her for his carelessness after getting defeated in the fight. And it was later announced that the Lastation combatant mightily won over the two other competitors. The Yellow Challenger, Broccoli, was safely returned to her homeland, Eden.

And now the black haired woman was worried about his health.

"Are you sure you don't have a broken bone like mine?" Shana said, looking at the boy, specifically analyzing him.

Shade gently shook his head. "I don't have it anymore, Miss Shana." He answered.

"From the sound of that you have broken bone for about three or four."

"Wow, Miss Shana, I have four broken bones but it was quickly repaired by the Leanboxian doctor and Kotone's healing technique."

"E-Eh?! I-I was being sarcastic!" Shana suddenly cried out. "Don't joke around about that Shadey!"

"Huh? It was a joke?" Shade tilted his head with utter confusion and curiosity, failing to try and find what's so funny about his injuries.

Shana sweat dropped, looks like being sarcastically person wasn't her forte. She let out a fake cough then another cough which is real, that gave Shade a small worry.

"Are you alright, Miss Shana?" Shade voiced out his concern. "You're not sick, aren't you?"

"I'm fine." Shana smiled and brushed off the topic as she started. "Anyway, hi Kotone!"

"Hello Miss Shana!" Kotone cheerfully exclaimed with a big smile. "Hope you'll get better soon! Better, sooner!"

"I'll cling to that." Shana giggled before noticing another person that is not around the screen. "What's Kurokami? If I may ask."

Shade brought the holographic screen to the side to try and look Kurokami. "Hey, Kuro, Miss Shana wants to-"

Only to find an empty air.

Shana raised an eyebrow with confusion plastered on her face, while Shade confusedly looked around.

"Kuro?" Kotone said while looking around.

Kurokami: Hey, I'm right here...

Shade raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're already inside? You're just here a minutes ago."

Kurokami: Well you could say that I entered unnoticeable... I need to rest...

Shade could notice something was off to Kuro's tone of voice but he didn't dwell deeper to it. He turned back the screen back in front of him.

"Ah, Kuro returned from my mind." Shade said. "She said she needs to rest."

"I see." Shana said, the volume of her voice was below average and it sounded like she was sad but that facade washed over by Shana's usual smile. "Well, goodbye Shadey, I will also take my rest now."

"Goodbye Miss Shana." Shade smiled back and made a small waving hand along with Kotone. The black haired woman nodded before the holographic screen disappeared.

The blue eyed boy slowly lied down to bed with Kotone seating on one of the chair besides the bed Shade was on to.

 _'I wonder what's buggering Kuro?'_ Shade thought, forgetting about the fact that the two Goddess Spirits are able to hear his thoughts.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune, somewhere around the forest...**

"Take this!" Cameron shot the charging Tetris using his arm cannon, this was taken surprise by the monster who have no time to dodge before promptly exploding in pixel that disperse shortly.

"You sure taxed yourself a bit too much." Andrew said, looking at Cameron's current condition.

He was able to move around the monsters fast and eventually flank them from behind and started attacking them, using his arm cannon at the last part as a surprise attack or if in desperate situation. However, Andrew noticed Cameron's overly quick movements that should be calming down, thus taxing Cameron's body.

Cameron slowly panted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "You're right, I need to calm down. I'm just overreacting to the fight."

He was flabbergasted to see an opponent that challenges the four nations, and to think that the small and cute Broccoli can be stronger than the odd but strong attacks that sent by the boy, that was not normal. So he had to train to the bone to see if he could handle a fight against the new competitors for his upcoming match.

"Your pet is not helping either." Cameron stated as he sighed out, glancing at the other brown haired young man, specifically, the weapon Andrew is using. "Seriously, who made Dogoo as a pet?"

Instead of a purple katana, it was now blue but Cameron wouldn't be stupid to not notice it. It started off when they're buying a health potion and was walking towards the Guild on the empty road so that they could get a fresh start before engaging in battle. However, turns one Cameron needed an explanation from Andrew about a pet he had.

Specifically, the _Dogoo_.

The worst of all monsters - the doom of all girls - is his pet. He noticed a large bulged at Andrew's pocket and when he started asking, the large bulged came out and a blue Dogoo appeared. So Cameron instinctively threatened the Dogoo but Andrew protected it and saying that 'not all Dogoos are the same' and even show some tricks on it.

He let the Dogoo morphed into a helmet, then turned into a cape, then became a blue blade, which is extra of course.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Do you think someone pet a Fenrir?"

 **Yes, there's this Author who has a Fenrir as a pet in his story.**

"I was just joking! And is that real?!"

Cameron eyed the blue blade with a twitching eye, remembering all the troubles that this small piece of monster had done to him and to his friends, with a defeated, he looked away. Suddenly, a purple, transparent hologram appeared in front of him. Looking through it, it appeared to be a Quest log.

 _ **Quest Log: Reward - 5,000 Credits**_  
 _ **•**_ _Defeat 5 Lindworms (Complete)_  
 _ **•**_ _Defeat 10 Tetris (Complete)_  
 ** _•_** _Retrieve back the One of the Three Purplies (Incomplete)_

 _'That sounds like a purple fireflies,'_ Cameron thought before shrugging, maybe a nice break is enough. He looked back at Andrew and said loudly. "Hey, move on, we're going to find the Three Purplies."

"Trailing." Andrew noted.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Monster City, the Land of the Faithful Monsters**

Just far away from the south of Planeptune lies another nation. But it was different from any usual findings in every nation. The citizens here are not humans, but, monsters.

These monsters had a heart of a human kindness.

The nation was small compared to the other nation but if you looked far away, you might have a second thought about how big the island was. Just like any nations, they all have floating and smaller islands that surrounds them. In this nation, you can see the normal houses - mostly are modern houses - with monsters people who greeted each other kindly and warmly. Unlike any nation, the real monsters wasn't the main problem. Because these Monster People can talk to the real monsters not attack them and instead be friendly. You can see real monsters, such as an Imp, Lindworms, T-Bones and even an Ancient Dragon walking around the street.

In the middle of the city lies of what appeared a Basilicom the same of that of Planeptower but old and dusty. It was originally destroyed but the Monster People repaired it with the help of the Real Monsters to gather and find the materials. You have nothing to worry about as Human to meet with a Monster People, you can experience getting a petting for the Ancient Dragon and, if luckily, can have it as your pet.

Inside the Basilicom, the tallest part, a certain floating fish could be seen hovering above the floor with a confused look. No one knows the impossible physics of the monsters and only the monsters knows that so let slide the facts we see from them ('cause we clearly don't have an idea). The room appeared to be a clean living room, where in fact it was dirty outside except the balcony that was connected to the Living Room. Just by the left of the room is another room that leads to the Kitchen and opposite side it was the two sets of bathrooms. Just opposite of the balcony is a door which leads to exit.

Just above the building is the rooftop, you could see two figures, but both of them looked familiar at each other. One had a red hair and white outfit with a orange tie while the other had a dark, purple locks and black outfit with a dark purple tie.

"You saw what I saw, right Uzume?" The purple haired girl said while floating a few feet away from the ground, looking at the red haired girl who was noticeably looking away while seating at the edge of the rooftop, the view that the purple haired girl had over the small nation.

"That small vision, or whatever that was, that we saw is nothing compared to my power of Delusions." The purple haired pointed out, her tone in serious peak and had a glaring look. "To think that someone with the same power is stronger than my mine? I might change my idea if it was his power but that was someone else."

Uzume, even though she was not looking, could feel the piercing gaze and the ominous power imitating from her other self. Yes, what her counterpart said was actually true. She remembered that weird vision. She cannot even understand what she was seeing that time. It was so disorder and chaos to look at, only what Uzume saw was just a white light and everything disappeared.

Shortly after that, she returned home to take a rest as the adult version of Neptune wandered around the place. Uzume was then woke up by her dark counterpart and have a talk.

Uzume didn't want to talk about what she saw because it was giving her a strong headache.

She heard her dark counterpart sighed in annoyance before floating towards her and seating beside her. A moment of silence lingered around them for a full minute before her dark counterpart said. "Hey, shall we go and meet your novices?"

At the sudden mention, Uzume suddenly stood up with a shock plastered on her face. "Oh oh! I forgot about that, let's meet again lateeeeeeer! Whoooohooo!" Uzume yelled the last as she jumped off the building and dived towards the ground and landed safely and unscathed before making a sprint towards the location where she will go while greeting the Monster People.

Kurome eyed Uzume until she disappeared from the view, the dark purple haired girl simply stared at the place where she saw Uzume disappeared. It was a few seconds after it she stood up and looked from the horizon with a sun started to set from the sky. "You gave me many surprises." She told to no one, smiling as she remembered someone in her head.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

"-just tomorrow you can start walking perfectly fine and you will be able to jog around. But please refrain from taxing your body until it all regulates back to normal, Miss Sheavenby." The blue haired woman who is the doctor reminded the raven haired woman.

"Yes, doctor." Shana nodded her head with a respect, she was standing on her room, still wearing the set of clothing but different set.

The doctor smiled, "Your welcome my child, anyway, I'll be off now. Just ask from one of the nurses from your hologram if you needed something. Goodbye."

The doctor bid her farewell with Shana thanking her. The raven haired woman smiled as a thought formed into her mind. "If I can fight for Lowee, then I'm sure I can fight for Planeptune." She said with a determined look.

She then feel her lower parts of her body the needed of release. _'Maybe I should check myself first before the fight.'_ Shana thought with a blank look before getting off the bed.

* * *

After releasing the chemicals off her body, she ventured through one of many halls she was used to and kindly greeted the people that passed by her who also greeted her back warmly. She continued to walk around to practice her bones.

Shana hummed a beautiful melody as she walked around the familiar hallways and eventually grew to it until she passed a new hallway. She didn't noticed it for she was occupied by humming more melodic tunes that her body was in autopilot but she was going in a straight hallway towards a single door with a word 'Luberg's Office'.

After nearing the door, Shana instantly stopped and finally noticed where she was. She blushed in embarrassment at her own obliviousness before turning around and started walking away.

If she only stayed a little longer, she would notice that the door was slightly ajar open from the inside.

"Rubellite," A woman that have a blue hair and dressed in a sky blue dress with long and baggy sleeves that hide her wrist called a name. She was smiling at the woman who is seating in a purple swivel chair.

She was in a room with table circular table and the Planeptune symbol could be seen on it. Across it was the woman whom she was talking to. The woman has a smooth and fair skin, she has a bright purple hair that neatly reached her midriff. She was dressed in a white lab coat over the purple uniform with a black pants completed with a pair of black shoes with a single amethyst gem on each shoes. A badge could be seen on her lab coat, left breast pocket, showing her complete and excellence.

The blue haired woman smiled sweetly but if you looked closely, there's a look that you're-kinda-used-to-it look. "Or should I say, Miss 'Amethyst Heart'?" She added with a giggled.

The purple haired woman rolled her eyes in annoyance as she glared at the blue haired woman. "Shut up, good thing I made this room soundproofed so that people outside won't hear you yelling my CPU name." She sighed in annoyance, clearly her day was already nice only to be destroyed by this person.

The blue haired woman was amused with each seconds and calmed down afterwards. "Anyway, Rube, I have someone to meet."

Rubellite, or Rube, raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning look. "Who is it, Lapis?"

The blue haired woman - Lapis - smiled but with sincerity. "My daughter."

Rubellite made a surprised expression. "Your daughter? What do you mean?"

"Who was that girl with a raven locks and her name is Shana?" Lapis asked, slightly confused why Rubellite have no idea.

Now it clicked in the mind of the purple haired woman, she let out a small sniffle before letting out a laugh. "Funny, Lapis. Sorry to let you down my little sister..."

She sighed before grimacing, "That girl wasn't your daughter." She said seriously.

Lapis stood there, with a shock expression, only to turn into a frown. "I must meet that girl, just a full confirmation if she is my or not my daughter."

Rubellite watched her little sister firmly stated that the girl named Shana was her daughter. She could see the pain in Lapis's eyes as she tried to overcome it with a firm resolution. Deciding to comply, she lazily snapped her fingers and a paper materialized in her hand. She handed the paper to Lapis who took it, a bit reluctant at first but she did get the paper.

"As you wish, if you wanted to meet her." Rubellite said, "But I'm telling you the truth that she is not the daughter we all know. It's been 6 years since little Shana disappeared like a bubble popping and disappearing."

"I don't care." Came a quick response of Lapis's as she stared at the paper that showed the room number where the person she was looking. "I still don't want to believe that my daughter is gone, I know it's been a long time but I will still wait if she will return."

She nodded at Rubellite before turning around and started to walk away. But before she could reach the door, Lapis stopped walking before saying. "Please tell Papa that I'll be gone for a few more months. Bye, big sis." And with that sentence, Lapis closed the door, leaving the owner of the hospital in her office.

Rubellite stared at the door where her little sister left before letting out a big and heavy sighed that is trapped in her chest. She have no rights over her little sister's family, the poor woman had already a broken heart that needed time to repair. Now she understood why her Father called Lapis as 'Diamond Heart'.

 _'I wish I could help, Lapis,'_ Rubellite thought before making a sad and sympathy look. _'Just wait.'_

* * *

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

"Hey, the big guy, remember?" The short girl said to the tall woman.

"Yes I still remember you twerp." The tall woman groaned in annoyance.

"You're so hot headed, you're becoming like Lady White Heartress." Another short girl said, but her tone is calm.

"Hmph, you do know it's so hard to be as a Mascot." Another woman said but not as tall as the other.

"No need for me to remind you two. Ambon already failed her part and I know the Mascot in Eden definitely won't cooperate with us." The tall woman said, irritated at the events she just said.

"You need to think clearly," Said calmly by the second short girl. "You're our leader, but you can be an idiot sometimes."

"I don't need you to lecture me!" The tall woman snapped and shouted at the little girl who only gave her a calm look. "Just shut up. I need an open air." She frustratedly said.

Three Mascots looked at each other before walking away, leaving the tall woman.

"Say, why don't we try to ask the Mascot in the Monster City?" The first little girl said. "We never try to negotiate with them before, but we can tell that the Mascot there is nice."

"I wouldn't doubt that," The woman said, "Monster City is the peaceful country, or what I should say, because you know, they're all monsters and stuff and can understand each other."

"I agree to that." The second little girl calmly said. "Even so, our best bet is to talk to either the Monster City's Mascot or the Redisheds' Mascot."

The woman and the first little girl shivered at the second suggestion, remembering something that they don't want to. "M-Maybe it is best if we leave him be, still remembered the last time we encountered him?"

The second little girl made a confused expression before realizing. "Oh, okay, I guess we go ask the Monsters City's Mascot then."

"Gladly." The two agreed.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune - Hotel**

Eevee and Eliza both grunted in pain and in annoyance as they tried to lift themselves from the bed. Their injuries in their body were not really playful. Both made their way towards the living area and carefully sat down on the couch, they both side in happiness at the comfort of the couch.

"Just where are the two anyway?" Eliza asked, she laying her back on the couch where Eevee is also doing the same thing. The distance between them is inches away.

The dragonslayer made a thoughtful look before responding. "I think I heard them saying about practicing."

"Oh, right," Eliza sighed. "I heard Shade lost, Azure was taken into custody for his reputation in his original dimension as a CPU. It was, now, Cameron's turn."

"I just hope nothing bad happens to them," Eevee said, contemplating about the thought.

They both stayed in silence that lingered between them for a moment. Then they heard three knocks on the door that surprises them. They were about to asked who's there until someone from the other side answered it.

"Hey, it's me, Eric." The person said. "Can I come in?"

Eevee and Eliza exchange looks before the former nodding his head as he stood up. "Sure, wait for a moment."

Eevee made his way to the door and opening it slightly, he peeked outside to see Eric 'staring' right at him, or at least Eevee thought he was looking at him. He noticed his getup is still the same, however, his black hoodie is nowhere to be seen and his fingerless gloves are also gone.

Eric turned to Eevee, "May I?"

The dragon warrior stared at him for a few seconds before pushing the door to open it, letting the close eyed young man inside the room but not before he thanked Eevee and made his way to the Living Area where he also saw Eliza, resting her head on both of her hands.

"Can I talk to you two?" Eric said as he take a seat from the other couch opposite of the other, Eevee shortly trailed him from behind and then sat in the same place where he was before beside Eliza.

The dragon warrior and the gravity girl exchanged confused glances before looking back at Eric and nodding their heads.

Eric let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I hope you two may listen. It's... hard to explain these to all of you, so I will explain these for now to the two of you."

"Go on, we're all ears." Eevee said.

"Okay," Eric nodded before starting. "There's something off of your group, I just noticed this strange feeling from one of you."

"Strange feelings?" Eliza said in confusion.

"Please here me out first." Eric said. "Okay, I just had this feeling. But I'm not sure what. But I know that one of you had these feeling... these..."

Eevee and Eliza watched Eric looking down to the floor. The closed eyed young man has his sweat rolling down his cheek as his skin turned slightly pale. If one could look closely, he was quivering, the reason is unknown. The two wanted to ask why but refrain so, they needed to here what he was about to say.

Eric sighed out a heavy air that felt like it weighted her shoulders. "Anyway, just as I said, one of you had these feeling that I felt since I met you all. I-I can't explain what these feeling is but I can tell that it wasn't good, nor it was nice at the beginning."

He then lifted his face to look at them. "At first, I thought it was Azure but I couldn't sense any malice from him. Or even that boy named Shade. I have no idea why they're not the two persons that I am fearing at even though they had these terrifying power... But I wanted to make a clear thought..."

Then he stopped, clenching his fists tightly. Eevee and Eliza leaned forward slightly to hear Eric's question.

"Say... does any of you is a **demon**?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this new chapter, be sure to leave a review or mark that favorite or follow or do both! I'll be happy, if not, then it's fine.**

 **~A**

* * *

 _ **PS: Shout-outs for any stories are available to me! Only for the story, I love sponsoring other people's stories, even if that story is long gone hiatus or not continuing anymore.**_ ** _They will all be showing in the next chapter._**


	15. A2, P10 - Crafter

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Ten: Crafter_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: Gamindustri Main Arena**

There's always this time where we are soon to forced our decision. But unlike him, he was forced but complied willingly without any hesitation.

The large arena, on the sidelines, stood the supporters of each nation. Waiting and cheering for the new warrior to come out. There's also some hidden sidelines where CPUs and NPGs stood, watching inside a large room.

Cameron Wallis, a young man who had nothing to do for what's happening around him had forced to participate the chariot of violence, but then again, he is used to fighting monsters in his own world and he has no complain over the unnatural things he saw and hear.

But sometimes, fighting the same species always brought him at edge of second thought.

He silently gripped the hilt of his diamond sword with his fierce expression, silencing himself from his pulsing migraine. Every time he thought a strategy of trying to defeat an enemy, or at least, render it useless or unconscious, his mind drifted deeper in the worst case scenario.

But, like I said, he's used to it. Just a distraction is needed to remove the tempting thought.

Luckily, a miracle happened. "Good luck, hope you win, or at least, come back home safety." Andrew said, putting his hand on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron glanced at him as the latter was smirking, he look at his eyes and saw the encouragement he was trying to give.

Cameron smiled as he nodded, he furrowed his eyebrows and made a confident smirk and fist. "I will get through this."

After saying that, a purple square-like hologram appeared below his feet. Andrew stepped out of the box and watched him slowly get carried in the air by the hologram. Cameron looked over Andrew and saw Eevee and Eliza along with Eric, watching him.

He gave them a small nod and a smile before looking back in front. Slowly, he was out in the air. A strong breeze passed by him as he slowly heard the roar of cheers.

"Now we may call on Cameron Wallis from the Planeptune!" The announcer said.

He gave the audiences their glances as they continued to cheer him. Then he felt himself stopped as his attention was grabbed by three holograms in front of him: black, green and white.

"We have in Lastation! A powerful sword maker has stood the stage! Let us applause for the Sword Maker, Prito!" The announcer said, earning a roar of cheers from the Lastation side.

Suddenly, instead of a moving hologram, three iron swords appeared and was surrounding a young a man. The young man had a black, messy unkempt hair that reaches his shoulders. He had a slightly pale skin and thin body. He wore a steel chest plate over the black shirt and black shorts. His red eyes with thick eye bags could show how boring he was.

"To the Land of Pastures, we have the Heroine of the Coast! Let us meet SS Serena!"

The green hologram flickers a glowing light before it disappears, showing a woman with auburn hair and several strands of pink can be seen. She has a sweet look and enticing pink lips. She wore one piece suit with a see-through black, long skirt and a pair of green sandals.

"And lastly, Lowee! We will meet the Warrior from the Basilicom. Alexandra the Fantastic!"

The white hologram spun around and stopped as an image appeared. A short, but busty girl could be seen with a short white hair tied into a twin tail. She is wearing a pink dress with white sleeves that reaches her wrist, a text in the middle that says "This is Blue" in red. She wore a small black skirt and a pair of white socks completed with a pair of black shoes.

 _'So far, Leanbox and Lowee can be forgivable if I only try to knock them unconscious, the only problem to them is that I don't know what they can do.'_ Cameron glared, remembering the powerful opponents that the last two competitors had. _'What my main worry is this guy from Lastation.'_

The brown eyed young man looked at the Lastation's combatant. He maybe looked like wasn't interested but he really couldn't tell how strong he was. He was not gonna be fool by only an appearance.

"And let the game, begins!"

And so Cameron jumped off the hologram.

* * *

Cameron carefully traversed through the thick forest, cutting all the unnecessary branches here and there that blocked his way. Unlike any forest, no mobs or wild beats could be seem lingering around the shadows beneath the shaded area.

He surveyed his area carefully and looked back for any changes, so far so good after 35 minutes of wandering around, nothing out of ordinary. Slightly miffed, he quickly made a thought of getting out this forest as fast as possible.

Coming closer to a clearing, he saw a figure of which he quickly put a stance after getting out of the edge of the forest and faces the new person.

It was Prito, the Sword Maker from Lastation.

Cameron glared at Prito who only stared at him with a bored and presumably, tired eyes, back at him. His three iron swords floating around him.

"The old farts won, huh," Prito started to say, earning a raise eyebrow from Cameron from where he was starting at. "I guess I can also show him what I can do, all for nothing I can say."

After saying that, Prito lazily held his right arm forward and yawned. Cameron put his diamond sword in front of him and readied himself. The Sword Maker stared at him for a few seconds before one of his iron swords launched at Cameron, surprising the brown haired man but he blocked it nonetheless but struggling against the iron sword.

"You know, I want to say something," Prito said as Cameron glanced at him while trying to pushed off the iron sword and he jumped to the side. "I have read a book called 'Viking Judicator' by Kinson, it's probably the most stupid book on its time." Cameron started clashing against the iron sword with a struggle.

' _What is he rambling about?'_ Cameron said as he ducked and dodged the iron sword's swing before kicking it away and started slashing it with his diamond sword but the floating sword quickly par against him.

Prito dropped his arm and shrugged, closing his eyes. "But I'm pretty sure Kinson didn't intend to make a stupid book, I can tell. The content of the book had essential properties in both real life and in fictions. No amount of understanding is needs, some words are wrong or intentionally wrong."

Cameron weirdly looked at him before focusing back at the sword he was fighting at. _'Damn, this is just a damn sword and I'm having a hard time against it? This must be in the enhanced level!'_ He thought, trying to dodge and retaliate back at the sword.

Prito then put a finger on his chin, eyes still close. "As a reader, we efforts ourselves on reading a story with deep meanings. Despite being the worst book, for me, Kinson made such a wondrous, unique book that could topple all those knowledge into a very simple one." He then opened his eyes, watching Cameron struggling against one of his swords.

" **Ghost Bust.** " Prito muttered as he clenched his left hand. Then the sword that Cameron was fighting at instantly stopped moving, earning a surprise yelp from the young man, and started to shake. Before Cameron could move, the sword promptly exploded into pixels and let out a large smoke that surrounds Cameron faster than he anticipated.

Cameron coughed out and instinctively put his arm to cover his nose and mouth, his visions was covered by nothing but thick ashes of cloud.

"Hang in there, don't let it get you." Cameron heard a voice behind him and quickly wheeled around, with his sword in hand, he felt a pressure from his sword. He looked and saw it was Prito holding one of his swords.

Prito made an upward swing and sent Cameron's sword flying in the air and landed a few meters away from them. Cameron's eyed widened in shock as he let himself open as Prito pulled back his sword.

The Sword Maker gave a quick thrust of his sword but Cameron moved to the side just in time to dodged the sword that nicked his shirt. He winced slightly but he focused back at Prito, clenching his hand, he sent a jab at the opponent. The close proximity made the punch connecting to the Sword Maker's face fast and sent him skidding on the ground, while at the same time dropping his sword from the ground.

Cameron ran towards his diamond sword and tried to reach for it but he stopped as the floating sword suddenly appeared in front of him, the sword swing towards him but he quickly dodged out of the way and stepped back. The sword stopped attacking him and neared his diamond sword and simply floated on it, like guarding it.

 _'What the hell is this sword?'_ Cameron narrowed his eyes in worried as he glanced behind him, smoke finally disappeared as he watched Prito slowly lift himself from the ground. He saw a small trail of blood from the Sword Maker's face as he wiped off the blood, but despite getting a bruise in the face, his expressions remained the same.

"I didn't expect that." Prito said, sounding amused. "What is your hand made up of?" He asked, a tad bit curious.

Cameron was about to reply until he stopped, glancing at his left hand which he used to punched the Sword Maker. _'I almost forgot, my arm cannon.'_

When he looked at Prito's face, he was surprised to see the opponent's face had a small, noticeable fist planted on his face. But he almost spill out the beans about it, but he wouldn't say it, not yet at least.

He remained silent as Prito waited for his answer but eventually sighed after a few seconds. "Fine, I will not force you." He closed his eyes. "But you know, most of the swords I saw in the workshops are fake. You can get quickly get fooled by not studying them closely. Once you had studied it, there's no going back. In that sense, every weapons that are told in the Viking Judicator..."

Then he opened his eyes and gave a threatening look at Cameron. "...is real." Then he stretched out his right arm and the third, last, sword that is floating around him, launched towards Cameron. The brown haired young man quickly moved to the side and dodged the sword but the sword didn't stopped there.

Cameron continued to dodge the sword but he knew very well that he cannot last long if he only keep on dodging without making any progress. Until he stared at the sword and a plan formed in his mind. ' _Let me try it.'_

Curious yet at the same time worried, he slowed his movements which brought confusion from Prito but he didn't let the opportunity to slip. Just as the sword were about to make contact at Cameron, he skillfully and narrowly dodged the sword and quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword.

 _'There!'_ Cameron said, tightening his grip around the hilt as it struggled to get away from his grip. The sword kept on fighting back against Cameron and keep on dragging him but he hold tight into it like his life depends on it.

Meanwhile, Prito narrowed his eyes as his expression turned into worry. It is quiet unnoticeable as a single bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

The struggle continued for a full minute until the sword stopped moving. Panting, Cameron looked at the iron sword that he's holding right now. He stared a few seconds to it before quickly turning around.

 _'Where's that now?'_ He thought, he continued to rummage through his shirt until he felt something. _'There!'_

He started to pull out something, or at least what's his doing, and out of nowhere, he pulled a big, black anvil and he dropped it on the ground.

Needless to say, that changes Prito's expression into pure shock. His jaw literally fell on the grassy ground while at the same time some audiences watching their fight also had the same expression.

Cameron was suddenly holding a hammer and put the sword on it, the iron sword started moving but it was quickly put down when the young man pounded it with a hammer. He rummage through his shirt again and pulled out a brown book that let out a purple, glow. He put the book above the iron sword and started to pound both the book and the iron sword using the hammer at the same time.

"H-Hey!" Prito yelled out, shaking out from his stupor. "That's my sword! You can't just steal it!" But his plea was ignored, glaring at the young man, he glanced at the last sword, the one that was hovering around the diamond sword. The said sword then pointed itself to Cameron and launched itself.

' _Almost there...!'_ Cameron said, continuing to pound the sword as it started to let out the same glowing color like the book.

The iron sword was 15 meters away.

 _'Almost...!'_

A few meters away.

 _'There!'_

The book suddenly disappeared as well as the anvil while Cameron positioned the iron sword he was holding in front of his face and swing against the incoming sword. Both weapons connected but the sword that was sent flying to him was instantly destroyed the moment it made contact to his.

Shocked, Prito stared at the broken pieces of his iron sword. Then he turned his attention back to Cameron who was smirking and confidently looking at him. He was holding his sword but he saw something weird, it was letting out a purple glow. But what got him surprise the most is...

' _Why I can't control it anymore?!'_ He thought, worry started to appear on his face.

"I have yet to show this to my friends so I kinda got worried and found a desperate solution." Cameron started to say. A confident look was appearing on his face. "Let me explain, your sword was so hard to destroy. And I wouldn't doubt how did you do it but then again, you're a Sword Maker so I wouldn't ask."

He shrugged. "I actually didn't thought about this since I'm in the middle of panicking but I nonetheless did so, and I really wasn't expecting to take over this sword." Then he looked at the iron sword that was letting out a ominous purple glow. "Enhanced by five sharpness wasn't my forte to waste items but I will slide it off."

Then he turned and faced Prito. "Now, do you have ANY real weapon left?"

...

This is bad.

However, he was curious.

 _'He was from the other dimension, as far as I know.'_

"You're also... a sword maker?" Prito asked, stuttering.

Cameron grinned. "You could say that but I call myself, in my world at least, as a _Crafter_."

Prito stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing and smiling. He shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "Fine, you win. Besides, I really have no intention to join in this fight in the first place, you could tell it since I'm pretty bored." He said casually.

"It is actually quiet noticeable." Cameron pointed out.

Prito said, "Say, can I ask you a favor?"

"I'm all ears, as long as it was not so large."

"Can you be my... Maker partner? I have my own workshop in Lastation, we could work together and make different kinds of swords." Prito invited.

Cameron thought about it before nodding, "Sure, why not."

Prito nodded before standing beside him and grabbed his wrist, earning a weird but small suspicious look, but Prito ignored him before he lifted Cameron's arm in the air.

And thus Planeptune won.

* * *

 **It might look kinda short but it was really planned this way, in this chapter at least.**

 **Credits to those people who can see/know two references here! And also the ownerships of the said references. (obviously, both are recognizable, if you know it)**

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review of what you may think, mark that follow and favorite and as always, see yah! Now we have only two fighters left!**

 **Authoria log out.**

 **PS: I think the next chapter will be late to post, because Advance War (both GBA and NDS versions) are so addictive. Now now don't look at me dangerously, of course my first priority is still as a maid!**

 **~A**


	16. A2, P11 - Shares

**Enjoy reading!**

 **I'm so sorry about the late upload. My friends just got me super distracted about the Advance Wars in his Emulator.**

 **Also NOTE: I'm sorry my dear MAuthorian - Remited! Your pet (the blue Dogoo) was name 'Glue', not Blue.**

* * *

 _ **Arc Two, Part Eleven: Shares**_

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: Main Gamindustri Arena**

"Oooh I'm scared~" Andrew sarcastically said but gulped as he started to sweat comically out of nervousness. He frown as he composed himself... in front of the mirror.

It was his turn after the fight took in the Arena yesterday, good thing he prepared himself and he also wishes that the enemy wasn't as strong as what Azure fought... Well he wanted stronger enemies but not like overpowered.

"Dogoo! Andrew!" Glue barked a cute sound as the blue Dogoo continued to hop on his shoulder.

"You might need to become a weapon, Glue," Andrew muttered. "Don't want people to look at us in a wrong way."

The dogoo looked at him in confusion before it finally gets it and instantly morphed into a wallet. He hold it with his right hand and started to walk away.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Eden**

Broccoli could be seen bouncing on her slime ball, there's few bandages in some parts of her body but overall to her condition. She seems fine now. She was bouncing around the area with the Edians looking at her with friendly smiles, children here and there tends to play around freely. A wide field with few trees stood there could be seen.

Unlike any other nations, Eden had the most normal living life here. All the houses are simple made out of wood or bricks with few colorful designs. There are no tall buildings, except one, and the technology here wasn't all that great. Schools here are pretty much normal and it was still standing unlike the other nations who finally relied fully in the digital world, so far, Eden was the best place to get a relaxation and vacation.

The cat girl kept on bouncing until she reached the only building that differed from the rest. It was a large building made out of steel, connected and was surrounded by six cannons/missiles. A soldier in yellow uniform noticed Broccoli's presence and immediately come to face her and bend down to meet her level. "Hey Broccoli-chan, why are you here?" Asked by the kind and female soldier.

"I wanted to visit Arfoire, nyu." Broccoli answered with her head looking up slightly to greet the soldier's eyes. "I have something to talk to her, nyu."

"Ah, about that," The soldier let out a nervous chuckle before standing straight and pulling out a walkie talkie and put it on her ear. "Lady Arfoire?"

 _"Huh? What is it?"_ An old voice of a lady could be hear audible.

 _"BOOM!"_

The soldier clad in yellow uniform winced slightly at the loud voice and causing her to move the walkie talkie away from her ear. "Owe, my ears is ringing!"

 _"What the hell Copypaste?! Tone your volume down or I'll turn you into a scrap metal!"_ Bellowed by Arfoire from the other side.

 _"Sorry Arfy! My rockets kinda went HIGH rockets, get it? Haha!"_

The said voice of Copypaste could be hear from the other side, an exaggerated sigh followed that belongs to Arfoire. _"Hello? Arfoire speaking."_

Hearing the Witch's voice, the soldier immediately put her walkie talkie back to her ear. "Ah, Lady Arfoire, Broccoli would like to talk to you."

 _"That cat girl, let her come in. Tell the guards that she have my words."_

And after Arfoire said those words, a static could be heard and the soldier looked at Broccoli with a nod before motioning the cat girl to follow her to the entrance which the latter complied.

* * *

The place was small compared to any room around the building. This hallway could only fit one or two person if they stand to each other. It was a straight hallway leading to a single door at the other end. The soldier and Broccoli walked alongside each other, feeling the hard steel around them with bulbs Illuminated from above, their echoing steps towards the doors, except Broccoli's considering she's still bouncing on her slime ball.

After a few seconds, they finally faced the door. The soldier made a step forward before knocking on the steel door with a rectangle see-through which the other side can only see. A few seconds later, the door was opened and they were greeted by the scowling face of the Witch. She wasn't wearing her usual gothic dress, instead, she wore a grey coat with long sleeves and a bandage around her chest, long grey pants completed with a pair of dark boots. Her pale purple hair was still the same and her witch-like hat was gone and its place is a sombrero.

Arfoire's scowled look didn't change as she sighed. "Thank you for delivering her here, you're dismissed." She said with authority as she looked the soldier.

The yellow soldier saluted before marching down the hallway. Arfoire looked at Broccoli who was giving her a look. The old woman rolled her eyes and motion for the cat girl to come inside.

Broccoli entered the room, it was quiet larger than any of the room, reaching a ceiling for about 80 meters tall. The steeled room had only a single square window from above, giving as the only light. At her right is the well organized shelves filled with books and under it are different items ranging from weapons to items, it doesn't look dirty though. To her left is a large machine with several colored buttons of every color. And another door that leads to a different room.

"Now, as much as I wanted to congratulate you, there are projects that I have to insert. Please, cut to the chase." Arfoire said after standing in the middle of the room, her back facing the cat girl.

Broccoli stayed silent for a second before saying. "You're brutally boring, nyu."

A comical vein popped from Arfoire's head as she lifted a shaking fist. She then inhaled and exhaled to calm herself with a murmur before turning around and crossing her arms. She coughed. "Again?"

Broccoli rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I only came here for this, nyu." Then she said before she pulled out something from her back. It was a red, glowing crystal. It was bigger than Broccoli's hand.

Arfoire seemed to pick up on this as she said, "Do you want to trade again?"

Broccoli nodded as she threw the stone in the air as the Witch caught it in midair with her height, the cat girl shook her head. "I'd rather not, not now at least."

Arfoire nodded. "Just don't hesitate to tell me what you want."

"I will." Broccoli gladly said, leaving the room.

Arfoire, now alone, simply stood in the room.

...

When did she become a _good_ person anyway?

Closing her eyes, the Witch ventured back to the realm of her memories.

 _"Hey, let's make a deal, you'll stop fighting against the CPU and I will give you a nation of your own."_

 _"You think I will listen to a CPU?! Are you out of your mind?! You fools couldn't understand the meaning of turning Gamindustri into one nation."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _"So what can you accomplish in you attain what you want? Now, let's not go that far. I know for a fact, that you just wanted to be CPU, a goddess of a people who can look up to."_

 _"...?! M-Me?! A CPU?! Over my dead body!"_

 _"..."_

 _"I just wanted to kill those damn CPUs! And then YOU came and ruined all my dreams of achieving greater power and put an end of these nonsensical goddesses and make Gamindustri whole once again. It's been years I've been working hard! Even me, along with my Ultra counterpart and the other Seven Sages are doing what we all wanted just to scramble away the throne of the goddess."_

 _"..."_

 _"YOU! It's because of you, I didn't attain such task, my quest of true and one ruler was just a dream. You ruined it all, you CPUs are all just the same - selfish bastards who uses power just because they wanted to and not to help the people we 'villains' do!"_

 _"..."_

 _"D-Damn it... fine! Laugh your ass out like what that purple goddess doing each time she defeated me."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hey, is this your precious thing?"_

 _"...?! N-No, don't include her her-"_

 _"Relax, all I just wanted was to cease this rambling rival you and the others are doing against the goddesses. Trust me, I can talk to the goddesses about your objectives for the people but I cannot guarantee that they will all agree. Here."_

 _"...what are you planning at?"_

 _"Nothing, sort of. If you need me or anything, I'm free for you to call me."_

Arfoire pulled a yellow book from the shelves and read the title, getting a nod, she walk towards the door beside the large machine. She paused for a moment before facing in front again and placing a hand on the door and pushed it as she opened it from the inside.

But she paused and looked back, a certain memory flashes in her mind.

There, she saw herself with a little girl, whom she was teaching the little girl about the basic fighting styles and showing types of classes the little girl could comfortably get with it. It flashes only a few seconds before blinking and she only saw the empty room.

Suddenly, she nearly jumped in surprise as she felt the whole room shook. She was about to look for the source before hearing a loud sound coming from below.

"OOH! ALMOST! I COULD'VE DONE BETTER!"

Copypaste's voice could be heard, Arfoire sighed and a comical vein popping out before walking in the room she was about too and closing it behind.

* * *

"Now ladies in gentleman, we will get to know the man from Planeptune side once again. His clichéness couldn't compare to any-"

"Oh please." Andrew sighed and slapped his face with his hand.

"-come out now, Andrew Apel McIntosh!"

After his name being mentioned, he was slowly carried outside by the purple hologram that he was standing on to the whole time. As the cheers roared for support, he humbly give them a smile and a wave of appreciation. At last, the hologram stops and he faced in front as the cheer slowly chilled down.

"From Lastation we will meet the man of who calls him the Roadblock Master, may we call on Chipper!"

The black hologram appeared and it popped a picture, showing a tan skin man holding on his shoulder of what looked like a large and thin square wood. He wore a white scarf around his neck and wore a set of brown leather clothing that fits him. He had a stern look

Andrew studied his enemy closely, he wouldn't be sure what they could do but he wouldn't try to look down at them and he needs to be extra careful though and he needs to see what they can do.

After the combatant was introduced, It was now Leanbox's.

"Here comes the lady basking under the sun, she's famously known as the Lady of Surfers, Godilocks!"

It was a woman with a bright blonde hair tied into three tails - both at sides while one at the back - and white earrings could be seen on her ears. A pair of chocolate orbs that are her eyes, she have a fair, light skin that glowed like a sun (or it is just absurd to be a glass?). She wore a yellow robe, on her shoulder is a small, leathered shoulder guards. Pair of sandals what she was wearing. She is holding a... yellow surfboard... yes. She is very cute looking, add her clothing that did little to hide most of her skin, most men will probably waver.

However, Andrew was on a different state.

He is appeared to be shock, he don't know why but as he looked to the woman, he could feel that familiar tingling in his chest.

A share energy.

"You feel it too, right?" Andrew heard a beep as he looked down, lifting his right hand in front of him, he could see his wristwatch with a line similar of that of a vital beating of the heart. It was Xelor.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Xelor beeped again. "That woman with a golden hair, she has a share energy. A tantamount to be exact, like a CPU."

Andrew's eyes widens in realization. "Right, I almost forgot. Only CPU has a share energy." He then looked back at the screen, specifically, the woman in yellow. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking, do you?"

Xelor beeped. "I am not wrong."

* * *

Andrew traversed through the wood and journey through the plains, seeing a mountain in the distance. He hurriedly made a run towards it. A good, far sight is useful. As Andrew closes in the mountain, he watched flocks of bird flyover towards his direction. Strange, because it was the same yellow birds he often sees, it appeared before he entered the forest and after he exited the forest.

Deciding to shrug it off, he ignored the flocks and focused his way towards the mountain, sidestepping on the rocks and slopes of the hill. Little did he know, the flocks were looking at him intensely.

He shortly arrived at the foot of the mountain, from the looks of it, the mountain was not that slippery or steeper, in fact, it was kind enough to put a staircase piraling around the mountain. With a sigh, he began on stepping on the staircase, altitude from the ground slowly increases.

Several minutes passed, he was halfway on the staircase and started to think it was perhaps a bad idea but with Xelor's guide, he continued his way. He made a short pause to rest, looking around him, he couldn't help but admire the nature, a strong gust of wind blowing to his face. He wondered what fate is awaiting him from the peak.

He started to feel odd, whenever he tried to rest, he could see those flocks of yellow birds again. But this time, he looked closely to it, and he happened to know that they're also looking back at him with those eyes. He felt unnerved and uneasy as he stared at the flocks, feeling a pair of eyes staring back at him. No, he just felt like he was being stared by a pair of eyes. He only saw the same look the birds were giving to him.

But he can't raise his finger to hurt it, or even dare it, something his internal self screams that he must not hurt these birds. However, the way how the birds stared at him was scaring him and it felt... threatening.

He ignored his internal scream and continued to walk. He was coming closer at the peak. As he was walking, he remembered why he was going in this mountain.

* * *

 _"Oi, Andrew."_

 _The GPU jumped in surprised and looked behind him. There, stood Middonaito. Andrew straightened himself and faced the Oracle._

 _Middonaito took a step forward. "You must react in your instinct, that way, you'll arrived at the base of the mountain. From there, ignore everything. Climb your way."_

 _Andrew raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? A mountain?."_

 _The Oracle thinned his lips and replied. "Like I said, if you feel that you needed to go this way. Follow it, until you've arrived at the mountain. From there, ignore everything around you, and continue to climb to the peak."_

 _"But why?" Andrew asked, there must be a valid reason not to. Going on a mountain while the fight is going? That's make you look retarded in front of the audiences. "I don't see why I have to climb the mountain?"_

 _"You'll see, after you've arrived at the top."_

* * *

 _'Good thing the word 'climb on the mountain' wasn't literal.'_ Andrew sighed, sweat dropped as he imagined himself crawling his way up on the mountain.

After a few more minutes, he finally arrived at the peak of the mountain. At long last, he was in a state of relief when he looked back and saw that there are no more birds following him. But he noticed the dreaded part that made his relief vanished into thin air.

It was very cold.

Andrew shivered, hugging his body as he tugged and rubbed his arms for air. He was surrounded with small smoke, it wouldn't take long before the fog thickens as he walked deeper. Just looking at the path he was about to go, it was a small valley, leading to nowhere. The thick fog isn't helping either.

Swallowing a lumped of nervousness, he eased himself and calmly walked straight in the fog. His figure could still be seen and instantly disappeared after a few seconds.

Just a minute after he entered, another person had arrived at the peak. She is Goldilocks, famous name as 'Lady Surfer' of Leanbox.

She shuddered at the cold air, silently telling to herself to buy a coat in Lowee after this. She looked back at the fog and carefully approached it. "You clever boy, you go this far just to not let my birds see you, huh?" She said with an undertone in her voice. She sounds surprisingly mature yet there's something was off. In her final resolution, she dematerialize her yellow surfboard and entered the cold fog.

* * *

 **LOCATION: The Hotel**

"He WHAT?!"

Cameron instantly stood from his position. His torso was covered in bandages. Surprisingly, he suffered least injuries than the rest of his team. Which surprised the doctors who checked him after the fight, suspiciously added. Now, he had arrived back at the hotel where Eevee and Eliza are staying at. He already knew where Azure, Shade and Shana are. Now, he was simply resting on the couch, his back lazily and tiredly slumped on the comfortable couch. He was about to sleep and, unfortunately, Eric barged in, grabbing Eliza, Eevee and his attention.

Eric nodded, putting up a serious look, despite his eyes being closed, the way his eyebrows furrowed that means he's serious enough. "Andrew climbed on a mountain. I don't know the reason as to what and why?" Eric continued, "Unfortunately, the Visions cannot see through the thick fog, unless they used the Led lights where I'm pretty sure they will, and so most of the Visions surrounded the mountain where two combatants are."

"Is he stupid?" Cameron said with confused look. "What benefit can he do in the mountain?"

"Okay, first off," Eliza interrupted him, her conditions are normal now. "What nation is Andrew fighting now?"

"Leanbox." Eric said, nodding. "She's Goldilocks, Lady Surfer of Leanbox."

"That's weird." Cameron muttered, after his short shocking state. "Why would, a tropical type woman that came from Leanbox, would go at the peak, cold and blinded by fog, of the mountain?"

"Then that means, Andrew had a upper hand then." Eevee commented.

Eliza smiled. "I actually didn't think about that. If that woman came from Leanbox had a tropical power, then no doubt it would be useless in cold places, or at least weakened."

Eric crossed his arms. "I think you still didn't got what I just said."

The three looked at him with confused look. Eric decided to sigh and rubbed his forehead. "They are on a mountain, both of them are fatal of falling. Even if Andrew had the upper hand in terms of skill, he still wouldn't be able to see around him clearly and it could inevitably be his end if he slid. So, basically, it's life and death situation, not anymore a fight."

The three then sweat dropped.

* * *

"Brrr, cold!"

Understatement.

Actually, it feels like ice. Really _icy_.

Andrew breathe out a cold air from his mouth, it wasn't even half an hour since he ventured the alley. And as far as he knew, the mountain wasn't even large, he was traveling in this alley for about a couple of minutes and, as far as he could tell, he couldn't see if he was near or far.

Considering the thick fog, it cold. Imagine yourself covered in blanket, but instead of warmth it was cold earth. That's what Andrew is feeling right now.

Andrew heard a beep as he stopped walking. "X-Xelor, w-what is i-it?" He tried to speak but clattering his teeth wasn't helpful.

"I sensed the same Share energy behind us." Xelor said.

The GPU instinctively looked back and quickly looked around for cover. There, just a few meters away, a large rock, probably fit enough to cover him. He quietly whisked towards it and hid his whole body.

Now, staying in one place is a bad idea considering the weather condition he was in right now. Andrew waited for a few minutes until he heard a voice.

"N-N-Now, w-where..."

As he listens, he could tell it was a feminine voice.

"...i-i-is... t-that... g-guy?"

And the voice was stammering, _badly_.

Andrew peaked out from his hiding spot and quickly spotted a figure nearby. Curious, he looked closer and he was convinced that it was a form of a woman.

Goldilocks tried to give warmth to her shivering body. It felt like ice in this place and she wasn't used to it. She looked around and cautiously surveyed the thick fog. Her breathing was cold and the only source of her warmth is her inner body but it wouldn't take her long to stand there like a frozen statue.

She noticed a shadow formed in front of her, instinctively, her yellow surfboard materialized in her right hand. She then summoned a white barrier. " **Lightened Volt!** "

Then the white barrier let out a spark of lightning and it was send straight to the shadow she saw. The lighting volt instantly swept away the fog and... it struck a large rock.

The boulder exploded after the attack connected and it was left with nothing but burned rocks. Goldilocks sighed in relief but her attention was again shifted back to the boulder she just destroyed and saw someone crawling out of it.

"Ow! Ow!" The person cried out in pain, a male voice. "That hurts more than I expected!"

Goldilocks was about to shout when she suddenly heard a bone cracked and she cringed. "Oh wow, my back bone looks broken..." The voice said in a disheartened tone.

The Lady Surfer coughed out and sweat dropped. "W-Who are you? Are you Andrew of Planeptune?"

The person seems to agree as he stood up from the rubbles. "Yes ma'am, I'm Andrew Apel McIntosh. Combatant of Planeptune." Andrew introduced as he got closer to Goldilocks's vision.

The woman noticed that his outfit was tattered and he was covered in bruises but what weird her out is his carefree smile and casual words. Goldilocks, however, didn't let her guard down or even let her white barrier disappear.

Andrew looked at her with confusion plastered in his face. He looked at his wristwatch and said. "Hey, Xelor, is she really a CPU?"

Xelor let out a beeped and an emoticon appeared. (-_-') "Yes... about before the game begins."

Andrew smirked, remembering his first time activating his GPU form. "Say, I can't honestly defeat her without my GPU, you see. I must find a way to connect to her without harming her the least."

Xelor then beeps. "Whatever your strategy."

Andrew nodded before looking back at Goldilocks. He heard her shouting from her barrier saying. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh nothing." Andrew simply said, dropping the subject quickly. "Say, can you drop your barrier ma'am?"

"It's Goldilocks for you." She sternly said, glaring at Andrew strongly. "And no foolish person would drop her guard unless she's crazy."

"Then I just need to find a way, do I? **Enerblast!** " Andrew said as he launched a sphere of energy from his hand towards Goldilocks. The woman was surprised at the sudden attack and noticed her white barrier forming a crack.

" **Driven Force!** "

Goldilocks shout as her white barrier let out a shockwave. Andrew was surprised so he was thrown in the air.

"Woooah!"

As he regained his composure in the air, he instantly dived down to avoid falling from the mountain. A large smoke surrounded the peak completely.

"Looks like the battle from the mountain is getting heftier!" The announcer said with glee to entertain the viewers as they watched through the smoke and saw Andrew and Goldilocks inside.

Andrew materialized his purple katana and he threw it towards Goldilocks. The weapon then stabbed the barrier, not harming Goldilocks who's heart stopped for a second before looking up. "You've made a grave mistake withdrawing your weapon to my possession!" She said as she charged another attack.

"I'm not going to fight you directly, that's for sure." Andrew pointed out. Then he flicked his fingers. " **Enerblade**."

Goldilocks noticed the purple katana glowed yellow. Before she could realize it, the katana let out a small explosion, thus hurting her and destroying her barrier. Andrew's weapon flew out of the smoke and he caught it easily. He prepared a stance as he saw Goldilocks's shadow standing up from the smoke.

"You hurt me... Never someone hurt me without destroying my barrier first." Goldilocks said, her tone changing into a sinister one with anger in it. "Not only I cannot use my power in this wretched place but you humiliated me because of my ignorance. You've ticked me off, Mr. McIntosh."

Andrew felt a chill run down his spine as the smoke quickly cleared away. And so the once thich fog surrounding them instantly disappeared, leaving them surrounded by broken rocks and rubbles a tall altitude. Andrew noticed her weapon, a once ordinary-looking surfboard turned into a single handed battle axe.

The axe was sure large and must be weighed a ton but how Goldilocks hold it with a single hand and effortlessly put it on her shoulder, it must have been a feather for her. It was a beautiful axe made up of metal with a color similar to the color of a normal sand with a yellow orb on its head. The Lady Surfer then gave Andrew a hard gaze before raising her battle axe.

" **Torpetoich...** "

Her battleaxe glowed a light azure color.

" **...Base Form: Tsunami.** "

She swung her axe and a large quake formed towards Andrew who had barely enough time to jumped out of the way. But he noticed something that he didn't expect to see, at least at his area... A tall wall of water stood where he was before dodging. The water was just a few inch away and it drenched him wet.

"Crap!" Clearly, he didn't expect it. A CPU holding this kind of power. He quickly stood from his position before looking back at the woman...

...he raised his purple katana in time to block Goldilocks's massive battleaxe. But the sheer force pushed him off and thus he was ended flying in the air and was slowly falling down due to the gravity. Along with him that's falling is the large portion of water that Goldilocks's used to him.

" **Torpetoich, Base Form...** " Andrew heard her voice from above, he saw her diving straight towards him at great speed. He quickly slashed the air. " **Enerblade!** " The blade let out a yellow color before launching a single yellow slash wave at the diving Goldilocks.

" **...Kingpin Force!** "

Goldilocks then swung her axe against Andrew's Enerblade and both attack connected. Andrew's attack exploded into smithereens while Goldilocks's attack sent a shockwave that only worsened that Andrew was pushed back and began to fakl closer and closer to the ground.

Time seemed to slow as Andrew looked at Goldilocks. He just noticed how close she is now compared to a minute ago. She held her battleaxe like a beast holding a piece of feather. Now something inside Andrew sparked back to life.

"Andrew! NOW!" He heard Xelor chirped. Andrew reached out his hand as he touched her shoulders, earning a surprise look from Goldilocks. "Wha-?!"

The ground exploded... followed by a bright pillar of light.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Patron Console Operation (PCO)**

"?!"

The Four CPUs instantly stood up from their seats. As they watch the fight, the four CPUs felt something trying to crawl to them but they didn't feel any sinister feeling, it feels like that crawling feeling was trying to connect them. The four of them knew but they didn't say it. But that feeling vanished after the two combatants that they are watching through the large floating screen, and a pillar of light erupted shortly afterwards.

That's when they stood up after feeling a large amount of share energy but it belonged to different persons.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, Planera?" Lastana said, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Planera nodded. "But this share energy isn't malicious unlike the one in Custody. It feels like-"

But Blanc interrupted her sentence midway. "You know what to do, Planera." She turned around to face her aforementioned person.

The purple goddess looked at the petite goddess before sighing. "Very well, just wait me here." And so, in a blink of an eye, Planera vanished.

Leanmia sat back to her seat and leaned back on the chair, just like Lastana, she didn't left her eyes on the screen. She then saw a small flying figure which she assumed Planera flying towards the large column of smoke.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Main Gamindustri Arena**

Gossips and whispers spread throughout the audience confused about the second appearance of the Planeptune's CPU. Planera, meanwhile, hovered in the air a couple of feet away from the dissipating smoke. She descends closer to it until she saw two figures.

And what makes her eyes widened in shock from realization.

There, holding a unconscious form of Goldilocks in a bridal style, is tall man in a yellow armor except his head. He wore an yellow chestplate and a thick arm guards with large shoulder guards, a long yellow armor for the legs and a pair of heavy metal boots. It was unnoticeable due to its same color but if you look closely, the nerve-like circuits travels around the chestplate. The man had a yellow scarf tied around his neck and the tail of the scarf was long and it sways in the air. A large battleaxe of Goldilocks hanged at his back.

Planera stopped a few meters away from the man. She felt... comfortable. She felt security, although weird, she didn't hesitate to speak. "Are you Andrew Apel McIntosh? Combatant of Planeptune?"

The man looked up at her with a surprise expression. "Oh, Lady Purple Heartress. Yes, I'm Andrew Apel McIntosh, a Guardian Patron Unit, currently known as Golden Guardian."

"Golden Guardian?" Purple Heartress asked.

Andrew, Golden Guardian, nodded. "Yes, that's my current title. It will only change along with my armor depends to the signature color of the goddess I connected myself on to." Then he looked down at the unconscious Goldilocks. "And I'm currently connected to Lady Golden Heartress."

"G-Golden Heartress, you say?!" The Goddess of Planeptune suddenly said in shock, earning a confused look from Andrew. "She's one of the Ten Crimson Candidates, specifically, one of the Crimson Heart's daughter."

"Oh." Andrew made a shock expression.

Then the whole audiences gasped in shock.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I know it's been two months since I uploaded. Again, my only (worthless) excuse was being addicted to an old retro game. And... honestly, I didn't regret playing that but what I felt bad about is, um, getting away from the main story.**

 **So, me and my friends tried to recollect our plot that we've done. And unfortunately (for me), they still remember it. So we continue the story back after.**

 **Anyway, summer is coming up and I will have a lot of free time coming. So hopefully I wouldn't get distracted again. That's all and thank you for reading.**

 **~A**


	17. A2, F - Band

**Welcome to the new chapter! And the finally of Arc Two which I dubbed "Tournament Arc"!**

 **Hope you have some fun reading!**

* * *

 _ **Arc Two, Finale: Band**_

* * *

 **DIMENSION: (Unknown)**

 **LOCATION: (Unknown)**

 _What is a heart to you?_

 _..._

 _Tell me._

 _Is it a house filled with emotions? Or a thumbing muscle: a core of your life? Why does anyone needs a heart?_

 _I've seen people died with no meaning but the words they've left and their promises made me envy them. I just wonder, does living a life with a heart is necessary? What benefit can I gain on attaining such thing?_

 _Heart is a truly wonderful instrument human created ever since their creation. I'm envy, I'm sloth, I'm glutton, I'm greed, I'm lust, I'm wrath and I'm pride. And yet... I don't understand._

 _Why does the most unearthly, non important, things have to be treasured with care? Like a jewel, caressing and cleaning it, and protect it by hiding it in the chest. But that thing is a priceless jewel yet you treated it like it was more valuable than your life._

 _..._

 _What I see and what something that reflects my eyes: Exist._

 _..._

 _But there are things that I couldn't see, nor it didn't reflect to my eyes: Do not exist._

 _..._

 _If only, I have one..._

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: The Hotel - where the group stayed.**

"Hmm~"

Peeling the skin of the apple flawlessly, she hummed a melody. She idled with a thought, in the kitchen she roam with sought. To eat a juicy fruit, she tasted it with its flavor filled with truth.

 _*grunch*_

She smiled with ease, the bad memories cease. She watched the sun through the open glass, as the light by her side passed. Her blue eyes with her raven hair, and body's average sat on a chair. Little she dwindle on the afternoon, alone in the room. Her friends in the hospital, lies in Planeptune's capital.

 _*gulp*_

Drinking a glass of clean water, she cleaned and dried her hands after. The living room was still messy, but it's just being homy. Sudden she remembered, back in Lowee her memory traveled. She saw Mina and the twin's faces, it all came crashing after it races. She shook her head, trying not to let her emotions get ahead. She will only pray, because she left and had nothing to say.

She looked back in front of her, with a final glance she adjourned.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

 _(Play BGM: Planeptune Theme)_

The yellow haired woman was unbraided and laid free in a neat manner. A calm face rest upon her, with her eyes closed and calmed breathing of her breath. She lay upon a soft bed.

Outside of the room, the group, with the exemption of Azure, stayed there. Shade and Andrew, along with Eevee, Cameron and Eliza, sat on their seats.

"Aren't you a CPU-?" Eliza asked but was interrupted by Andrew.

"A GPU." Andrew corrected her which she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, a GPU," Eliza repeated before asking. "What exactly is your purpose to be a GPU?"

Andrew thought about it and replied. "Honestly, nothing else than to help everyone and defeat bad guys. I'm also surprised to see my grandfather in Gamindustri while I'm in the Earth."

Satisfied, Eliza nodded and turned her attention around her. She suddenly noticed one person that is not with them. "Hey, where's Shana?"

Everyone had a confused look before Shade answered. "Miss Shana said she will be coming shortly." He said with a smile.

"Hey guys! Here I am!"

Everyone turned their heads on the hallway, there they saw Shana running at them, still wearing her white long sleeves dress. She has a sweating face, probably she had been running for miles. She finally stopped and took a large amount of oxygen back to her lungs and let out a big sigh. "I made... it."

This action earned a small worry to everyone.

"Err, you sure about running?" Cameron sweat dropped and carry a forced smile. "You're not an athletic if I could remember."

"I am not!" Shana pout, she pulled out a towel and a bottle of water behind her (which Eevee and Eliza gave a blank look, trying to understand where the heck does the item come from). She wiped of some of the sweat traveling down her face and made a small drink from the water bottle.

"Hey, take it easy girl." Andrew warned Shana. "Don't get hyperventilated. And I'm pretty sure running wasn't healthy after you just recovered."

Shana made a tough act, pounding her hand to her chest, then she grin. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, this time, it'll be duo now."

"Duo?" Eliza asked, suddenly got curious. "Is it about the fight?"

Shana looked and nodded at her. "Yep, I'll be teaming up with Eric-kun." She said with a smile. "I felt glad that I have a companion, at least an apprentice, because I'm not much of a fighter."

"Huh?" This earned confusion to the whole group. "Then, what the hell is that stunt you've done in the training at the Coliseum?" Cameron asked flabbergasted that he didn't know it despite what he had saw from Shana.

"Oh." Shana made an 'ooh' expression after realizing it. She nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "I've honestly forgot about that, hehe."

While the rest gave Shana a unamused look, one person in particular didn't look convinced. Eliza furrowed her eyebrows at Shana who was still embarrassed.

"Ah, I made it here." Suddenly, Shana turned around and saw Eric approaching towards them. "Ah, Eric-kun."

"Hi." Eric greeted, his eyes closed but his face turned to Shana and then to the other. "Nice to meet you again everyone."

"Hi again Eric." Eevee greeted back before asking. "Is it true that the tournament will change its pace?"

Eric nodded in confirmation. "Yes, it was usually designed it that way every last members of the batch."

With this statement, Eliza gave him a confused look before asking. "Aren't you part of Group 3? Then why Shana would be partnered with you?"

"Honestly," Eric smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "To be frank, I voluntarily did it. Besides, my teammates agreed anyway."

"I hope what you're doing is right."

"Got it."

Eric turned to all of them. "Well, see you guys and gal later. The fight will start by an hour." The group nodded, then he turned to Shana who was wearing her usual smile. "Shall we go, Miss Shana?"

"Shana is enough." The raven haired woman said. "And yes, let us get going."

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Lastation's Basilicom**

 _"Oooh, that fall made a crack to my back."_

 _"I think I'm a lot worse."_

 _The two War Mortals groaned in pain as they tried to stand. Their arching back let out a pain, although Mars can endure it, Enyo wasn't easily able to endure it. Mars noticed this and decided to ask. "You okay there?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde woman replied with a fall smile. "I could've transformed into my Raven form and flew down unharmed. But I was surprised so I didn't prepare myself."_

 _Mars noticed a small bruise from Enyo's arm. Then, he felt the same feeling of guilt. "Hey, about your arm, does it hurt?"_

 _"Indeed." Enyo's smile disappeared and she growled, wincing after she remembered Mars accidentally punching her. "I thanked Celestia I was in my Raven form or you would have broke my bone."_

 _But Enyo smiled to him again. "But it's fine."_

 _Before Mars could answer, the two of them suddenly felt a cold chill._

 _"Freeze."_

 _The two made their eyes widened as they recognized the voice. Slowly turning to the side, Mars and Enyo saw Uni holding two shotguns at both hands and she was pointing it all at them. There's a pair of black swords in 'X' formation at her back. She wore the same black dress with her hair tied into mini-twintails. But her expression was truly serious and her eyes... it glowed, with a familiar power symbol in her eyes._

 _"U-Uni." Mars managed to utter out the person's name but he was suddenly taken aback and froze from his position when he just finally noticed that the shotgun was in front of him._

 _"Don't. Dare. Make. A. Move." Uni threatened, her share aura was threatening to explode and Mars wasn't used seeing his lover like this. Suddenly, he realized, he wasn't in his original world. No one knew him, not a single clue._

 _He slowly raised his arms, giving up. Uni noticed this as she lowered her guns then she asked. "Now, who are you and that woman?" She speaks with high authority._

 _Enyo glared at her sharply, wanted to say something but the moment Uni raised her left shotgun and pointed it at her, she simply bit her lip. Uni looked back at Mars before asking again. "Again."_

 _"I'm Mars, a War God." He then looked at Enyo. "She's Enyo, a War Goddess."_

 _Uni raised her eyebrow. "That's all? I think the power of Anti-Share wasn't just a show."_

 _Mars widened his eyes but he quickly looked away. "We are not going to hurt anyone, U-Uni."_

 _The Candidate of Lastation stared at him before she lowered her weapons. Mars looked back at her and dropped his arms. Enyo slowly stood up and averted her gaze, she's still not fond of these goddesses._

 _Uni then said. "I'll give you two a tip, I can see that you two had a power similar of those people in Eden - Anti-Share energy, quiet common you see."_

 _The Candidate of Lastation dematerialize her weapons and crossed her arms. "Can I get a favor from you two?"_

 _Enyo and Mars looked at each other, weirded out at the sudden favor asked. Nonetheless, Mars stoically stared back at Uni and nodded. "What is it?"_

 _Uni began._

* * *

 **LOCATION: Main Gamindustri Arena**

Shana composed herself in front of the mirror, she tried to steel her will and decision despite only a day after she recovered. She could see a small tracing line from her shoulder down to her waist, remembering that day made her flinched and shivered in fear. She gently shook her head to remove the terrible thoughts, luckily, her attention was forced away as she heard the door opened.

"Shana, I'm ready." Eric said as he stood in front of the door, he didn't enter and simply looked at Shana. His attire was set and ready. Shana sighed and smiled.

"Give me a minute, I'll be on my way."

Eric nodded as he turned around and started to walk. "Don't take too long."

* * *

"Here is this the man who is said to be a War God and able to take the form of a Half-Dragon, a man who knows no fear, a man who could even defeat the Goddesses with a single touch of his dangerous red energy. Let us meet Mars, the Half-Dragon War God!"

The announcer said as loud screams and roar of cheering erupted from Lastation side, the announcer continued. A young man has brown hair which is scruffy, unkempt and almost wild looking to the point where it's almost spikey. He has dark patches under his piercing blue eyes, his expression is completely stoic but shows emotions form time to time in certain situations. He wears a black collared shirt with grey lining and the Lastation flag embroidered on both shoulders and over his left breast, blue jeans, a black belt, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves with steel rivets around the knuckles and the Lastation flag embroidered into the gloves, and a grey bandana that's wrapped around his forehead and tied at the back with two flowing pieces behind his head - the bandanna is only worn in combat. His war-axes are strapped to either side of his waist, his beretta pistols are holstered on both his legs and his battle-worn sniper rifle is strapped to his back.

"And his partner is a woman who is said to shape-shift into raven form, a woman who is quicker than the fastest sprinter alive, a woman with dangerous red energy that can destroy all before her, and her daggers are sharper than any steel you've come across. Here is Enyo the Raven War Goddess!"

Standing beside Mars is a fair skin, blonde haired woman with a pair of dark green eyes. She wears a brown jacket with a fur lined hood, a bright green shirt with the words 'No Game, No Life' on it along with a top pocket where she keeps her phone, dark grey pants, a brown leather belt where she keeps her dragonite daggers on either side of her waist, brown boots with steel caps built into it.

After Leanbox, Lowee and Planeptune was introduced, the Lastation combatant was the last to introduced.

Shana stared at her opponents as she stood beside Eric who was also analyzing their opponents. The raven haired woman shivered when her eyes landed on the Lastation duo: Mars and Enyo. She doesn't like them, their aura was fearful and scary. She unconsciously moved closer to Eric who sensed her uneasiness and gave her an encouragement. Shana steeled herself again and decided not to be a burden and then the two jumped off the hologram after the countdown.

Currently, they were walking on the plain, grassland, few mountains in the distance and a forest. So far, there are only a few trees around them. The two decided to stay in open for a bit longer before proceeding to walk again.

"Say, Shana," Eric said. The aforementioned woman glanced at him with a weird look, ever since then, he always called her formal, and now, he talked casually to her, which is also kinda nice to her so she could get along casually at him.

Shana made a 'hm?' sound. Eric 'glanced' at her before facing in front again, watching the empty nature. "What kind of world do you live in to? I've already know about everyone else: Cameron who who searches his lost memory and glitches, Eevee fighting to renew to past, Eliza who wanders alone, Shade fighting her sister, Andrew who protected CPUs, Azure as a CPU of a dimension, but I'm curious about YOUR Hyperdimension." Eric emphasized by explaining what he knows, Shana made a small sad look as she remembered back her Hyperdimension.

Shana decided to answer that with her tone heavy and a mixture of sad and happy look. "I only live, as a human, really. Became Lowee's Vice CPU and anything that considered fighting, I didn't joined." Then she lifted up her weapon that she was holding the whole time. That white sheathed katana has yet to unsheathe and Eric's curiosity grew because of that.

"I just... can't think of a reason to fight." Shana stated, earning a confused 'look' from Eric. "I knew my friends were fighting to save the dimension, but to me... I'm still blind, I only support them by any means I can. And when I fight, I didn't think, I didn't ready myself really. I just go on with the flow." She said.

 _(Play BGM:_ Vanilla - Blue Sun)

Eric 'stared' at her with his weird expression before looking back in front. He wanted to drop the subject but he couldn't think any alternatives and he might accidentally make him open the woman.

Luckily, their attention was quickly grabbed by the explosion happened several meters away. Eric quickly grabbed both of his gunblades, golden and black, from his back and turned at Shana. "Follow me, and be ready."

The woman nodded hesitantly before following the running man towards their destination. Upon arriving near the edge of explosion, land scorched and dried dirt, grass burned and a tree was destroyed. In the middle was a young man, a combatant from Lastation: Mars.

A loud shriek filled the sky as a giant raven bird could be seen flying above them.

Shana shivered and stepped back, fear crawling at her back when she noticed Mars' gaze fell on her. As the War God finally noticed their presence, a fire covered his hands and two battle axes materialized in the fire. He sharpened it and ready a battle stance.

Eric pointed his golden gunblade at him while raising up his other gunblade. Meanwhile Shana nervously gulped and held her sheathed weapon tightly.

Mars, as much as possible, wanted to end this fight quickly. He didn't agree to join, but he had to. Just thinking about it made his head hurt in frustration but he managed to reign his fury. He glared at the two, specifically Shana and Eric and said loudly. "Drop quickly please, so this game is done."

Then out of nowhere, Mars dashed towards Eric, surprising them with Mars unpredictable speed. Mars and Eric started to clash with each other: the former swinging around his battleaxes with killing intent and constantly made a contact with the latter's gunblades who tried to pry back.

Shana was frozen from her position but she quickly regained her form and she thought of helping Eric but she yelped back as she heard a shrieking scream of the giant raven and managed to dodge the raven. The raven stood towering her as she shakily held her katana. She bit her lip and made a battle stance, she sighed out to release her stress out.

The raven flew towards her as Shana rolled to the side but not without spanking her sheathed katana at the raven's head when it got closer. She heard the groaned of the raven but she didn't stay on her position for too long and again she dodged the raven flying towards her like a homing missile chasing a chicken holding a large wood.

Shana repeated this process for awhile, gradually getting tired from running, rolling and dodging. The raven had enough and started using its beak and claws. The black bird launched towards Shana with its claws for striking, the raven haired woman didn't have enough time to dodge and raised her sheathed katana.

Fortunately, she managed to receive no wounds yet. Unfortunately, she can feel herself getting tired already and defending herself against a giant bird made it a lot worse. Shana struggled to push back the massive raven with her sheathed weapon but her left leg eventually given up and she fell in a kneeling position. Overcome by numbness, she started to loose her grip. But she fight back again.

"I won't... be falling... this time!" Shana said loudly as a surge of energy formed around her, she slowly brought back up her left keg and tried to stand while at the same time pushing back the bird. The Raven, however, fought back. Shana slowly managed to rise and she uttered. " **Uthernemia Cataclista."**

A bright flash of blue erupted around them, it was so bright that the Raven shrieked in pain as it used its wings to cover its eyes and flew away, leaving Shana who was regaining energy. She panted as she stood from the grassy land. Her white dress was mostly covered in dirt and wrinkling fabric, probably due to the rolling that she always dodged the Raven's attack.

She looked up to see the Raven still flying but she can that its still looking down at her. She gave it a few seconds of look before looking around and noticing Eric battling against Mars.

Eric gritted his teeth as he struggled to fight back, using his gunblade against his opponent's battleaxe. Both weapons let out a spark from their parry. Mars glared at him with anger as he continued to strike Eric down which the latter always do is to retaliate back, block and dodge.

"You wanted me to fall that badly, huh?" Eric grunted as he shot a green beam at Mars who blocked it with his battleaxes. After the beam, Mars threw one of his battleaxes at Eric which the latter dodged by rolling to the side and charged towards Mars with his gold and black gunblades.

" **G.P.W.D. Heavenly Multiburst!** " Eric said loudly as he pointed his gunblades at Mars and his weapons crackled with colors and started to shoot out barrage of beams of green, white, black and purple right at Mars.

Mars immediately noticed Eric's weapon pointing at him so he materialized a long sniper rifle from his back and said loudly. " **Blood Beam!** " His sniper rifle shot out a large beam crackling with red energy and the two attacks connected in a single explosion. Both covered their faces as the strong wins blew away the smoke.

Eric and Mars proceeded to clash at each other again. Eric masterfully dodged Mars attacks with ease and uses his skill at a safe distance. Mars, however, took the full brunt of Eric's attacks and shot out the same red beam. Both are in same grounds but Eric was loosing from Mars sudden increase in power.

Eric grunted in pain as his right shoulder was grazed by Mars' battleaxe. He pointed his black gunblade from his left arm at Mars at point blank range and the gun shot out a white beam. Eric had enough time to jump away and made a distance between him and Mars. But he didn't have enough time to rest as Mars was charging like an enraged bull at him. He continued to shoot beams after beams at Mars but the young man in question didn't stop charging and simply take the attack and block it.

When he was near Eric, Mars body was instantly covered in red flaring energy. " **Savage Strike!** " He roared as he prepared his battleaxes and smashed it against Eric's gunblade. Eric managed to block but the force of the impact was so strong that he was sent skidding on the ground. He grunted in pain as he tried to get up and his gunblades crackling with energy.

"Take a load of this!" Eric said and began shooting another volley of multicolored beams at Mars who block and dodge but some hit the young man. Eric dropped his arms in numbness as he panted, feeling the sense of fatigue, he nearly drop his knees. His closed eyes scanned around him and he noticed that they're far from their partners.

 _'Guess I'll have to use it.'_ Eric sighed, dropping his heated gunblades and stood on his position straight. Mars looked at him with a confused look before noticing the temperature around them began to drop. A howling wind formed around Eric as Mars furrowed his eyes.

Then Eric opened his eyes, for the first time, his eyes glowed unnatural white color with icy edge. Then he shouted with power in his voice. " **White Cataclysm!** "

The wind around him exploded in cool and icy atmosphere as pillars upon pillars made up of ice surrounded his opponent - Mars. The pillars surrounded Mars like a cage capturing a bird. Mars looked bahimand forth, trying to find a way out but he felt a dangerous sensation and he just noticed that it's around him. He tried to pin point the closest dangerous feeling.

He then felt it from his right as he looked at his side to see a spike made up of ice coming towards him. He then prepared his battleaxe and destroyed it easily. But that doesn't ends there, he started to sense it around him and several more ice spikes are pointing dead set on him. Mars glared as the familiar red energy engulfed him again. The menacing spikes launched themselves towards Mars who destroyed each of them.

Mars cut the first ice spike in half and knock in the air the second one. Two spikes came at once and he effortlessly swat them like a fly. Multiple projectiles coming in his sight but he dispersed it all easily with his sniper rifle, firing a large reddish beam crackling with red energy.

Suddenly, an ice spike managed to hit him from his left shoulder and he screamed in pain as he felt it dug in his body. He grunted in pain as he blocked an incoming ice spike. The ice spike that is still in his shoulder made his limb gone numb and unmovable as he unconsciously dropped his left battle axe. After destroying more incoming ice spikes, he looked for cover and saw a tree. It might not be a good cover but at least it'll give him time. He quickly sought his way there and narrowly dodged some ice spikes heading in his way.

He planted his back from the bark of the tree and he bit hard his battle axe and he proceeded to pull the ice spike from his left shoulder. It hurts like hell to Mars! He grunted and grunted in pain as he gasped out of breath and finally he pulled off the ice spike.

He nearly fell over but he managed to kneel only and he can feel his left shoulder started to regenerate using his Anti-Share energy. He gritted his teeth in anger. "That bastard...!" He growl, his tone inhuman.

Meanwhile, Eric watched the cage continued to shoot out spikes. His eyes continued to glow unnaturally. He lifted his hands and white particles started to form above him. The particles continued to gather in one place until it made of what appeared to be a long pole. But it doesn't end there, larger particles started to form something at the far end of the pole.

In the end, it formed an icy hammer.

Eric gripped it with two of his hands and positioned it beside him. He dashed towards the cage and slam the hammer on the icy cage. The area exploded in a form of strong, cold winds as the humongous cage made up of ice started to break and started to fall.

After a few minutes later, the large area was nothing but a mountain entirely made up of snow. Eric's eyes stopped glowing and he closed it back. He stood there for a few seconds before slowly collapsing on his back as that instantly knocked him out unconscious, probably due to extreme fatigue.

"Eric-kun!" Shana shouted with worry in her voice. She started to run towards the heap of ice when suddenly she heard a loud shriek from above. She, again, narrowly dodged the giant Raven bird and skidded down on the grass. She stopped rolling and lifted her head with a puffed cheeks and angry glare. "I'm so over to you, big bird!"

The Raven looked at her with a confused look, to Shana at least.

The raven haired woman slowly stood from her position and made a stance. She then put up a serious face, her blue eyes steel like an ocean. "Be it that way, then." She then placed her left foot forward and opened her right palm, she pointed her palm to the massive bird and she gripped hard her sheathed weapon with her left hand.

" **Bermuda...** " Shana said, "... **Jade**." She then dodged towards the Raven bird and instantly appeared in front of it. The time run slowed as the bird tried to process that its opponent was already in front of it. Shana then uttered.

" **El Miserables.** "

She started swinging her sheathed katana at the massive bird. She constantly hit the head of the creature who couldn't react in time. She started to see some of her damage from the creature. She stopped her barrage of attacks before she said.

" **Gamutza**." She threw her sheathed katana like a spear right towards at the head of the giant bird.

The creature shrieks out in pain as it was started to fall from its back. The giant Raven dropped with a loud thud... then it softly glow color green and the giant bird disappeared, in its wake, was a blonde woman covered in bruises, mostly around her head, with a trail of blood from her mouth. But she was still conscious and was breathing. She was sprawling on the ground.

Shana silently walked towards Enyo who could only furrow her eyes. Shana knelt down in front of her and she smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry Miss Enyo, I'll heal you."

Shana then placed her soft hand on Enyo's. " **Gamot**." She softly said as a green shield formed around Enyo, covering her but not Shana. The raven haired woman stood up, she started to notice some of Enyo's bruises started to heal up. She smiled...

...but it was quickly dropped when she felt a strong burst of energy from behind. She looked back and noticed that the giant heaps of ice exploded and scattered everywhere, a loud dragon-like roar erupted from the center of its explosion and a large red flaring energy could be seen.

Shana stared at the fire as it started to melt the ice, the fire grew larger and wilder but eventually, it died down instantly. She sharpened her gaze and saw a figure coming out of the rubble made up of ice. Out there, she saw Mars, but her eyes widened in shock as to what transpired Mars.

It was Mars that they saw, but he look very different. His black collared shirt was almost completely torn apart, his pants had several tears in them, his headband was hanging loosely around his head, his eyes were blood red with Anti-Energy as well as the glow around his body. But what was most disturbing of all was fiery red scales that were growing around the left shoulder down to her arms and the rest of her left body. Mars now had fang-like teeth; his left eye was blood red with a blood orange centre, black eye veins and a black, thin pupil right in the centre; red scales covered the left hand side of his body; the fingers and nails looked like claws; a long, red scaled tail was sticking out of the end of his lower spine and curled around the back; a pissed off expression adorned his face; the dragon mark on his upper left arm was shining with a fiery red.

" **Tch. I never wanted to use this form.** " Mars snarled loudly enough to heard Shana despite their distance. " **Guess I can make use of it to win in this fight.** " He growled as a red fire appeared on his back and it formed a large, dragon-like wings, each larger than him. He started to float on the ground and glared viciously at Shana who only glared back at him.

Suddenly, something started to appear from Shana's face, specifically, from her forehead. From the right side, a blue tatoo-like orb appeared with blue flaming designs surrounding it, it looks like a sun from a closer look. Shana's glare never left her opponent.

It's a full minute of staring contest before Shana moved first.

She kneeled down and jumped up so high in the air until she was in the same level as the now transformed, dragon-like Mars. Shana raised her sheathed weapon up in the air, she stared at Mars with no emotion before bringing down her sheath. " **Tibura.** "

In a blink of an eye, Mars was instantly cut in a half.

Mars widened his eyes in pure shock as he looked at his left body being cut in a half before falling on the ground along with Shana slowly descending. She softly landed while Mars' bloodied bodies landed with a strong thud.

It was a soft silence before Shana looked behind her. _'A clone?'_

" **Fire Roar!** " Her eyes widened in shock as she barely had enough time to block a stream of fire heading on her way. She grunted before swiping her sheathed weapon to destroy the fire. As the fire diminished, her eyes widened again to see Mars was already in front of her, dashing at her with his fist burning in rage.

Mars violently punched Shana from the stomach, she coughed out blood before launching away in a far distance. Mars, however did stop there, he chased after Shana. After seeing what she's capable off, be would finish her here, or at least knock her senses off.

 _'I needed to make this quick.'_ He thought before sending another burning punch. Shana barely had enough time to block and was sent again flying in the air once more. She collapsed on the ground, exhausted and her stomach filled with bruises, a thin trail of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Mars walked closer towards Shana, he stopped in front of her fallen figure as she tried her best to stand up. "I-I won't... fall... again..." Mars confusedly looked at the woman before raising his hand.

"Sorry lady, but I needed this battle quickly." He quickly bring down his hand. But he was quickly stopped by an invisible force.

" **Goddess Whispers - Force.** " He heard Shana muttered before she looked up at him... His eyes widened to see her bangs turning light blue. "What the hell is this?!"

Mars tried to pull away, but he can't move for some reason. He struggle and struggle but he didn't moved. His attempts were futile as Shana finally stood up. She stared at him with blank look before placing a hand on Mars' chest.

" **Ultima Reformita**." Mars softly glowed before his body reverted back to normal. His eyes widened in shock before he suddenly felt his body had enough and fell on the ground, although he didn't loose his consciousness, he let out a ragged breathe before looking up and glared at Shana.

But that looked replaced with surprised as he saw Shana smiling down at her. Her once sky blue bangs returned back to its original color and the tatoo-like sun from her forehead disappeared. That's the only thing Shana did before she dropped her sheathed weapon and fell forward unconscious beside Mars.

He suddenly felt his energy returning back to him, he slowly stood up from his position before looking down beside him. He stared at the back of Shana before kneeling down and lifting her up in a bridal position.

"Mars! Mars!" He heard Enyo's voice behind him, he look at the back as he noticed Enyo who was completely normal and was lifting Eric's body from her right shoulder. She walked closer to him and said, "That girl wasn't bad, something just happened at her whenever she fight." She said before looking at the unconscious face of the aforementioned woman.

From Lastation, the tournament was ensured.

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

 _(Play BGM: Planeptune Theme)_

The night, dark but bright stars littered the blank sky, perfect for star gazing and sightseeing to the glory of the city of Purple Progress. People were still busy buzzing the streets, shops, malls and etc. in an orderly fashion.

Nepgear silently stared at the bright lively city before her, her childish face and happy expression couldn't deny her prettiness. But one trait that changed her demeanor entirely... _composing_ , was its word.

She gripped the edge of the failing from the balcony she was standing with as a bright moon illuminated her form. Soft whispers of wind breezed her sides, her bangs sways like a gentle leaf from a tree. She closed her eyes, reminiscing the past.

* * *

 _"Oi, Gear." She heard him call her name. She always looked up to him just like how she looked up at Neptune. She looked at him like her big brother._

 _"Yes Onii-chan?"_

 _"Eh, you're still calling me that?"_

 _Nepgear giggled as a firm but gentle hand placed on her head, ruffling her head slightly. She smiled happily and nodded._

 _"Well, I guess it can't be help. Hey," Nepgear felt the petting stopped as she looked up at him. Confusion plastered on her face._

 _"I wanted to say something Gear, whatever happens, please try to considerate. Composed yourself, make your enemy feel that you have an authority. I know it sounds hard and probably it wasn't nice but I wanted you to be like your big sister." She noticed the seriousness in his voice as she nodded silently. She saw him smile down at her. "Be a good girl, as always, don't change. But try to considerate, composed your nature, be composing, be like your sister when she loved her nation before."_

* * *

A trait of composing herself like a boss... it wasn't Nepgear's nature to use her power as a CPU to order. Still, considering the fact that how large the nation are, to put them on peace one needed to order them.

Nepgear yawned as she turned around and saw Histoire on her tome with another Histoire that looks like a human carrying the smaller, first, Histoire.

"Hello Nepgear." The two Histoires greeted the CPU Candidate who smiled at the Oracle. The human Histoire disappeared in a sparkle of pixels and codes of numbers as the real Histoire flew closer to Nepgear. "May I ask why are you here?" The Tome asked kindly.

Nepgear never left her smile as she looked back in front of her. Histoire followed her gaze and simply wait for Nepgear's answer. Eventually, she heard Nepgear sighed. "I just... remembered Onii-chan."

Histoire's smile dropped slightly before making a sad expression. "It must have been hard to loose someone we love, especially since he's the one who formed our closer bond." Histoire looked at Nepgear with a sad smile. "But we cannot return the past, Lilo might be gone but at least he's already in Celestia, happy for us."

Nepgear looked back at Histoire before smiling brightly, filled with hope.

The night wouldn't be so bad after all.

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: The Hotel**

Azure could only slap his own face and sighed in disappointment. He was alone, _alone..._

 _...with several, messy rooms._

The living room was neat but when he noticed their rooms, it was bloody messy and he couldn't believe that they would leave their room like that in such a pitiful state. But he also noticed Shana's room was still neatly arranged, completely opposite from the rest.

' _Surely they weren't THAT lazy'_ Azure sweat dropped before going to the kitchen and opening the fridge. He picked a fresh and cold orange before taking a knife.

During his stay in the Custody, he was question and his reputation as a CPU from another dimension. The authorities from the Custody wasn't surprise when he told them that he's currently in the middle of war in his own dimension. But he shrugged it off. After that, he had a talk from Nepgear.

He wasn't surprise when she first stuttered nervously in front of him but he was bewildered when a childish and once carefree girl suddenly turned bold and voice filled with power. She practically forced him to answer her question but at least some extent that he knew.

 _'Man, the Nepgear here turned into a woman now.'_ He smiled as he remembered the baby Nepgear back in his dimension. _'I wonder what's everyone up to. They must have been sick worried at me already and this might be the Chaos CPUs advantage.'_

 **Do not fret Azure**

He heard a voice.

 **Just like your own dimension, and everyone's too**

He instantly whipped behind him to see nothing... he quickly recognized the voice. "Middonaito?"

 **Yep, it's been awhile, actually.**

"What do you mean... just like me and everyone else?" Azure asked, confused at the statement.

 **Your dimension had stopped after you disappeared, just like the rest if you**

Azure simply stayed in silence before asking again. "So... everything is fine there?"

 **Completely normal, although I wouldn't be sure if I can still stop it.**

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, wondering why the Oracle was unsure.

 **I was meant to tell you this before, apparently, my only objective to you seven is to meet up and live in this dimension - Ultimension. Your original world was safe and stopped processing... But if you die, your dimension would collapse. You are like their foundation, without a leg, the whole body will crumble down into dust. So... try to live, okay? Ultimension will help you in one way or another.**

Azure felt the worry and sincerity in the Oracle's voice. Whoever ordered him to make them all seven meet each other must have been worried as well. "I see... we will not die, we'll promise."

And then he started to clean his friends' messy rooms.

* * *

 **I'm sorry Azure... I lied, at least not to you. One of you will die. I will only pray that** ** _she_** **will change the tide destined upon to one of you. I can see it, you six will live happily, return to your family with open arms and heartwarming gifts. But I also see pain amidst it. Of the fact that you lost one precious friend.**


	18. A3, P1 - Carrying Wind

**Welcome to the new chapter of Multidimension! And so it finally seems! We have reached the Third Arc, dubbed "Begone"!**

 **I know that this might be a late announcement but I wanted everyone to not expect things too quickly, so that it'll be exciting.**

 **Enough of my rambling, let's continue on with the final arc of this story!**

 **WARNING (or not): There will be a fanservice here or there. This is my first time so don't be angry if it's lacking. And there will be a dark scenes near the end.**

* * *

 ** _Arc Three, Part One: Carrying Wind_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: Planeptune Luberg's Hospital**

 **TIME: 6:30 PM**

 _(BGM Play:_ _Choujigen Game Neptune The Animation OST 3: Nep Waltz)_

Shana could be seen back again at her hospitalized room from better, but unlike a mostly empty room, vital instruments could be seen surrounding unlike before. A hologram screen showing her heartbeat rate, a tube connecting from the water down to her arm and all that stuffs.

At the end of the hallway, a room of what appeared to be a meeting room.

"So it seems she's in a coma."

"WHAT?!"

The woman said the first line, she had a fair skin with a bright purple hair tied in a bun. She wore a white lab coat over her purple uniform and black pants completed with a pair of black shoes, on each shoes there's a amethyst gem on it.

And the one who yelled the second line was... them, or in fact, _were them._ The group to be exact, with Azure was now with them.

"EH?! B-But how?! She didn't even suffer major injuries unlike most of us!?" Eliza asked the doctor, she was very confused as of why Shana would instantly be in a coma, the head doctor to be exact: Dr. Luberg - owner of the Hospital.

Dr. Luberg nodded, confirming Eliza's question. "Yes, I can scientifically explain. The sudden surge of energy was lifted from her body, and since it was so sudden, the cells on her body turned into a complete lightning movement. The brain cannot function completely at the sudden aggressive behavior of the cells in her body thus her mind went blank screen. Her heartbeat increased as well, and it was worsened at how the cells moved too quickly for it to pump properly and thus the chemical mixed oxygen scattered around her inner self, mostly around her brain." The doctor finished as she looked at the group... who only stared at her with a blank look which she also returned back with the same look.

The doctor coughed on her closed fist. "Basically, her sudden energy increased fried both of her brain and heart in the process." The Head Doctor said with an easier understanding of explanation.

The group nodded and finally understands the idea until Cameron sighed and roamed his hand on his head, until his thoughts ran back in the Tragic Training. He looked at the doctor and asked. "Just how much damage did Shana received by now?"

Dr. Luberg blinked at the question before a purple hologram screen appeared before her. She swiped the screen and she finally finds it. "Ah, that's... weird." Before making a weird expression and she seems to be perplexed by what she found.

"Please tell us what you find." Shade eagerly asked.

The Head Doctor glanced at the boy before smiling. "It wasn't a bad news sweety, I'm simply amazed at Miss Sheavenby."

"Huh?"

"You see... she didn't receive any damage!" The Dr. Luberg exclaimed, the group's jaw instantly dropped, except Eliza who gulped and slapped Azure and Eevee that is right beside her in the face, ended up sending a glare at Eliza who didn't hesitate slapping them again for the second time.

Dr. Luberg raised her finger as Shade, Cameron, and Andrew listened closely, ignoring the roaring retorts of Azure and Eevee at Eliza. "I don't know why Miss Sheveanby is so physically weak when her magic is far stronger than imaginable. As a doctor, it is my duty to know if the patient can care a burden so heavy as Miss Sheavenby. She is an inspirational to those who will fight for their lives!"

Andrew raised an eyebrow at the Head Doctor, clearly confused at the first statement and the difference from the second statement. "Err, I thought she wouldn't be able to endure such intensity of the magic?"

Dr. Luberg nodded in confirmation. "That's right, Mister McIntosh, Shana was weak. She is storing a large amount of power in her that her body can't contain it if she released some of it. But thanks to that power, she was invincible against mortal wounds and damage because most of her magic, that I sensed, was mostly focused on her defense. However, like I said before, it shocked her brain and heart too suddenly."

Before any of them could reply, the Head Doctor already knew what they're going to say. "How much time does Shana have before she wakes up? You say? Well, one week to be exact."

While this was all happening and Andrew simply play along, he couldn't help but suspiciously stared at the Head Doctor. The shares he absorbed from Lady Golden Heart has the same share he felt to the Head Doctor... could this be that the Head Doctor was a CPU and related to Lady Golden Heart? If so, does Lady Neptune know about this?

As the doctor continued to explain with the other two listening close while the three are having a death glares, Andrew played along for moment.

 _(BGM Stop)_

Unbeknownst, a young woman could be seen peeking to them from the outside of the door, she smiled, not a kind smile but the amusing one as she flicked her finger.

Not even a second later, a dark matter could be seen in the dark sky. None notice it.

* * *

 **LOCATION: Back at the Luberg's Hospital**

 **TIME: 7:54 PM**

 _(BGM Play: Choujigen Game Neptune the Animation OST 4: Fresh Again)_

A fine night sprung at the City of Progress.

The group, except Shana was about to leave but Shade stopped and said that they should go home, he's going to visit Shana one last time. Eevee and Eliza were exchanging glare daggers, mostly the latter. Cameron was looking closely at his diamond, with obsidian flakes edges, sword. Azure and Andrew decided to be at the back, talking.

"Do you think Shade is a little bit attached to Shana?" Azure tried to guess, putting his arms at the back of his head. He glanced back at the hospital which is already several meters away from them.

Andrew shrugged, meanwhile Glue the Dogoo was on his shoulder, sleeping like a cute puppy. "Beats me, I do wonder if that boy has something from Shana."

Azure nodded with a confused expression.

Meanwhile, Cameron was done examining his weapon. He then looked around him. They were walking down the sideways as they carefully made their tracks. Sometimes, people often glance at them. Probably in respect and admiration due to how they smiled and gave them a way. Which was embarrassing to be in the center of attention but someone didn't care, like Azure.

"We should wait here," Eliza said as she stopped, the others stopped walking as well. She gesture us to look as she pointed to the park, it was a nice and decent looking park with nice decoration. It had a fountain spewing out water while spinning slowly. Four benches surrounded the fountain at its sides. And then there's this dancing colorful lights around the park. There are many people of course, but not that crowdy.

The group made their way to the park as the picked the empty bench. Fortunately, the bench was wide and big enough for them to all sit, heck, there's still had a space to move.

They watched and stared the bright city, watching the people roam their way here and there, busy looking businessmen still running the company despite late hours. Kids along with their parents/guardians play along happily and voicing out their enjoyment. It was... nice to see.

"Hello!" The group was so focus at the blissful scenery before a voice broke their stupor. In front of Cameron, a few meters away, is a little girl with a cute looked but beautiful as well, she had a pale blonde hair, wavy style and long. She is dressed in a clean white dress or gown with long, sleeves. She seemed to be looking at them with her blue, ocean-like eyes filled with hope.

Cameron blinked before smiling at the little girl. "Hi, who are you little girl?"

The little girl seems excited. It was noticeable since she look at them with her eyes turning to stars. "My name is Uea Selma!"

"Hello Uea Selma, name's Cameron Wallis." Cameron introduced.

Uea nodded and walked in front of each one of them, introducing herself as the group introduced back to her. The girl seems a little too forward but the group didn't bother.

Eliza raised an eyebrow with a confused look. "Hey, kiddo, where's mom and dad? Didn't your parents tell you not to talk with strangers?"

The little girl shook her head. "Mommy and daddy passed away. I only live with my big bro Yasuo and my friend Jhin-chan!" She seems to be happy despite saying the first sentence.

Eliza immediately started to apologized at the girl with a sympathize look. "I'm sorry Uea, I didn't mean to."

Uea didn't look sad. She nodded at the Gravity Girl with the same happy expression. "It is fine Miss Eliza, you're all my idol after you all fought in the tournament."

The group sweat dropped, they have no words if it was good or bad. Good because it's a compliment, bad because it was a kid watching something a 16+ fighting scene. Nonetheless, they didn't voice this out but one of them will have to tell sooner not to let kids watch those.

"Uea! We're going home!"

The group heard a voice from the side, they all turned to see an older looking boy without any t-shirt and only wearing a light blue pants without any shoes or any foot wear. He had a long messy hair and a pair of black eyes. At his back there's seems to be a sheathed curve blade. Beside him is a boy, younger than him, he was wearing a simple t-shirt with a black shorts completed by a pair of sandals. But what's the most noticeable about this kid is that he wore a mask. It fit to the kid. The mask has an appearance of a smiling man, the details were curved and nicely done, it was a silver face with a golden forehead and square jaw.

"Big bro! Jhin-chan!" Uea happily called their names as she walked towards them and standing in front of them. The older boy seems to be smiling as he gently out his hand on Uea's head, messing with her hair but Uea doesn't care. Then the girl turned to the boy with mask before hugging him, the masked boy seemed to be shock due to his arms hesitating to hug her back.

The group watches them with a happy look. "We should help them home, don't want to think that there's something going to happen at the." Eevee suggested.

Everyone nodded. A few moments later, the group offered the three kids a safe walk towards their home. At first, the older brother declined, saying that they're safe and all but there's Uea pleading him and that ended up accepting the group's help. After that, Shade finally caught up with them.

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Lastation Basilicom**

 **TIME: 8:07 PM**

 _(BGM Play: Choujigen Game Neptune the Animation OST 21: day by day)_

The obelisk of Lastation, its Basilicom was bathed in its usual black and darker surroundings. But it wasn't polluted as before as all we knew.

Inside the building, many competent and diligent workers of Lastation still works here and there despite the coming late nights, no doubt was an inspiration from a certain workaholic CPU. From the upper floors, Mars and Enyo could be seen sharing in one room, although former generously gave the bed to Enyo as he slept on the floor with his futon. Uni and Kei could be seen working on their part and it looks like they were about to be finish by the few documents left. Of course, let us not forget our favorite(?) CPU: Noire diligently, as always, works on her documents that had stacked up on her desk. Never her eyes tired out as a determination flares around her to finish her work.

So why are we focusing on the Basilicom?

From the upper floors, Ganache silently walked in the empty hallways, saved for a few security guards here and there with their drones and pets.

His black shoes echoed in the hallway as if the place was so hollow to begin with. Nonetheless, he didn't mind it in the slightest and continued to walk. His destination is unknown, only him knows.

As he walked, he couldn't help but remind himself of his past. His ambitions along with Singed was proven to be beneficial, but after Neptune visits things started to go south. They will do everything to defeat his evil intentions. It was a tidal of shame and embarrassment.

But he recollected a soft, encouraging voice of a woman from the back of her head. Despite his misdeeds and evil plots, the woman didn't hesitate to give him the words of a fighter. Sadly, he lost but she's still with her.

 _'Maybe a call would ease my chaotic mind?'_ Ganache smiled thought as he dialed a number on the hologram screen that appeared in front of him.

From a certain lighted room, it looks a bit bigger than the others. A woman could be seen wearing a white uniform and a black skirt that reaches above her knees as well as black shoes. She had brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders with a few trimmed bangs covering her forehead, and slightly dull green eyes with rimmed eyeglasses.

She was in a room with a rich Lastationite designs consisting of blue and black edges wall with few pictures of herself here and there with her family or peers hanging on the wall. She was in a room that looks like a bedroom. A pair of black and blue bed was apart a few meters away from each other, she was currently on the left side which there is a single closet and a door that probably leads to bathroom and another one that leads no nowhere.

She wordlessly unbuttoned her white uniform as she stared at herself in her own reflection, a large mirror. After finishing unbuttoning her uniform, she threw the fabric on the bed near her and she grip the edge of her skirt and slowly slide it down her plump legs. Her slightly dull green eyes stared at her doings before throwing her skirt on the same bed. She then turned her arms to move behind her to reach for the strap of her black lace bra before a 'click' heard and she slide off her arms her bra, after that, she turned to her single set of clothing, her undergarment. After that, she looked at her own reflection.

She was entirely bared, except for the reflection of the light that censored her personal bits. Her brown hair was slightly messy but it can easily be fixed. She examined her body and double checking it before turning around and started to fix her hair.

As she did that, she walked towards the bathroom door. Opening it and closing it after entering. A few seconds later a rustling sound of water could be seen from the inside.

The moment that happened, the door that supposed to be leading to somewhere, opened. But its movement wasn't slow nor fast, it was more like a casual way of opening a door. From the door stood Ganache, behind him is what appeared to be a living room.

"Geez, she's really a loud mouth." Ganache muttered under his breath, letting out a sigh of relief, he seems to be happy despite his eyebrows twitching and a comical vein popping out, as if he was angry at something but just couldn't let it out.

"Hah, whatever," Ganache said before glancing around, he glanced to his right to see his neatly arranged bed along with a nightstand and a closet beside it. Then he glanced to his left, there was a familiar set of clothes similar to his, except the skirt. There's no man in existence would wear a skirt! Unless you are into cross-dresser, which isn't part of being a man... Maaaybe, maybe not?

Anyways, he only sighed before heading to the right bed and sat on the right side. He simply stayed there before leaning down and reaches his shoes to take if off. At the same time, he failed to notice, or even heard since the start he entered, the water turning off and the door opening.

The woman from before was covered in towel from her pure armpits down to her waist that barely reaches her knees. Her eyes were closed and her brown hair was messy and wet. She opened her eyes again.

 _(BGM Stop)_

 _(Record Scratch)_

She blinked in realization to notice another occupant in the room. Ganache was taking off his uniform, his business suit was already on the bed. She blushed in embarrassment as she watched him undress. She shook her head before removing such embarrassing thoughts. She turned around and headed to her closet. As she opened her closet, it let out a loud creak. Then she heard a loud shuffle behind her. Turning her head, she was faced by a man she just saw standing in his glory and was now hiding like a coward dog from the side of his bed. She could see his dull eyes looking at hers with a fearful expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She heard him sputtering nonsense. She smirked before looking back in front of her closet.

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Archlight Plane**

 **LOCATION: (N/A)**

 **TIME: (Unavailable)**

 _(BGM Play: Arclight Yorick Ultimate Theme Extended)_

Middonaito was standing as usual in a golden grass land of this world. The blank, white sky with golden clouds were flying here and there. He was staring above with his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating something.

Then a black mist appeared beside him, it was Yuroka. The gothic dressed girl walked towards the man with her usual dull look before raising her arm and opening her palm.

" **Deathpierce**." She muttered as a reddish black sword suddenly appeared from her hand and shot towards Middonaito. The man didn't know until his eyes shot open in shock. A long reddish black sword pierced his chest, blood spilling out quickly from his chest as his head slowly turned behind to look at Yuroka who only wore an empty gaze.

His mouth moved before his eyes closed. Only for it to disappear and he was smiling down at Yuroka. The girl did faze but her eyes did slightly widen as Middonaito touched the reddish black sword that was still in his chest with his index finger.

In a blink of an eye, the place was a bloody mess. Yuroka could be seen covered in blood as several reddish black swords pierced her body. She was completely lifeless, Middonaito was smiling from a few distance, despite the place covered in blood a few meters away. His position nor his appearance wasn't covered in blood nor anything to be see.

* * *

Middonaito was standing as usual in a golden grass land of this world. The blank, white sky with golden clouds were flying here and there. He was staring above with his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating something.

Then a black mist appeared beside him, it was Yuroka. But her arms were coated in black flames, she clenched her fists and she throw a punch towards...

...at herself.

Once her punch connected, she was covered in black fire, her own power eating her alive. Meanwhile, Middonaito was smiling a bit as a dust blew away.

* * *

Middonaito was standing as usual in a golden grass land of this world. The blank white sky with its golden clouds slowly flying here and there. He was staring above with his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating something.

Then a black mist appeared beside him, it was Yuroka. She quickly raised her knee as the moment she appeared. Her knee connected to his chest but Middonaiti was unfazed, as if her attack didn't make him move or even flinch. She continued attacking him from all sides until she had enough and stood in front of her.

A few seconds later, Yuroka felt a pain from her chest to see an invisible force as if she was being kneeled at. And then that doesn't end as the invisible force continued to attack her from all side. She couldn't retaliate back.

Just a full minute, Yuroka was filled with bruises but she was not moving. Middonaito remained in his position.

* * *

Middonaito was standing as usual in a golden grass land of this world. The blank, white sky with golden clouds were flying here and there. He was staring above with his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating something.

Then a black mist appeared beside him, it was Yuroka. Then another mist appeared at the opposite side and then above him. Two Yurokas emerged from the mists as the two clenched their fists and was covered in black flames. They sent their fist at Middonaito before he could even move.

The area exploded into black flames, burning every grass and scorched the land in black.

Yuroka was nowhere to be seen and the place instantly goes back to normal as Middonaito was still in the same position.

* * *

Middonaito was standing as usual in a golden grass land of this world. The blank, white sky with golden clouds were flying here and there. He was staring above with his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating something.

Then a black mist appeared beside him, it was Yuroka. But she quickly flew away from him and stayed far and high in the air where she looked down at Middonaito. She stayed there before black glittering particles covered her. She was covered in a burning black armor from head to toe before summoning a massive red glowing spear.

She then dashed down towards Middonaito, his eyes still close. Then with enough distance, she swung down hard her spear... However, nothing happen.

It was a moment of silence before Yuroka could process, she was nowhere to be seen. She keep on looking everywhere, nothing but darkness.

* * *

Middonaito was standing as usual in a golden grass land of this world. The blank, white sky with golden clouds were flying here and there. He was staring above with his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating something.

Then a black mist appeared beside him, it was Yuroka. But she didn't do anything.

"Had enough?" Middonaito said without breaking his concentration.

"That's cruel." Yuroka stared at the back of Middonaito, who was looking up with a serious concentration while his eyes closed. She was walking towards him before stopping a meter away. She crossed her arms. Her usual empty gaze didn't leave the man. "Is that how you treat a woman? A girl no less?"

"Don't make a fool of me to challenge the woman's privileges." Yuroka heard Middonaito's voice behind her as she whipped around. She saw another Middonaito standing in front of her. She look up to meet his eyes but she couldn't see them.

That's right...

...

Ever since Middonaito met the group, no one ever saw his eyes clearly. But it was sure that his eyes were black, but Yuroka, on a closer look, wasn't sure if that's really black. It's more like, hiding his true eyes.

The second Middonaito let out a small smile as he stood a meter away from her. His aura was calm. "You can't fool me easily, Dear Yuroka, you might be against many. You'd already fooled them countless times but not a single person inside Authoria can be fooled by your mere look."

Yuroka stared at his eyes for a few seconds before walking away a few meters before lying down with her arms at the back of her head. She closed her arms before humming audibly.

The second Middonaito didn't do anything before disappearing. The original Middonaito slowly opened his eyes, then he face in front. He swiped his hand in the air before seven red orbs appeared, and another set but blue this time. The reds floated on his left and the blues on his right.

"Duplicate, check," He muttered after looking at the red orbs, it shows the group's lives in their own original dimensions. Then he turned to the blue orbs. "System stopped, check." The blue orbs shows different set of places with people in it, but they're not moving."

He smiled before all the orbs disappeared one by one. Then he started talking to one.

"Hello everyone, I have something to say right away even if it's late. There will be training for you seven. I will warn you, you seven are not prepared and you're probably gonna lose in the end. But fret not, I will give you the powers you all need. That is, after you all lose."

He finished talking to no one as a strong wind blew from the side.

Yuroka, eyes still closed, said. "Why don't you just say it right away?"

Middonaito remained silent before replying back. "They will have to find out, and they will anyway after I returned them back." Then he turned around and started to walk away.

 _(BGM Stop)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: Planeptune**

 **TIME: (Unknown)**

 _(BGM Play: Panic Music - Background Instrumental / soundtrack score / scary, suspense sound effects)_

If one keen soul would only look up at the sky, they would undoubtedly notice the dark matter falling toward the forest. And a thought of 'this can't be good' will immediately form in the mind of the witness.

But so far, none, many things are more worthy of your attention in the City of Purple Progress. The dark matter was descending towards the forest and upon contact it exploded, creating a shockwave and a large cloud of dust emerged, the trees around it completely decimated in a matter of seconds.

From the center of the explosion, a creature could be seen. But unlike any monsters, this creature held a very sinister feeling. An aura of immense monstrosity could be seen from the creature.

Suddenly, the cloud dust was dispersing quickly. The creature found itself surrounded by monsters of all kind: Down from Dogoos to Legacies.

The monsters looked at the creature with pure hatred, the creature only stared back. The monsters around the creature moved first and, not even close to their enemy, all the monsters were instantly turned half. But unlike the monsters dispersing into pixels, the monsters bodies were still there, leaving the creature surrounded by bloody mess.

And then it suddenly roar, its roar could be heard miles away, as it roared, a large perimeter of the forest instantly wiped out to smithereens.

* * *

 **Hi guys, this will probably be my last Author's Note now.**

 **Me and my friends decided to put this arc in just two chapters! I complained how will it even called an Arc if its only two chapters which they replied "Do it."**

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter. It will end this story in the next, if lucky, there will be another one which will be a Epilogue of the story but we didn't think about it yet so maybe we won't so after the next chapter so don't expect another one.**

 **I will say this on this last Author's Note. I'm very grateful for you all readers who read this story ever since the beginning down to an end. I'm very very grateful that I finally finished this story.**

 **And you may thought that this will be the end? NOPE! Because in every story, it was never left unfinished. Another shall appear in its wake.**

 **Now, guys and gals, I had opened a poll in my profile. It will show two options of what shall I published in the next series of** ** _Multidimension_** **.**

 **1) The Sequel**  
 **2) The Prequel**

 **Your choice, want some info? Not now, not until the last/next chapter was posted.**

 **A-Anyways, that's it, and finally! Bye bye guys, I love you all~!**

 **~A**


	19. A3, P2 - Their Final Farewells

**Okay, guys and gals!**

 **I will retract my words back at the last Author's Note last chapter that this story will end by this chapter. Apparently, this is what happened.**

 **Originally, my plan for this chapter was only Shana was going to die and poof, everyone will be forced to retreat but NOOO~ France and Veliza decided to change it. I am so** _ **weak**_ **against those two siblings and since I'm always busy at my work as a maid, they took a part to help me analyzed things but I didn't expect them to end the chapter this way. And saying that I should make a sequel right away.**

 **B-But only chapter 21?! How the heck am I going to fit the whole debacle right away?!**

 **And so I, as a higher ranking maid in this mansion, give them a lot of work to do as a lecture. If they refuse they won't partake anymore. And so I forced them. Don't call me lazy, it's just a punishment for them.**

 **But anyway, this story will not end, yet. It will have a long road ahead to that fulfillment.**

 **And if any of you voted to the Sequel and Prequel. I cancelled it out (mostly due to the story of 'Uni Is Perfect').**

 **Enough rambling and let's get this chapter to the very end!**

* * *

 **WARNING: There will be a noticeable gore.**

* * *

 ** _Arc Two, Part Two: Their Final Farewells_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Ultimension**

 **LOCATION: Planeptune**

 **TIME: (N/A - Nighttime)**

A roar could be heard miles away, the people of Planeptune from all over the large city heard it all loud and clear. When suddenly, a chain of explosion erupted near the forest. The building was quickly on fire along with the forest. The fire spread very fast, the people had no time to react as some died in the process and the others are running for their lives. Screams could be heard as another explosion followed. The happenings were fast and the disaster was moving quickly in the city.

Fortunately, armed soldiers could be seen coming out of the purple military buggy and military vehicles. The soldiers guided out the people away from the disastrous place. Several firefighters with their trucks was behind of the row of the people who held a long staff in each of them.

The wizard-like people raised their staffs and a green barrier appeared to cover the the burning district. The fire was already big and strong as it continued to eat the whole district, explosions constantly occurred. The militaries were in immediate position.

In the middle of disaster, near the already burning forest, a creature from before could be seen. Thanks to the fire and its light, the creature was very noticeable. Its skin was purely black and it was fat, save for its muscular limbs. It was wielding a long black pitchfork in its left hand. A pair of ram-like horns could be seen jutting out of its head, and another pair of black wings from its back.

The creature let out a steam from its mouth, showing a row of rows of teeth. It started to walk towards the capital. Meanwhile, the soldiers senses an incoming presence from their radar and they all pointed their weapons at the road where the the red dot in their radars were gonna come out. The roads were obviously filled with cracks and a large column of smoke could be seen miles away.

"Fire!" One of the soldiers toon the initiative and began firing his gun, shooting out a purple bullet from its plasma rifle. The others followed suit and began firing the figure that formed within the smoke. They continued to do it until one of the soldiers noticed the red dot coming closer but they didn't know it, he looked around and he looked up.

"AAHHH!"

"W-What the hel-?!"

"The target in our position, its rampag-!"

An explosion occurred from the left building. The soldiers from the right building pointed their weapons at the opposite building. All they can see is a figure of the creature before they saw something flew out.

The smoke quickly dissipated as something appeared in the middle... it was a black pitchfork, and it was heading in their position. The soldiers couldn't react in time as the building they were in exploded after the projectile finally connected. Screams followed soon and it wouldn't be long before a loud alarm echoed around the city.

" **WARNING! WARNING! EVACUATION IN IMMEDIATE! THREAT LEVEL IS OVER 5!** " Said by the voice of a female robot from the speaker. The Planeptunians started to evacuate and meanwhile the military was heading towards where the disaster was.

People and staffs from the Basilicom watched in fear and bewilderment as larger columns of smokes and raging fire continued to erupt. Some staffs was packing things up, some stayed and prayed.

From the dark, starless night, Planera could be seen looking down at the growing disaster with her blue eyes, cold and steel. She then dived down fast and when she was near the place, she swing her blade and the the smoke along with the fire quickly dissipated followed by a large gust of wind. The soldiers and people alike looked up at her with amazement.

Purple Heartress looked down at them with concern before shouting. "Run towards the evacuation area or better use the Sky Harbor to fly through the other nation! Do it!" She ordered loudly

"Yes ma'am!" She heard her soldiers comply her orders and continued to help the unfortunate civilians. She gave them a glance before flying towards the center of disaster.

 _'I won't let it happen like what happened before!'_ Neptune thought, gripping her weapon tightly. _'I won't let your sacrifice be in vain,_ ** _Brother_** _!"_ She sped up her flight while swinging her weapon to dissipate the air and giving her a clearer view of what appeared to be a massacre.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, far from the trouble, the group we all knew, minus one, were currently helping citizens evacuate. Although chaos and panicked should reached its limits, surprisingly, the people weren't that panicky. In fact whatever order they always complied to get away and evacuate immediately. Which is something not an ordinary people should do but either way, the civilians were evacuating smoothly on the other side of the city where it is safe for the moment but they all knew that they only needed a rest, it won't be long before the fire rages across the city.

"Hurry up kiddo! There's your mom!" Azure guided a little boy in amidst of an orderly chaos towards a woman who was coming towards his way. The boy instantly hugged the woman, his mother, and thanked Azure. He gave them a look of concern before walking back and meeting the other five.

Eliza seemed to be tapping her foot on a fallen debri. She, along with the others, are in a road on the sideways along with the soldiers. They needed to get away but they can't leave because of one member.

"Damn it! Why now is this catastrophic happening?" Cameron said angrily, clenching his fist in frustration as he held his diamond sword tightly. He glanced at the people that are evacuating on the road with some soldiers helping the unfortunate, wounded ones then he looked back at them. "We need to hurry up and go back in the hospital and fetch Shana out!"

Shade quickly agreed before looking at the others, "When Azure arrived, we will leave right away."

"Oi, do you not know what you're all saying?" Eliza angrily said, not totally angry. "Do you want a death wish? We are going into the zone of death that just happened unexpectedly and is already spreading in a matter of a minute! We need to think clearly and find an alternative to go at the hospital!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Andrew asked, fear is evident in his eyes just like everyone else but they didn't let that fear overcome them.

Eliza, slightly shaken up, she turned around and threw a punch on the wall. She gritted her teeth as she tried to suppress a scream. Everyone, but the orderly chaos, suddenly stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. Eevee was the first to react and instantly grabbed her shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"My stress," Eliza shakily muttered, she let out a big sigh before hiding her hand that is covered in bruise. "I needed a breathing room but I won't stop."

She shrugged off Eevee's hands and turned around to face everyone. She clapped her hands and leaned closer, but before she could say anything, Azure entered their views.

"Hey... did someone miss me?" Azure jokingly smiled. Eliza gsve him an unamused look before rolling her eyes and pinched his left ear.

"Ow! Ow!" Azure cried out in pain as he was helplessly dragged by Eliza. Meanwhile, everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Wizards and military men were surrounding a large scale disaster zone. The wizards forming a giant green dome that was slowly rising, meanwhile the soldiers are passing through the dome carrying the unfortunate civilians. There are still large columns of smoke and fire was still flaring but it is taking care off, slowly, it was getting in control. Or at least it was.

An explosion happened, not in the ground, but in the air. An explosion of sparkling power sounded the air, a flash of purple sparks in the sky. On closer look, Purple Heartress was currently fighting the creature. Both parried, blocked, and retaliated back but it was noticeable that the CPU of the Purple Progress was losing her feats.

"Nghh...!" Purple Heartress grunted in pain as she gritted her teeth, she was panting hard and a blood was tricking down from her forehead down to her chin. Her processors were a bit tattered and some parts were destroyed but it was regenerating along with some of her wounds albeit slowly.

"Black Demon..." She spat out some blood and continued to pant, she stared at the creature's red eyes with pure hatred and anger but there's something more than meets the eye.

The creature, known by Purple Heartress as the Black Demon, simply stood their in the air, as if it was a ground, even the demon's wings weren't wide meaning it wasn't using its flight. Its condition was in a good shape unlike Neptune who go back from the Graveyard and returned. It stared at her with nothing but bloodlust and destruction.

The CPU of Purple Progress suddenly maneuver her way towards the demon, she skillfully dodged the demon's weapon that jabbed towards her. She then struck her blade downward when she was above the demon and slashed it from its shoulder, little damage it could do.

She then flied away after sending a hit and narrowly dodged the black pitchfork. She then swung her weapon to the side to block the demon's fist and send the demon on the ground by giving it an axe kick. She swiped off her sweat that is tricking down her cheek along with her blood. A cloud of smoke was below where the Black Demon fell.

She stared at the ground before...

...before _she was pierced by a black pitchfork from her chest._

It takes a few seconds for the Goddess of Purple to register what happened. She suddenly spat out a large amount of blood and she tried to scream but nothing escaped her mouth but muffled scream.

She tightly grabbed the pole of the weapon and started to pull it. She screamed in pain as she tries to endure the agony as she tried to pull out the weapon. Even if the three pointed blades from the pitchfork managed to pierced beyond her body, her life force remained steady but in a dangerous rate.

She finally pulled out the weapon and threw it in the air as she tried to regain back her oxygen. Three large holes gaping, with large wounds and blood flowing from her tattered leotard suit. Suddenly, the fatal near-death wounds slowly healed up as the holes started to close.

As she knelt down on the air, she stared down at where the Black Demon is only to see it staring right back at her from above.

The Black Demon stayed motionless from below. It continued to stare back at her before turning its body and averting its gaze as it started to walk towards its weapon among the destruction.

Purple Heartress tried to move but she instantly regretted it the moment she felt the pain that was slowly healing. "Damn it..." She muttered.

The Black Demon only walked towards its weapon that was stuck on the ground. But before it could move forward, a large, fist-shaped fire made up of blue color collided against it. The demonic creature was thrown away further from its weapon.

"Bullseye!" Azure grinned as he successfully launched his attack. Meanwhile, the others are behind him.

"We'll do the Plan A, okay? Just in case we provoked this monster, go to Plan B!" Eliza said as she held out her pipe. "Cameron! Shade! Go rescue Shana, leave this to us. If something happens there, proceed to Plan C and we will do the Plan D, okay?"

"Yes!" Everyone nodded. Cameron and Shade looked at each other before leaving the other four, Azure, Eliza, Eevee and Andrew.

Eevee draw out his dual swords and he merged it to his Sun's Fiery Might. "Hopefully our plan work, I'm tying this type of disaster to you, Eliza."

Eliza made a confident smirk. "Of course, if anything, we'll survive this through!"

Andrew looked around for a moment before closing his eyes. Then his area grew dark as he felt a very strong presence of share. It radiates within the body of the purple goddess. Then, he started to glow purple.

Meanwhile Purple Heartress, she suddenly felt herself having strength to finally stand and withstood the pain. She noticed that her body is also glowing in share energy. "This power..." Her eyes widened in shock.

A scene replayed in her mind, back in the tournament where one of the Crimson Candidates was exposed. There, a young man named Andrew carried her unconscious body.

"Is this..." Purple Heartress said as she looked at her hand. "Synchronization?"

Andrew then glowed brighter and it slowly disappeared in a pixels. He wore a leather type armor that exposed his right arm as he held a purple katana in his right arm. His armor was curved up and a cold look adorned his expression. His eyes were that of a CPU's, his hair changes into a single ponytail.

Eliza couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like it works."

Andrew looked at her, a pair of purple symbols stared back at Eliza's black ones. Then he looked back in front to see Azure, still grinning, as he looked from a distance.

The Black Demon raised itself from the rubble, its figure unharmed after Azure's attack. "Just as I originally thought, this creature is tough. Probably stronger than any monsters I've fought back in my world." Eliza clicked her tongue, before shrugging her shoulders. "Or maybe I'm just exaggerating. Oh well."

Azure kicked the ground and flew up in the air. His fists and feet coated in azure flames as he quickly descended himself towards the Black Demon. " **Grand Indaka!** "

Then he zoomed his way and instantly appeared in front of the demon. He swiftly delivered a devastating uppercut from the jaw of the demon and it was sent flying in the air. Azure then jumped high in the air and managed to outrun the flying demon and grasped both of his hand and slammed the demon on the chest with both of his fist. The Black Demon grunted in pain as it fall very fast.

But before it could connect on the ground, a shadow of Eliza appeared above it, holding a pipe in her hand as it glowed green. " **Gravity Slam!** " Then be struck down the demon with all her might and the demon's momentum increased dynamically and the ground exploded.

Eliza jumped away from the cloud of smoke. "Eevee, do it!"

"Yes!" Eevee jumped in the air and held his glowing weapon high in the air. He stopped above the air where the demon is and his blade started to glow brightly. Illuminating the dark city.

"What is that bright light?!" A soldier asked from afar.

The bright light forming from Eevee's blade turned into a large green sphere and was coated in green flames. " **Downfall Sun!** "

He threw the flaming sphere towards the demon and exploded in a massive shockwave of green spiral energy. The heat of the shockwave managed to melt the rubbles around the area, leaving it vaporized and turned into hot liquid or dust.

Everything slowly subsides, Eevee is still in the air while staring below. He looked to the side to see Eliza and Andrew safe and unharmed, a large purple barrier covering them. Meanwhile Azure stood near them, all his body coated in azure flames.

"That's sick!" Azure pumped his fist in the air. "I wanted to show mine too!"

Eliza looked back at Andrew and nodded at him. The young man in his GPU purple form nodded back and the barrier slowly disappeared.

Now the cloud of smoke was gone. The aftermath of the explosion left the earth scorched dry with hot air lingering around. The four looked around for the monster but they saw nothing but earth.

"Where's that monster now?" Andrew frowned. Eevee descended near him. "I have a bad feeling about this." Andrew muttered as he held his weapon in front of him. The katana glowed light purple before it the shape of the blade extended bigger and longer than him.

 _'Forced it out, huh?'_ Andrew thought as he remembered Eliza's plan.

 _"If that monster had that tremendous force, Plan A isn't enough." Eliza said to them. "If that demon had a strategy to hide, Andrew, you're going to do the Plan B first. Forced it out to reveal itself. Trust me, I've met monsters this way."_

Andrew sweat dropped as he imagined a huge monster, not brainless but a smart one. _'Just what kind of world does Eliza has.'_

He shook the thought and focused himself. The area was still quite but it still lingered a dangerous aura, safe to say that monster was just around them. He pointed his blade forward before making a complete circle slash. " **Complete Degree Combination!"**

Azure then grabbed Eliza by the arm and flew in the sky while Eevee followed suit. A large circle slash-like wave surrounds Andrew and expanded like a line getting large within the perimeter. The line kept extending until it stopped, or at least it was bur there's a light sparkling from west. They looked over there and saw the demon raising its arms to block the slash wave.

"Now!" Andrew yelled as he dash towards the demon. Azure nodded as he descend slowly with Eliza. Eevee stayed in the air.

Andrew swing his katana horizontally but the demon quickly grabbed it with its large hand but the young man sent a fist from its stomach making it recoil in shock and loosened its grabbed from his weapon. The GPU then pulled his sword backward and thrust.

Suddenly, the demon's red eyes widened and it swiftly dodged the sword as he managed to distance itself from the GPU. Andrew simply stayed from his position before muttering. "You dodged?"

The Black Demon didn't said anything. Andrew straightened himself and looked coldly at the demon. "You will only dodge, if you feel yourself in danger, right?"

Andrew didn't expect an answer. He looked up to see Azure was still in the air, still holding Eliza, who was putting a finger on her chin while smirking. "Hmm, I think I have an idea, try to do it again Andrew."

The GPU nodded before pulling back his katana once again, and the ground where he was on promptly exploded when dashed towards the Black Demon faster than they expected. He thrusted his weapon forward, and since the Black Demon was big, it doesn't have enough time to dodge at close proximity.

...

...

 _SSHHHH!_

Eliza widens her eyes to see a very fast moving object coming straight towards Andrew. "Andrew! Dod-"

It was too late.

Andrew froze from his position. His blade weapon was inch closer to the fat area that is the stomach of the Black Demon... a blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"ANDREW!" Xelor shouted in shock from his wrist but looks like Andrew didn't heard him.

An image played in his mind showing him happily interacting with the CPUs in his world. Him risking everything he got to save everyone as they got his back. His conversation with Xelor, him finding about his grandfather that also lives in Hyperdimension. All of it, he remembered it.

Eliza, Azure, and Eevee could only stare in shock. A long, black pitchfork pierced right through Andrew from his chest. The eyes of the victim were wide and filled with surprise. It took several seconds for him to process what happened before he weakly lowered his arms and dropped his weapon. The life in his eyes is slowly disappearing.

"-ge..."

Eliza gritted her teeth and looked away. Azure didn't react before he dropped Eliza on the ground, earning a surprise and whined of pain as she fell on be butt. She looked up and put up a fist with an angry expression. "Hey! At least dropped me nice-"

She didn't finish her sentence before Azure disappeared from her sight. She heard the grunt of the demon as she looked over it and saw Azure literally pounded his fist onto the Black Demon's stomach. His fist was almost embed onto the demon's stomach before it was lit in azure flames and pushed his fist further and launched the demon in the air.

He watched the demon with his purple eyes before looking back and closed his eyes.

Andrew was on the ground, pooling on his own blood as his shining blue eyes slowly dimmed down and turned grey. His form was covered in a bright light before it exploded and turned into pixels. He reverted back to his normal form. But his eyes were still grey.

* * *

Eliza covered the fallen body of Andrew, whose eyes were now closed, with a large cloth. She gritted her teeth in anger, gripping her pipe tightly as if her life depends on it.

She was angry. Furious.

"Here it comes." Eevee said, standing beside her. Eliza wiped the tears on her eyes before she nodded. She looked to the side to see Azure crossing his arms.

Another demonic roar echoed in the sky. Just hearing it made their blood boiled in anger. "Let's finish this matter once in for all! Let's give what we all got before casualties increase!" Eliza declared as she slammed her pipe on the ground which caused a small shockwave that unfazed Eevee and Azure.

The two men looked at her with worried gazes. Eevee manages to say something. "Eliza, calm down, while we do need to give what we got, we need a proper plan to defeat it."

Much to his surprise, Eliza grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer from her hurt but angry expression. "That demon was dead set on killing! It is not smart, only hell bent on destruction it will soon caused if it left to live." Then she shoved him harshly before facing in front to see a black figure in the air. It was the Black Demon with its wings flapped opened.

Eliza stared up at the demonic beast with a furious look. "Come at me, you demon!" She yelled before her pipe glowed green.

Surprisingly, the demon seemed taunted as it roared and dashed towards her. But a blurred past by it and kicked the demon towards the ground, it was Azure who delivered an earth quaking kick on the back of the demon. The demon was sent hurling towards Eliza, who let out a smirked before jumping towards the demon with her pipe ready.

The Black Demon noticed her and let out a roar as it readied its pitchfork. But Eevee suddenly flew forward faster than Eliza before he swing his Fiery Might on the demon and shot it below the ground. The demon let out a grunting pain as it growled, trying to stand. But it felt an immense pressure and quickly hugged the ground.

Eliza slammed her pipe again as a large dent formed on the ground below the demon. She continued to slam again in again in sheer force as tons of gravity continued to poured over the demon, crushing it with intense pressure.

 **"Crushing Gravity!"** Eliza yelled as she continued to make her onslaught on the demon, her continues slam was turning into a blurred figure as the demon continued to bury the beast under the ground.

 _...Does your pain, weighs your words?_

She suddenly stopped moving and left her arm holding the pipe ib the air. The ground in front of her turned into a massive, deep hole with rubbles and dirt came from the ground splattered in dirty mess, even her own clothes.

...

Strange, she felt herself getting weak... She was frozen in her position and her mind was still in process. It was a moment of silence before she her eyes turned downward.

Eevee's and Azure's eyes widened in shocked as they stared at Eliza. They noticed a crimson liquid started to trail down her chin and dripped off... on the black surface and spread.

The Black Demon's weapon pierced Eliza's chest and jutted out the three blades from her back. She caught out blood before it finally downed on her... She was going to die.

She couldn't help but think that maybe, this will be her ending in this story. As such, no characters in the story will be left alive after all. But, she thought one thing that was important in her heart. Her own dimension. They're probably sick worried after her disappearance, leaving them without explanation or even a letter before she left.

She couldn't help but wonder, as her consciousness slowly dimmed and the corners of her vision was turning white very slowly, what was Andrew thinking before she died. Probably his family, where he originally live in his own dimension. He was a lucky guy, he had a family. While, she on the other hand, has none.

She let out a bitter cry and a forced smile before unconscious ripped off her life as she drew out her final breath.

* * *

The Black Demon pulled back its weapon harshly. The three blades were covered in blood of Eliza's and Andrew's. Eliza's bloodied body wordlessly dropped backwards with a loud thud and her pipe clanking on the dusty ground.

The demonic creature let out a roar. Even after Eliza's onslaught, it remained unscathed and shockingly fine even if they give everything they got.

The Black Demon looked around before looking at its right.

Only to meet a massive burning fist covered in dark purple flames. It collided with the demon and sent it in the sky covered in burning flames as it cried out in pain before it finally fell on the ground.

The one who caused it was a purple haired boy with an empty expression, Azure. His clothes disappeared and it only left him shirtless with a black tattoo marks over his body. They covered most of his body, except his face. His once bored, purple eyes turned into a pair of complete black orbs with purple pupils. A black aura was surrounding him as it sent a spine chilling effect. His weapon was gone and his firearms were covered in a mix of purple and dark flames.

Azure stared blankly at the Black Demon that was slowly standing up before a shadow swiftly moved past him from the air.

The Black Demon grunted in pain as it tried in vain to wiped off the dark purple flames. The demonic beast seemed frustrated before roaring out in anger and in pain.

Suddenly, the demon beast noticed a shadow above him with incredible speed. It was Eevee but something's different about him. There weren't any changes in his clothing, but he now had a pair of large green, scaly wings similar of that of a dragon sprouting from his back and his eyes are now both green and on fire. He was looking down on the demon as time slows down. However, a green fire covered his hand despite the time slowing down.

A long sword of his Sun's Fiery Might rose with nothing but killing intent. Eevee immediately swung his sword down at the mouth of the demon.

A large explosion of green light erupted before slowly it subsided. The smoke slowly diminished to see Eevee panting hard while holding his right shoulder. A blood trickling down his chin as he tried in vain not to let his gaze off the demonic beast standing huge in front of him.

The Black Demon has a severed arm on its mouth, the arm's hand was holding Eevee's weapon. The dark purple flames were slowly subsiding but some are still there and it hardly flinch the Black Demon now.

' _Damn,'_ Eevee gritted his teeth in anger as he slowly felt himself getting weaker due to blood loss from his severed right arm. It all came unexpectedly and he wasn't prepared to see it due to his anger flaring up like a wild dragon.

But the Black Demon bit and tore off the Dragon's arm.

The Dragon boy jumped backwards to avoid the beast and managed to land all the way towards Azure thanks to his wings. He closed his left eye in dismay as his right eye glanced down to his now severed arm. A large amount of blood continue flow out of his shoulder aw he tried to bear with it.

 _'I need something to hold this blood flow, I losing too much blood already.'_ Eevee thought before tearing off a large cloth from his messy overcoat using his left arm and tried to cover his bloodied shoulder.

"Azure, help me take cover-" He said to Azure only to notice the person he called was nowhere to be found. He heard that familiar demonic roar as he looked back in front.

The Black Demon couldn't retaliate back as its weapon was sent in the air. Azure made a back flip and axe kicked the demon upside down. Afterwards, large dark purple flames covered the demon's head as it roared out in anger and of pain. The beast jabbed towards Azure as the boy lazily raised his left hand and blocked the giant fist.

The Black Demon was struggling as it pushed harder but Azure barely flinched at the massive fist. The boy slowly pushed the fist with ease with his eyes empty purple. Then the flames in his hand flared wildly before it coated the demon's hand as well. The beast recoiled back in shock and in pain as it raised its hand in pain.

Azure walked towards the Black Demon as he faced with its stomach and sent out a punch. Then another, then another until slowly his punches became blurred as he started to send ravage of punches. The demonic beast was pushing back and growling in pain.

Then Azure pulled out his fist as it was covered in a large amount of dar purple flames the size of a cloud. " **Flame Demon King's Purgatory Fist.** " The boy muttered emotionlessly before he sent his massive flaming fist to the demon.

As the fist collided from the body of the demon, the ground ripped and tore the earth open as a large force formed in the epicenter. Massive dark purple flames rise almost to the sky as the force coming from it destroyed the area and left it scorched in dark purple smoke and flames.

"Aaagh!" Eevee screamed in pain as he tried to absorb the flames that Azure is releasing. The flames are too much for him to handle, without his sword, he won't be able to absorb it faster. He must get away or else he'll burn to death.

He turned around and jumped away, still clutching on his right shoulder as he covered it with a large cloth. Once he finally got a distance, he heard a quick explosion from above where Azure located but he didn't pay attention to it as he laid his back on the broken wall while avoiding the poking pieces of glass from the wall.

He panted hard while he bear his own physical pain. His hair was messy and he looked up in the sky to see that it's already night. But instead of a clear sky like always, the sky was covered in dark clouds. He can hear a few screams of pain from the distance as he weakly slumped down. He felt his strength leaving. Thanks to his form, he managed to stop the bleeding, but it is still dripping blood with each seconds passed.

He can still hear the series of quick explosion in the air but he didn't pay attention to it as he simply looked in the sky with his blue eye from the right. He stopped moving for a while as an image form in his mind.

It shows him messing a brown hair with blue and pink streaks held back by a sapphire tiara. It was a hair of a fair skinned girl with big blue eyes and looking at him with puffed cheeks.

Then another image appeared, it shows that he was scolding a fair skinned boy. He had brown spiky and green eyes. Then he saw himself giving a toy at him as the boy looked up at him with a bright energetic smile.

 _'Princess, King... I'm sorry.'_ Eevee thought solemnly as he simply sat there. Then he gasped as the third image formed.

It shows him hugging a figure of a young woman who was hugging him back. She had dark purple hair tied into twintails that went down to her neck. She looked up at him with loving gaze.

 _"Hey, Eevee, when will we-" The young woman started to say before Eevee put a finger on her lips._

 _"You're my Empress, I will do anything you want, Empress. I will be with you together as your Emperor." He said to the young woman known as Empress who gave him a bright smile._

Eevee's right eye turned bright as tears swells and rolled down his cheek. Then he raised his left arm towards the sky as if he was reaching out for something.

 _'I'm sorry, Empress, looks like your Emperor cannot return after the war...'_ Eevee thought before he felt his arm started to shake weakly.

Then his arm dropped as his eye turned grey and finally, his heart stopped beating.

* * *

The Black Demon swung his large pitchfork at Azure as the boy was tore in a half, before returning back in pieces thanks to the dark purple flames. Azure sent a punch from the face of the demon. Despite his size, he managed to overcome the beast with ease. The black tattoos on his body were already all over the place but his face was still fine.

The demonic beast roared out in pain as its massive body was coated in dark purple flames. Azure calmly walked towards the demon before he kicked it straight in the stomach as the demon grunted in pain and sent in hurling several meters away and collided with messy rubble that exploded in dust and stones flying in the air.

Azure was about to take a step forward before he saw a massive pitchfork coming in towards him from the cloud of smoke. Azure don't have enough time to dodge it as three blades pieced his chest. Azure coughed out blood but nothing else. He grabbed the pole of the weapon and quickly pulled out from him as his blood flew up in the air. He instantly fell on his knees as he panted. Then he noticed a large shadow covered him. He lifted his head above to see a the massive fist of the demon heading straight towards him.

It seems like Azure was busy pulling out the weapon from him to notice the Black Demon flew up in the air and dived towards him with its fist. The earth below Azure formed a massive crater and a quake formed.

The Black Demon remained its fist there for a few seconds before pulling back as it shows Azure on the ground with his arms and legs spread out. He was covered in bruises and wounds with deep cuts and gashes all over him. The tattoos around him were gone and his purple eyes returned back to its brightness. He looked up to see the demon raising its weapon up in the air.

He couldn't move a finger. He was exhausted. His power was dry and almost empty. He coughed out a large amount of blood, it looks like his internal organs were in a serious fall as he started to bleed all around his body. His chest was heaving up and down, there supposed to be three holes there but it was gone because after pulling out the weapon, the dark purple flames regenerated him but it looks like his current condition cannot fulfill that anymore once something pierce him

The Black Demon glared at him before roaring in anger as it thrust its weapon down to him.

Azure felt the world slow down, very slowly... Then he stared at the incoming doom that moves very slow.

It was rather unfortunate, really. He needed that kind of moment where everything slows down like syrup so that he could dodge the demon's savage attacks but it looks like it's one of those moment before meeting death.

 _'Well, this sucks...'_ Azure couldn't help but think. He closed his eyes to avoid looking at his death. With a defeated sigh, he let out a calm sigh.

 _"Oi, Peashy!"_

 _"Huh? Onii-chan!" It was Peashy but not the one we knew. She looks like she was in a teenager days with her chest growth and she still wore a fitted tiger-like shirt that she always wore since she was a kid._

 _"How about we spar for a bit? I'm dead tire." The Azure he was watching asked with a bored expression._

 _"Don't worry! I'm ready to beat you like a pulp!" Peashy energetically said._

 _"That's more like it!"_

 _"Can I invite Aurora as well?"_

 _"Heh? N-No, leave her be she's bus-" The 'Azure' sweat dropped with a nervous smile._

 _"AURORA! LET'S PLAY, LET'S PLAY!" Peashy ignored what 'Azure' said as she yelled loudly as possible._

 _"Yes, Peashy?" A young woman appeared in front of Peashy while looking curios and confused. She has a black hair that goes down to her waist, a black and blue skirt, and a black short shirt that reveals her stomach. She also has a black zip up hoodie on with A Pair of purple Headphones resting on her neck. She has regular black shoes on and has purple and black knee socks._

 _'Hey hey, what's this video playing in my mind? Is this how Protagonist died in the story?'_ Azure couldn't help but watch in amusement as he watched himself sprinting away.

 _"I'm going away for a sec! Say hi to Spirit for me!" The 'Azure' in his mind said running away from the two young women._

...

Azure saw a light, ahh, it's warm and comfortable. He couldn't help but walk towards him and eventually swallowed by it.

 _'I wonder what's going on there, back at them... I miss them."_

* * *

 **Earlier before the death of Andrew, Eliza, Eevee and Azure...**

"Ah crap! What the hell's going on there?!" Cameron said as he and Shade ran towards to the same hospital that they always get into after getting themselves injured.

Planeptune Luberg's Hospital.

They were on their way towards there but they were still far away. They saw a weird helicopter landing on top of the building from far away. The helicopter is whitish blue camo color compared to military ones they used. But this looks like a military helicopter due to its gattling guns and rockets in its 'pocket'.

Kurokami: We can help you Shadey get there faster.

 _'Eh? That's convenient, what is it?'_ Shade asked in his mind.

Kurokami: Just focus your way there and imagine yourself getting faster. And also tell it to Mr. Wallis as well.

Shade nodded before looking at Cameron. "Mr. Cameron, Kuro said that we can get there faster if we imagined ourselves walking there faster."

"What?" Cameron looked at him while they're still running. "How is that supposed to happen?"

"She said that 'trust me'"

Cameron raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "Fine. We're doing it."

He fixed his eyeglasses and imagined himself getting faster. _'It's like the same back then when Aira told me- whoa!'_

He didn't know when but he nearly tripped over when he realized what's going on. They're running like a race car and it was already too late for him to realize that he's heading straight to the wall.

 _'Shi-'_

* _BAM_ *

"Mr. Cameron, you're alright?" Shade innocently asked from behind. They're finally in front of the building of the Luberg's Hospital. Unfortunately, Cameron slam flat on the wall next to the main door.

Surprisingly, Cameron raised a flat thumbs up. "Am right." He said with a muffled scream.

Meanwhile, Shade couldn't help but feel someone groaned and facepalm, along with some people inside looking at them with confusion.

* * *

"We're almost there- oops, sorry miss."

Shade and Cameron ran through the halls while the people - patients, nurses and doctors - gave them confused glances. The Hospital was almost filled with people because of the massacre of a single beast.

Then they'd arrived at the hallway towards Shana's room. Unlike most of the hallways, this one was empty and only doctors or nurses are in this area. Suddenly an armored person blocked their pathway. Cameron and Shade skidded back and stopped in front of the armored person. The armor that the person wore resembles of that of a crystal armors we knew with spiky ice, mostly from the chestplate and the sides of the helmet with a single hole similar to a visor. The lower parts of the armor are snowy white.

Cameron tried to move pass the person from the right but the person blocked it. Shade immigrants make his way on the unprotected left but another armored person appeared from the corner and he bumped.

"What the hell?! Let us in!" Cameron angrily yelled. Trying his way to pass through them but the armored guards (since they're blocking/guarding the same way) simply kick him away. Cameron grunted in pain as he glared at them. Shade quickly moved beside him with a worried look.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cameron?" Shade asked.

Cameron nodded, not leaving his glare at the guards. "I'm fine. What's wrong with these people anyway?" Shade nodded as he agreed to his words.

One of the armored guards stepped forward and tried to shoo them away while they let out a small laugh. Cameron's forehead formed a popping vein as he looked at the angrily. "Get away!"

The brown haired young man charges towards the two guards and tried to squeeze through between them but the guard simply squished him while they chuckled at his futile attempt. However the left guard was sent flying in the hallway. The right guard was startled as he looked in front of him. Cameron stopped struggling before doing the same thing.

"Kuro?"

There standing was a lady in black dress while holding a massive single handed sword with a bandage at the hilt. Her expression sharp and anger was flaring up in her bright red eyes. The guard finally stopped hia stupor before a light covered his right hand but Cameron sent a jab at the guard as the latter collided with the wall next to it.

"Ow, that hurts," Cameron winced as he grabbed his pulsing right hand.

Kurokami dropped her sword on the floor before nodding at Shade who was behind her. The boy let out a smile. "Thank you, Kuro."

The girl in black dress was about to reply before she was interrupted.

"Hey! What are you bunch of kids doing?!"

They looked back in front of them to see more similar guards on the hallway. All of their right hands glowed white light as different types of weapons formed ranging from light pair of daggers to big warhammers.

Shade flinched at the deadly weapons, suddenly feeling nervous if a fight was about to happen. But a calm wave rippled his entire being as he felt peace and calm against the situation. _'This feeling...'_

Kotone: It's just a small ability I have to make you feel calm.

 _'I see, thank you too, Kotone.'_

Kotone: Don't mention it. Hehe. I'm happy to help.

"Focus in front, Shade." Kurokami said as she smirked, lifting the massive sword with ease. "I might turned into Franice at this state, hopefully you don't mind Shade if I ignored you."

Shade shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll help you back to normal anyway."

Kurokami suddenly blushed red as she coughed. "Er, a-anyway, let's focus back."

Cameron watched them with a confused look as he held his familiar diamond sword. But there's a purple glow shining from the sword. "Hey, remember, we're in a hospital, hopefully we won't have to use a stronger skills."

"CHARGE!" The guards yelled altogether as they charged forward the three.

* * *

"Lady Diamond Heart." A guard in bluish white armor said as she placed his right arm on his stomach before bowing his upper forward.

The same blue haired woman with her sky blue dress glanced behind her. The only difference is that her hair wasn't in ponytail. "Yes?"

"Two of the seven champions of Planeptune was causing ruckus from our front lines. What is your order?"

The young woman put a finger on her chin before saying. "Don't kill them, I'm sure they wouldn't do that risky move here in the Hospital. Just knock them out unconscious and bring them afterwards to the doctors." She said with a smile as the guard bowed again before leaving.

She looked back in front of her as she watched over the unconscious body.

It was Shana in a state of coma.

"My dear child, hopefully you wouldn't mind," The woman said as she stroked Shana's black hair. Her white eyes looking down at the young woman. "That I would bring you back to Redisheds."

* * *

 **I have a sad and bad news for us, fellow Authorians.**

 **Apparently, Middonaito (didn't know that he) resigned from our group as his Oracle and was living normally now. I'm just sad that he didn't give any explanation but hopefully I may know why.**

 **Enough of that sad thing, hopefully you like this chapter because I am the only one who made this chapter. There's a summary of this chapter in France's scribble notes but I'm the one who did this whole without them. And finally I can have my own story back for a little while.**

 **Anyways, I won't drop this story anymore and thanks to does who waited patiently for this late chapter.**

 **See yah~ babush!**

 **~A**


	20. A3, P3 - Dark Will

**Welcome back to the story's latest chapter, *wink* and hopefully you'll enjoy this one just like the rest.**

 **Davoh: Waw, couldn't think more or anything?**

 **Nope, not yet. Not now but maybe in the future.**

 **Davoh: Waw- er I mean, that's basically the same thing.**

 **Whatever.**

 ** _Eins._**

 ** _Zwei._**

 ** _Drei!_**

* * *

 _ **W͝h̢èn͘ ̀th͏e̸ ̨Go̴d o̵f͞ GLITC̡H ̨ap҉pe͜ar̀ed..͡. alĺ the fil͟es̶ wi̴l͜l ͏s͘t͟art t͡o c͢orr͘upt́**_ **.**

 **Level 1 Corruption**

* * *

 _ **Arc Three, Part Three: Dark Will**_

* * *

 _..._

 _Cold._

 _That's what Andrew Apel McIntosh thought._

 _A hug of ice similar of that of death. To those people who submitted to their doom._

 _Is this what his death feels like?_

 _Back in his dimension, he was about to be, after saving everyone, whom that he didn't know that they'd tried their best to save him._

 _However, unlike in that dimension, those friends he had there were not here. He may have Xelor and Glue, and they're enough to sate his loneliness._

 _..._

 _What's that light over there?_

 _"Hey, Andrew."_

 _It was Eliza, he still couldn't believe that such pretty girl would have a brutish strength of the nature itself._

 _"Can you help me shop for a while?"_

 _He was about to say yes when suddenly Eliza disappeared like a mist. Then another mist appeared and so is Eevee._

 _"Man, that was tiring."_

 _The Dragon boy said as he sighed, dusting off the snow on his overcoat. He looked at Andrew before smirking._

 _"We can spar for a little while before leaving, don't you think so?"_

 _Again, he was about to reply when what happened to Eliza also happened to Eevee... Another mist appeared and Azure appeared before him._

 _The boy was wearing a cheeky grin. "I don't know what's with those girls but they reminds me Aurora and Spirit when they're little."_

 _Azure pumped his fist on his open palm. "Okay, help me Andrew, I needed something to do?"_

 _..._

 _Andrew couldn't help but apologized to the three of them. He apologized because he wouldn't be able to do those things anymore. At least, he was satisfied, he met them just for a moment but their interactions seemed like eternity. Friendship._

 _..._

 _Huh? What's going on really? Andrew looked back and saw a tall, cloaked being holding a large scythe made up of skull. He looked at the face of it but only see nothing but pure darkness. It appeared to be his Death, gonna guide him to whatever places in the Afterlife._

 _Andrew wasn't surprise. He do not know why but that's just it. But he guessed that soul wouldn't be surprise to meet Death, because even if they feared him, in the end they're going to meet him anyway._

 _Andrew stood there with Death after him. But they did nothing, or specifically, Death did nothing. Andrew was about to question why until the Death pointed something, using his bony fingers, in front of them. He was confused until he followed his gaze to where Death pointed at._

 _..._

 _Wait, isn't that Miss Shana?_

 _What is she doing here? Isn't this place is his state?_

 _He watched the young woman looked around before she finally noticed him. He can't move or even do anything as he simply watched her running towards him._

 _"Andrew! So you're here too?" Shana said after getting closer._

 _Somehow, he can finally control his mouth and replied back. "What do you mean here?"_

 _Shana noticed his confusion before smiling. "We're in the form of Hibernation, it's the place of ethereal beings resided between the living and the afterlife." She closed her eyes. "Although I have yet to find the purpose of this world, but I can assure you one thing, Andrew."_

 _She then leaned closer and opened her eyes, "This world is friendly."_

 _Andrew stared at her with blank look before pointing behind him. His Death waving his hand in a 'friendly' manner. Shana simply giggled as she looked at his Death. "Hey, can you not take him yet?"_

 _The young man widened his eyes as he looked between his Death and Shana. The raven haired woman looked up at his Death with hands clasped. "Mu, please? He's not dead yet!"_

 _His Death's bony fingers scratched his nonexistent chin before nodding. Shana jumped in joy at his Death's approval. "Yipee!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _WHAT?!_

 _"W-WHAT is going on?!" Andrew repeated with his jaw nearly dropped in shock. His Death stupidly lift up a thumbs up and a nod, this grew a comical vein from his forehead. "I thought he's my Death!"_

 _Shana look at him with her usual warm smile. "Ah, he was about to take you to the afterlife but you have yet to arrive there. And since I'm here, I will take you back to the living, Andrew."_

 _The young man stared at her in bewilderment. "Wha- But- How?!" He seems lost for words as Shana giggled._

 _"Ara ara ara, come on let's go."_

 _He watched her grabbed his hand and started to pull him. They both ran together forward. Andrew could feel the warmth feeling from his hand and it was coming from Shana._

 _Without turning around. "Per say, what did you think before dying?"_

 _Andrew tried to remember what he just thought before dying. "I... thought of everyone back in my world."_

 _"I see," Shana said, they were still running. Suddenly, Andrew saw a bright light in the distance, he instinctively raised his other arm to cover his vision as the light started to cover him and Shana._

 _But before they were swallowed by the light, he heard Shana says, "I'm sorry, Andrew. I cannot accompany you any longer, what I only wish is that you be able to live. Bye, Andrew, I will miss you all."_

 _He then felt her hand slipped away from his as he finally get over his shock. He tried to reach for her but he couldn't feel anymore as he was finally swallowed by the light._

* * *

 **\- ?**

...

...What?

Andrew couldn't help but groaned out in vain as he instinctively grabbed his head as a throbbing sensation spreading throughout his body. He slowly opened his dark brown eyes and instantly met a bright light.

Surprisingly, the light didn't hurt his eyes. In fact he blinked if he really thought that he's blind. After a few moments, he looked around... and instantly recognized the same golden grass and skyless plane with yellow glowing clouds.

"Archlight Plane?" He muttered, before standing up, facing the bright light but his attention was entirely focus around him. After noticing it, he looked back in front of him to see the same bright light. On closer look, it appeared to be a big ball made up of light with golden glitters.

"What is this?" Andrew stared st it with amazement. He raised his hand to touch it but immediately withdrew after he heard someone talked.

"Oh? This is the Archlight Plane?" He heard a man's voice before turning to the right and saw three, entirely different people. They're giving off a massive dangerous aura that even Andrew can tell by looking at then that they're extremely powerful for his taste.

One on the left is a woman. Her body is halfly opposite colors. The right part of her body is super pale like a white chalk, however, on the opposite side is completely pitch black. Her eyes were different hetero-chromatic type: the left is a shining ruby pupil with a blue sclera, while the right has a shining diamond eyes with red sclera. Her hair was tied into a twintails; the left tail is black with red streaks while the right is white with blue streaks. She wears a black hoodie and with a white cape over her attire. She wears on her attire is; a complete set of light but flexible looking-armor that covered her neck (by a black choker with white dots) all the way to her toe. Her armor has a half of her appearance. The armor on the left is smooth and made of white with gold accents and shining golden lines at the edges, but her right side of her armor is made up of pitch black-like coal and rough, but menacing and killing with silver accents and linings. Her left shoulder pads are bulky and well protected however her right shoulder guard has a long pointed black horn that passed over her head like a curved horn.

She was looking around with her eyes bored and arms crossed, as if she doesn't like the place at all.

Then the one on the right was a man. He had white toned skin and red wild hair that brushed in the front, almost hiding his entire face by his hair. He has a pointed ear, similar to an elf. He wears a blue sleeveless overcoat with a green long pants but shirtless underneath of the coat. He also had purple ram-like horns on his head with a purple halo floating between the horns (or above his head). From the corner of his mouth, he had a canine tooth poking out from the upper side. He looked surprisingly interested because he was smirking. Sadly, his eyes were covered by his hair and cannot see his true face and expression.

The last one in the middle was also a man who had a slight brown skin, like a tan color but brighter. His white, snow-like hair is messy and unkempt and it slumped there on his shoulders. Shadow covering his upper face, giving Andrew an inability to read his expression. He wore a large black robe with silver and white accents, similar to a Dark King's robe. He also wore a black armor with red lines like that of medieval royal knights, except the helm part. By his looks and how the two persons standing behind him, he's probably the leader.

Andrew immediately felt a strong wave of pressure coming from them. Such pressure made his eyes go wide in shock and numbness covered his entire being.

"Oh, he'z already finizh?" The man on the left spoke out with snarky tone and pointed teeth. By the tone of his voice, he had a strange accent but Andrew can still understand him. "But I have my doubtz, zuch chozen man like a CPU zhould have meaning?"

They walked closer to him as he felt the pressure only grew stronger until Andrew was forced to kneel down both of his knees and struggled under such boulder-like strength.

Until they're a few feet apart, the three only stared at Andrew who was now on the ground and almost kiss it. He clenched his teeth and tried to lift his head. When he met their gazes, a cold, chilling feeling ran down his back. Like a hundred spiders crawling ever so quietly to bite their own prey silently and mercilessly.

"W-Who are y-you?" Andrew tried to suppress his fear and asked with nearly clattering teeth.

They didn't answer his question, little by little, Andrew couldn't hold on any longer until he was forced to slam on the ground.

"Get up!"

He didn't know whose order is that but he tried. Very slowly, he shakily pushed both of his hand and tried to lift his pressuring body.

"You wanted to know us?! Then get up!"

He tried one more time and eventually, he managed to lift his one knee but he started to lose strength and was panting hard.

"If you don't get up, then you'll be good as dead! To you and to where you rascals belonged!"

His eyes widened in shock as the images of everyone flowed in his mind. Then like a sweep tyrant, those images were wiped out the moment he noticed them. Clenching his teeth in anger, he struggled back and tried to stand up. Now, both of his knees are lifted. But the pressure was getting stronger.

Only one more push, he'll be able to stand up. But at this rate it's impossible. No, he won't fall. If he fell now everything would be a waste. Him coming to Ultimension, meeting everyone and Shana wasting her soul to save him from his death.

But suddenly, the pressure was gone and he instantly stood straight. When he stood, he felt like he had gone to heaven. The feeling was extraordinary as he felt a wave of confidence feeling his soul.

"Very good."

He then broke out from his stupor and felt like he lost his breathing and panted hard. Beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead down to his chin as he lifted his head and finally looked at the three beings.

The man on the left was grinning on him with probable interest. "I'm very enticed, lad! How about I train you right away?" The strange man said as he walked in front of the young man.

Andrew raised an eyebrow with confusion plastered on his face. "W-What do you mean... huff, by... that..."

That's when he finally noticed that his eyes were closing due to exhaustion

* * *

 **DELETED:** ** _Exhaustion_**

* * *

Andrew immediately opened his eyes. He was still standing in front of the strange individual. He was wearing a frown instead of a grin. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "Oi, Existia, did you just delete his exhaustion?"

The woman beside the leader let out a huffed and looked away, her strange eyes averting the man in front of Andrew. "So, what if I? This is my younger brother's Ultimension, if something were to happen to this dimension, our **_Maker_** will personally carry us."

When she said the word 'Maker', there's something bubbling in his chest that that word is something familiar. But he don't know anything and he was confused as to why he's feeling this.  
The man in front of Andrew gave a small chuckle. "It juzt zurprized me. You never did thiz before, at least not so often." He chuckled one more time before facing Andrew. Again, the young man felt that insane chilling effect down his spine.

"Let me take the initiative to explain the zituation at hand," The man grinned, his canine tooth menacingly appeared. "I'm Creator Reign, famouzly known to be az the God of Zevere. And I will be your Teacher on how to defeat the Black Demon."

After mentioning the creature, Andrew tensed as he remembered himself battling the extreme beast with Eliza, Eevee and Azure. Then he was about to pierce the demon when suddenly... He 'died'.

"A Black Demon iz an exaggeration of evil beazt," The man, known as Creator, said as he told Andrew an info regarding the aforementioned demkn. "If you were told it waz ztrong, then it zurpazzed the eternity. Juzt a zingle Black Demon can kill the King of all Godz, can destroy a univerze without breaking a zweat. Although it can feel pain..."

The man leaned closer with his grin disappear and a frown left its wake. "You will **never** kill it, none will, be it be the mozt powerful godz, or dangerouz beingz in the abyzz, none will scratch it."

Andrew's mind cannot process how such creature was so powerful. It was understandable that it was a very strong beast but to think that even the most powerful gods can't be able to defeat it? It was absurd and way too overpowered.

"But like I zaid, there iz only one way to defeat it." Creator said with a smirk. "Are you up for the tazk?"

Andrew thought about it for awhile before sighing as he narrowed his eyes. His gaze was something, it shows a very strong willpower. "Why are you telling me that now? Didn't I came here already? Give me your guidance, Crea-"

"Call me, Patriarch of the Creation. Or just Patriarch is enough." Then Creator turned to the other two and started to speak but Andrew couldn't understand what he's saying. It sounded alien and... powerful. He watched the Patriarch nodded at the two who also nodded back at him.

The Patriarch faced Andrew again before letting out a big grin. "I'll train you, for only a month!"

* * *

Shade put a palm on the chest of the snow armored guard and launched it out of the building. Then he pulled back to elbow another guard from behind him, knocking it out clean before he ducked forward to avoid an axe swinging at him. The guard that wields an axe weapon nearly tripped over but unfortunately Shade kicked its leg, breaking its bone in the process despite wearing a steel armor. Shade winced as he heard it cracked as the soldier cried out in pain.

A guard looked at the owner of the scream before the guard was sent on the wall and collided with a loud thud as a dent formed on the wall, knocking the guard clean. It was Kurome who swung her sword. There's no injury around him but she was panting as sweat trickled down her cheek.

Cameron give the guard an uppercut as it launched the guard towards the ceiling and left its head stuck there. He wiped off the sweat rolling down his cheek before running towards the two. He stopped in front of them and they looked at him. "Let's move, ignore the others, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Kuro and Shade nodded as they started to run further in the hallway towards Shana's ward. The tall brown haired guy and the black dressed girl look tired, only the boy who seems to be in good mood but he still looked tired. The three of them had noticeable cuts and bruises but that's all.

Cameron fixed his eyeglasses, muttering a cursed word because of how dirty his eyeglasses were. But after fixing it, he immediately felt a cold chill before noticing something twinkling far from them. Only him who noticed and he quickly looked at the two. "Look out!"

Shade couldn't react in time before he saw a projectile heading towards them. He tried to evade in vain but suddenly someone pushed him towards Cameron. He didn't know who pushed him and he felt like he wanted to know.

Kotone: K-Kuro?!

Then time returned back and he crashed against Cameron who grunted in pain as they, mainly Cameron, collided with the wall.

The brown haired young man grabbed the side of his temple as he moaned out in pain. He felt the weight slowly left him as he managed to seat himself upright. "W-What the hell was that, Sha-?"

Hr didn't manage to finish his sentence because it got stuck down his throat. Shade was on fours on the cold floor with his face glued in front of them. His eyes were filled with shock and fearful expression noticeable on his face.

Opposite of the wall, there stood Kurokami with dulled eyes. There was a large chunk of frozen ice jutting out from her chest and cold blood splattered around her dark dress and on the wall behind her. Her arms were frozen ice and laid still on the floor. Her dark, messy hair was all messier than usual but there was one thing that's quiet shocking.

There, her lips were curved up into a smile.

"K-Kuro..." Shade voiced out, an immense pain he felt deep in his heart like a hundred needles were piercing it. He can hear very clearly Kotone's crying voice inside his mind. He was mildly shaking as tears started to swell up his eyes.

He started to move and his intentions were to reach out the cold and lifeless body of Kurokami. But suddenly Cameron pulled him back as a large chunk of ice that would've probably struck his face if he stayed there longer.

"Damn it, watch out!" Cameron said loudly as he stand up, holding his diamond sword in front of him with both of his hands. His glare was like a fury of the blade, pointing it towards the assailant.

"Ah, I 'missed'." A new voice said, appearing them with enough distance. It was a small young boy, much younger than Shade, like 12 years old, he was shirtless and only a long blue overcoat with long sleeves with his arms in it. The interior of the coat was dark crimson and he wore a light blue pants with crimson stains on it, probably look like blood. There's also a weird mark like crimson 'R' with two swords impaling it and a red banner with a skull on it. It's on the young boy's forehead while his blue hair was brushed to the side. His eyes were dull azure with eyeglasses over them. His expression were cold and there's, literally, traces of ice coating around his bare chest area.

"What a shame, but my reasoning, that accuracy was perfect." The boy said, like a lifeless robot with human voice. "That boy will be a fine statue for my frozen quarters."

Cameron had his eyes wide at the boy's true intention. That made his blood boil in anger, clenching so hard the hilt of his majestic sword until it turned white. "You! How can you be so cruel?! A young boy like yourself should only know how to experience joy in life before becoming a man in the serious world!"

The boy stopped walking and looked at Cameron. "What nonsense are you spouting? My intention was to froze you two alive, nothing more, nothing less."

He's crazy! Cameron couldn't think of anything else. He must carefully assess the situation at hand before doing anything rash. Okay, Shade looks like her dead from the inside while he alone still stands. Facing a crazy, cold hearted looking kid, he's outmatched in terms of power, crafting now is useless. In short, they're dead if they didn't think this up.

The boy waved his hand in front of him and a misty but cold air spiraled around his hand. He pointed his finger at Cameron as the cold air started to circulate around him faster. This motion made Cameron widened his eyes.

"Please make a pose and freeze. **Lamig.** " The boy uttered with a heavy tone before a strong cold wind energy launched towards Cameron.

The brown haired guy, knowing his end will come, pushed away Shade as fast as he could before facing his doom.

The area exploded in icy snow.

As the cloud of snow slowly diminished, all that was left was a aftermath of a spread out of ice flakes and chunks of small pieces of ice. In the center is Cameron covered in a thick layer of ice. He was kneeling and 'looking' at the boy who caused him in such state. Even after being encased in frozen ice, Cameron still wore a glare of pure hostility.

The boy with ice abilities scratched his chin as he analyzed the now frozen statue of Cameron. "Hmm, his body is too long. I think it won't fit in my chambers. But I'll just think of a way."

Shade meanwhile, after being pushed by Shade, stared in horror and shock at the now encased ice body of Cameron. The poor boy couldn't believe what he's seeing now. That boy was younger than him but he acted like every human in front of him is nothing but 'decorations'.

 _'Mr. Cameron, Ms. Shana, why is their people like him? Why can't everyone be like you two?'_

Honestly, it pains him a lot. Remembering the times how his parents abandoned him and declared a war that caused his uncle's death. Remembering that...

...made his teeth seeth in anger.

"Haa... Haa..." Shade slowly pushed himself up, gaining the attention of the younger boy.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I hope you may forgive me after this. What I only want..." Shade lifted his head and glared at the younger boy with flaring eyes. Their eyes met each other and the younger boy couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow.

 _'Help me Kotone. We'll give it our best.'_

Kotone: ...

Even if Shade didn't hear her friend, he can tell that she's crying and was hurt. Shade's weapon disappeared and, instead, it was now a long white staff with a pair of angel-like wings surrounding a small sphere of light. Once again, Shade calmed himself and steeled his will.

"Do not mistake my hostility. I only want everyone to return back." Shade said, as a yellow visible barrier surrounded him.

The younger boy, suddenly, clenched his left hand. Something he never felt in ages: Annoyance.

"Fine by me. I'll make you regret to now accept my decision destined upon you." The younger boy said as a large spiral of cold energy surrounded him.

Next is that, a loud explosion on the top floor of the building. Panic started to rise inside the around the building as tension grew at the sudden danger and alert.

* * *

 _A CPU..._

 _It means a deity with power incapable of achieving by any means..._

 _Knowledge, love, determination, and most of all: Will._

 _Just these traits that a CPU must have in order to be a fully fledged CPU..._

 _A kind of Deity..._

 _A deity whom humanity needed to serve: and it will protect them back in return..._

 _A kind of Deity..._

 _A deity that humanity believed will do everything..._

 _..._

 _Will do everything, huh? Maybe that's too much._

 _After all, they're just mortal with an abnormal lifespan._

* * *

Purple Heartress have lost her will to speak after what transpired.

During the fight of the four of seven championships against a single beast, the Black Demon. The goddess of Planeptune could only watch those four interdimensional people fought their best against the unrivalled beast but none of them had a chance to defeat it. Even with all their might, the Black Demon continued to live as it was immortal or even invincible.

She just watched four of them die in the hands of the great beast.

As a goddess, her will is to defeat an opposing force that has ill intention. To put an end to this chaos, she must give it all.

...

In the cost of four lives, _made_ Purple Heartress's eyes turned dark purple.

And then an explosion of dark purple energy erupted on the sky where Purple Heart was and a large, black sphere formed and started to grow larger and larger. Everything around it immediately disintegrated, turning to the one's wreck place into isolation of time. The black sphere continued to grow until it stopped and, as fast as lightning, it turned smaller. Purple Heart was nowhere to be found, the same black sphere let out a pulse of strong, dark energy until it formed into a shape of a human. A woman's body to be exact.

A humanoid figure stood straight on the air with a familiar looking hair that outlined the black humanoid being. Until the dark energy dispersed and a woman with almost the same feature and appearance of that of Purple Heartress. But on closer look, you will, no doubt, will think that it's Purple Heartress. Because she has the same color and hairstyle, although near the ends of her pair of twintails is purple-pink. Although she look different in her attire now, it's nonetheless her. She wore the same leotard skin suit but this time it only shows a center portion of her chest with a power symbol band on her chest. A large piece of purple armor was around her waist. On her left shoulder was also another armor with the same color. Then there's a pair of arm dark blue arm guards from her firearms to her wrists. Long, with the same color as her leotard suit, dress from under the armor around her waist that acts like a belt that reaches down to her black boots. Her eyes were, but instead of blue it was now purplish color. The down part of her irises-like power symbols looks curved and pointed, she wore a stern expression. The right side of her face had a faint glow of cracks from her left temple down to her right side of her chin.

She wields a large sword with a its circular hilt with four long spikes and a bandage around the large blade part of the sword.

 **From the Planeptune Tower... On the balcony of the CPU...**

Histoire and Nepgear turned to a certain direction where a chaos was happening right now, or at least it was still in chaos. As far as they could see, several energy domes around the disaster range was around the areas, healing the place slowly. So far, the sudden disaster was now under control from afar.

"Did... Big sis transformed into her...?" Nepgear glanced at Histoire, looking for confirmation.

The Oracle of Planeptune sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Looks like it, that dark energy gave it off."

"You look annoyed Histoire, why is that?" Nepgear was confused at Histoire's reaction, instead of being worry like her, the Oracle look annoyed instead.

The Oracle looked back at Nepgear before raising a finger. "Firstly, a dark energy she's emitting needed a large amount of share energy than what her HDD needed. Unlike her NEXT Form, the dark energy she's using is a raw share energy in its chaotic formation. Thus that kind of energy needed a large amount of raw share energy."

Raising another finger. "Secondly, that dark energy is not compatible with the share energy in our Sharicite or any of the nation's Sharicites. It needed a certain quantity of pure share energy that can be found in Celestia only. The reason of how Neptune was able to use it because of her stubbornness. If she keeps using that energy, even if that energy is much stronger than her HDD, she will be crippled of using her share energy."

Nepgear gasped of the terrible side effects. "Then shouldn't we stop her from using that form?"

"That's what comes my third and last conclusion," Histoire nodded at Purple Sister. "Like I said, she's stubborn. Because of that, she's able to make the dark energy live in harmony with her. I don't know how she did but..."

Histoire looked back at where she first felt that energy. "She's able to surpass the will of the True Goddess, she's able to surpass that kind of power and remained the same, that kind of power she wields is... the **Conqueror**."

 **Back at Neptune...**

"..."

The new woman with the same feature as Purple Heartress glared sternly at the scorched land that looked like a battlefield had taken. Purple sparks appeared around her body, but it looks like her eyes is the cause of that sparks.

" **RAAAAAAWR!** "

A large black figure flied at a certain distance from the woman. It turns out it was the very same Black Demon who is the caused of many deaths. The demon looked very angry than usual, is it perhaps something with Purple Heartress' dark energy emitting.

" **To use this power again, Neptune really do need me after all.** " Purple Heartress(?) said with a smirk. " **Why not try?** "

Then she looked at the Black Demon's angry aura and glare. She grinned but her own glare remained menacingly. " **Ara? You're angry? How about I give you a pain much stronger than those worthless degenerates?** "

* * *

 **I would like to be my thanks to** **VerniyMisaki** **for her own version of Chaos Purple. I know there's the original Chaos Purple but that'll on the different story.**

 **As an explanation to my late update, my job as a maid became really busy because Young Master left the mansion and started to study in Boracay where the precious island was in a state of calamity. So, we Top 5 Servants are in charged of the mansion. Me being Top 2 is not an easy task. Have you thought of cleaning the scariest part of the mansion, Basement, more or less, at night time? Nope.**

 **Maybe I'll update "APAD" next, look forward to it. That's all and thank you for reading this chapter.**

 **~A**

* * *

 **Info:**

Redisheds, the Land of Red Bloodlust.

It was ruled by Crimson Heart, AKA Lord (his real name) who has 10 daughters, which are all titled Crimson Candidates - all are unknown.

And had Three Oracles, one of them is Ernest Azazel, others were unknown.


	21. Bye

**Author's Note:**

 **Um, hello everyone, maybe some of you expected that "Oh there's a new chapter, let me see..." (I guess?), sadly... there will be no update until further notice, or maybe that's the case.**

 **This will be my big resolution for the story... I will make a** _ **ReWrite**_ **version of this story, yes, this story will be dismissed just like my (not so good) main stories before.**

 **The thing is that there are two problems why:**

 **1st - the supposedly new chapter of Multidimension is that... it's gone. Legit gone through eternity and beyond, why am I getting mad for it? BECAUSE IT WAS 11K WORDS, the longest chapter I could've done in this story, that's why I can't update for so long. The reason? I didn't write the chapters in Doc Manager, I do it in my notes App. I didn't load a big amount in my phone and put my save the rest of the money for my 4th year high school (yes, I didn't get to finish my high school because of budget until I met Young Master). And I bought a new phone so that the process of me making the chapters could be faster than my old phone. All those data are in the SD Card… but after transferring it to my new phone, ALL the contents in that SD Card was gone… and I cried two hours like a baby after that.**

 **I just lost a year old motivation.**

 **2nd – I need to make up for the stupid and going-everywhere plot of the story. I need to remake it and process more of it. Middo-chan (MiddonaitoShi) was gone in the group of Authoria and was now a former, he is perhaps currently living a life in reality peacefully. Do you guys know my latest post in my FB page? That's the small info for the remake of the story. BUT there's this lesbian sipping on my orginal info, Sexia, I warned about her story "Celestia the Heavenly Realm of CPUs". I know she featured Arfoire in it but the truth is that that info in the story like the CPU Memories were own by me. So, she pretty much stole my content.**

 **I guess that's it. I'm very thankful to the people who followed this and favorite this story of mine, even though I looked like a newbie trying to be good.**

 **Well, I will end this with credits:**

 **…**

 **Story created by: _Me_**

 **Special Thanks to: _France Shellby, Shana Sheavenby, Traks Earthenby and Veliza Sheanely (and also my beloved Authorians)._**

 **Thanks to the authors who sent their OCs, hopefully I may able to use them in the next _ReWrite._**

 **…**

 ** _Operation "Multidimension: Threat of the Black Demon" Closed…_**

 **Dismissed**


End file.
